Perfecta
by Summer.RL
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una joven estudiante de 21 años. Es destacada en la universidad, tiene buenos amigos, una familia cariñosa y espera que pronto Eren se decida a verla con los mismos ojos de amor que ella tiene para él. Su vida es perfecta, o eso es lo que ella cree. Porque nada ni nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad? Advertencias: contiene un descarado out of character, clichés y lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Mikasa Ackerman es una joven estudiante de 21 años. Es destacada en la universidad, tiene buenos amigos, una familia cariñosa y espera que pronto Eren se decida a verla con los mismos ojos de amor que ella tiene para él. Su vida es perfecta, o eso es lo que ella cree. Porque nada ni nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad?_

 _Advertencias: contiene un descarado out of character, clichés y lemon._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo?_

 _-Te lo prometo._

 _-¿Y que nunca me vas a cambiar por una rubia narigona apática?_

 _-¿Crees que soy tan imbécil? Nunca te cambiaría por nadie._

Abrió los ojos de pronto y se incorporó en la cama asustada. Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes decoradas con fotografías, un póster de una obra de ballet, la luz del sol ingresando entre las cortinas de la ventana. Tocó el edredón reconociendo la textura y volteó hacia el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. 6.29. Solo un par de segundos después comenzó a pitar y lo apagó con un mantón.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo para revisar su semblante adormilado.

' _Te lo prometo.'_

-Déjalo -se advirtió a su reflejo.

Tomó la toalla que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la ducha, no sin antes tomar su móvil de sobre el escritorio desconectando el cargador. Llegando al baño desbloqueó el equipo y pudo ver la fotografía de fondo. Era ella y sus dos mejores amigos en aquel paseo a la playa durante el verano. Repasó el rostro del castaño con el dedo y se sonrió boba, seleccionó su lista favorita de spotify y revisó su whatsapp. No tenía mensajes nuevos. Tocó sobre el último chat "Los mejores" y escribió "Buenos días" agregando iconos de sol, carita feliz y un corazón morado.

Dejó el móvil sobre el retrete e ingresó a la ducha. Un par de mensajes ingresaron en su móvil interrumpiendo la música, mientras ella tarareaba la canción.

-Mikasa, cariño -su madre hablaba tras la puerta -Papá dice que no podrá llevarte a la universidad hoy, tiene una reunión temprano. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Coordinaré con Eren -respondió mientras dejaba el acondicionador actuar en su cabello.

-Genial, prepararé el desayuno en tal caso. Papá te deja un beso.

Y así comenzaba otra mañana en la vida de Mikasa Ackerman, joven de 21 años, hija única de Maika y Albert Ackerman, residente de Shinganshina y el ejemplo de la chica perfecta.

' _Nunca te cambiaría por nadie.'_

Bueno, casi perfecta. Pero en ese detalle no quería pensar. Cortó el agua y enrollándose la enorme y suave toalla salió de la ducha estrujando su cabello. Secó su cuerpo para luego aplicarse su crema favorita que olía a fresas. Puso el aceite de peinar en su cabello y lo cepilló con cuidado. Enjuagó sus manos para pasar a aplicarse la loción en la cara mientras revisaba si había algún granito que necesitara su atención.

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó el atuendo que había elegido cuidadosamente la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir. Se vistió frente al espejo cuidando que todo combinara. Tomó unos aros de su joyero y aquella cadenita de plata que sus padres le habían regalado al salir de la escuela, esa que tenía una delicada flor que pendió elegantemente en su pecho. Se sentó en el escritorio tomando antes el secador de pelo desde su armario. Tuvo cuidado de ordenarlo con un cepillo mientras el aire tibio secaba su cabello. Lo acomodó perfectamente. Se revisó nuevamente al espejo antes de aplicarse el ligero maquillaje como todas las mañanas. Un poco de BB cream, un poco de sombra en los párpados y máscara de pestañas. El brillo labial siempre luego de desayunar y limpiar exhaustivamente sus dientes.

De pronto recordó las palabras de su madre y tomó el móvil. Abrió whatsapp, "Los mejores" 5 mensajes.

Armin: "Hola Mikasa!"

Armin: "Buenos días a todos!"

Armin: "Que tengan un excelente día"

Eren: "Mierda, me despertaron!"

Eren: "Los odio"

Mikasa comenzó a escribir.

"Mi papá no puede llevarme a la universidad, tiene una reunión. Me puedes llevar, Eren?"

Eren: "Quedé de pasar por Annie, Mikasa. Si paso por ti me desviaré del camino y llegaré tarde a clases"

Eren: "No puedes tomar el autobus?"

Mikasa bufó y tecleó.

"Ok, gracias de todos modos"

Eren: "La próxima vez paso por ti"

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y dejó el móvil a un lado. Terminó de secarse el cabello, pero el tranquilo semblante que la caracterizaba había cobrado un aspecto amargo.

Se calzó las balerinas y tiró el dobladillo de sus jeans para que estuviese justo bajo el tobillo. Se repasó nuevamente al espejo, ordenando su blusa blanca con pequeñas flores rosas. Se puso un delgado chaleco del mismo tono del estampado de su blusa y bajó a la cocina.

Su madre se volteó apenas sintió sus pasos ingresar.

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre -la saludó su madre con un beso en la mejilla -¿A qué hora pasará Eren?

Mikasa se sentó a la mesa, frente a ella un plato de frutas y un jugo de naranja. Tomó aire profundo.

-Tengo tiempo -respondió con una sonrisa -Dijo que lo esperara en la parada del autobus, debe pasar primero a buscar a un compañero de clases.

La madre asintió sentándose frente a ella con su impecable atuendo de oficina. Vació té desde la jarrita a su taza y agregó un par de terrones de azúcar rubia.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que Eren y tú sean novios -comentó la madre con una sonrisa cómplice.

Mikasa se sonrojó violentamente y pasó a negar.

-¡Ay, mamá! -exclamó avergonzada -Eren está muy concentrado en la universidad, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas. Además es mi último año antes de la práctica profesional, debo concentrarme en mis estudios.

Maika sonrió orgullosa.

-Eres la hija que todos quisieran -comentó poniendo su mano sobre la de Mikasa -Pero no debes dejar pasar mucho tiempo. No vaya a ser que él comience a fijarse en otra chica. Han sido amigos desde los diez años y se adoran, pero hay mujeres malas que se interponen entre las parejas… Y los hombres son algo básicos.

-Eren no es así, él es diferente -defendió Mikasa.

La madre la miró concentrarse en su desayuno.

-Seguro que sí, cariño -dijo bebiendo de su té y luego tomó un trozo de mango -Por cierto, ¿tienes práctica de danza hoy?

Mikasa asintió.

-Espero que no te esté distrayendo y no estés descuidando tus estudios. Está bien tener un hobbie, pero también éste no debe ser más importante que tu futuro.

Mikasa volvió a asentir.

-Tranquila, mamá -aseguró -Mis asignaturas van todas muy bien. Ya vamos por los segundos certámenes. Espero eximirme de los exámenes de fin de semestre.

-Seguro que lo conseguirás -le sonrió amplio -Eres una chica muy inteligente. Siempre le comento a mis compañeros de la oficina lo muy rápido que aprendiste el idioma cuando recién llegamos desde Japón. Estaba tan preocupada. Pero eres tan habilosa -agregó con orgullo -Mi pequeña princesita, mi niña perfecta.

Mikasa le sonrió de regreso. Sin duda el mismo temor que su madre había tenido, había sido el propio. Había nacido en Japón y vivido allí hasta los nueve años. Su padre era un ingeniero extranjero que había sido trasladado a Japón en sus tempranos veintitantos. Fue allí que conoció a su madre trabajando en un banco internacional importante.

Su vida había sido perfecta, su familia cariñosa, de pocos pero buenos amigos, sus abuelos maternos. Hasta que su padre fue trasladado de regreso a su país natal y su madre decidió seguirlo.

Siendo una chica que manejaba poco del idioma que, a veces, su padre le enseñaba, integrarse en una escuela en otro país fue un enorme desafío. Pero ahí estuvieron Armin y Eren, quienes con paciencia la defendieron de los comentarios malintencionados -sobre todo Eren- y le enseñaron el idioma -sobre todo Armin- y desde ese entonces se volvieron inseparables. Bueno, hasta que llegó el momento de ingresar a la universidad y todos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Armin ingresó a la facultad de Historia para ser profesor. Eren decantó por Ciencias Políticas para sorpresa de todos, siendo ahora parte de la Federación Estudiantil. Mientras que ella tuvo que dejar su sueño de ser bailarina, y decantar por una carrera tradicional, no por un _hobbie_. Se decidió por fisioterapia cuando supo que ello le permitiría luego atender a aquellos quienes sí pudieron hacer de su _hobbie_ su profesión. Después de todo, una bailarina se moriría de hambre si no destacaba ni era la mejor. O eso le había dicho su padre.

Debía reconocer que sus padres tuvieron razón en orientarla y ayudarla a elegir la mejor carrera para ella, además de dejarla continuar con la danza. Aquello la reconfortó. Tampoco era como que se fuera a rebelar contra ello, Mikasa no era de las que fuera contra la corriente. Ella siempre haría lo que se esperaba de ella, siempre.

Cuando hubo terminado su desayuno, lavó sus dientes, pasó la seda dental y gargareó el enjuague bucal. Repasó su maquillaje y puso el brillo rosa en sus labios, para luego guardarlo en su bolso. Tomó la mochila con su ropa de danza y salió de la casa besando a su madre en la mejilla como despedida.

Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta la parada del autobus. Una enorme cola esperaba su arribo. Revisó su móvil. No había mensajes. Secretamente esperaba que Eren recapacitara y decidiera pasar por ella finalmente, pero aquello no ocurrió. Y la espera en que se retractara era más larga que la espera por el transporte. Soltó un bufido.

¿En qué momento perdió a su mejor amigo? Sí, claro… ¿cómo olvidar ese momento en que le contó con cara de bobo que estaba de novio con su compañera de clase? Maldito momento y todo lo que derivó de ello. Fue el día más negro de toda su vida. Se suponía que ella debía ser la novia de Eren, se casarían y tendrían una bella familia. Ambos trabajarían y serían excelentes en sus empleos. Si Eren debía salir del país por ello, ella lo seguiría. Lo apoyaría, lo cuidaría y sería la esposa perfecta. Todo con Eren era perfecto… salvo cuando Annie se metió entre ellos. De eso ya un año.

Un año en que le había ocultado a sus padres la verdad. Ellos adoraban a Eren y veían en él al hijo que nunca habían tenido. Si ellos se enteraban que Eren había preferido a otra chica por sobre ella, se les rompería el corazón, tal como a ella ese fatídico día.

' _¿Y que nunca me vas a cambiar por una rubia narigona apática?'_

-Buenos días, muñeca -escuchó a su lado, mientras estaba de pie en la fila junto a la calle -¿Necesitas un aventón?

Levantó la vista de su móvil lentamente sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. Esa voz la reconocería, para su pesar, en cualquier lugar.

-No, gracias -respondió secamente mirando con cara agria al muchacho detenido frente a ella en su motocicleta.

El muchacho se retiró el casco y detuvo el motor. Ahí estaba la peor de sus pesadillas convertida en uno de sus compañeros de clase, un maldito vago que aun así lograba tener buenas calificaciones, aun con su actitud chulita y su pinta de rockero de mala vida.

-Ay, vamos, reina -suspiró el muchacho -Es solo un aventón. Solidaridad de colegas.

Mikasa observó a Jean Kirstein un segundo.

-Primero que nada, moco -gruñó y Jean se sonrió divertido por el apodo -No soy ni tu muñeca ni tu reina. Y, segundo, no necesito nada de ti. Ahora vete en tu vehículo de la muerte y ojalá te des contra un árbol.

Se volteó dándole la espalda mientras un par de personas observaban la escena.

-Voy a la facultad de Ciencias de Rehabilitación -alzó la voz Jean llamando la atención de la gente en la fila -Tengo un espacio disponible.

Una chica levantó la mano entre la fila.

-Yo voy -exclamó saliendo de la fila y caminando hacia él -Soy Brandy.

-Jean -respondió él y le extendió el casco -Súbete.

La chica se subió a la motocicleta y se afirmó de los costados del muchacho. Jean encendió el motor.

-Nos vemos en clases, princesa -le dijo a Mikasa guiñándole un ojo.

Mikasa le levantó el dedo del medio por sobre su hombro aun dándole la espalda. Escuchó el ruido de la motocicleta alejarse.

' _Te lo prometo'_

Revisó nuevamente sus mensajes y releyó los recibidos por Eren. Frunció el ceño. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa tal Brandy en subirse en la motocicleta de un desconocido? Debía ser otra loca igual que él.

 _Chicos como él son la perdición de cualquier niña bien. Son de los que beben, se drogan y pierden el tiempo. Gente como él nunca llegará a ser nadie en la vida._ Repitió el discurso de su padre la única vez que Jean le dio un aventón a casa. Eso cuando iban en primer año y ella, en su inocencia, no vio nada malo en aceptar que un compañero que vivía cerca la llevara a casa.

Pronto llegó el autobus y subió junto con la enorme cantidad de gente que esperaba. Apretada y de pie, siendo víctima de los imprudentes frenazos del chofer, los empujones de quienes se subían en otras paradas y volviéndose una sardina en esa lata llena de gente.

Al llegar a la Facultad y con pocos minutos para llegar hasta el salón donde se dictaba la cátedra Cuidado Crítico, casi ingresó de golpe pasando a sentarse cerca de la puerta y de los últimos asientos. Pocos segundos después se le unía Sasha, su mejor amiga de la universidad, quien siempre llegaba tarde aun viviendo a dos cuadras.

-Casi no llego -exclamó la castaña recién llegada buscando su cuaderno en el bolso con premura -¿Por qué quedamos sentadas tan atrás?

-Tuve que venir en autobus, papá tenía una reunión -respondió Mikasa.

-Yo me enredé en las sábanas -bromeó Sasha -Bueno, siempre podremos pedirle los apuntes a alguien más si nos perdemos algo.

-Supongo que sí -dijo Mikasa viendo ingresar al profesor -Por cierto, ¿qué harás el fin de semana?

-Iré a ver a mis padres -respondió de buen humor -Saldré directo después del ensayo. ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, Eren irá a esquiar con sus compañeros de clase -comentó con un mascullo -Y Armin irá a ver a su abuelo. Está delicado de salud.

-Siento escucharlo. Le mandas mis saludos.

Mikasa sonrió leve. El profesor daba por iniciada la cátedra. Unas compañeras delante de ellas no paraban de cotorrear, otros más allá bromeaban. Y ahí, en primera fila junto a la ventana, en su actitud de _soy el mejor del universo_ estaba el imbécil de Kirstein.

-Shhh -Mikasa trató de acallar a sus compañeras, quienes pasaron de ella.

Quizás sí debió aceptar que el idiota la trajera a la universidad. Suspiró pesado.

El resto de la clase fue un intento por tratar de escuchar al profesor a la distancia, entre el ruido de sesenta estudiantes y lo pequeñas que se veían las diapositivas. Sin duda ese día había comenzado horrible.

Al terminar la clase, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Sasha guardaba sus cosas y buscaba una manzana que había echado dentro. Moría de hambre. Bueno, Sasha siempre tenía hambre.

Mikasa estaba en lo propio cuando vio que alguien dejaba su cuaderno sobre su mesa. Alzó la mirada.

-Tomé apuntes por ti, muñeca -le dijo Jean con tono burlón -Me lo devuelves cuando puedas.

Mikasa iba a tirarle el cuaderno por la cabeza cuando Sasha fue más veloz y lo tomo rápidamente.

-Gracias, Jean -dijo la castaña de buen humor -Yo me encargo.

-Un placer, chica patata. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase -sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo puso en su oreja -Nos vemos luego, princesa.

-Ojalá y te de cáncer -gruñó Mikasa y él le tiró un beso saliendo de la sala. Sasha se reía tratando de disimular cubriéndose la cara con el cuaderno de Jean -¿De qué te ríes?

Sasha carraspeó tratando de calmar su risa y se destapó la cara.

-Si hay que reconocerle algo a Jean es que es un perseverante -comentó poniéndose de pie y guardando el cuaderno -Y toma buenos apuntes.

-No deberías haber tomado ese cuaderno, Sasha. Pudo ponerle burundanga.

Sasha le tiró un mechón de cabello reprendiéndola. Mikasa soltó un 'auch' y se llevó la mano al pelo.

-Te pasas, de verdad -dijo Sasha poniendo sus manos en las caderas -Una cosa es que sea cargante y la otra que sea un abusador -Mikasa iba a hablar y Sasha la hizo callar meneando su dedo índice frente a ella -No, señorita, a usted nadie la obligó.

-¿Obligarme a qué? -preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Sasha se acercó a ella en actitud de secretismo.

-A acostarte con Jean hace un año la noche de la fiesta de la Facultad, por ejemplo.

Mikasa desvió la mirada a un lado.

-De pronto he perdido la audición. No te escucho Sasha. No escucho nada de nada -dijo cargando sus bolsos para salir del salón.

Sasha partió tras de ella masticando su manzana mientras Mikasa llevaba la delantera hacia la siguiente sala.

Ambas chicas se habían hecho cercanas cuando cursaban su primer semestre, además de haber coincidido en el grupo de danza de la universidad. Sasha era más dada a la danza moderna, mientras que Mikasa a la clásica. Sin embargo en el grupo de danza primaban más los bailes modernos y algunos ritmos latinos. Pero para dos frustradas bailarinas aquello bastaba, aunque Sasha jamás vio al baile como algo más que un _hobbie_.

Al ser Mikasa bastante tímida, fue a través de Sasha que entabló buenas relaciones con los chicos del grupo de danza y conoció más a sus compañeros de clase, entre ellos a Jean Kirstein, quien era muy amigo de Connie, el novio de Sasha. Y así comenzó la historia que infructuosamente Mikasa intentaba evitar teniendo su punto álgido en aquella _estúpida y maldita fiesta de Facultad_ , o así solía llamarla ella.

Si tan solo Eren no se hubiese puesto de novio con Annie, si tan solo ella hubiese controlado su tristeza, si solo no hubiese escuchado a Sasha y bebido tanto en aquella fiesta… ella jamás…

 _-¿Me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo? -dijo Mikasa refugiándose en el pecho de su compañero, ambos tendidos en la cama de ese pequeño apartamento._

 _-Te lo prometo -respondió él con seriedad besándola en la coronilla._

 _Mikasa alzó la mirada._

 _-¿Y que nunca me vas a cambiar por una rubia narigona apática?_

 _-¿Crees que soy tan imbécil? Nunca te cambiaría por nadie._

 _La chica suspiró pesado. Pasó un brazo para rodear el torso desnudo del muchacho. Él acomodó la colcha para cubrirle la espalda._

 _-Nunca había hecho esto con nadie…_

 _-Creo que lo mencionaste un par de veces antes -comentó Jean._

 _-¿Lo hice? -preguntó algo aturdida entre el alcohol y el sueño -Es verdad. ¿Estuve muy mal?_

 _-No -respondió él negando suave -¿Y yo?_

 _Mikasa se sonrió._

 _-Fue divertido. Hay que hacerlo otra vez, pero mañana -soltó un bostezo -Tengo sueño. Buenas noches, Jean._

 _-Buenas noches, Mika._

Sasha parloteaba a su lado, pero Mikasa estaba perdida en aquellos recuerdos que odiaba revivir. Había sido imprudente, estúpida y una completa zorra. Si Eren se enterara de aquello no la querría jamás a su lado. Ella se había mantenido fiel a su amor por él, aun cuando no fuese correspondido. Ella sabía que en algún momento Eren se daría cuenta que su destino estaba con ella y, para entonces, Mikasa lo esperaría como debía ser, entregándose a él por amor y manteniéndose pura para él.

¡Pero tenía que aparecer Jean Kirstein y arruinarlo todo, robándole lo más preciado que guardaba para Eren! ¡Robó su primer beso y su primero todo! Y lo odiaba por arruinarla para Eren. Solo deseaba de todo corazón y rogaba que Eren jamás se enterara, que ella era mercancía dañada… y por un despreciable sujeto. ¡Fue tan estúpida!

-Mikasa, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Sasha sacándola de sus pensamientos -No me digas que estás enfadada por lo que dije.

-No, no es eso -respondió negando con la cabeza -Solo… no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-¿Cuál lo de la fiesta de Facultad? ¿O la de la reunión de curso de fin de semestre? ¿O cuando fuimos al antro a comienzos del semestre siguiente? ¿O…?

-Eres la peor amiga del mundo -gruñó Mikasa entrando rápido en el otro salón.

Sasha se alzó de hombros mientras le daba una última mordida a su manzana y la botaba en el tacho de la basura del pasillo.

-Al menos recuperó la audición -ingresó a la sala.

.

.

 _Hace tiempo que venía rondando esta idea en mi cabeza. Tiene out of character y clichés… ¡y me encanta verlos en algo así!_

 _Nadie puede ser perfecto y nadie puede vivir replicando la imagen que todos quieren de él o ella. Tarde o temprano, ese verdadero alguien reclamará la libertad que merece._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya volví! La verdad es que tenía este capítulo a medio armar así que salió sencillo._

 _Gracias por los reviews, los favs y follows. Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo._

.

.

Los fines de semana, Mikasa usualmente saldría a almorzar con sus padres, por la tarde vería a Eren y Armin, irían al cine o a tomar helado. El domingo estudiaría lo de la semana por la mañana, almorzarían en casa de sus abuelos y pasarían la tarde con ellos, tocaría el piano con su abuela y su abuelo alabaría su interpretación. Por la noche revisaría nuevamente sus apuntes, prepararía su bolso y ropa para el día siguiente.

Pero este fin de semana no estaban ni Eren ni Armin. Decidió hacer una tarde de series, vería la última temporada de Once Upon a Time. Quizás eso la ayudaría a distraerse de sus pensamientos autodestructivos de solo imaginar qué estaría haciendo Eren en compañía de Annie, Berthold y Reiner, sus amigotes.

Del otro lado de la calle, en el límite del acomodado suburbio residían los Ackerman, Jean Kirstein salía a trabajar siendo las 8.30 de la mañana del sábado. Siendo hijo de una madre viuda con un trabajo que rentaba poco, no tenía más opción.

Luego de recoger el desastre de la semana, tirar la ropa sucia a la lavadora junto con la ropa de cama, lavar los platos de toda la semana y terminar de limpiar el baño, salió del pequeño apartamento que arrendaba.

El café en el que trabajaba solo quedaba a unos veinte minutos caminando, por lo que prefería hacer el trayecto a pie y ahorrar la gasolina para ir a clases. Además aprovecharía de fumar un cigarrillo, algo que no podía hacer hasta que terminara su turno a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Luego de estar encerrado en la cocina lavando platos y trapeando el piso, podría dedicarle el resto de la tarde a sus estudios. Quizás más tarde vería a Connie, Marco y Franz, generalmente en el apartamento de Connie, el que compartía con Sasha aprovechando que ella no estaría en la ciudad. Fumarían un par de porros en la pipa, jugarían video juegos y se reirían de cosas idiotas. Franz cocinaría esos horribles fideos para el bajón y se quedarían a dormir en los sillones. Seguramente Marco llevaría su guitarra y terminarían cantando canciones de iglesia, que era lo que solían hacer cuando ya estuvieran bien borrados.

El domingo tendría turno de tarde entrando a las 4 hasta la medianoche. Sacaría la ropa de las cuerdas y la dejaría sobre un sillón, donde estaría el resto de la semana.

Dos vidas diferentes, dos historias distintas. Una chica que parecía tener una vida perfecta y un muchacho que parecía echar a perder lo poco que tenía.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche del día domingo y Mikasa regresaba de casa de sus abuelos. Había sido una tarde usual y agradable, eso hasta que su móvil recibió un mensaje de whatsapp.

Armin: Mikasa

Armin: Eren tuvo un accidente esquiando

Armin: Pero está bien, no perdió el conocimiento ni nada.

Armin: Está en la Clínica María

Mikasa ni siquiera pensó en responder, solo bajó acelerada las escaleras y pidió a su madre que le prestara el auto. Maika, preocupada por el evidente estado descompuesto y ansioso de su hija frente a la noticia, decidió llevarla ella misma.

-¿Tenías que ir a esquiar? -preguntó Mikasa tratando de contener su molestia, y a la vez preocupada por lo mucho que Eren siempre se exponía en diversas situaciones -Pudo pasarte algo grave.

Eren le sonrió inocente desde la cama y Mikasa soltó un bufido.

La enfermera que terminaba de revisar los signos del muchacho se retiró en completa discreción, cerrando la puerta de habitación del hospital. Mikasa tomó asiento finalmente junto a la cama en la que su amigo descansaba con la pierna derecha en alto. Un par de magullones en su cara, seguramente por el azote contra alguna piedra cuando perdió el control de su bajada por la pista de alta complejidad.

-Esquío desde los diez y es la primera vez que me ocurre algo en todo este tiempo -exclamó Eren indicando a su pierna en alto -El doctor dice que luego de la cirugía…

-¿¡Cirugía!? -exclamó Mikasa.

Mikasa siempre era algo escandalosa cuando se trataba de su seguridad. Era parte intrínseca de ella, tal como su timidez y su perfeccionismo.

Desde que había conocido a Mikasa, luego que su familia se trasladara desde Japón, que ella se le había aferrado con intensidad. Quizás fue su timidez o su miedo a enfrentarse a un país, idioma y personas nuevas, lo que hizo que Mikasa se volcara a Eren, quien le brindó su apoyo y amistad desde el primer momento.

Mikasa se convirtió en una figura constante en su vida, una especie de hermana mayor en cuanto a su preocupación por él, pero a veces era demasiado intensa para el gusto de Eren.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Dentro de seis meses estaré como nuevo y de regreso a las pistas -dijo despreocupado, al ver el rostro descompuesto de su amiga bajo el tono -Sé lo importante que es la competencia interuniversitaria para ti…

Cursaron los últimos años de la primaria y toda la secundaria juntos. La presencia de Mikasa era inamovible de su lado, fue así como conoció a Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren, como también a Reiner y Berthold, sus compañeros del equipo de futbol. Mikasa siempre estaba a su lado, excepto cuando iba a sus clases de danza.

Desde los cuatro años que comenzó con ballet. Con la rigurosidad de su crianza japonesa materna se entregaba a ella disciplinadamente. Pero había una pasión en ella que desbordaba en cada perfecto movimiento. Continuó con ello durante la primaria. Ya en la secundaria probó otros estilos, danza moderna, salón, latinos. El asunto era bailar… y hubiera querido hacerlo de manera profesional, pero sus padres no querían ver que sus calificaciones se perdieran en una carrera no tradicional.

Nunca supo muy bien cómo decidió Mikasa estudiar fisioterapia, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con eso que rehabilitaba lesiones, entre otras cosas que Mikasa solía mencionarle, pero olvidaba.

Cuando la universidad los alejó y él comenzó a salir con Annie, sentía que le debía a Mikasa la cercanía que estaban perdiendo mientras sus caminos se definían. Por lo mismo, cuando Mikasa le mencionó con entusiasmo que ingresaría al taller de baile de la universidad, decidió que era una buena oportunidad de compartir con ella algo que le gustaba.

-Es la primera vez que calificamos para las nacionales… -murmuró Mikasa con pesar.

-Clasificaremos para el año siguiente, tranquila -la consoló, pero en realidad no le importaba tanto.

Lo hacía más por ella, aunque fuese bastante bueno en ello y eso atrajera la atención de las chicas en fiestas corrientes. Eso era cuando asistía sin Mikasa, de otro modo ella lo acaparaba solo para ella.

-El próximo año tengo mi internado profesional -comentó Mikasa con voz apagada -Todos dicen que la dedicación es del cien por ciento.

-Seguro encontramos tiempo -respondió el despreocupado.

Mikasa asintió lentamente.

-Solo… cuídate, ¿sí? -dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz suave y plano.

-Tranquila -insistió Eren -Estaré bien.

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió, dejando ingresar a la madre del joven. La conversación cambió de rumbo mientras Mikasa dejaba atrás su sueño de participar por primera y última vez en los nacionales de baile interuniversitarios.

Bajó desde el tercer piso donde se encontraba Eren para ir por su madre, quien tomaba un café en la cafetería justo junto a la Clínica. _Los precios en este lugar son un robo_ , había dicho.

Ingresó en el lugar para ver a su madre sentada junto a la ventana mirando su móvil, seguro avanzando algo del trabajo. Pasó a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Cómo está Eren? -preguntó la madre sacando la vista del móvil y dejándolo sobre la mesa -¿Quieres algo?

-Un té estaría bien.

Maika levantó la mano y pronto el mesero estuvo tomando el pedido de Mikasa: té verde con una rodaja de limón y una de jengibre.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Maika -¿Qué sucedió?

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista a su recién llegado té.

-Se lanzó por la pista de alta complejidad y perdió el equilibrio -respondió la muchacha -Se quebró el fémur en tres partes. Lo operarán dentro de una hora.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso es terrible! -exclamó la madre -¿Cómo está Carla? -preguntó con la madre del accidentado muchacho.

-Tranquila, dice el doctor Jaeger que Eren está en las manos de los mejores traumatólogos y cirujanos de Shinganshina -comentó con resquemor -Pero estará en rehabilitación por seis meses.

-¿Seis meses? -exclamó la madre otra vez -Pero el campeonato interuniversitario…

Mikasa negó apesadumbrada.

-Lo lamento tanto, cariño -retomó Maika tomando una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas -Pero por algo pasan las cosas. Prepararse para un campeonato requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación. Tiempo que es mejor que dediques a tus estudios. ¿Verdad que sí?

Mikasa asintió silenciosa. Su madre tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Pero esa competencia era su sueño. Sería la primera vez que podría demostrar que todos los años de estudio de danza tenían frutos. Además, en esas competencias siempre había jueces de alto nivel. Y quizás si la veían bailar… ¡pero qué ideas!

Tomó la taza, pero el temblor en sus manos era tal que la llevó a dejarla nuevamente en el platillo. Se sentía tan enfadada y frustrada. Pero no debía enfadarse, Eren lo había hecho sin querer, los accidentes ocurrían, no era su culpa. No la era…

Tomó nuevamente la taza y bebió un sorbo, pero al intentar dejarla sobre el platillo resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al piso quebrándose y derramando todo su contenido.

El mesero se volteó y la chica murmuró un _'lo siento'_. El hombre se perdió tras la mampara que daba a la cocina.

-Eh, Kirstein -llamó al chico quien estaba secando unas tazas -Una pija derramó su té en el suelo.

El muchacho dejó a un lado el paño y fue por la mopa.

-Ah, y quebró la taza, ten cuidado con cortarte, no vaya a ser que debas darte de baja por accidente laboral -bromeó saliendo de la cocina.

Jean se puso unos guantes y una bolsa que enganchó en el mango de la mopa. Salió de la cocina y buscó la mesa que su colega indicó con el dedo. Al notar quienes estaban sentadas en el lugar se devolvió nuevamente a la cocina ocultándose tras la mampara.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -preguntó el mesero -Ve y haz tu trabajo.

-Hazlo t-tú -respondió Jean acelerado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, soy mesero no el chico de la mopa -bromeó.

-Por favor, Eld, no seas así. Verás…

Pero antes que pudiera seguir su explicación, o más bien, petición, fue jalado de un brazo fuera y empujado fuera del mostrador.

Tomando fuerzas de flaquezas y tragándose su orgullo, fue hasta la mesa y se agachó rápido antes que Mikasa siquiera lo reconociera. Recogió los trozos de la loza y los metió en la bolsa. Se puso de pie para pasar la mopa mirando siempre al piso.

-Lo lamento -dijo Mikasa alzando la mirada.

Entonces fue que ella realmente vio a quien estaba arreglando su desastre. Jean apenas la miró.

-No hay problema -murmuró con voz grave.

Terminó de secar mientras Mikasa fingía no conocerlo más que al chico que acababa de limpiar. Se alejó de regreso al mostrador cuando Eld llevaba otra taza. Le dio un último vistazo, totalmente avergonzado. Su imagen de chico cool acababa de terminar por el piso, justamente absorbida por la mopa.

-Ese chico te está mirando -comentó Maika risueña justo cuando el mesero se alejaba nuevamente tras llevar otro té a Mikasa -El que limpió el suelo.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó Mikasa haciéndose la desentendida.

-Tan preciosa que es mi chiquita que roba miradas en todas partes -bromeó -Es guapo.

-Ay, mamá -exclamó la chica -Ni siquiera lo vi.

Maika se sonrió, pero vio como Mikasa desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina por donde se había perdido el chico de la mopa.

-Bueno, supongo que mañana vendrás a ver a Eren para ver como salió su cirugía -continuó la madre -Le hará bien tener tu compañía.

-Sí -sonrió algo ida -Seguro que sí.

.

.

Lunes, 8.30 am. Al salón donde se dictaba Ergonomía y Salud Laboral ingresaban los estudiantes, entre ellos Mikasa y Sasha quienes tomaron asiento en primera fila como era la usanza… cuando llegaban con tiempo de tomar esos sitios.

-¿Cómo sigue Eren? -preguntó Sasha -Me dejaste preocupada con tu mensaje… y luego no me respondiste más.

-Van a tener que operarlo -respondió Mikasa soltando un suspiro.

Sasha hizo un gesto bien feo.

-¿Y los nacionales? -preguntó leyendo en el rostro de su amiga la respuesta -No, Mikasa -negó con firmeza -Tienes que conseguirte una pareja. Es tu último año en el grupo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que haga magia negra?

-Pensaba que tus años de wicca habían pasado al salir de la secundaria -exclamó Sasha -¿Lo harías? -Mikasa enarcó una ceja -De acuerdo, pasado oscuro -alzó ambas manos en son de paz.

-No iré… sencillo -fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

Sasha ladeó la cabeza.

-Esto pasa de lo personal, Mika -dijo Sasha seria -Ya nos comprometimos con cierto número de parejas. No podemos presentarnos con menos. No calificamos según los requisitos.

-¿Sí? Pues búscame una pareja -bufó Mikasa. Sasha sonrió maliciosa -¡Oh, no! ¡Olvídalo!

Sasha se alzó de hombros. El profesor ingresaba a la sala. La cátedra comenzaba. El profesor hablaba y hablaba frente a la diapositiva. Ella tomaba apuntes, tal y como sus compañeros. El profesor preguntó algo, como siempre todos callaron, temerosos de dar una respuesta equívoca. Mikasa alzó la mano, pero otra persona dio la respuesta… Sí, el insufrible de Kirstein.

-¿Sabes, Mika? -susurró Sasha -Es algo utilitario. Además, Jean no se negaría. Piénsalo -insistió.

Mikasa detuvo sus notas y miró a su amiga, severa.

-Primero, él no es parte del equipo -masculló de malas pulgas.

-Eso puede arreglarse -rebatió Sasha.

-Segundo, lo detesto.

-Lo detestas porque te acostaste con él de despechada. No es culpa de Jean. Además ustedes eran amigos -refutó y Mikasa la miró con furia -¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos los tres por el campus? Yo probando todos los sabores de las donas de la cafetería, tu siendo perfecta y Jean tratando de impresionarte. Éramos la pareja perfecta -suspiró ensoñada.

Sí, había olvidado mencionar ese detalle. Corría el primer semestre, primer laboratorio. Así había nacido la amistad entre ambas chicas, siendo asignadas juntas como grupo de trabajo. Pero como el trabajo era entre tres, otro compañero era parte de ese grupo, Jean.

Se formó entonces un grupo extraño: la chica volátil, la chica perfecta y el tipo al que parecía todo importarle un huevo. Y eran un buen equipo, se llevaban bien, incluso pasaban tiempo -poco- fuera de la universidad. Fue con ellos con quienes bebió su primera cerveza, de muchas. Su primera borrachera en la fiesta de bienvenida, y sus primeras ' _travesuras_ ' universitarias.

Hasta que, cierto día, accedió a que Jean la llevara a casa. Ella quiso ser amable, y lo invitó a pasar. Fue entonces que su padre, una vez que su compañero se hubo retirado, le dio la charla. Era solo sana preocupación de padre al ver involucrada a su hija con ese muchacho con pinta de matón.

' _Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres'_ había dicho ' _No es el tipo de sujeto con el que quiero ver a mi hija. Aunque sea solo un amigo'._

Y así, la incipiente amistad con Jean se deshizo. De eso tanto tiempo que ya le restaba toda importancia.

Sasha y él seguían hablando y a veces salían en grupo con otros de sus compañeros. Pero Mikasa no, ella se apartó completamente de todo lo que significara la mínima presencia de Jean. No era el tipo de sujeto con el que debía ser relacionada.

El profesor daba por terminada la clase. Mikasa recogió sus útiles y los guardó en la mochila haciendo caso omiso al parloteo de Sasha.

-Mika, solo… -la castaña puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga -Piensa en ti. No puedes dejar que Eren siga condicionando tu vida. Si le pides a Jean… él va a estar encantado de ayudarte.

-No, Sasha, no -negó rotundamente. Los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar el aula -Cualquiera menos ese equinoide. Kirstein es el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra.

-Gracias, princesa, también te adoro -escuchó a un lado.

Mikasa sintió ese escalofrío nuevamente. Se volteó para ver a su compañero con su clásica postura arrogante y odiosa. Tenía tanta ira dentro de ella, tanta frustración con Eren, con lo de la competencia, con la insistencia de Sasha que…

-Métete la mopa por el culo, Kirstein, y que te quede tan limpio como el piso, chico del aseo.

Sasha se quedó de piedra mirando a Mikasa. Al contrario de su amiga, ella sí sabía en que trabajaba Jean y con el esfuerzo que lo hacía. El trabajo dignifica, o eso decía su padre. Ella misma trabajó limpiando en un bar los primeros años para solventar fotocopias y materiales.

Jean no respondió y eso que era rápido con las palabras, aun cuando siempre se tomaba con humor las pesadeces de Mikasa. Pero esta vez, solo se marchó sacando un cigarrillo de dentro de la chaqueta.

-Muy lindo, Mikasa -aplaudió sarcástica -Muy lindo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó -Él se lo buscó.

-No, Mikasa. Eso estuvo feo.

Mikasa se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, pero dentro de ella sabía que había obrado mal. Debería disculparse luego.

Su móvil pitó y lo revisó.

-Eren salió de cirugía -dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Sasha hizo una mueca de burla y dándole la espalda salió del salón. Mikasa también lo hizo, pero para abandonar la facultad e ir a ver a Eren. Quería estar allí para cuando despertara.

Esperó en el pasillo del tercer piso toda la mañana y media tarde. A eso de las seis, Eren fue trasladado desde recuperaciones hasta su habitación. Se quedó junto a él, mientras él decía que ahora era un androide con aquellos fierros en la pierna. Vieron una serie mala en la televisión, Eren tomó su cena y Mikasa ya sentía su estómago tronar de hambre. Fue cuando decidió ir por algo de comer, que otra chica ingresó en la habitación.

-Lo siento, tenía un certamen -se disculpó Annie, la novia de Eren, caminando hasta su cama -¿Cómo estás?

-Soy un androide, Annie -bromeó y la chica sonrió amplio.

La rubia intercambió un frío saludo a la mejor amiga de su novio. Por supuesto que la encontraría allí, Mikasa no dejaba a Eren ni a sol ni a sombra. Casi todas sus discusiones con Eren eran porque él no sabía ponerle límites. Pero esta vez, Mikasa pudo notar que sobraba.

-Iré por algo de comer -dijo tomando su bolso, tampoco dispuesta a contemplar meloserías.

-Sí, es tarde, deberías ir a casa.

No fue Annie, fue Eren.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Mikasa -continuó -Eres una buena amiga.

La muchacha asintió y salió de la habitación sintiéndose humillada y desplazada. Nuevamente era Annie quien tomaba su lugar… Annie siempre tenía prioridad cuando ese puesto le era propio por derecho, por antigüedad.

Sin saber cómo, sus pasos la dirigieron a aquella cafetería junto al hospital. Se sentó en la misma ubicación del día anterior y pidió lo mismo.

-No vayas a romper nada esta vez -bromeó el mesero con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, no pasará.

Perdió la vista en su móvil y comenzó a charlar con Sasha, o más bien un monólogo, porque su amiga no respondía más que monosílabos. Prefirió, entonces, abrir un chat con Armin. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Nos vemos mañana, Eld.

Jean salía de tras el mostrador, dando un vistazo al lugar. Al ver a Mikasa se detuvo un segundo, ella lo observaba en silencio dejando el móvil sobre la mesa. Jean le hizo un ligero gesto con la mano a modo de despedida o saludo, lo que fuera.

Aun cuando ella lo insultaba, aun cuando lo humillara... sin duda le estaba dando una lección de buenas maneras. Lo vio salir de la cafetería finalmente. Mikasa buscó un par de billetes de dentro de su bolso y sin siquiera esperar que trajeran su cambio salió del lugar atropelladamente.

-Kirstein -lo llamó justo cuando él caminaba ya calle abajo.

El muchacho se detuvo, Mikasa lo alcanzó.

-Lamento lo de hoy -se disculpó acelerada -No… no era para ti -continuó -O sea, sí, pero… No era contigo con quien estaba enfadada. Me pasé, y lo lamento.

Jean asintió.

-Disculpas aceptadas, princesa -dijo con su habitual buen humor -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te gustó la atención? Soy el mejor trapeando el piso -le guiñó un ojo.

-No bromees con eso -bufó Mikasa avergonzada -Ya te dije que lo siento. Eres insufrible, pero no lo merecías -suspiró -Es Eren… tuvo un accidente.

Jean conocía a Eren, alguna vez se lo topó cuando iba por Mikasa a la facultad.

-¿Grave? -preguntó.

-Se fracturó la pierna, tiene varios fierros en diferentes partes…

-Suena bien feo -comentó ariscando la nariz -¿Por qué no estás acompañándolo?

-Llegó su novia…

Jean vio el rostro descompuesto de Mikasa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -preguntó dubitativo.

Mikasa negó.

-Solo vine a disculparme -aclaró ella algo severa -Esto no es un son de paz entre nosotros. Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Jean asintió lento.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté -comentó medio en broma -Nos vemos mañana, muñeca. Y, por si te interesa, yo no te cambiaría por una rubia narigona.

Mikasa se sonrió con disimulo.

-No estoy interesada -respondió de buen humor.

-Esa es mi chica. Nos vemos mañana.

Mikasa lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió doblando el final de la calle. El móvil pitó en su bolso logrando que dejara de ver hacia donde había partido su compañero.

Sasha: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti y hablemos mal de esa zorra con una enorme pizza doble queso?

Mikasa: Me encantaría, estoy en la Clínica María.

Sasha: Vale, le pediré el carro a Connie. Salgo en dos minutos.

Mikasa se sentó en la acera, respondiendo los mensajes que Armin le había enviado, aprovechando de enviar otro a casa.

"Llegaré tarde, saldré a cenar con Sasha"

Mamá: "No llegues después de las once, mañana tienes clases. Te amo."

Mikasa: "También te amo, mamá".

Mientras Mikasa esperaba que Sasha fuese por ella, Jean llegaba a su apartamento. Abrió las tres cerraduras y la última que siempre daba problemas. Apenas ingresó, dejó su bolso en el suelo, se quitó las zapatillas y se tendió cual largo era sobre el sillón, no sin antes correr despreocupadamente la ropa limpia.

Su móvil sonó con una canción de The Offspring y respondió.

-Hola, mamá.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? -preguntó la madre con voz llena de afecto -¿Saliste del trabajo?

-Llegué recién -respondió colocando el altavoz y encendiendo un cigarrillo -¿Tú qué tal?

-Trabajando como china -bromeó -Acabo de terminar el turno. ¿Cómo estuvo la universidad hoy?

-Lo normal -fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-¿Y el trabajo? -insistió la madre.

-Lo normal.

La madre suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa? Eres normalmente poco comunicativo, pero hoy es más. ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Estás cansado?

-Hmm, lo normal -esta vez fue con malicia y se rió al escuchar a su madre reprenderlo por la línea -Ya, vieja. Está todo bien, nada fuera de lo común. No tienes que llamarme todos los días, no me das tiempo de juntarte historias que contar -dio una calada a su cigarrillo -A ver, ¿qué te cuento? Hoy me gané unas décimas para el certamen de Ergonomía por responder bien a una interrogación -dijo con el tono de un niño que se ganara una estrellita dorada en el kinder.

-Ese es mi pimpollo, tan inteligente como su papá -comentó de buen humor -Estaría orgulloso de ti.

-Pobre viejo, no pongas palabras en su boca. Te aseguro que me daría con la correa -bromeó y escuchó a su madre reír del otro lado.

Así se pasó la tarde noche, charlando con su madre mientras ambos tomaban la cena, cada uno del otro lado. Ella viviendo a cuatro horas de él, pero como si estuviesen uno junto al otro.

Su madre siempre había sido muy abnegada y entregada a su único hijo. Su padre trabajaba hasta altas horas para darle educación y _hacer de él un hombre de bien_. Eso hasta que el cáncer se lo comió de un minuto a otro, dejando a su familia con una enorme deuda y sin el sostén económico. Su madre tuvo que salir a buscar empleo, dejando al muchacho de ese entonces doce años a cargo de la casa. Fueron tiempos difíciles. De tener _todo_ a tener nada… o casi nada material, porque se tenían el uno a la otra. Y eso era suficiente.

A pesar de todo, su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba.

.

.

 _Ténganle paciencia a Mikasa, porque sé que actúa como una tonta. Pronto verán que ella no es nada de lo que aparenta y es una bomba a punto de estallar. Porque no hay nada más agotador que fingir ser alguien que no se es y dejar su vida en manos de alguien más._

 _Esperen el próximo capítulo, porque se viene… intenso._

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ya volví. Este fic es tan liberador que no puedo dejarlo. Me estoy divirtiendo un mundo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Viva el AU y el OoC jajaja_

 _._

 _._

La semana pasó veloz entre las clases e ir a ver a Eren a la clínica. Pronto llegó el viernes, el día en que presentaría su renuncia al equipo de baile. Todo el día estuvo con aquella opresión en el pecho.

No sabía como enfrentar al maestro, ni como sus compañeros se tomarían aquello. Sabía que con dos concursantes menos no solo se caía su propio sueño, sino que el esfuerzo que todos habían puesto en cada ensayo. Se sentía traicionando a sus compañeros y traicionándose a sí misma. Pero… sin Eren ella no acudiría a ninguna competencia. Si él estaba fuera, ella también. Su deber era cuidar de él y rendir en la universidad, como su madre se lo había hecho ver.

-No traes tu bolso -comentó Sasha al verla ingresar a la sala de clases y tomar asiento junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Y tú llegaste temprano -respondió Mikasa esquivando la pregunta implícita.

-Connie tenía clases temprano y me dio un aventón.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-Sasha, vives a dos cuadras, ¿y te viniste en auto?

-¿Qué? Había que aprovechar el aventón -se excusó fingiendo inocencia -Aun no me respondes, Ackerman. ¿No te quedas a ensayo? No seas así, Erencito puede cuidar su culito solo. Te has pasado toda las tardes y cuanta ventana sin clases tenemos para estar cuidándole el sueño. Créeme que esta bien solo y además, está rodeado de sexies enfermeras altamente capacitadas que pueden tomar tu lugar.

-Si eres bien tonta cuando quieres. Y te haces llamar mi mejor amiga, cuánto descaro -exclamó sacando su cuaderno -Y ya lo hablamos, creí que fui bastante clara. Si Eren está fuera de la competencia, yo también.

- _Si Eren está fuera de la competencia, yo también_ -la remedó burlona -¿Sabes lo tonta que te escuchas? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Mikasa? Ya sabía que estabas media loquita, pero te pasas. En serio -Mikasa iba a intervenir -Ya, sí sé que es tu mejor amigo, que lo amas y que tienes toda tu vida planificada entorno a él. Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar un poquito en lo que tú quieres?

-Quiero estar junto a Eren, es lo único que quiero.

Sasha bufó.

-¿Qué tiene tan genial Eren? -preguntó con seriedad -Aparte de ser guapo… ¿qué tiene? Porque es bien normalito. Concuerdo en que tiene espíritu y todo eso. Pero… nunca lo he visto desvivirse por ti como tú lo haces por él.

-Eso es porque no lo conoces realmente, Eren hace muchas cosas por mí y me hace feliz.

-Ay, sí… como ponerse de novio con la narizota -exclamó con molestia -¿Eso te hace feliz? ¿Ah?

Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Lo de Annie es algo pasajero, lo sé.

-Con ese pensamiento te quedarás amargada vistiendo gatos.

-Es _vistiendo santos_ -la corrigió.

-No, porque ni siquiera para eso das. Tu nivel de idiotez es como la de Connie cuando fuma hierba -suspiró cansada -Que sepas que con tu decisión nos estas cagando a todos. Maldita egoísta -gruñó -Y aun así no puedo odiarte. A veces creo que soy más tonta que Kirstein.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el aborto de caballo en todo esto? -preguntó Mikasa.

La pregunta quedó en el aire interrumpida por la llega de alguien más.

-Muy buenos días, compañeritas -Jean asomó su cabeza entre ambas chicas -¿Lindo día, no?

Sasha sacó el cuaderno de su bolso e iba a extendérselo a Jean de regreso cuando Mikasa fue más rápida y se lo arrebató para darle un golpe a Jean en la cabeza con él.

-No invadas mi metro cuadrado -lo golpeó en el brazo cuando el chico se hizo hacia atrás esquivando los cuadernazos -Atrás, satanás.

Jean le arrebató el cuaderno finalmente y lo dejó bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-Veo que mi muñequita está de buen humor -dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona -Yo solo venía con preocupación. Me preguntaba cómo sigue tu amigo.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando descolocada.

-Recuperándose, gracias por preguntar -respondió extrañada.

-Me alegro -asintió fingiendo seriedad y se agachó hasta quedar nuevamente entre ambas chicas -Ya que he sido un buen chico, ¿me das un besito? -estiró la trompa.

-Bésate el culo, enfermo -gruñó ella en respuesta.

Jean miró a Sasha y ella se alzó de hombros divertida. El muchacho se volvió hacia Mikasa quien le daba la espalda antes de instalarse a unos puestos de ellas abriendo su cuaderno.

-Cuánto romanticismo -bromeó Sasha.

Mikasa masculló algo por lo bajo mientras escuchaba como unas chicas se reían de la escena a cierta distancia.

-Le encanta ponerme en ridículo -suspiró Mikasa.

-Al menos están en buenos términos -comentó Sasha -Ya pensaba que tu atinado comentario pudiera romper irremediablemente las cosas entre ustedes.

-¿Te parecen buenos? -exclamó Mikasa.

-Es su modo, de ustedes dos. No voy a meterme en eso -alzó las manos en son de paz. Miró a su compañero a la distancia -Mika… ¿tú me quieres, cierto?

Mikasa miró a Sasha fijamente. Podía leer culpa en sus ojos castaños. Quizás podía parecer media tonta, pero podía leer a Sasha como un libro abierto. Tomó su bolígrafo amenazante y lo alzó frente a la castaña.

-Confiesa, Blouse -siseó -Confiesa antes que clave este lápiz en tu yugular.

Sasha tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Puede… -balbuceó -Puede que haya comentado el martes… Verás, el martes los chicos fueron a casa a ver el partido de fútbol. ¡Qué mal partido! -rió nerviosa.

-Lo sé… lo vi con Eren -gruñó Mikasa sin abandonar su gesto amenazante.

Sasha se rió nerviosa y continuó:

-Bueno, mientras veíamos el partido, pudo ser que… -Mikasa enarcó una ceja -Que le haya dicho a Jean que habías decidido no participar en las nacionales porque no tenías pareja -dijo muy rápido.

Mikasa abrió los ojos cuan grande podía y Sasha sintió su sangre congelarse. Cuando su amiga se enfadaba daba terror.

-¿Qué tú qué? -exclamó.

-¡Para el escándalo, Ackerman! -gritó una chica del fondo de la sala -¿Te tomaste tu prozac, neurótica?

Varios se rieron, pero Mikasa estaba demasiado concentrada en el balbuceo de Sasha como para prestarles atención.

Jean se volteó hacia sus risueños compañeros y, a saber qué cara puso, porque las risas se acallaron al segundo.

-Eres la persona más infame del mundo, Sasha Blouse. Sabes perfectamente que mi decisión está tomada. No voy a bailar con otro que no sea Eren, menos con Kirstein.

-Pero si baila bien -se excusó la castaña -¿O se te olvidó? -agregó con malicia. Mikasa frunció aun más el ceño -Un poco de práctica y quedara tiqui taca -sonrió inocente.

Mikasa gruñó y desvió la mirada al pizarrón justo cuando ingresaba el profesor.

-Voy a presentar mi renuncia al grupo y ni tú, ni el profesor, ni toda la presión del equipo me hará cambiar de opinión.

El profesor abrió la carpeta y comenzó a pasar la lista. Los murmullos de sus compañeros llenaban la sala junto con los ' _presente'_ que se escuchaban de tanto en tanto.

-Ackerman -dijo el profesor.

-Presente -alzó la mano.

Sasha observaba el, ahora, imperturbable, pero intimidante rostro de su mejor amiga. Sabía que era posible que jamás la perdonara, pero si lo hizo fue…

-Lo hice por ti -dijo en voz baja, Mikasa la ignoraba con la vista en el profesor.

-Blouse -llamó el docente.

-Presente -exclamó Sasha. La lista continuó -Quiero que vayas al campeonato, quiero que vayamos juntas. Quiero que ganemos y le demuestres a tus padres que eres una excelente bailarina, que eres la mejor del universo.

-Y yo quiero que me dejes en paz -se volteó finalmente hacia Sasha -No me interesa ser la mejor bailarina ni demostrarle nada a mis padres. Y no voy a bailar sin Eren.

Sasha guardó silencio un momento. El profesor comenzaba la cátedra hablando sobre trauma cervical.

-Me pregunto si Eren dejaría sus sueños por ti. Quizás deberías preguntarte lo mismo. No lo digo porque crea que no le importas. Eres su mejor amiga, claro que le importas, es un buen muchacho. Me cae bien. Pero, me temo, que la que está mal aquí eres tú… No yo.

Mikasa tomó su cuaderno y lápiz y se movió a unos puestos más allá. Sasha negó suavemente y prestó atención a la clase.

.

.

Mikasa procuró llegar algo antes a la sala de ensayo, lo que se le hizo bastante difícil esquivando a Sasha, quien insistía en hacerla entrar en razón. Finalmente, cuando se encontraron con Connie camino a la sala, pudo acelerar el paso y saltarse los vestidores, para llegar hasta donde el maestro se encontraba revisando el equipo de sonido.

-Maestro Zacharias -dijo con voz titubeante y el alto hombre se volteó hacia ella.

-Buenas tardes, Mikasa -la saludó de buen humor -¿Cómo sigue Jaeger?

-Lo operaron hace unos días. Una vez que el hueso se haya soldado, podrá comenzar su rehabilitación -respondió aun con una vocecilla.

-Esa es una excelente noticia. Me alegro mucho. Así tú también estás más tranquila -le sonrió amigable, pero al notar la incomodidad en la chica enarcó una ceja -¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene buen pronóstico?

Mikasa tomó aire profundamente.

-No, no es eso. Dicen los médicos que estará perfectamente -dijo evitando mirar a los ojos de Zacharias -Solo… yo… -apenas alzó la mirada para ver al rostro de su profesor -No voy a ir al campeonato.

Zacharias mantuvo aquel rostro extrañado.

-¿Bromeas? -preguntó inseguro de la respuesta que obtendría de la chiquilla -Has entrenado tres años por este momento, Mikasa. ¿Por qué?

La chica guardó silencio eligiendo sus palabras, de manera que no sonaran _tontas_ como Sasha diría. Porque sus razones no eran tontas, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Siento que sin Eren mi desempeño no sería el óptimo. No podría acostumbrarme a otro compañero… Y sería mejor conseguir a otra dupla. Eso creo.

El maestro se cruzó de brazos y negó suavemente. Los muchachos del equipo iban ingresando con sus ropas de entrenamiento, al notar que Mikasa hablaba con Zacharias en tenida de calle y la actitud reticente del profesor, supieron que su mayor temor se cumplía. Todos sabían que Mikasa era muy apegada a Eren, que siempre era su pareja y se la pasaba junto a él cual su sombra. Y muchos temieron que, al estar Eren fuera, Mikasa se retirara. Lo temieron, pero nunca creyeron que así sería.

-Mikasa, puedes bailar y brillar con cualquier otro muchacho medianamente bueno. Podemos hacer ajustes. Te dejamos con Connie y el chico nuevo puede ir con Sasha…

Con que el profesor también sabía lo de Kirstein.

-¡No voy a bailar con nadie que no sea Eren! -exclamó sobrepasada por todo -¡No lo haré!

-No puedo creerlo, Mikasa -dijo Zacharias mirándola seriamente mientras todo el grupo estaba a unos pasos susurrando -Adquiriste un compromiso con tu equipo. Eres la mejor bailarina de todos. No puedes venir ahora a dar pie atrás.

Mikasa bajó la vista al suelo. Como buena chica, enfrentarse a la autoridad era un desafío. Sobretodo cuando el maestro terminó su sermón con…

-Estoy tan decepcionado de ti. Lo podría esperar de cualquiera, menos de ti.

Mikasa tragó saliva espesa. Su frustración era tan grande que quería salírsele por los ojos como grandes lagrimones. Pero apretó los dientes con fuerza. Quería responder con una disculpa sentida, pero Zacharias avanzó hasta el grupo llamando su atención dando un par de aplausos.

-A calentar, chicos. No necesito otro lesionado.

Estaba todo dicho. Los muchachos del equipo miraban a Mikasa, algunos con tristeza, otros con molestia. ¿Acaso nadie se ponía en su lugar? Si ella iba a ese campeonato sin Eren se sentía traicionando la dupla que años les costó forjar. Además… además su madre había dicho que debería dedicarse a sus estudios ahora que Eren no estaría en el equipo y necesitaría de su compañía. Eso dijo, ¿verdad?

Hubiera querido decirle algo a sus compañeros, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y si continuaba allí explotaría. Se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y con ello dejando atrás su modesto sueño en el que había volcado todas sus ilusiones de niña, cuando observaba a las chicas mayores de la academia de danza y soñaba ser una bailarina como ellas.

Se sentó en las escaleras al final del pasillo, abrazó sus rodillas y ese nudo que sentía en la garganta comenzó a subírsele hasta llegar a su boca saliendo como un hipido. Aquello fue la antesala para el llanto más sentido que había tenido en años… quizás tan fuerte como cuando Eren se puso de novio con Annie.

No le importaba que la escucharan, tampoco era como que pudiera aguantarse más. Solo podía pensar en como a nadie parecía importarle cómo se sentía… a nadie.

-Ey -escuchó a su lado.

En otro momento al ver a Jean detenido en la escalera junto a ella, lo hubiese golpeado o hecho uso de su retórica para alejarlo. Pero solo lo miró aun con la respiración entrecortada y el sollozo en la garganta.

-¿Le pasó algo a tu amigo? -pregunto con genuina preocupación. Mikasa negó -¿Puedo sentarme?

Sin saber porqué o porque no quería estar sola, asintió y se limpió los mocos con la manga. Vio como Jean dejaba su bolso a los pies y buscaba algo en él. Al segundo le entregó un paquete de pañuelos. Mikasa sacó uno y se sonó con fuerza. No siendo suficiente con solo un pañuelo siguió con otro y con las manos todas enmoquilladas. Tal como cuando se llora de verdad, nada elegante.

-Cuando supe que la mitad de las lágrimas se van a la nariz, entendí porque a uno se le llena tanto de mocos -comentó el muchacho normalizando la situación.

Mikasa se rió oculta tras el pañuelo que sostenía contra su rostro. Cuando limpió su nariz por cuarta vez ya respiraba mejor.

-¿Vienes al ensayo? -murmuró Mikasa viendo al bolso de Jean.

-Sí.

-Que sepas que ya no soy parte del equipo -espetó -No te resultó tu estrategia. Seguro ahora ya no te interesa entrar en el equipo, ¿verdad?

Jean escuchó la metralleta verbal de Mikasa.

-Vamos por partes -dijo con voz calma mirando a la chica -Si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudar a mis amigos. Estar o no cerca de ti, eso es ganancia secundaria. Sé lo importante que es esto para Connie y Sasha, están muy ilusionados. No soy tan hijo de puta como crees, puedo ser un buen amigo si quiero.

Mikasa miró a sus manos sobre sus rodillas. No… no se había detenido a pensar en eso. En Sasha y Connie…

-¿No haces esto para molestarme? -insistió.

-Ganancia secundaria, ya te dije. Y nunca ha sido mi objetivo molestarte. Solo recordarte que sigo aquí.

'¿ _Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo?'_

' _Te lo prometo'_

Aquella opresión en la garganta volvió a subir. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se largó a llorar otra vez.

-No, no princesa, no llores. Golpéame, te hará sentir mejor. ¿Te digo una burrada? Tengo unas muy buenas -Mikasa negó varias veces rápido -¿Quieres que me autogolpee?

Mikasa descubrió su rostro ligeramente, se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? -murmuró.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Llorar no es tonto, a veces es necesario -respondió, pero la pregunta de Mikasa no iba a eso -¿Por qué lloras? -su compañera guardó silencio -Mira, creo que si estás llorando porque dejaste el equipo, tiene una solución muy sencilla.

-¿Cómo sup…?

-Fácil, acabas de decirme que saliste. La verdad, no entiendo porqué tomaste una determinación tan extrema -caviló -Pero siendo tú y conociéndote, debe ser una buena razón.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando un momento. ¿Era una buena razón? ¿Abandonar todo solo porque su pareja se había lesionado? Si fuese cualquier persona competiría de todos modos. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora…?

-No sé si sea buena, en realidad. Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué saco compitiendo en algo así? Eso no me volverá una profesional. Solo perderé horas de estudio y tampoco podré dedicarle tiempo a Eren.

Jean asintió.

-Bueno, son bastante malas, si me pides la opinión.

-No lo hago -refutó Mikasa -Nada en el mundo me importa menos que tu opinión. No eres referente para nadie en buenas decisiones.

-Vale -la dejó tener la razón -Pero… si hasta ahora has podido compatibilizar tus estudios con el baile, no creo que sea perder el tiempo. Claramente no te convierte en profesional, pero, por un momento, un pequeño momento, te sentirás como una. Para mí, eso es lo que vale. Solo se vive una vez… A no ser que creas en la reencarnación, aunque de todos modos no te acordarías de las otras visas -dijo y frunció los labios pensativo.

-Mis padres creen que pierdo el tiempo.

-Mi madre cree que no fumo hierba ni bebo -bromeó -La única opinión que importa es la tuya en realidad. Crees que pierdes el tiempo, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué lloras como si se hubiese muerto alguien?

 _Como si se hubiese muerto alguien._ Justamente, sentía como si una parte de ella estuviese muriendo en ese mismo momento. Kirstein tenía razón. Bailar para ella sí tenía sentido, tal vez su sueño de ser profesional en ello se había visto truncado. Pero por un momento, por un pequeño momento, podría sentir que ese sueño era real.

Se puso de pie y terminó de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

 _-_ No creo en la reencarnación. Solo se vive una vez, ¿verdad?

Jean asintió. Mikasa respiró profundo y alzó la voz nuevamente:

-Si tan solo una de tus manos _resbala accidentalmente_ a alguna de las partes prohibidas -advirtió severa -Te juro que te daré una patada en las bolas, tan fuerte, que tendrás que buscártelas en la garganta.

-Por suerte no tengo amígdalas con cuales confundirlas -bromeó poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso -¿Lista para volver a las pistas, Ackerman?

-¿Y cuándo estuve lejos de ellas? -preguntó altiva.

Jean la vio comenzar a alejarse escalera arriba y doblar en el pasillo. La siguió en silencio y la vio detenerse frente a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se volteó a verle.

-Gracias… Jean.

-Cuando quieras, muñeca.

Mikasa abrió la puerta e ingresó en el salón de ensayo, Jean tras de ella.

.

.

 _Si son tan adorables que voy a morir de amor jaja. ¿Qué pasará ahora que deberán pasar tiempo juntos de manera obligatoria? ¿Qué dirán los padres de Mikasa?_

 _Nunca se puede darle el gusto a todo el mundo, menos cuando se trata de ser honesto con uno mismo._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa se despertó temprano como cada sábado. Toda su rutina previamente establecida fue cumplida sin una sola falla. Solo había un detalle que afinar y ese era…

-¿Cómo te fue con Zacharias? -preguntó su madre mientras ponía el plato de frutas frente a Mikasa -¿Cómo se tomó tu renuncia?

Mikasa apenas levantó la vista de su recién servido plato. Ante su silencio, su padre dejó a un lado el periódico que leía estando en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Lo pensé mejor… -comenzó Mikasa -Y decidí no renunciar.

Su padre se la quedó mirando con un gesto interrogante, mientras que Maika se sorprendió.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -exclamó su madre sin quitar su sorpresa -Ya lo habíamos hablado. Tus estudios están primero, además Eren necesitará de tu apoyo…

Mikasa guardó silencio un momento. Las palabras de su madre reafirmaban todos sus cuestionamientos. Una parte de ella sabía que mamá tenía razón, pero desde ayer, había una voz en su interior que ya no podía acallar… como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-Eren… -murmuró jugando con la fruta en su plato -Eren debió pensar mejor antes de irse a esquiar. Para mí… para mí es importante el concurso, muy importante. Él no pensó en mí… -hizo una pausa -Él nunca piensa en mí.

-Mikasa -interrumpió su madre -Entiendo que estés molesta y si quieres participar de todos modos, está bien -le dijo tomando su antebrazo -Solo… no digas esas cosas de Eren solo porque estás molesta. Eren sí piensa en ti, después de todo, ingresó al grupo de baile por ti. ¿Acaso eso significa nada para ti? Destinó tiempo y esfuerzo por ti, por compartir tus gustos. Ya con eso deberías estar conforme.

Mikasa bajó la vista al plato. Era cierto. Debería conformarse con eso. Eren de verdad sí era generoso… y ella una mal agradecida.

-Bueno -interrumpió el padre bebiendo de su café -Me imagino que buscarán un reemplazo para Eren. Espero que esté a la altura.

-Sí... aunque me cueste admitirlo… es mejor que Eren -agregó en un mascullo.

-¿Mejor que Eren? -preguntó Albert -Me parece bien -tomó su taza de café y bebió un poco restándole importancia a la decisión de su hija -Es bueno… probar otras cosas.

-Pero… -balbuceó Maika -Estabas tan segura, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Mikasa guardó silencio un momento.

-Amo bailar, es lo que más me gusta en la vida. Sé que no es rentable y que, cuando hablamos de dedicarme a ella profesionalmente, ustedes me dieron buenas razones para no hacerlo. Les agradezco eso, de verdad -tomó aire profundo -Pero no quiero dejarlo… No del todo.

Su madre negó suavemente. Pero entendía sus razones.

-Solo no bajes tus calificaciones ni descuides tus estudios… ni a Eren.

Albert miró al techo y soltó una espiración. Adoraba a Eren como si fuese su hijo, también a Armin. Ambos habían sido un gran apoyo para Mikasa, pero también creía que la universidad era el momento de conocer otras personas. Le gustaba que Mikasa compartiera con Sasha, aunque Connie no era de todo su gusto, era un chico decente.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas de ese chico nuevo? -cambió el tema abruptamente -¿De dónde salió?

-Es un amigo de Connie y Sasha -respondió Mikasa rápidamente -También es mi compañero de clase.

-Eso es muy bueno -exclamó la madre -Compatibilizarán sus tiempos a la perfección. ¿Es un buen estudiante?

-La verdad es que sí. Es bastante bueno…

Albert asintió en aceptación. Parece que ese chico pintaba para bien.

-Interesante -comentó el padre -Sería bueno conocerlo.

Mikasa se sobresaltó.

-No, ¿para qué? -exclamó acelerada -No es necesario. ¡Qué vergüenza! Va a creer que soy una cría…

Pero esa no era la verdadera razón. De ser alguien _presentable_ lo llevaría sin dudarlo. Además estaba el detalle que sus padres sí conocían a Jean. De hecho durante un tiempo lo llamaron "el tipejo aquel" solo para asegurarse que Mikasa entendiera que no era el tipo de persona con quien debía relacionarse.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese joven a quien quieres mantener en secreto? -cuestionó Maika -Mínimo saber su nombre.

Mikasa tragó saliva sonoramente. Si sus padres siquiera recordaran a Jean su decisión sería revocada. Y sus padres eran muy convincentes. Además, su quebrantada voluntad, aun cuando recientemente estrenada, podía ser domada en cualquier momento. Pero recordó que su madre no lo había reconocido en el café…

-¿Y…? -insistió el padre.

-Jean… Kirstein.

Ambos padres se miraron y se alzaron de hombros. Al menos ya sabían el nombre del muchacho, que era un buen estudiante y que era tan bueno o mejor que Eren. Haría brillar a su Mikasa como correspondía.

Su padre caviló.

-Me suena…

-Seguro me lo escuchaste nombrar alguna vez… de un trabajo o algo de la universidad.

-Sí, debe ser eso -asintió.

Mikasa respiró profundamente.

-¿Qué opina Eren al respecto? -preguntó su madre de pronto.

-Ay, ya -bufó Albert -No es su novio ni su esposo para que le ande pidiendo permiso -miró a Mikasa -Esfuérzate en dar lo mejor, hermosa.

-Sí, papá -respondió con seguridad.

Estaba salvada.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá Eren -suspiró Maika.

.

.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Eren mirando a Armin y Mikasa sentados frente a él -Me alegra que consiguieras un reemplazo.

Mikasa se sorprendió. Quizás sí esperaba una reacción _negativa_ o su madre, en su insistencia, la hizo pensar aquello. Tal vez sí quería una reacción de… ¿celos? ¿Territorialidad?

-Fueron Sasha y Connie -confesó Mikasa, también con ello sacándose la responsabilidad -Ellos lo convencieron… o algo así.

-¿Y quién es? -preguntó Armin curioso.

Mikasa no sabía mentirle a sus amigos, menos a Armin. Él siempre podía leerla como un libro abierto. Bajó la vista a sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Kirstein… -masculló.

Eren se la quedó mirando y luego estalló en risas. Armin solo miraba a Mikasa y luego a Eren, sin entender su risotada.

-¡Pero si tú detestas a ese tipo! -continuaba riendo -¡Pero qué mala suerte tienes Mikasa!

La chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? -espetó.

-Todo -siguió Eren -¿Quién iba a pensar que mi accidente te juntara con Kirstein? Ahora sí que no podrás huir de él.

-¡No es gracioso! -exclamó Mikasa -¡Sabes lo mucho que me desagrada y te ríes! Si no fuera por tu irresponsabilidad no tendría que pasar por esto. ¡Y tienes el descaro de reírte!

-Mikasa… -Armin puso su mano en el hombro de la chica -A veces la vida nos pone pruebas. No te lo tomes así. Quizás esto sirva para que él y tú vuelvan a ser amigos -sonrió conciliador.

-¿Amigos? -rió aun Eren -Ya me gustaría ver tus caras, Mikasa. Eres muy graciosa cuando te enfadas.

-¿Te parezco graciosa ahora? -preguntó molesta.

Eren borró su sonrisa burlona. Quizás los medicamentos lo volvían especialmente risueño. Carraspeó.

-Disculpa… -dijo ahora serio -Lamento que mi accidente te pusiera en una posición incómoda. Pero, por otro lado, coincido con Armin. Quizás esto sirva para limar asperezas. Para serte honesto, siempre me llamó la atención que le agarraras tanta tirria a ese tipo.

-Será porque es un odioso insufrible -bufó Mikasa.

-No seas así, solo le gustabas. No lo culpo, tienes lo tuyo.

Mikasa se volvió muy roja. Armin detectó aquello.

-Sí, Eren tiene razón. De hecho, si no fueras mi mejor amiga, me gustarías -declaró el rubio con una sonrisa amistosa -Seguro Eren piensa igual.

Eren enarcó una ceja.

-Eso sería como incesto -aclaró bastante serio y mirando fijo a Mikasa -Pero, Kirstein no tiene la culpa de caer presa de tus _encantos_ -volvió a reír.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Annie ingresaba y miró a ambos amigos de su novio. Saludó con ánimo a Armin, mientras que le dirigió un frío saludo a Mikasa para luego volcarse a Eren.

-¿Vamos por un café, Mika? -preguntó Armin y la chica asintió cabizbaja -Les damos un tiempo a solas.

-Fantástico -exclamó Annie mirando fijo a Mikasa -Yo me encargo del lisiado -bromeó y Eren se rió. A Mikasa no le hizo gracia.

Ambos amigos abandonaron la habitación. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta una máquina de café y pagaron un par de capuccinos. Se sentaron en el pasillo cerca de la estación de enfermería.

-No la soporto -bufó Mikasa -Cree que Eren es de su propiedad.

Armin sonrió sutil.

-Mikasa… entiendo como te sientes. Pero Annie está en su derecho.

-¿De creerse la dueña de Eren? -exclamó molesta.

-No, de querer ser ella quien lo acompañe y cuide de él. Es su novia… es la chica que Eren eligió -agregó tratando de ser directo, pero sin herirla -Y sé que no es muy agradable de entrada, pero si te das el tiempo de conocerla…

-¡No me interesa! Ella nos quitó a Eren.

-Eren no es de propiedad de nadie, ni tuya ni mía. Los amigos no _poseen_ , comparten. Y entienden cuando ellos eligen compartir su vida con alguien más -dijo el rubio suavemente y tomó la mano de Mikasa -Eren te quiere, te quiere mucho… pero no como tú quieres, y eso no se fuerza.

Mikasa apretó los labios y sus manos en la tela de su falda rosa. Armin la abrazó y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. No iba a llorar por Eren, no esta vez.

Tras un rato de estar así, apoyados en uno al otro, el móvil de Mikasa sonó. Lo sacó de su bolso y miró a la pantalla.

-Es Sasha -informó y contestó -Hola…

- _¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?_

Repasar la materia de la semana, comer un pote gigante de helado mientras veía una película. Ojalá una comedia romántica donde todo terminara como correspondía.

Pero esa no era la vida real. Pasa en la vida, pasa en TNT, no era más que una mentira. No merecía seguir cuestionándose sobre Eren, sobre la narizona… ni sobre sus decisiones. Ella… ella merecía hacer lo que quisiera. Eren y la narizona podían irse a la mierda… al menos por hoy

-Estaré en tu casa a las once.

- _Esa es mi amiga_ -exclamó Sasha con entusiasmo _-Lo pasaremos increíble._

Sí, eso era seguro. Al menos le serviría de distracción… y para olvidarse de la estúpida de Annie, y de Eren… sobre todo de Eren.

.

.

El ambiente en casa de Connie y Sasha era encendido como siempre. Pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de baile, Franz y Marco estaban con su dichosa pipa y se reían tontamente. Connie intentaba disimular que también estaba drogado hasta el tuétano.

Los tragos iban y venían. Mikasa se dirigió hasta un sillón y Sasha se dejó caer junto a ella pegándole una revisada a su pinta.

-No es por ser odiosa, Mika -comentó la castaña -Pero…

-Ya vas a criticar mi atuendo.

-Si piensas que vas a misa, está bien -bromeó -¿Qué tal si te presto algo?

-¿Y vestirme de ramera? Olvídalo.

-Auch -exclamó Sasha -¿Y ese humor de perros? ¿Pasó algo? -susurró y miró a su amiga fijamente leyendo ese gesto que aparecía de tanto en tanto

-La narizona -suspiró -¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que esa tipa te baje el ego? ¡Eres mucho mejor que ella!

Mikasa negó y toda su frustración subió por su garganta y hasta sus ojos.

-Entonces… ¿por qué la prefirió a ella? -preguntó en un murmullo -He hecho todo perfecto. He sido la mejor amiga, he estado para todo por él. Elijo mi ropa con cuidado de parecer adecuada, estudio para que sepa que soy tan inteligente como él… para ser lo que él quiere -Sasha la miró con compasión -Y prefiere a esa estúpida que es más fea, se viste como Avril Lavigne y que Eren tiene que ayudarla a salvar el año… y me pregunto, ¿qué hice mal?

-Nada -Sasha la abrazó -Eres perfecta así tal cual.

-No quiero ser perfecta… solo quiero… quiero…

-¿Gustarle a Eren? -preguntó Sasha con sutileza.

-Quiero ser libre.

Sasha sonrió amplio y se puso de pie. Pronto estuvo frente a ella con un par de tragos. Le entregó uno a Mikasa.

-Entonces brindemos. Por tu emancipación de Eren Jaeger -chocó su vaso con el que ahora Mikasa sostenía -A tu salud, amiga.

Ambas bebieron, quizás Mikasa demasiado rápido logrando que un poco de su trago manchara su blusa. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se secó con una servilleta.

-Parece que sí tendrás que vestirte de ramera -rió Sasha, Mikasa la miró sonriente -Me agradas rebelde, Mika, me agradas. ¡Salud!

Para cuando todos se disponían a salir al antro, Mikasa luchaba bajando el vestido que quedaba demasiado corto para su gusto.

-Deja retocarte el maquillaje -Sasha sacó el labial de dentro de su bolso y repasó los labios de su amiga -Ahora sí, eres una zorra de tomo y lomo -la abrazó -Acepta tu lado putón -bromeó -Como yo -agregó risueña.

-¿No crees que es muy corto? -preguntó Mikasa bajando el vestido nuevamente.

-Tienes lindas piernas, ¡para qué esconderlas! Vamos, anda. Nos dejará el taxi.

Prácticamente la arrastró el brazo, dándole apenas tiempo de recoger su bolso y luchando por no caer de los altos tacones. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos… pero no tan altos. Sasha tenía gustos muy _glamorosos_.

Subieron a uno de los taxis. Franz y Marco se quedaron riendo y preparando otro de sus asquerosos fideos con salsa demasiado salados para cualquiera.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, mientras Mikasa seguía reclamando contra Eren y Annie. Sasha supo que los tragos le habían hecho efecto. No tanto como para marearla, pero sí para deslenguarla.

-¿Sabes que debería hacer? -exclamó en la puerta del local al tiempo que Sasha entregaba los pases libres que habían repartido en la universidad -Conseguirme un novio así bien guapo, más inteligente y más genial que Eren. A ver si le gusta -agregó.

-Si vas a conseguirte un novio que sea por ti y no por sacarle celos a Eren -advirtió Sasha -Porque si es por eso no estás a avanzando en tu proceso de emancipación.

-¡Eso! ¡Emancipación! -exclamó nuevamente Mikasa al tiempo que el guardia las dejaba entrar -Quiero una cerveza. Tengo sed.

Sasha suspiró. Amaba a su amiga, amaba que se liberara, pero a veces se volvía demasiado… salvaje. Bueno, demasiado para ser ella.

Pasaron a la barra junto con sus compañeros del equipo de baile. Algunos no perdieron el tiempo de ir a lucirse con el pretexto de _practicar_ , pero todos sabían que les gustaba hacerse notar.

-Entonces, Eren dijo que yo era como su _hermana -_ comentó a Hitch, quien se miraba las uñas y maldecía internamente que una estaba picada en su esmalte -¡Hermana! ¿Te das cuenta? Bueno… no lo dijo así, dijo que si yo le gustara sería incesto. ¡Incesto! Si no compartimos ningún vínculo sanguíneo.

-Deberías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto -suspiró la muchacha, su novio Marlo a su lado, ella era compañera del equipo de Mikasa, él no, pero compartían bastante -Siempre repites lo mismo. Y al final no haces nada al respecto.

-Eso no es cierto -se defendió indicando a Hitch con su botella de cerveza a medio beber -Nunca he estado más convencida que ahora. Esta vez sí doy la vuelta a la página.

-Dios te oiga, Mikasa -dijo Hitch mirando a Marlo en busca de apoyo y una opinión masculina -¿Qué crees tú? -luego se acercó a su oído -Dile algo.

Marlo carraspeo llamando la atención de Mikasa.

-Verás, Ackerman. Una vez que estás en la Friendzone, ya no sales. Aplica para ambos lados. Si solo estás en la compañero-zone pues es diferente, aun no hay tanta complicidad… o, que sea un enamoramiento escondido en la friendzone. Pero, me temo, que Eren ya te familyzoneó. Y eso es peor -palmoteó la espalda de Mikasa -Saldrás de ésta, Ackerman.

-¿De la friendzone? -preguntó ilusionada.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? -exclamó Hitch -No aprendes.

Connie y Sasha se acercaron a ellos, lo que Hitch aprovechó para perderse con el resto de las chicas en la pista.

-Vamos a bailar, Sasha -dijo Mikasa de buen humor tomando su cerveza -Di que sí. Me encanta esta canción.

Sasha se sonrió y miró a Connie, quien le guiñó un ojo y pasó a sentarse junto a Marlo mientras las chicas iban hacia la pista. Y ahí se quedaron llamando la atención de aquellos varones que rondaban la pista en actitud acechante.

-Esto está bastante lleno.

Jean llegaba para pasar a instalarse junto a Connie y pedir una cerveza dejando un billete sobre la barra.

-Ya pensaba que no llegabas -comentó Connie -Éste es Marlo -presentó al otro muchacho -Es el novio de Hitch.

-Supongo que vienes de guardaespaldas -bromeó Jean y Marlo asintió -Estas chicas sí son peligrosas en grupo -tomó la cerveza que el barman dejó sobre la barra -Miren nada más esos buitres rondándolas como si no hubiesen comido en años.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Marlo -¿Vienes de guardaespaldas?

Connie se rió bajito, Marlo se quedó mirando al muchacho con curiosidad por su risa.

-Podríamos decir que sí -respondió Jean bebiendo de su botella -No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Quién es tu chica? -preguntó Marlo con interés mirando al grupo -Que yo sepa Hanna es la novia de Franz, y Mina es la de Marco.

-No tengo chica… aun. La noche es joven. De momento solo procuro que las chicas no se metan en problemas -aclaró mirando a los tipos que miraban a las chicas.

-Jean es nuestro matón oficial -informó Connie -De hecho ha salvado a Sasha y Mikasa de varias cuando yo estoy muy borrado. Esos tipos no tienen respeto alguno y son muy insistentes. Les importa mierda que las chicas les digan que sus novios están en la barra.

Jean no sacaba la vista del grupo de chicas. Ahí estaba Mikasa bailando como si mañana se acabara el mundo. Se sonrió tontamente, le encantaba verla así. Riendo, cantando a todo pulmón y siendo increíblemente sexy. Que el resto mirara no era problema. Mientras no tocaran.

Vio que un tipo le hablaba muy cerca y ella se excusaba. El tipo insistió y la tomó por la cintura. Jean apretó los dientes, puso su cerveza sobre la barra, cuando vio que el tipo se marchaba bufando algo. Jean volvió a tomar la botella y le dio un trago.

-¿No te aburres? -preguntó Marlo a Jean -Digo, siendo guardaespaldas de un grupo de chicas...

Jean obvió el comentario. Connie comenzó una charla con Marlo, algo sobre el partido de fútbol del martes y lo que esperaban para el resto de la temporada. La noche pasaba y pronto las chicas fueron por sus respectivos novios, dejando a Jean sentado en la barra por su segunda cerveza.

Nunca había sido de tragos fuertes. Honestamente, no le gustaba estar borracho, odiaba la resaca y todo lo que conllevaba. Había descubierto, gracias a internet, que si bebía una cerveza y un vaso de agua después limitaba la resaca. Y en eso estaba cuando…

-Una cerveza -ordenó Mikasa dejando un billete sobre la barra, que el barman no tocó.

-Ésta va por la casa, guapa -dijo el sujeto destapando la cerveza y entregándosela.

La chica la tomó con una sonrisa coqueta. Jean la observó fijo. Entendía la galantería de antro del barman, sin duda Mikasa estaba especialmente atractiva esa noche. Debía admitir que la ropa de Sasha le sentaba de maravilla. Porque Mikasa jamás se pondría un vestido que con suerte le tapaba el culo.

Mikasa se sintió observada y volteó hacia Jean, quien fingió perder la vista en la multitud.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Kirstein? -preguntó con cierta jugarreta.

-No, supongo que no es mi día -respondió fingiendo desinterés -¿Cuántas cervezas has bebido ya?

Mikasa se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa. Quizás era la segunda o la tercera… No sabría decirlo. Seguro la tercera… porque Sasha había invitado una ronda.

-La primera, lógico -mintió con descaro y Jean negó divertido -¿Y tú?

-Tercera -la chocó ligero con la de Mikasa -A tu salud, Ackerman. Te ves bien. ¿No vas a probar suerte hoy?

Mikasa se sentó a su lado mirando a la multitud.

-¿Es lo único que vas a decirme? -preguntó aun con la vista al frente.

-Bueno, decidí que como ahora seremos dupla, es mejor mantener las bromas de lado -respondió Jean mirándola de reojo -Algo así como una tregua. Por el bien del equipo.

Mikasa asintió y bebió.

-¿Por qué te gusto? -preguntó viendo a sus amigas en la pista.

-Esa es una buena pregunta -dijo Jean -Tal vez porque eres muy guapa. Porque eres inteligente. Y porque tienes un carácter de puta madre -Mikasa lo miró feo -Pero, detrás de todo eso… hay alguien muy tierna y con muchos sueños. Eso me gusta.

Mikasa bajó la vista a su botella.

-¿Por qué no le gusto a Eren?

-Porque es un idiota, simple.

Contrario a lo que esperara, Mikasa se rió. Sus amigas la llamaban desde la pista. Se puso de pie. Ni siquiera le dedicó una palabra a su compañero, simplemente se marchó. Jean bebió otra vez. Connie pedía una cerveza en la barra. Bebió bastante de un sorbo.

Hitch salió de la multitud y jaló a Marlo por la manga. Era momento que la acompañara, le gustara o no a su novio.

-¿Te molesta que te deje solo, Jean? -preguntó Connie -Iré por Sasha.

Jean solo miró a Connie de reojo y pasó la vista al grupo de chicas. Asintió y Connie se perdió en busca de Sasha. Notó que Mikasa dejaba de hacer de pareja de su amiga y se apoyaba en la pared con la vista en la pista.

Pronto un sujeto estuvo junto a ella intentando algún acercamiento. Notaba que ambos hablaban, muy de cerca por el volumen de la música. El sujeto era un tipo bien parecido, vestía como un pijo. Seguramente estaba alabándola, porque Mikasa le sonreía coqueta. Jean bebió otro trago de su cerveza.

Esos eran los tipos que le gustaban a Mikasa, un tipo a su altura. Un sujeto como ese Eren Jaeger. Seguramente estudiaba algo rimbombante, le hablaba de sus vacaciones en un lugar elegante, que su auto estaba afuera… que fueran a dar una vuelta.

Se volteó a la barra y sacó un par de billetes. El barman lo miró.

-Dame algo fuerte -le dijo.

El hombre sacó una botella de licor dorado y sirvió un vaso con un par de hielos. Lo dejó sobre la barra, Jean lo tomó. Bebió un poco y le escoció la garganta. Lo dejó a un lado dándole la espalda a la pista. No seguiría viendo como Mikasa coqueteaba con ese tipo, menos como ahora él debía estarla seduciendo para ver si lograba robarle un par de besos.

Alguien se acercó aceleradamente a su lado. Apenas siquiera miró de reojo, pero aquella persona lo jaló de la polera con brusquedad logrando que se volteara hacia ella, para luego sentir que le estampaban un beso. Se quedó de piedra.

-¿Ves? -Mikasa lo soltó bruscamente y se volteó hacia el sujeto aquel -Él es mi novio. ¿Cierto, Jean?

Jean miró al tipo y una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Jean siguiéndole el juego -Dijiste que ibas al baño y ahora llegas con este sujeto. No puedo dejarte sola un momento -pasó a poner una mano en el trasero de Mikasa y le dio un agarrón.

La chica se sobresaltó e iba a golpearlo, pero delataría su mentira. El sujeto al ver el gesto de Jean se volteó y se retiró.

Jean le dio un par de palmaditas en el trasero a Mikasa y ella le retiró la mano bruscamente.

-Te pasas, Kirstein -exclamó molesta. Jean se rio -¿Quién te dio permiso para agarrarme el culo?

-¿Quién te dio permiso a ti para venir a interrumpir mi contemplación alcohólica? Tú me besas y yo te agarro el culo, me parece un trato justo.

-¿Justo? No seas idiota. Además acabo de cumplirte un sueño -dijo altiva -Fui tu novia por un minuto.

-Sí, claro -respondió Jean volteándose nuevamente hacia la barra.

Mikasa se sentó junto a él, pero mirando hacia sus amigos quienes bailaban alegres. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Jean tomaba otro trago, Mikasa se lo robó en cuanto lo dejó sobre la barra.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante -bufó Mikasa -Haz lo tuyo.

Jean la miró.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Sácame a bailar -respondió ella como si fuese obvio -No me vestí de ramera para pasarme la noche sentada ni mirando como todo el resto se lo pasa súper.

-Pues ve a buscar al tipo ese.

Mikasa le dio un trago al vaso de Jean.

-¿Estás celoso? -se rio con burla.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo según tú?

-Porque pediste esta mierda -meneó el vaso frente al rostro de su compañero -Justamente cuando estaba hablando con el tipo ese. Y tú no bebes esta mierda. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que me has estado acechando toda la noche?

Mikasa dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se lo quedó mirando con un gesto de triunfo.

-A veces siento que me subestimas dijo Jean -Y te sobrestimas.

-¿Ah sí? -exclamó -Bueno, señor subestimado, te reto a que bailes con otra chica. Anda, levanta el culo y ve a sobrevalorarte. Mientras, yo me terminaré esta mierda -bebió un poco del vaso.

Jean miró a su alrededor. Un par de asientos más allá había una chica sola. Se puso de pie y fue hasta ella. Mikasa observaba burlona mientras Jean comenzaba una charla con la muchacha. Ella parecía hablarle sin resquemores. La vio ponerse de pie y se guiada por Jean hacia la pista.

Todo comenzó como cualquier baile entre dos extraños, a cierta distancia, la que se pudiera entre ese mar de gente. Mikasa bebió otro poco. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver como esa distancia se estrechaba. Apretó los dientes.

-Hola, guapa -dijo ese nuevo sujeto sentándose donde antes estuvo Jean -Tan solita.

Mikasa se volvió hacia él.

-Piérdete -respondió con voz firme.

El sujeto se alzó de hombros y salió de su lado.

-Tampoco estás tan buena -le dijo antes de retirarse -Puta.

-Puta tu abuela, imbécil -exclamó cuando el tipo ya le daba la espalda.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Jean con aquella chica. Debía reconocer que era medianamente bonita. Sí, medianamente. Algo que estaba al alcance de Kirstein. No podría tener algo mejor con esa cara de caballo que se gastaba.

De pronto vio que la chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Jean y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Se bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Primero la narizona le quitaba a Eren. Ninguna aparecida le quitaría a su acosador personal. Menos frente a sus ojos. ¡Kirstein no podía preferir a _esa_ por sobre ella! ¡Era un insulto!

Se paró de un brinco y se abrió camino entre las personas para ver como ambos bailaban tan cerca que parecía porno con ropa. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, jaló a la chica del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó la chica mirando a Mikasa exhaltada.

-Escúchame, zorra. Este es mi cara de caballo -indicó a Jean -Vete.

La chica miró a Jean.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Lo es cuando está media borracha -dijo algo reflexivo.

La chica le dio una cachetada y se marchó de allí a todo lo que le daban sus tacones.

-Pero qué descaro, Ackerman -exclamó Jean -Me retas a estar con otra chica y ahora la alejas. Así no son las apuestas. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Espantaste a mi presa de la noche.

-Haz lo que has querido hacer toda la noche -respondió ella subiendo las manos hasta rodear el cuello de su compañero.

-¿Y según tú qué es lo que he querido hacer toda la noche?

-Bailar conmigo.

Jean meneó la cabeza.

-Estás tan borracha -comentó tomándola por las caderas y acercándola hacia él sin sutileza -Pero si tanto quieres bailar conmigo, te daré en el gusto.

-Nadie quiere bailar contigo, flema tuberculosa -espetó.

Jean acercó su boca al oído de Mikasa.

-Cada día eres más ingeniosa con tus insultos, princesa.

Había sido un comentario cualquiera, pero sentir el aliento de Jean contra su piel logró que un agradable escalofrío la recorriera mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de aquella pegajosa melodía.

El agarre del muchacho era firme, posesivo. Mikasa se dejaba guiar al ritmo que él llevaba. Podía sentir el calor que de él emanaba, mezclándose con su propia temperatura. El roce de sus cuerpos, la cadencia de cada movimiento, la perfecta coordinación entre ambos.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido y no sabía si era por el baile o por la deliciosa cercanía de su compañero. Había cavado su propia tumba, lo sabía. Y se le hizo aun más claro cuando él deslizó una de sus manos hasta su baja espalda y le agarró el trasero. En lugar de apartarlo, un involuntario suspiro salió de entre sus labios… y ese maldito roce. Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás para verlo a la cara.

-Si vas a apartarte hazlo ahora -susurró Jean rozándole los labios con los propios.

Mikasa se hizo hacia atrás alejándose del firme agarre de Jean. Pero él la tomó con el antebrazo.

-Eres la mujer más cruel que he conocido -había algo de jugarreta en su voz.

Soltó lentamente el agarre rozando su piel. Justamente cuando iba a soltarla, Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a seguirla fuera de la pista hasta llegar al corredor que llevaba al baño. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó.

Jean la tomó por la cintura con firmeza y la giró de modo que ahora ella quien estampaba su espalda contra el muro del corredor. No había delicadeza en ese beso, era furioso, ansioso y les robaba el aliento. Jean metió una de sus piernas entre las de Mikasa, por reflejo ella levantó una para dejarla flectada y su pie dándole apoyo contra la pared. Él bajó la mano hasta el muslo descubierto de la muchacha colándose bajo la escasa tela del vestido, descorriéndolo aun más hacia arriba. Mikasa suspiró y él deslizó sus labios hasta el oído de la chica.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado, muñeca?

-¿Vas a abusar sexualmente de mí? -preguntó seria apartándolo ligeramente por el pecho con ambas manos para verlo a la cara.

-No es abuso si me das tu consentimiento.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

-Lo consiento.

Jean se apartó de ella y la tomó de la mano para guiarla fuera del local. Sasha los vio perderse por la puerta y codeó a Connie.

-Par de calientes -dijo el muchacho -¿Acaso no hay vez en que vengamos a un antro que no terminen encamados?

-No -se rio Sasha -Y luego se queja -suspiró -Ya veo venir sus gritos mañana.

Connie asintió. Continuaron bailando el resto de la noche.

.

.

 _A veces, mientras más se traten de ocultar las cosas, más violentamente salen a la luz._


	5. Chapter 5

_Advertencia: Lemon explícito, lenguaje vulgar._

 _._

 _._

Mikasa caminaba descalza por el pasillo del edificio, llevaba sus tacones colgando de una mano y a Jean pegado a su espalda besándole cuello, sus brazos aprisionándola posesivo.

-No me dejas caminar, bestia -exclamó Mikasa deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-Es que no te puedo sacar las manos de encima. No es mi culpa -se excusó Jean fingiendo inocencia.

La chica continuó caminando por el pasillo y se apoyó en la puerta. Jean se detuvo frente a ella. Comenzó a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos. Mikasa lo miraba fijo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jean sacando las llaves.

-Eres tan feo -dijo Mikasa con un suspiro.

Jean alzó ambas cejas, iba a responderle, pero antes que lo hiciera Mikasa lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba. Abandonó su boca para deslizarle los labios por la quijada y alcanzar ese espacio bajo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jean aprovechó aquello para abrir las cerraduras y empujar suave a Mikasa dentro del apartamento. Cerró la puerta de una patada, mientras ella ahora colaba las manos bajo su camiseta. Tomó el borde de la prenda y la fue subiendo, Jean aceleró el movimiento y se la quitó de una vez.

-Estás tan bueno -dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa maliciosa pegándole una mirada nada inocente.

-¿Quién te entiende? -se rió.

Mikasa se llevó un dedo al mentón.

-Habría que cortarte la cabeza…

-¿Ah sí? -exclamó Jean.

Sin dejarla responder, la tomó rápido por la cintura y se la echó al hombro. Le dio una nalgada que sonó bastante fuerte.

Mikasa se quejó, pero se dejó cargar hasta la habitación. Jean la tiró a la cama sin mucho cuidado. La chica se rió.

-¿Con que me cortarías la cabeza? -preguntó mientras ella asentía risueña.

Jean llevó sus manos al borde del vestido de Mikasa y lo jaló hacia arriba. Llevó sus labios a uno de los muslos de la chica, repartiendo húmedos besos que lograban sacarle suspiros cada vez que se acercaba a la parte interna de ellos. Sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza por las caderas.

-Puedes quedarte con tu cabeza -gimió Mikasa.

-Claro, mientras la tenga entre tus piernas te sirve -bromeó.

Frotó una mano contra la ropa interior humedecida y la chica arqueó la espalda. Lo repitió un par de veces mientras la besaba bordeando la tela. Subió ambas manos hasta sus caderas tomando la tela y jalándola hacia abajo para desprenderla de ella. Mikasa movió las piernas y las bragas quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar del suelo.

Tuvo que retener la respiración cuando sintió la lengua de su compañero en aquel sensible punto, los brazos fijos alrededor de sus muslos, devorándola sin ningún pudor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ello, llenándola de deliciosos escalofríos, sintiéndose contraerse y relajarse por instantes. La respiración entrecortada, ligera, sonidos poco decentes saliendo por su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar esos gemidos, intentando que él no notara lo muy entregada que estaba, fingiendo que aun mantenía cierto control sobre la situación.

Lo sintió juguetear con un dedo en su entrada, ingresando de a poco, retrocediendo, abriéndose espacio en ella hasta que alcanzó ese punto que siempre la hacía perder todo control. Soltó un suspiro sucio que hizo que Jean se riera suave contra su tibia carne.

-Méteme otro -gimió ella.

-Sucia… te encanta -dijo apartándose para verla a la cara.

-Cállate.

Con una mano le enterró la cara contra su sexo. El muchacho entendió el mensaje volviendo a besarla mientras obedecía al deseo de Mikasa, quien gimió al sentirse invadida.

La respiración se le volvió más irregular y superficial, se sentía cada vez más tensa bajo la cintura. Sus caderas habían tomado el control sumida a las sensaciones que la invadían. Apretó las manos contra las sábanas, arqueó la espalda. Jadeó cuando sintió aquella electricidad que nacía desde su intimidad y la inmovilizó por un segundo. De pronto se sintió relajar y soltó un suspiro.

La pequeña muerte, así llaman los franceses al orgasmo. Y así se sentía, como si todo se hubiese detenido en esa deliciosa sensación que desearía que durara mucho más.

Sin saber en que minuto Jean había abandonado su sitio, lo sintió besarle el cuello, su cuerpo acomodado entre sus piernas y una mano colada en su nuca. Fue un reflejo alcanzar los labios del muchacho y besarlo lento sujetando su rostro con ambas manos reconociendo su propio sabor en la boca de su compañero.

-Estuvo rico -suspiró contra sus labios.

-¿Estuvo? -preguntó Jean -No he terminado contigo, princesa.

Volvió a besarla, ahora ansioso, mordiéndole suave los labios. Mikasa recorrió su torso con las manos, como si quisiera traspasarle la piel. Se incorporó algo brusca, logrando que Jean se le saliera de encima. Llevó sus manos al borde del vestido y lo tiró hacia arriba, pero se atascó a la altura de pecho. Comenzó a moverse para tratar de quitarlo, pero se le había apegado por el sudor. Insistió, pero seguía trabado. Jean la ayudó tirando con fuerza, logrando liberarla de su trampa. Tiró el vestido en algún lugar.

-Eso no fue nada sexy -bufó Mikasa.

-Eres adorable…

Jean la tomó por las mejillas para besarla suave. Claro que de inocente a ese beso le quedó poco al cabo de unos segundos. Mikasa llevó las manos al cinturón de Jean y lo destrabó con sorprendente expertise. Lo jaló brusco para sacarlo de pantalón y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

-En bolas, en la cama, ahora -ordenó jugando con el cinturón.

-¿Vas a azotarme, muñeca? -preguntó Jean divertido sentándose en el borde la cama para quitarse los calcetines.

Mikasa hizo sonar el cinturón.

-¿Vas en serio? -preguntó Jean asustado tirando los calcetines por algún lugar. Mikasa hizo sonar el cinturón otra vez -Vale, vale.

Se desnudó mientras la veía sonriente jugar con el cinturón entre sus manos y una mirada maliciosa.

Mikasa lo atrajo hacia ella pasando el cinturón tras su cuello y jalando para acercarlo.

-¿Quién es la chica mala ahora? -susurró contra su boca.

-Te queda el papel, princesa.

Pasó las manos por la espalda de la chica y abrió el broche del sujetador. Mikasa soltó el cinturón y se retiró la última prenda de su cuerpo.

Jean se lanzó sobre ella besando uno de sus senos y apretando otro con la mano. El cinturón se le deslizó desde el cuello cayendo a un costado. Mikasa lo tomó, lo dejó caer al suelo para pasar a acariciar la espalda de su compañero hasta darle un apretón a la altura de las caderas. Jean respondió dándole un suave mordisco en la suave piel de su pecho. Mikasa suspiró sintiendo el calor que volvía a invadirla, el calor por dentro de su cuerpo y el de su piel contra la de Jean. El delicioso juego entre el frío del ambiente y la carne caliente. La humedad del sudor y la boca del chico contra su pecho. No había sitio de su cuerpo que no fuera tocado, saboreado, lamido. Sus caderas se movían en sincronía, aun sin concretar el encuentro, solo divertidos por el roce entre sus sexos.

De pronto Jean se retiró de sobre ella y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda para abrir el envoltorio del condón. Mikasa lo abrazó para besarle el cuello, sus manos acariciándole el abdomen mientras sus labios le recorrían los hombros y la espalda alta. Bajó una de sus manos para frotarla contra su sexo endurecido mientras él colocaba el condón sobre su miembro. Fue ella quien lo deslizó hasta abajo y retiró su mano. Jean comprobó que estuviera bien colocado y se volteó hacia ella.

Fue un segundo en que sus miradas se sostuvieron, en un silencio y complicidad profunda.

-Ven aquí -dijo Mikasa con voz suave.

Se acostó nuevamente y extendió sus brazos para rodearlo cuando él se situó entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos, ella le sonrió con esa dulzura que solo le mostraba en pocas ocasiones. Jean le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla y presionarse contra ella. La sintió soltar un suspiro cuando se introdujo en ella. Apartó su rostro para mirarla, ella le sostenía la mirada, intensa y profunda. Él no sabía que tenía la misma para ella. Comenzó a moverse contra ella y la sintió tensar las piernas alrededor de sus costados. Ocultó el rostro en la curva de su suave cuello, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello mientras sus caderas se movían entrando y saliendo de ella, robándole gemidos que lo volvían loco.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban, la fricción de sus sexos, los sonidos que salían de sus boca, el calor, las manos de Mikasa contra su espalda, sus piernas enroscadas apresándolo sin dejarle escape… como si él quisiera siquiera apartarse por un instante. El vaivén se volvía más intenso y animal.

Cuando la sintió tensarse completa y dar un pequeño gritito que acalló contra su hombro se dejó liberar dando un par de profundos movimientos que la hicieron pegar un ligero brinco. Soltó una espiración pesada y profunda, aquellas manos que antes se le clavaban en la espalda se deslizaron en una suave caricia hasta sus mejillas. Mikasa le limpió el sudor de su frente con una de sus manos retirándole el cabello hacia atrás.

La besó lento antes de retirarse de ella y sentarse dándole nuevamente la espalda. Mikasa se levantó al baño mientras él se retiraba el condón y revisara que todo estuviese bien. Cuando ella estuvo de regreso era su turno. La vio meterse entre las sábanas.

Pronto estuvo de regreso y se acostó junto a ella. Mikasa lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho soltando un suspiro. Jean le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la coronilla.

La chica se acomodó abandonando su pecho para mirarlo a la cara.

-A veces -dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio, sus dedos enredados en el corto cabello de Jean -A veces te quiero.

-Lo sé… solo a veces.

Ella asintió ligero y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de su compañero. Él la atrajo rodeándola por la cintura.

La sintió besarle suave el cuello. Un solo y simple toque. La respiración se le volvió profunda y larga.

-También te quiero… te quiero mucho -murmuró bajito sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que pasó con una respiración profunda -Te vas a arrepentir tanto de esto mañana, Mika -se acomodó contra ella para conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Mikasa se giró en la cama y soltó un bostezo. Movió sus piernas acomodándose para dar con algo tibio y duro. Se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Mikasa al verse desnuda junto a Jean. Se cubrió con todas las sábanas descubriéndole el trasero -No, no -lo tapó rápido.

El muchacho se refregó los ojos y se estiró.

-Eres mejor que mi despertador -tomó su móvil de la mesita de noche -5 minutos antes. Tienes talento, Ackerman.

-Me violaste.

Jean se volteó boca arriba para luego sentarse.

-No -se estiró nuevamente y ahogó un bostezo -No obligo a las chicas ni menos me resisto cuando prácticamente me desnudan y me piden con voz sensual que… ¿cómo dijiste anoche? -se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Mikasa se tapó los oídos y negó con la cabeza mientras Jean repetía todo lo que ella _supuestamente_ había dicho la noche anterior.

-Tienes una lengua muy sucia en la cama, Ackerman. Me gusta -se puso de pie. Mikasa se cubrió los ojos para no verlo pasearse en bolas por la habitación -Iré a la ducha. ¿Puedes poner el agua para un café, cariño?

-Púdrete -comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo con premura -Me voy.

Jean se ató una toalla a la cintura y se acercó a ella mientras se colocaba los calzones.

-¿No quieres tomar una ducha? -le preguntó -Puedo acompañarte -le pasó un dedo por la espalda.

Mikasa lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡No, qué asco!

-Anoche no creías que era asqueroso…

-Anoche estaba ebria -recogió el sujetador del suelo y se lo ató rápido -Y te aprovechaste de ello.

-Sí, soy un hijo de puta -se alzó de hombros -No voy a pedirte disculpas si eso esperas. Ya me aburrí de pedirte disculpas todas las veces como si esto fuera algo malo.

Mikasa trataba de subirse el maldito ajustado vestido.

-¿Cómo si fuera algo malo? ¡Es algo malo! ¿Al menos te pusiste un condón? -Jean le mostró un envase vacío que recogió del piso -¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Quién sabe de qué podrías contagiarme! -se agarró la cabeza luego de acomodarse el vestido.

-Clamidia, sifilis, papilomatosis… -dijo él con calma y ella lo miró angustiada -¡Son bromas!

Mikasa le arrojó una almohada en la cara.

-Eres repugnante. Te detesto.

-Sí, de acuerdo, princesa. La llave está en la puerta, dale un par de giros…

-Lamentablemente sé la maña de la puerta -gruñó.

-¿Me das un besito? -Jean estiró la trompa recibiendo otro almohadonazo -Bruta -se retiró la almohada y se sobó la nariz.

Mikasa recogió su bolso y los zapatos. Salió de la habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Jean volvió a sentarse en la cama. El agridulce sabor del día siguiente. Ya había perdido la esperanza que ella quisiera algo más. Retiró la ropa de cama y la metió al tacho de la ropa sucia antes de meterse a la ducha.

.

.

Todos tenemos una amiga que prácticamente nos adopta. Podemos contar con ella para lo que sea. Aquella que siempre lleva toallas higiénicas demás porque sus ciclos coinciden y sabe que tú no llevas más que tampones y luego cuando te baja no puedes ponerte uno del dolor.

Esa amiga que cuando pasas por frente de su casa, simplemente la llamas solo para cerciorarte que está allí, y te cuelas en su casa como si fuese la tuya. Esa amiga que cuando se puso de novia, pasabas tus tardes de soltera tomando helando a los pies de la cama que ella comparte con su novio, los tres mirando una película.

Esa amiga que ya te pasa por la libreta de familia y cuando sus padres no te han visto en un tiempo, se preguntan extrañados porqué no has ido a visitarlos.

Ese tipo de amiga es Sasha Blouse. Conoció a Mikasa el primer día de clases y, según sus propias palabras, era la relación más estable que había tenido. Aunque en realidad su relación más estable era con Connie Springer, su novio desde la secundaria. Pero toda mujer sabe, que no hay como el amor de amigas, casi hermanas…

Timbre sonó varias veces seguidas. Zumbido, zumbido, zumbido. Tres segundos de silencio. Zumbido, zumbido, zumbido. Tres segundos…

Sasha se removió entre las sábanas y remeció a Connie a su lado.

-Están tocando el timbre -le dijo ella perezosa -Levántate.

Connie, como un buen hombre profundamente enamorado y devoto a su chica, se puso de pie. Ya se las cobraría a esa floja. Le tocaría hacer el baño.

Los zumbidos no se detuvieron hasta que abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Simplemente sintió un taconeo dentro y volvió a cerrar.

Como siempre Mikasa pasó directo al dormitorio y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Connie se devolvió sobre sus pasos y volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a Sasha, quien ahora estaba sentada escuchando los alaridos de su mejor amiga.

-¡Ese malnacido volvió a hacerlo!

-¿A hacer qué? -preguntó Connie extrañado.

-Mikasa quiere decir que de nuevo se acostó con Jean -tradujo Sasha y Mikasa se dejó caer sobre el colchón boca abajo -Tu blusa de monja está desmanchada y seca en el baño.

Mikasa asintió aun con la boca contra el edredón y giró el rostro para ver a sus amigos.

-Y… -retomó Sasha -¿Estuvo bueno? -preguntó risueña.

Mikasa se puso de pie rápidamente caminó hasta el armario para sacar una toalla limpia. Se perdió dentro del baño dando un portazo.

Connie tomó su móvil.

Connie (10.28): _Ya está acá. Y está molesta._

Jean (10.28): _Que bueno que llegara bien, se fue hecha una furia… Para variar xD_

Connie (10.29): _Eres un grande, viejo. Hablamos más tarde._

Dejó el móvil a un lado y encendió el televisor.

-¿Texteaste a Jean? -preguntó Sasha -Siempre se queda preocupado cuando Mikasa se va. Creo que debe pensar que se va a tirar del puente o algo así.

-Sí, ya le avisé -respondió Connie abrazando a Sasha -¿Te imaginas si esos dos fuesen novios? Tardes de videojuegos en la sala, embriagarnos juntos, fumar hierba y reírnos de todo y de nada.

Sasha suspiró.

-Sí, sería un sueño vuelto realidad.

- _¡Los estoy escuchando! -_ se escuchó desde el baño - _Ustedes maquinaron esto, malos amigos._

Ambos muchachos se sonrieron divertidos mientras ponían una serie en netflix. Al cabo de unos minutos Mikasa salió del baño vistiendo la ropa que traía al llegar a la reunión la noche anterior.

Se asomó a la habitación de sus amigos.

-Prepararé el desayuno -dijo con un tono dictatorial -Y ordenaré ese desastre que dejo esa tropa de borrachos.

Las primeras veces que Mikasa llegó temprano huyendo del apartamento de Jean, Connie intentó decirle que no se molestara, que él recogería el desorden y Sasha prepararía el desayuno. Con el tiempo entendió que era la manera de Mikasa de ordenar su cabeza.

-Iré a la ducha -dijo Sasha saliéndose de la cama -Ve a ayudar a Mikasa, o a impedir que se clave un cuchillo en las tripas para acabar con su deshonor -bromeó.

- _¡Te estoy escuchando, Sasha Blouse!_

-¿No la amas? -suspiró la castaña mirando a su novio -Es un dulce de caramelo.

-Lo es -respondió Connie -Tan adorable como el insufrible de Jean. Son perfectos el uno para el otro -suspiró ensoñado.

El concepto de _adorabilidad_ sin duda estaba trastocado en esos dos, por eso eran los mejores amigos de aquella _pareja._

Así comenzaba el día domingo en casa de los Springer-Blouse. Y otro domingo de arrepentimiento de Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Al menos a mí me gustó el resultado y por Dios que me costó! Estoy oxidada en el lemon, tendré que practicar más jaja._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Hitch (16.54): Dime que llegaste bien a tu casa, Mikasa.

Mikasa tomó su móvil recostada boca arriba en la cama, entre los múltiples cojines con encajes blancos sobre su precioso edredón. Sentía el estómago revuelto, aun cuando el desayuno pareció sentarle mejor, ahora la resaca la atacaba con todo. Ni siquiera pudo almorzar.

Mikasa (16.55): Sana y salva. Con una resaca horrible. ¿Y tú?

Hitch (16.55): Igual. Cada día los tragos de ese lugar son de peor calidad. Creo que desde ahora beberé solo cerveza.

Mikasa (16.56): Yo bebí solo cerveza y estoy que muero.

Hitch (16.56): Eso es porque bebiste dos tragos donde Sasha, tres cervezas y luego te tomaste el trago del chico nuevo.

Hitch (16.57): ¿Cómo estuvo eso? Los vi muy entusiasmados jeje.

Mikasa suspiró al ver el mensaje. Fantástico, todos lo sabían. Todos la habían visto besuquearse con Kirstein. Si antes ocurría, solía ser en pequeñas reuniones, coincidencias. Nada que pudiese serle enrostrado, menos en aquel grupo donde se encontraba más _protegida_.

Hitch (17.01): Sabes algo, Mika? Creo que diste un gran paso.

Mikasa (17.01): ¿?

Hitch (17.02): Anoche dijiste que ibas en serio con esto de dejar atrás a Eren. No te creí mucho en verdad. Me sorprendiste.

Hitch (17.02): El chico nuevo se ve buena gente.

¿Buena gente? Eso es lo último que alguien diría de Kirstein. Con su pinta de maleante y su ego crecido, además de sus molestos comentarios subidos de tono… Cualquiera diría de todo, menos que es _buena gente_. Jean era todo menos eso… ¿verdad?

Hitch (17.03): Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Se nota que le gustas. No te sacó los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Quizás… No sé…

 _Claro que no me sacó los ojos de encima_ , pensó. Es un maldito acosador que disfruta haciéndome la vida imposible y siguiéndome como perro en leva.

' _A veces… a veces te quiero'_

' _También te quiero… te quiero mucho'_

Mikasa (17.07): Fue solo una jugarreta.

Hitch (17.07): Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Piénsalo. Que tengas buena tarde. Y recuerda, la misión "Emancipación de Eren Jaeger" ha comenzado. Lo del chico nuevo fue el primer paso. Estamos contigo.

Mikasa se sonrió ligero con ese _estamos contigo_. Sabía que se refería a Sasha y ella. ¿Tanto había insistido con el tema de Eren que su mejor amiga y su otra amiga del equipo la querían libre?

Momento… ¿Kirstein era el primer paso?

La primera vez que se involucró con él fue producto de su molestia al saber que Eren tenía novia. ¿Cómo no iba a estar molesta? Si Eren debería haber estado de novio con ella… no con Annie. ¡Ese era el plan!... No, ese era _su_ plan, no el de Eren.

Pero, aquella noche hacía un año había marcado un antes y un después. Ya no era la chica perfecta, había actuado impulsivamente por primera vez en su vida, sin medir que con ello arruinaría todo.

Desde ese momento se odió por _haberse arruinado_ , y odió a Kirstein por ser el culpable de ello. Aunque, en su fuero interno, sabía que no había sido responsabilidad de su compañero. Sasha siempre decía: _A usted nadie la obligó, señorita_. Kirstein jamás la había obligado a nada, solamente estaba ahí… y todo se daba de manera natural.

Natural. ¿Qué había más natural que dos personas cayendo presa de uno de los instintos más básicos y animales del ser humano? Entiéndase como la reproducción. Desear a otro era natural. Así lo había visto en las películas y las series. Incluso, después de la primera vez que se acostó con él, había hecho una revisión sistemática de la literatura sobre la sexualidad y el impulso reproductivo. Había descubierto que solo los seres humanos y los delfines se apareaban por deseo.

¿Habría acaso, en el ancho y basto océano, una delfín llamada Mikasa que cuando la marea no iba a su gusto se sacaba la frustración apareándose con un delfín con cara de caballo? Negó suave. ¡Qué ideas tenía a veces!

Momento. ¿Había dicho _aparearse por deseo_? ¿Acaso ella _deseaba_ a Kirstein? Y frente a ese simple cuestionamiento una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior la bombardearon.

Tomó su móvil. Era el momento de ser honesta... o era producto de una pérdida gruesa neuronal por intoxicación etilica.

Mikasa (17.20): Sasha… creo que me gusta Kirstein. De una manera muy animal y para nada elaborada. No es nada emocional y racionalmente no tiene sentido.

Sasha (17.21): Ajá

Mikasa (17.22): Creo que no es mi culpa tampoco… y no estoy diciendo que sea su culpa. Creo que ambos somos víctimas de la naturaleza.

Sasha (17.22): Se le llama "calentura", amiga. ¿Siempre tienes que analizarlo todo?

Sasha (17.23): Pero me alegra que finalmente te dieras cuenta que te gusta. No estoy diciendo que tengas sentimientos por él, solo te gusta. Bien.

Sasha (17.24): Y no me salgas con eso que "por el único que tienes sentimientos es por Eren y blablabla". Es normal que alguien te parezca atractivo y que no sea el "amor de tu vida".

Mikasa releyó los mensajes de Sasha unas veces. Jamás, ella jamás de los jamases, había sentido atracción por nadie que no fuese Eren. Él es el amor de su vida. No, era el amor de su vida.

La operación "Emancipación de Eren Jaeger" había comenzado. Por su bien, por el bien de su amistad, ella debía dar pie atrás. Y sabía que dolería… no se puede borrar el amor de la noche a la mañana, pero debía hacerlo.

Bajó a la cocina veloz. Sus padres se voltearon hacia ella al sentir sus acelerados pasos encalcetinados. Volvió a subir con un pote de helado.

-¿Ves? -dijo Albert a su esposa sacando la vista del periódico -Eso es lo que sacas metiéndole tanta mierda en la cabeza -la indicó con el lápiz con el que tomaba apuntes -Ahoga sus frustraciones en comida.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Albert? -exclamó sacando la vista de su móvil -Es una adolescente, es normal que quiera comer helado.

-Mikasa no es una adolescente, es una joven adulta. Debería estar durmiendo la resaca y no encerrada viendo esas series para púberes.

-¿Preferirías que estuviese arriba con un novio entonces?

-Sí, lo preferiría. Y uno que no fuera Eren Jaeger -espetó antes de acomodar el periódico nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

-Eren es el mejor candidato -insistió Maika -Es su mejor amigo. Ambos se adoran. Mikasa solo ha pensado en casarse con él desde que tiene 10 años.

-¡Y ahora tiene 21, Maika! -dejó el periódico en su regazo nuevamente. Su mujer frunció el ceño -Eren tiene una novia -dejó caer -El doctor Jaeger me lo dijo. Hablamos hace unos días, quería que lo asesorara con unas inversiones.

-¿Una novia? Debe ser reciente, Mikasa nos habría contado… -balbuceó Maika.

-Llevan un año. Un año -exclamó -Todo un año en que nuestra hija lleva aun obsesionada con ese muchacho al punto de mentirnos para que no lo sepamos. Que no descubramos que su perfecto Eren prefirió a otra chica por sobre ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás culpando por eso? Eres tú el que le vive diciendo que una señorita debe cuidarse de no dejarse ver con muchos chicos, que esas mujeres son fáciles, que nadie las tomará luego en serio. ¡Acá no soy la única que tiene la culpa! Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Mikasa -exclamó la madre.

-¡Yo también! Suficiente con meterle a ese chico hasta por las orejas. ¡Y me alegro que Eren se quebrara la pierna y ahora mi hija pueda salir de esa maldita burbuja en la que la tienes encerrada y salga con otra gente!

-Já. ¿Ahora quieres que se mosquee? ¿Que se la pase con uno y con otro? -espetó Maika.

-¡No! ¡Solo quiero que sea normal! ¡Parece un robot! -exclamó Albert con desespero -¡Una máquina que solo sabe estudiar y andar tras de ese chico todo el santo día!

-Te quejas porque no sabes apreciar que tienes una hija perfecta, no una que de problemas como las hijas de tus amigos -dijo Maika con burla.

-A veces quisiera que lo fuera. Para saber que es normal -dejó el periódico en la mesa de centro de la sala -No es normal conocer con quien te vas a casar a los diez años. Normal es conocerlo en la universidad, en el trabajo.

-¡Claro y que sea un aparecido de quien no sabemos nada! -Maika dejó el móvil a un lado y lo escudriñó con la mirada -Por eso que quieres conocer a ese chico de reemplazo -lo apuntó con el dedo -Quieres saber si puede ser también el reemplazo de Eren en el corazón de Mikasa. ¡Quieres rifarla al mejor postor!

-Basta, Maika. Esto no es el medievo japonés -bufó Albert.

-Edo. Época del Edo -corrigió.

Mientras los padres de Mikasa seguían discutiendo, la muchacha continuaba con su análisis introspectivo respecto a su _relación_ con Jean Kirstein.

Con una cuchara clavada en el pote de helado y éste sobre el escritorio, Mikasa abría su laptop e ingresaba a Facebook.

¿ _En qué estás pensando, Mikasa?_ Podía leerse en la parte superior de su inicio. Unas pocas notificaciones sin importancia.

Hizo clic en "Buscar". _Jean Kirstein_.

Aparecieron varias opciones, la primera decía Amigos, acceso restringido. Claro, recordaba que luego que su padre la instara a cortar vínculos con él le bloqueó su biografía. Si lo eliminaba hubiese sido demasiado obvio.

Hizo clic sobre el nombre y el perfil de su compañero se cargó. La foto de portada no decía demasiado, era la de un disco de The Offspring. Aun seguía escuchando la misma mierda de siempre. En la fotografía de perfil salía con gafas y un cigarrillo, en blanco y negro.

 _Estudio, trabajo y el resto te importa un carajo_. Podía leerse en la descripción. Como siempre, un encanto… sí, es sarcasmo.

 _Situación sentimental: Soltero_

 _Trabaja en "Guneld Coffee Shop"_

 _Estudia en "Fisioterapia, Universidad Estatal del Muro"_

 _Vive en "Shinganshina"_

 _De "Trost"_

Nada sorprendente. Siguió bajando hasta donde decía fotos. Comenzó a hurgar en ellas. Varias con sus amigos. Los de la universidad; Connie, Sasha y los otros del grupo. En otras salía con una mujer rechoncha, puso el cursor sobre el rostro de la mujer "Ellie Kirstein". Era su madre. Salía en varias fotografías, algunas con más gente. Supuso que eran fotos familiares.

Dio a la pestaña de "Álbumes". Estaban ordenadas por evento. "Cumpleaños de Marco", "Bienvenida zoquetes de primer año", "Vacaciones"… y así sucesivamente. Mientras bajaba dio un álbum de nombre "Trío dinámico", lo abrió sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría en él. Eran fotografías de primer año, recordaba que Sasha estaba adicta a subir todo a facebook y le contagió esa costumbre a Jean. Los dos decían que debían documentar todo, que el primer año en la universidad nunca se repetiría… y tenían razón.

Se sonrió sin quererlo cuando iba pasando las fotos. Habían algunas de clases, otras en los laboratorios de anatomía. Sasha hacía como que se comía un cerebro y Jean se había puesto una mandíbula sobre la cara, Mikasa estaba entre ambos con los brazos sobre sus hombros. No recordaba quién había tomado la fotografía, pero estaba genial. Otras eran en los jardines de la facultad. Se volvió a reír cuando vio una selfie que se habían tomado tirados sobre una enorme pila de hojas secas. Eran unos niños tontos jugando a ir a la universidad… y sin duda se lo pasaron muy bien.

Su móvil sonó sacándola de aquellos recuerdos.

Jean (18.09): Princesa, disculpa que te escriba, pero estamos en problemas.

Jean (18.09) ha enviado una fotografía.

Jean (18.09) ha enviado una fotografía.

Jean (18.09) ha enviado una fotografía.

Mikasa esperó que las imágenes cargaran. Abrió la primera, era de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Entre todas las personas podía verse, en un pasillo. ¡Oh, por Dios! Pasó a la siguiente y la otra.

Mikasa (18.10): Qué mierda? Cómo es que las tienes?

Jean (18.10): Me las enviaron. Las subieron en el instagram de la carrera. No sé quien las tomó… es anónimo.

Mikasa (18.11): Sí, lo sé…

Jean (18.11): Ya pedí que las bajaran, solo hay que esperar. De hecho hay un video también.

Mikasa dejó el móvil a un lado y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Fantástico. Ahora todos sus compañeros debían estarse burlando de lo lindo. Se suponía que ella odiaba a Kirstein… y ahora salían esas fotografías. Sería el hazmerreír el resto del semestre. Para sus compañeros, para muchos de ellos, ella era la novia de Eren y ella jamás lo desmintió tampoco. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ahora todos creerían que le había sido infiel…

Jean (18.20): Ingresaré a instagram otra vez y veré si ya lo bajaron.

Mikasa (18.20): Dime que no tenía reacciones ni comentarios.

 _Jean está escribiendo…_ Demonios, ¿por qué no respondía de inmediato? Dios, debía tener miles de comentarios.

Ingresó en instagram como nunca. Le parecía una aplicación sin mucho sentido. Dio con la página de los rumores de la carrera. Era la primera fotografía. Pasó las otras dos. Todas tenían comentarios y esos putos corazoncitos.

brunomaster: Kirstein es un maldito zorro! Bien ahí!

Gaby_Morrison: Uff! Ya decía yo que había mucha tensión ahí.

Florence144: Ackerman es bien zorra jajaja

Vitta_chan: No lo puedo creeeeeeeer! Me gusta, me gusta. Los shippeo hard!

El móvil pitó.

Jean (18.22): Dime que no estás en instagram.

Mikasa (18.23): Muy tarde, Kirstein. Estoy leyendo todo.

Jean (18.23): Solo no veas el video, Mikasa. Voy en serio, no lo hagas.

Pero Mikasa no era de las que siguiera las instrucciones, al menos no las de Jean. Siguió bajando hasta el video.

Era obvio que alguien los había seguido, porque la imagen se movía. Había risas que podía escucharse por sobre el intenso ruido de la música. El video mostraba a Mikasa empujando a Jean contra la pared y besándolo con demasiadas ganas como para alguien que lo _odiaba_. Luego se veía a Jean cambiar de posición y meterle la pierna entre las propias, mientras que ella se dejaba manosear el trasero. Estaba editado para cuadrar en los escasos segundos que dejaba instagram.

Su móvil pitó varias veces, pero no lo tomó. Solo podía ver el video una y otra vez. Su reputación se había ido a la mierda. A la mismísima mierda. Los comentarios no lo hacían mejor. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros solo eran risas, otros ánimos a _la parejita_. Y otros… otros hablaban muy mal de ella, muy mal.

Cheap Thrills comenzó a sonar. Miró a la pantalla. Jean Kirstein, llamada entrante. Deslizó el dedo sobre el verde.

-Hola… -su voz no era la más animada.

- _Viste el video -_ asumió Jean del otro lado de la línea - _No debí hablarte de él._

-Claro y luego llegar a clases y no saber porqué todos se ríen. No es la mejor manera… -suspiró pesado -Gracias por avisarme.

- _Es lo mínimo. Si no hubiese sido por mí no estarías en este lío. Lo siento._

Mikasa miraba los comentarios mientras sostenía el móvil. No, esto no era culpa de Kirstein, aunque quisiera echársela. Esta vez todo estaba muy claro, ella había sido la que había tomado la iniciativa y se había expuesto de esa manera.

-No fue tu culpa… Jean -dijo algo más calmada, pero dolida de los comentarios que leía -El video habla por sí mismo. Además, siempre es a la mujer a la que se le castiga públicamente. Seguro ahora eres un _maestro_ como dicen los comentarios. Y yo… yo soy la zorra.

- _Si alguien se atreve a decirte algo así, yo mismo les reviento la cara. No eres una zorra, Mikasa._

-¿Y cómo llamarías tú a una chica que se refriega contra el muro con un tipo y luego… -bajó la voz y tapó su boca y el móvil con la mano -se acuesta con él y ni siquiera son novios?

 _-Una chica moderna -_ respondió Jean, pero en si voz se leía cierta duda - _Vale… zorra. Es lo que todos dirían._ _Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, que conste. Pero tiene solución._

-No me digas que finjamos ser novios porque es tan cliché que me da arcadas -bufó Mikasa siguiendo con los comentarios -Y es una pésima idea.

- _No iba a decir eso. Solo que hagámoslos creer que salimos, nada formal. Al menos eso explicaría las fotografías y el dichoso videito._

-¿Y si mis padres se enteran? Peor, ¡y si Eren se entera!

-¿ _Tu amigo no tiene novia?_

-Bueno… sí. Pero… quisiera estar disponible en el caso que…

Se detuvo de pronto. ¿Estar disponible? ¿Acaso no era que siempre lo había estado? Y aun así, Eren jamás la vería como algo más que a una buena amiga.

Además, esto no se trataba de Eren. Se trataba de ella siendo tratada como una zorra solo por ser víctima de su naturaleza y su instinto reproductivo. Ahí iba la delfina Mikasa. Maldita sociedad castigadora con las mujeres empoderadas en su sexualidad. Momento, ¿en qué momento se empoderó de su _sexualidad_?

Había pasado, en unos pocos minutos, de ser una temerosa muchacha mojigata con un gran y oscuro secreto, a una feminista luchando por los derechos de su cuerpo sin estar determinado por la opinión del resto. La necesidad, sin duda, tiene cara de hereje.

Pero, por muy _empoderada_ que se sintiera, había cosas por las que, si decidía luchar, le costarían más caro que…

-Vale, hagámoslo -dijo Mikasa con convicción -Además, ahora somos pareja en el equipo. Nadie podría poner en cuestionamiento que estuviéramos saliendo.

- _De acuerdo, pero debemos afinar algunos detalles._

-Te escucho.

- _¿Puedes salir ahora?_

-Ya casi es hora de la cena… -miró al reloj del laptop -¿Por qué?

- _Mientras antes arreglemos este asunto, mejor._

Mikasa miró los comentarios. Burlas, insultos... ¿De verdad merecía todo eso? Ella solo estaba besándose -acaloradamente- con un compañero. ¡Ni siquiera era un desconocido! Conocía a Jean desde hace cuatro años. ¡Cuatro! Y aunque no lo hubiese conocido, ¿quién les daba derecho a llamarla de esas manerad tan horribles? No podía permitir que esa bola de nieve siguiera creciendo.

-Salgo en quince minutos. Nos vemos en el paradero del autobus.

- _Vale. Hasta entonces._

En cosa de un par de horas estaba todo arreglado. Ni firmaron un acuerdo ni nada así, no tenía para qué. Kirstein había sido muy prudente en cuanto a sus encuentros, muy discreto. Aunque siempre mantuvo esa actitud de buitre rondándola. Ahora lo agradecía, al menos algunos dirían "el que la sigue, la consigue" y, hasta cierto punto, era cierto.

Mikasa, ya de regreso en su casa, ingresó a su perfil de facebook. A su nuevo perfil.

Su foto, donde salía con Armin y Eren en la playa, pasó a ser una con Jean. Una selfie en el parque del centro. En realidad era bastante buena, ella era muy buena con los filtros. Casi parecía que no tenían resaca.

En su biografía podía leerse:

Mikasa Ackerman

 _El mundo es un lugar cruel… pero hermoso_

Situación sentimental: en una relación con Jean Kirstein.

Soltó un suspiro. Gracias a Dios sus padres no tenían facebook. Y que Eren y Armin preferían twitter.

Los "me gusta", "me encanta" y "me asombra" no tardaron en llegar. Varios comentarios de sus compañeros de la universidad, ahora desdiciéndose de sus palabras perversas y deseándoles que fuesen muy felices. Jean tenía razón, era la solución más certera.

Todo iba miel sobre hojuelas. Ahora tendría que pensar en cómo contarles a Eren y Armin del porqué figuraba en una _relación_ con su enemigo número uno. Podía decir que se armaron _rumores_ y que decidieron que así sería mejor… ¡No, no tenía porqué mentirles a ellos! Eran sus mejores amigos y debían saber… Pero, ¿cuánto debían saber?

Cheap Thrills otra vez. Dio para contestar y…

- _¡Dime que mierda está pasando, Mikasa! -_ era Sasha -¡ _No me digas que fue por el video y las fotos! ¿No se les ocurrió ninguna mejor idea al par de imbéciles? Porque me quedé en la parte en que estabas considerando que Jean te gustara..._

-Es por un tiempo… -dijo Mikasa cerrando su perfil. Tenía tantas notificaciones sobre su cambio de estado sentimental que casi le daba risa… aunque fuese algo macabro -Sé que es como en una serie gringa mala, pero… Creo que ya está funcionando. ¿Viste los comentarios?

- _Sí. Los estoy viendo ahora mismo. Hasta a mí me dan ganas de felicitarlos… ¡Par de mentirosos patéticos! Si querías lograr emanciparte de Eren, ahora sí que lo lograste. Al menos que algo bueno salga de todo esto._

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad sentándose en el borde de la cama -Le explicaré a Eren y a Armin.

- _Claro y les parecerá una excelente idea, sobre todo a Armin. Seguramente la cabeza pensante que es tu amigo estará muy de acuerdo con fingir estar de novia solo porque te acostaste con tu nueva pareja de baile._

-Te recuerdo que Jean y yo hemos sido compañeros durante años. No es como que sea un desconocido. Además, éramos buenos amigos.

- _Ah, con que ahora "eran buenos amigos". Cuando te conviene._

-Es eso o que todos en la facultad me apunten con el dedo -replicó con severidad -Vamos, Sash… eres mi mejor amiga.

Sasha suspiró, Mikasa pudo escucharla del otro lado. Casi se la imaginaba inflando sus mejillas como cada vez que le reprochaba algo.

- _Vale. Tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido otra opción mejor. Es eso o admitir tu lado de zorra borracha vividora. ¿Te he dicho que amo ese lado tuyo?_

Mikasa sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Aunque en realidad esa sonrisa iba para Sasha.

- _Sigo pensando en qué minuto tu vida se transformó en una comedia romántica… o en crónicas de una muerte anunciada._

Mikasa soltó una risa. Sí, era cierto. De pronto le parecía ser la protagonista de esas películas que devoraba, como el olvidado pote de helado derretido sobre su escritorio. Volvió a abrir el laptop mientras Sasha le preguntaba en cómo con Jean habían llegado a ese "magnífico" plan.

Mikasa revisaba las notificaciones. Su cambio de foto de perfil ya tenía 137 me gusta y me encanta. 80 comentarios. Todo iba perfecto. A ver si se atrevían a llamarla zorra otra vez…

 _A Kenny Ackerman y 136 amigos les gusta._

-¡Mierda! -gritó lanzando el móvil por los cielos.

Fue corriendo a recoger el aparato que había caído del otro lado de la cama. Figuraba extendida sobre el colchón tratando de alcanzarlo cuando desde la plata baja se escuchó:

-¡MIKASA ACKERMAN BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Era su madre. Ya se las pagaría el soplón de tío Kenny. Un plop sonó en su mensajería de facebook.

 _Levi Ackerman: Ahora sí la hiciste, prima. Debiste bloquear a Kenny si no querías que tus padres se enteraran. Aunque me imagino que, por los gritos de tu madre, ahora debes estar siendo castigada de por vida._

 _Mikasa Ackerman: que te den, pigmeo! A ti y al hablador de tío Kenny._

 _Levi Ackerman: Jajaja LOL_

-¡MIKASA!

 _Levi Ackerman: Estás tan muerta, Mika, tan muerta jajaja_

Mikasa iba a responderle, pero los gritos de su madre no le dejaban hacer uso de sus respuestas más elocuentes. Bajó las escaleras lo más veloz que pudo. Se asomó entre los barrotes como cuando era pequeña y esperaba un reto.

Pudo ver a su madre de pie en la sala y a su padre sentado en el sillón de siempre con actitud risueña.

-¿Me llamabas, mamita?

 _-_ Ni mamita ni nada -dijo su madre severa. Mikasa terminaba de bajar las escaleras -¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio?

-¿Novio? No, no. Solo estoy saliendo -dijo restándole importancia -Para qué ponerle nombre. Es solo… salir.

-Solo salir -repitió su madre cruzada de brazos -No sé qué me perturba más. Si enterarme que sales con un chico o que _simplemente sales_ con uno.

Mikasa podría asegurar que su padre se reía, pero trataba de mantenerse serio. Su madre, por otro lado, estaba histérica. La verdad, nunca había visto a su madre tan descompuesta. Lamentaba profundamente que estuviese tan molesta.

 _Te molestarías más si supieras la verdad_ , pensó Mikasa. En realidad, no quería ni pensar en si su madre, alguna vez, llegara a enterarse que era una zorra borracha. Perdón, una mujer empoderada de su sexualidad bajo los efectos del alcohol. Para estos fines y a vista de sus padres, aquello era lo mismo. Le estaba ahorrando a su madre una desilusión mayor. Luego, si supiera la verdad, se cuestionaría qué había hecho mal… sin considerar que podrían castigarla y negarle participar en el campeonato. ¡Dios mío! ¡El campeonato! Si ahora la castigaban de por vida…

-Vamos, Maika -interrumpió Albert -Los chicos de ahora son así, para ellos _salir_ es cono estar de novios. Son realmente _novios_ cuando ya están pensando en casarse.

-¡Eso! -exclamó Mikasa indicando a su padre y levantó el pulgar -Estás muy informado, papi.

-¿Y con quién se supone que estás _saliendo_ , Mikasa? -preguntó su madre con las manos en las caderas.

Mikasa se sentó en el sofá frente a su papá. Su madre la miraba fijo y severo, su padre seguía con esa actitud risueña que, casi, parecía triunfante.

-Con Jean…

-¡Ja! -escapó de los labios de su padre. Cerró inmediatamente la boca y fingió una tos -¿Con tu nuevo compañeros de baile? Curioso…

-¿Mencioné que somos compañeros de la universidad también? -dijo Mikasa con fingida inocencia que su padre se creyó totalmente -Bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra. ¿Mencioné que somos buenos amigos? -sonrió dulzona.

-Tan buenos amigos que hasta ahora jamás habíamos escuchado su nombre -exclamó Maika.

-Pues a mí me sonaba -comentó Albert y Mikasa le sonrió aun más amplio -No deja de ser curioso. Todo tan rápido. Pero así es la juventud.

-Todo tan rápido que ya hasta sospecho de esa _conveniente_ incorporación al equipo de baile… -exclamó la madre.

-¡Por Dios, Maika! ¿Ahora vas a decir que Mikasa y su novio empujaron a Eren para que se rompiera la pierna? -exclamó Albert y miró a Mikasa -No hicieron eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, papi.

Albert parecía relajarse.

-Muy bien -dijo tomando el periódico -Dile que venga a cenar… a ese novio tuyo. Ni creas que puedes realmente _salir_ con alguien sin que pase por mi juicio.

Mikasa asintió.

-¿No estoy castigada? -preguntó con una mirada inocente.

-Por supuesto que no, mi vida -dijo su padre mirándola por sobre el períodico -Aunque tu madre está muy decepcionada que tu _novio_ no era Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa miró a su madre.

-Eren y yo somos amigos -la voz de Mikasa se escuchaba segura -Él tiene a Annie, su novia. Yo… yo tengo a Jean. Y eso está bien… más que bien.

-Eso si pasa por mi aprobación -advirtió su padre en tono juguetón.

Maika no daba más de la furia, pero dejó a Albert llevar _malamente_ la situación. Algo acá no le cuadraba. Quizás la pobre Mikasa se arrojó a los brazos de ese aparecido en cuanto se enteró de la relación de Eren con esa tal Annie. Y ese Jean no era más que un aprovechado que buscaba hacerse con la _virtud_ de su hija, para luego botarla cuando hubiese obtenido lo que quería de ella.

Esos zorros eran de lo peor. Desvirgadores de señoritas decentes, humilladores de damiselas. Ella… ella los conocía muy bien.

-Tráelo a cenar -accedió la madre -Y te llevaré al ginecólogo.

-¡Ay, mamá! -exclamó Mikasa.

Si solo supiera que ya había ido el año pasado… Tenían tanto secretos que casi no entendía cómo no había sido descubierta hasta ahora. Sin duda, los astros se habían alineado de manera extraña.

Sus padres la dispensaron y volvió a su habitación. Tomó su móvil y pasó a revisar instagram. Aún ni borraban las fotos ni el video, pero su facebook estaba en llamas. Tenía una notificación "Sasha Blouse y 13 personas han comentado en una foto en la te etiquetaron".

 _Con mi princesa,_ se titulaba la fotografía. Era otra diferente a la que ella tenía de perfil. De hecho no estaba tan bien lograda. Salía ella riendo, Jean la miraba con cara de bobo. Era fresca y natural, la nueva foto de perfil de Jean.

Todo estaba hecho. Era oficial. Revisó los comentarios.

Sasha Blouse: Felicidades amigos, esperaba este momento desde hace cuatro años. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro desde que se miraron a los ojos por primera vez.

Sarcasmo, la especialidad de Sasha.

Connie Springer: Voy a llorar de emoción, mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga del amor de mi vida. Seremos tan felices los cuatro. ¡Bienvenidos a la familia!

Franz Kefka: Woahhhh! Y esto cuándo pasó? Cool! Al fin Kirstein tiene a su princesa. Maestro!

Marco Bott: Dios los bendiga! Es una gran noticia. Me alegro muchísimo.

Ellie Kirstein: Mi Jeannie tiene novia! Te lo tenías muy callado, pimpollo! Felicitaciones, es preciosa. Tienes que traerla de visita a conocer a su suegra jejeje.

Jean también había cumplido con su parte y, al parecer, su círculo no sospechaba nada. Le dio algo de pesar con la madre de su compañero, se veía entusiasmada con la idea.

El móvil pitó.

Jean (21.01): Listo. Todo en orden y sin novedad. Más allá de los "me gusta", los "me encanta" y los comentarios.

Mikasa (21.01): Así vi… pimpollo xD

Jean (21.01): Ja ja. Chistosita.

Mikasa (21.02): Al menos tu madre parece agradable. Por estos lados estalló Troya. Uno de mis tíos fue con el cuento a mis padres.

Jean (21.03): Mala cosa… ¿Qué te dijeron?

Mikasa (21.03): ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana a la hora de la cena?

Mikasa vio como su mensaje se tornaba en los tickets de color celeste. Los minutos pasaban y no había respuesta.

Jean (21.08): No estás de joda…

Mikasa (21.09): Me temo que no, cariño. Mañana cenamos con mis padres. Buena suerte.

Jean (21.09): Buena suerte a ambos, entonces. Porque estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello. Los dos.

Era cierto. Ambos estaban hasta las masas y no tenían escapatoria. Por la imagen de Mikasa y el juicio de sus estrictos padres.

Entró otro whatsapp. Salió del chat con Jean y vio activados un par de mensajes en "Los mejores". Tragó saliva espesa. Ingresó al chat.

Eren (21.10): Whoaaa! Mikasa! A esto lo llamo una bomba!

Armin (21.10): Qué pasó?

Eren (21.10): Mikasa está _en una relación_ con Kirstein. ¡Notición del año! Lo que hace un par de ensayos de baile. Siempre supe que te gustaba, Mika! Lo sabía!

Armin (21.11): Mikasa… ¿es verdad?

Mikasa cerró el chat y whatsapp. No podía lidiar con él, no ahora. Pero antes de abandonar el whatsapp envió un último mensaje, un archivo adjunto.

Mikasa (21.15) ha enviado un mensaje.

Jean terminaba un cigarrillo mientras revisaba sus notas de las clases. Estaba contra el tiempo, debía terminar de buscar la bibliografía de la guía y el haber pasado dos horas con Ackerman en el parque lo habían dejado con menos tiempo del presupuestado.

Su móvil anunció la entrada de un mensaje.

Mikasa (21.15) ha enviado una imagen.

Jean abrió la fotografía. Era una bastante vieja, de primer año. Cargaba a Mikasa sobre los hombros y ella alcanzaba el lienzo que colgaba del alto del arco. "Bienvenidos Novatos".

Mikasa (21.16): Que comience la tregua, Kirstein… y no vuelvas a decirme "princesa" o "muñeca". Es sumamente desagradable.

Jean (21.16): Vale. Por los viejos tiempos, Mikasa. ¿Puedo decirte "mi amor"?

Mikasa (21.27): Púdrete, Kirstein!

Jean (21.27): Esa es mi chica! XD

Jean (21.18): Mañana con todo, princesa. Nadie dirá nada, tranquila. Y si lo hacen, los golpearé, lo sabes. Estamos en esto hasta el final. Juntos.

Mikasa no respondió. Solo salió de whatsapp. Mañana sería otro día. Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Armin, llamada entrante. Tomó aire profundamente y tocó al botón verde.

-Armin, tenemos que hablar… -dijo con voz pesada.

- _Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar. ¿Cómo es eso que estás en una relación con Kirstein?_

 _-_ ¿Qué me dirías si te contara que llevo un año _en una relación netamente física_ con Kirstein?

- _Te diría que ahora todo me hace sentido -_ dijo Armin, su tono era tan agradable - _Te escucho._

-Puede ser muy largo… -comentó Mikasa.

- _Tengo toda la noche._

Mikasa suspiró. Respiró profundamente y, juntando sus ideas, comenzó un relato que removería varios años, secretos y pudores. Pero no había nadie mejor que Armin para escucharlas.

 _._

 _._

 _A veces "emanciparse" significa no romper con solo un eslabón de la cadena, sino con toda ella._

 _Confesaré que amo el cliché del "novios de mentira". Ya lo usé una vez y no estaba segura de volver a utilizarlo. Pero mi instinto me dijo: "Vamos, que no es igual que tu otro fic que usa el mismo recurso"._

 _Además que tenía que buscar una manera que Mikasa dejara de ser tan odiosa y le debiera cierto respeto a Jean. Porque ya se pasaba. Era la forma más concreta de asegurarme que Mikasa se comportara._

 _Veamos que tanto funciona esta tregua entre ambos._

 _¿Qué dirá Armin? ¿Eren se enterará?_

 _Juro que es última vez que utilizo tanto el recurso de whatsapp y otras redes sociales. Pero es difícil no hacerlo en un contexto así. Lo evitaré lo más que pueda, aunque sea una realidad. Lo haré por los puristas que seguro que no leen este fic porque es OoC y AU xD_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Lamento haberme tardado! Es que estaba actualizando mi otro fic jeankasa serio y canonverse. Pero ya estoy lista para más desvaríos._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Me hacen feliz._

 _No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

.

Operación Limpieza de Imagen, día 1.

Mikasa miraba en su armario tratando de adivinar cuál sería el mejor atuendo para vestir. Anoche no le había dado el tiempo ni la cabeza para prepararlo como todos los días. Ya era mediados de semestre y comenzaba a hacer frío. ¿Cuál era la mejor ropa para vestir luego de haber salido como una zorra en ese video?

Pasó los colgadores con parsimonia. Si ponía demasiado énfasis en un atuendo modesto, todos creerían que trataba a la fuerza de deshacerse de la imagen que proyectó en el video. ¿Qué vestía una chica que estaba _en una relación_?

Dejó de cuestionárselo. Tomó unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y un sweater de un suave rosa. ¿Debería tomarse el cabello o lo dejaba suelto?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fingió un recogido algo desordenado. Volvió a soltarlo. Recogido le quedaba mejor. Tomó una pinza desde su escritorio y lo acomodó algo holgado. Se miró al espejo. Sí, algo sutil y relajado. Las chicas que _salían_ con alguien debían verse relajadas. Se maquilló ligero, colocó un pañuelo al cuello a juego con el sweater y bajó a desayunar.

Su madre aun traía mala cara de la noche anterior. Apenas sí la saludó y dejó su plato de frutas frente a ella.

-Tu cabello luce horrible -le dijo crítica.

-Gracias, mami -sonrió Mikasa obviando el comentario.

Su padre, sentado en la cabecera apenas sacó la vista del periódico. Bebió un poco de café.

-¿Me acabas de contestar? -exclamó Maika -Albert, dile algo.

El padre miró a la muchacha.

-Te ves hermosa, cariño. Muy natural -la halagó -Y no le respondas a tu madre.

Mikasa asintió. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había provenido ese sarcasmo que normalmente guardaba para sus amigos. Sin duda estuvo mal.

-Lo siento, mamá.

Su madre asintió y se concentró en su desayuno. Mikasa bajó la vista al propio y luego volvió a mirar a su madre. Podía entender su decepción, ella siempre había adorado a Eren. No sabía a quién le gustaba más, si a su madre o a ella.

Realmente deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y no fallarles. Quería que su madre volviera a estar orgullosa de ella. Solo había una manera de lograrlo.

-Jean vendrá a cenar -dijo Mikasa tomando un gajo de naranja.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó su madre alarmada.

-Bien -dijo Albert con parsimonia -Pediremos algo, porque parece que tu madre no tenía consideradas visitas -hizo una pausa -¿No tiene ninguna alergia alimentaria de la que debamos saber?

-¿Planeas asesinarlo de un shock anafiláctico? -preguntó Mikasa en tono de broma -No es alérgico a nada que yo sepa.

 _De hecho podrías alimentarlo de cerveza barata y cigarrillos y estaría más que dichoso_ , pensó Mikasa mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja.

-Ni siquiera me he hecho a la idea que has reemplazado a Eren y ya quieres meter a ese _aparecido_ a la casa. ¡Cuánto descaro y falta de respeto! -exclamó su madre.

-Maika -interrumpió el padre -Mientras antes conozcamos al muchacho es mejor. Además, ¿cómo sabes si te agrada? Mikasa tiene buen gusto, ella jamás estaría con un muchacho que no cumpliera con las expectativas -miró a su hija -Confío en tu criterio, hermosa.

Mikasa sintió hundirse en la silla. Su padre _confiaba en su criterio_. Si tan solo supiera que iba a traerles a cenar al "tipejo aquel". ¡Momento! ¡Jean era el tipejo aquel! En cuanto pasara por el umbral de la puerta su padre lo reconocería, su madre sabría que era el "chico guapo de la mopa". Sí, su madre había dicho que era guapo. Bueno, se había casado con su papá. Amaba por sobre manera a su papi, pero no era un adonis precisamente. Y Jean seguiría siendo el chico de la mopa.

-¡Qué lío! -suspiró apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Su madre la miró sacando la vista de su móvil.

-Saca el codo de la mesa, Mikasa.

Continuó con su desayuno en silencio, mientras sus padres hablaban de sus días. Mikasa los estudiaba con la mirada. ¿Cuál sería la avanzada más eficiente? Quizás bajar las expectativas respecto a Jean. Sí, eso es. Ser honesta. Una hija debe ser honesta con sus padres. ¡Pero eran sus padres! ¿Cómo iba a decirles "Papi, ¿te acuerdas de ese amigo tenía en primer año que me vino a dejar en su motocicleta y que dijiste que parecía un vago? Si, ese es Jean"? ¿O decirle a su mamá, "Mami, ¿te acuerdas del chico del café afuera de la clínica, no el mesero, el chico de la mopa? Sí, ese es Jean?" Ni pensar en eso. ¡Adiós campeonato! ¡Adiós a siquiera sacar la nariz de su habitación!

-Mikasa -la voz de su madre logró sacarla de sus pensamientos -Tienes hora al ginecólogo a las tres y media. Te acompañaré.

¿Qué? Miró de refilón a su padre, quien tuvo por un instante una mueca incómoda, eso hasta que bebió otro sorbo de su café.

-Pero tengo clases -saltó de inmediato.

-No sale ninguna en tu horario -respondió Maika abriendo un archivo excel en su móvil -No, ninguna. Y no tienes ensayo hasta mañana. ¿O hay alguna clase que no me estés informando?

-Es una recuperativa. Smith tenía un congreso la semana pasada…

Maika asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, nunca faltas. Y tu _novio_ podrá tomar apuntes por ti. ¿No dijiste que era buen estudiante?

Mikasa frunció los labios y asintió lentamente. Estaba frita, refrita, más que frita de la fritura y todas las fritangas del universo. Bajó la vista a su desayuno y tomó una almendra. Masticó en silencio mientras se encomendaba a cuanto santo conociese que pudiera rezarle.

Esto iba a terminar muy mal. Su móvil pitó una vez. Lo sacó de su bolsillo seguida de las miradas de sus padres, odiaban que estuviera con su móvil en la mesa, aun cuando su madre lo hacía y su padre no se separaba del Le Monde Diplomatique.

Jean (7.12): Buenos días, princesa.

Jean (7.12): ¿Quieres que pase por ti a la parada del bus? Solo es algo táctico, no creas que me estoy aprovechando de mi aventajada posición.

Mikasa le dio una mirada a sus padres.

-Es Jean, pasará por mí a la parada del bus -informó en un arranque de sinceridad, quizás una manera de reafirmarse que toda esta locura tenía algún sentido -Iré por mis cosas.

Tomó el móvil antes de ponerse de pie.

Mikasa (7.14): En quince minutos. Nos vemos allá.

Mikasa (7.14): y no soy tu princesa.

Mikasa (7.15): alimaña.

Jean (7.15): ¿Alimaña? ¿Son esas maneras de tratar a tu novio, bebé?

Mikasa salió del comedor y apretó el micrófono de la aplicación.

-Punto uno, no soy tu novia. Punto dos, no me llames con esos apodos de mal gusto -masculló contra el móvil -Punto tres, ¡eres una vil cucaracha!

Se metió al baño, cepilló sus dientes, seda dental, enjuagatorio. Pintó con un ligero brillo sus labios. Acomodó su peinado de manera que siguiera pareciendo despreocupado, casual. Volvió a su habitación, se vistió la chaqueta, tomó su bolso y salió escaleras abajo.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde! -exclamó saliendo por la puerta.

-Ginecólogo, a las 15.30 -recordó su madre -Lo sincronicé con tu google calendar.

El móvil de Mikasa pitó cuando cerraba la puerta. Lo revisó. "Dra. Hange Zoe. 15.30. Centro Médico Clínica María". Fantástico.

Otro pitido. Jean mensaje entrante.

Jean (7.20): Voy saliendo en mi corcel a buscar a mi bella dama.

Mikasa (7.20): Te montarás a ti mismo? Jajaja. Eso quiero verlo.

Guardó el móvil antes de esperar respuesta. Se colgó el bolso del hombro y comenzó la caminata por el barrio. Si algo le gustaba de caminar era precisamente el paisaje. Todas las casas tenían sus jardines perfectamente cuidados. Cuando llegó desde Japón, donde los espacios de vivienda son reducidos y las casas cada día menos comunes en la capital, vivir en un barrio de los suburbios era una maravilla. Al final de la calle vivía Eren. Del otro extremo, ya al límite con la ciudad, vivía Jean.

Esperó pacientemente en la parada. La fila ya era enorme, como todas las mañanas.

(…)

-¡Gracias a Dios! -exclamó Mikasa quitándose el casco -Pensé que moriría.

-Me ofendes, princesa. Soy un conductor experimentado -dijo Jean tomando el casco de las manos de Mikasa -Vamos. Voy a dejarlos en la conserjería.

Mikasa lo siguió hasta la garita de los guardias del estacionamiento. Con un simple "buenos días" pasó al interior y guardó los cascos dentro de un armario que supuso para los guardias. No quiso preguntar porqué tenía esa clase de beneficios.

-El jefe de los chicos es mi vecino -aclaró saliendo de la garita.

Mikasa simplemente asintió y lo siguió por el estacionamiento del campus. Antes de ingresar al edificio se detuvo.

-Dame la mano -dijo la chica extendiendo la propia.

-¿Perdón?

-Que me des la mano, carajo -gruñó amenazante.

-Ah, ah -negó Jean cruzándose de brazos -Jean Kirstein no anda de la mano con sus chicas. A mí nadie me mea. No, señorita.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y lo tomó por la chaqueta con fuerza para acercarlo a ella.

-Mira, esputo -masculló amenazante -No soy una de tus chicas. Acá las reglas las pongo yo. O la próxima vez que me meta tu poronga en la boca te la voy a arrancar de un mordisco.

Sin esperar respuesta lo jaló del brazo y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza. Comenzó la marcha dentro del edificio de la facultad.

-¿Dijiste la próxima vez? -preguntó Jean con ilusión -Eres tan romántica, mi amor. No puedo resistirme a tan sutil coqueteo con implicancias sexuales. ¿Te has planteado escribir novelas eróticas?

-Ya, cállate de una buena vez.

Jean se rio mientras Mikasa lo guiaba por entre los pasillos. No faltaron quienes los miraron con curiosidad. Siempre era llamativo ver a una nueva pareja, cuando ya todas estaban establecidas hacía bastante. Sobre todo cuando esa pareja eran los enemigos por esencia.

El ingreso al aula tampoco fue muy discreto. Varios los observaban, otros cuchicheaban y, los más intrigantes, se acercaban a saludar como jamás en todos esos años lo hicieron.

Se sentaron en la primera fila, como ambos solían, pero esta vez juntos. Los cuchicheos continuaban, algunas bromas que llegaban claramente a los oídos de Mikasa.

' _Tan señorita que se ve ahora'_

' _¿Y si Kirstein le comienza a meter mano en clases? Sería de lujo'_

' _Del odio al amor…'_

Ni aun así se callaban. Soltó un bufido y bajó la vista a sus apuntes. Sintió un brazo tras sus hombros.

-Cambia esa carita -le susurró Jean -Dales tiempo, ya se les olvidará. Ven aquí -la acercó hacia él y Mikasa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro -¿Quieres que los golpee?

Mikasa negó suave y suspiró. Sintió que la besaba en la coronilla y le dio un apretón ligero en el brazo.

-Pensé que nadie te meaba -dijo Mikasa con un resoplo -Y te meas solo.

-Haré una excepción en lo que se refiere a demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Mikasa volvió a suspirar.

-Gracias.

Un ajetreo los hizo separarse. Sasha ingresaba corriendo a la sala y pasó se sentarse junto a Mikasa tras revolverle el pelo a Jean. Besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

-Debo admitir algo -dijo sacando sus cuadernos del bolso -Se ven adorables juntos. Siempre lo dije -canturreó divertida -¿Cómo va la operación "limpieza de imagen zorrística"? -preguntó con voz muy baja.

-Bueno -respondió Jean -Aun están en shock y hablando mierda -se alzó de hombros -Mikasa no quiere que los golpee.

Sasha miró a su amiga.

-Arriba ese ánimo. Debí advertirte que, no porque ahora Jean sea tu _novio_ , a todos se les olvidará el video. Ni las fotos -caviló -Pero es solo una etapa, luego pasará al recuerdo como "la noche alocada de Ackerman". Quizás se les olvide cuando publiquen las fotos de su primer hijo -suspiró ensoñada -Dios quiera que se parezca a Mika.

-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Mikasa burlona, su buen humor reconstituido.

-Obviaré ese comentario solo y solo porque mi princesita volvió a sonreír -respondió Jean algo más aliviado, bendita Sasha -Solo diré que los genes de mi familia son bastante fuertes.

-Siempre existe la adopción -bromeó Mikasa.

-¡Oye!

El profesor 'googles' entró al salón. No pregunten cuál era su real nombre, era un misterio. Algo como un mito urbano. Decían que si decías su verdadero nombre reprobarías su asignatura. Todos lo llamaban "googles" desde sus colegas, hasta los alumnos de otras carreras.

-Buenos días, jóvenes -saludó como todos los lunes. Abrió la carpeta sobre el escritorio -Aber -comenzó a pasar lista.

-Presente -se escuchó desde el fondo.

-Ackerman.

Mikasa levantó la mano y alzó la voz en un 'presente'. El docente la miró de reojo solo para constatar que fuese ella, pero el verla junto al chico Kirstein llamó su atención. Se ahorró cualquier comentario.

-Benson -continuó.

-Presente.

Cuando hubo terminado de pasar la lista, cargó las diapositivas en el computador y presentó la temática recordándoles que la materia de ese día entraría en el examen de la semana siguiente.

El móvil de Mikasa sobre sus piernas se iluminó dejando ver el mensaje entrante.

Los mejores ~ Eren (08.26): ¡Buenos días amiguitos! ¡Buenos días a la nueva novia! ¿Cómo se da estrenar tu nuevo estado civil, Mika?

Los mejores ~ Armin (08.27): ¡Buenos días! Que tengan un buen inicio de semana. ¿Nos vemos el sábado? Los extraño.

Mikasa levantó la vista de su móvil. Sasha hacía como que no había leído nada, Jean estaba demasiado concentrado en sus apuntes como para prestar atención.

Los mejores ~ Mikasa (08.27): Buenos días. Estoy en clases. El sábado, sin falta.

Los mejores ~ Eren (08.28): ¡Genial! Ya estaré en casa para el sábado. Dile a tu novio que se sume, Mikasa.

Mikasa dio un vistazo a Jean, quien miraba a la proyección de la clase.

Los mejores ~ Mikasa (08.30): No puede. Para la próxima.

Bloqueó la pantalla y retomó sus apuntes, no notó que Jean miraba justo a su móvil, sin mala intención, solo curiosidad. Volvió la vista al frente.

La clase fue como todas las de los lunes. Googles hablaría sin cesar sin apenas mirar las diapositivas, mostraría unos videos y haría unas preguntas al final. No era un mal profesor, solo predecible.

Cuando la clase finalizó, los estudiantes abandonaron la sala para ir a la siguiente dentro de diez minutos de break. En realidad Mikasa no supo cómo, pero terminó en las escaleras de emergencia del edificio sentada en los escalones mientras Jean encendía un cigarrillo y Sasha comía una manzana sonoramente.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la castaña -¿Qué sigue en este _gran_ plan?

Mikasa sacó una botella de agua de su bolso, sacudió con la mano la estela de humo que llegó hasta ella.

-Bueno, esto de ser una chica con _novio_ tuvo sus repercusiones en casa -comentó destapando la botella -Lo primero, mamá me tomó hora al ginecólogo -bufó -Y Jean va a cenar.

-¿Al ginecólogo? -exclamó Sasha, Jean solo miraba al edificio del frente fumando en silencio -¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? No llevas ni un día con Jean y ya cree que te vas a acostar con él. ¡Pero qué imagen proyectas, Mika! -se burló. Mikasa le levantó el dedo del medio -Dime que no es el mismo con quien te controlas.

-¡No, gracias al cielo! -exclamó Mikasa horrorizada -Mi historia clínica debe tener más de diez exámenes.

-Ey, solo nos hemos acostado cinco veces -interrumpió Jean -Bueno, seis.

-Y con eso, otro examen pendiente -suspiró Mikasa -Debo esperar tres meses el período ventana. Pero si me baja comezón iré antes. Ya aprendí mi lección -agregó con malicia.

-¿Perdón? ¿Estás insinuando algo, Ackerman? -gruñó Jean.

-No insinúo nada. Me pegaste los hongos la segunda vez.

-¿Hongos? Los únicos hongos que he tenido son en los pies ¡y no recuerdo haberte metido un pie cuando tenía doce años! Además que siempre uso condón, no soy un irresponsable. No me compro eso de que "están con la píldora". Y gracias a Dios que me negué a hacerlo sin condón la cuarta vez, ¡quién sabe de qué me acusarías!

-No estoy con la píldora, tengo el implante -exclamó Mikasa indicándose el brazo -Me lo puse después que abusaras de mí la tercera vez y no me bajaba la regla.

-¡Pero si uso condón! ¡Y no abusé de ti! Si hasta me amarraste a la cama con tus pantis.

Mikasa ignoró aquello.

-El condón tiene una efectividad de entre un 85% a un 97%. No podía arriesgarme. Bastante difícil fue conseguirme la pastilla del día después.

-Si se hubiese roto te lo hubiera dicho -insistió Jean -Y si no ocuparas esas boberías que le pones a tu ropa interior para no mancharla te ahorrarías los hongos. Que lo sepas. ¡Esas mierdas son caldo de cultivo!

-¡Miren quién quiere graduarse de ginecólogo ahora! ¿Vas a suplantar a mi médico hoy? -preguntó Mikasa con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Anda y cuéntale tu triste historia de como tienes un maldito acosador que abusa de ti cada vez que te emborrachas!

Mikasa se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¡Con que al fin lo admites! -exclamó poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Admitir qué? ¿Qué eres una mentirosa patológica? ¿Que puedes llegar a inventarte las historias más locas solo para que cuadre en tu mundo de fantasía? Díselo, Mikasa. Podría derivarte a una especialidad que no tiene nada que ver con tu entrepierna, sino con tu cabeza.

Sasha se interpuso entre ambos. Esto se había caldeado demasiado. Los apartó por el pecho con determinación.

-Basta, ¿de acuerdo? Basta. ¿Qué mierda les pasa? -dijo Sasha interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión -Suficiente. Mírense, ¿en qué se han convertido? Una culpando al otro cuando acá son ambos culpables de lo mismo. De ser un par de calientes de mierda. Si estamos en esta escalera ganándonos el enfisema pulmonar crónico por tabaquismo secundario, es exclusivamente porque no saben mantenerse a una distancia prudente que evite las consecuencias sexuales. Pero, como parece que necesitan que les recuerde el porqué estamos en estas circunstancias -hizo una pausa y se sonrió malévola -Bésense -ambos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos -Los tres sabemos que la profe Ral nos dejará ingresar aun cuando lleguemos al último bloque de la clase y nos dejará presente. Tiene un corazón bondadoso.

-Y es tan hermosa y dulce -comentó Jean ensoñado.

Mikasa le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo.

-Estoy esperando… -canturreó Sasha haciéndose hacia atrás para luego acercarlos uno al otro por la espalda -Mírense a los ojos y recuerden porqué estamos aquí. Por el video donde Jean le mete la mano en el culo a mi mejor amiga -su voz estaba llena de romanticismo -Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Mika. Más allá de su cara de caballo, está bien bueno. Con todo respeto.

-Gracias, Sasha -dijo Jean levantando el pulgar, la chica le sonrió amplio.

-Muy bien -continuó Sasha -Mika, abrázalo, se una chica buena -Mikasa bufó pero pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Jean -No te hagas el mojigato ahora, Kirstein, agárrala por la cintura. Le has agarrado todo, no te hagas ahora.

Jean puso sus manos en la cintura de Mikasa.

-Mika… discúlpate.

Mikasa se volteó hacia Sasha, quien la miró severa. Volvió a mirar a Jean.

-Lo siento -murmuró -Supongo que solo me hago los chequeos de manera compulsiva para expiar mi culpa. Sé que eres responsable y… los hongos me dieron por los protectores diarios. Sí son un caldo de cultivo.

-Te lo dije -respondió Jean con voz suave, Mikasa le sonrió ligero -También lo siento. No debí llamarte loca, sé lo importante que es para ti ser intachable. Por algo estamos haciendo esto, para limpiar tu imagen. De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

-No hay nada que lamentar, es mi responsabilidad.

-No, es mi culpa también -la interrumpió Jean -Debería ser más duro contigo y no ceder cuando te pones _cariñosa_. Si no estoy tan ebrio como tú, debería ser yo quien pusiera límites. Lamento ser tan _débil_.

-No, no. Yo soy bien insistente -reconoció Mikasa -Y tampoco estabas en todos tus sentidos para resistir estoicamente. Estás hecho de carne y huesos, no eres de fierro.

Sasha pegó un saltito de emoción. Sí que podían entenderse bien si dejaban sus estúpidas discusiones de lado. Dio un par de veloces palmaditas.

-Ahora bésense como un par de buenos novios -ambos se voltearon hacia ella con sendas caras de inocencia y ligero rubor en las mejillas -Es una regla nueva. Ya que no pueden actuar como gente civilizada, cada vez que se insulten, deberán besarse o abrazarse o darse un mimo. Depende del nivel de agresión. Y como ahora fueron muy feos el uno con el otro…

-Momento, ¿de dónde salió esa regla? -preguntó Mikasa.

-De mi cabeza. Son reglas básicas de una relación de pareja. Si haces algo feo, debes remediarlo. El remedio debe ser igualable a lo feo -dictó cátedra -Vamos, es solo un beso. ¿O quieren que les muestre el video para que vean cómo se besan de bien cuando están inspirados?

-No, no. Así está bien -dijo Mikasa acelerada.

Miró a Jean un segundo. ¿Besarlo? Era algo que hacía con tragos encima, nunca sobria. Para comenzar, estando sobria no le parecía siquiera atractivo. Además que no podía obviar que apestaba a cenicero en ese mismo instante. Notó además que él estaba sumamente incómodo. A ella tampoco le gustaría besar a alguien que le hubiese dicho tantas palabras feas y malintencionadas.

Se acercó más hacia él. Lo sintió deslizar sus manos para tomarla por la espalda con seguridad. Ella podía besarlo, claro que podía. Si lo podía hacer ebria, claro que podía hacerlo sobria. Lo había hecho tantas veces ya que qué más daba. Bajó la vista desde los ojos de su compañero a su boca. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Además era parte de un acuerdo, no tenía ninguna implicancia. Era solo hacer lo de siempre, pero sin alcohol.

Lo haría, qué tan complejo podía ser. Cero nivel de complejidad. Solo era un beso. Para las cosas que habían hecho juntos, un beso no tenía mayores implic…

Sintió una ligera y cálida presión en su mejilla. Tardó un segundo, no más ni tampoco menos. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían y no de ira. Estaba completamente sonrojada.

Sasha tecleaba su móvil.

-Salieron divinos -suspiró y volteó la pantalla hacia ellos.

Mikasa identificó inmediatamente el inicio de facebook. En la primera publicación podía leerse: "Este break sí es dulce -está en Facultad de Ciencias de la Rehabilitación, Universidad del Muro, con Jean Kirstein y Mikasa Ackerman". Y salían ambos justo cuando Jean la besaba en la mejilla.

-Me enamoran -retomó la castaña -¿Nos vamos a clases?

Jean soltó a Mikasa, pero ella tardó en reaccionar. Sasha se sonrió mirando la pantalla.

-Ya tienen tres "me encanta" -comentó de buen humor -Y uno es de tu tío Kenny, Mika.

-Me quiero morir -exclamó la chica y dejó caer si cabeza en el hombro de Jean -Sé un buen novio y abrázame.

Jean obedeció sin chistar y se quedó mirando a Sasha descolocado. La castaña le guiñó un ojo.

-Mika… parece que tu mamá se creó un facebook. Te está recordando que tienes una cita a las 15.30. Y que es urgente. Lo pone con mayúsculas. Etiquetó a tu papi. ¿Bertie tiene facebook? Tu primo Levi dice que se ven para la cena… y tío Kenny le puso un "me encanta".

Mikasa se quejó contra el hombro de Jean.

-Princesa… me estás mordiendo fuerte -gimió el muchacho -Sé que te gusta morder, pero no es el momento. ¡Auch! ¡Mierda, Mikasa! Suelta, suelta.

Mientras Mikasa seguía ensartando sus dientes en el hombro de Jean y él quejándose, Sasha vio un último "me encanta". A Petra Ral, Profe Googles y a 24 personas les gusta tu publicación.

-Sigo creyendo que facebook es más personal que Instagram -comentó Sasha abriendo la puerta que daba al pasillo del tercer piso de la facultad.

Mikasa ingresaba ahora mordiendo el antebrazo de Jean, mientras él con la mano libre se sobaba la mordida de su _novia_. Ahora comenzaba a tomarse en serio la amenaza de la mañana. Si dejaba a su _semental_ en las fauces de esa mujer, podía significar su pérdida inminente. Ya tenía una imagen mental a la cual recurrir cuando Mikasa quisiera ponerse _cariñosa_ otra vez. Si es que eso llegase a ocurrir.

-Si salimos de esa cena vivos, necesitaré alcohol en cantidades industriales -suspiró Mikasa olvidando el brazo de Jean.

-¡Uh! Reunión en mi casa -propuso Sasha -Le diré a Connie que aparte el viernes. Puedes el viernes, ¿verdad, Jean?

El muchacho sintió que un escalofrío que recorría la espalda y le recogía los testículos.

-Imposible, iré a ver a mi madre.

Mikasa y Sasha se lo quedaron mirando. Jean no solía visitar a su madre. En fin, se alzaron de hombros y cortaron hacia el aula.

Jean miró a su entrepierna con disimulo. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla.

.

.

 _Los padres de Mikasa no tienen arreglo! Jajaja ahora la pobre tendrá que ir a la ginecóloga y enfrentar una cena familiar con su nuevo novio._

 _¿Cómo logrará que sus padres no descubran que Jean es el indeseable sujeto?_

 _¿Logrará Jean que su semental funcione la próxima vez que Mikasa se ponga cariñosa?_

 _Esa y más incógnitas para el siguiente capítulo._

 _Nos leemos._


	8. Chapter 8

-Odio el comedor de la facultad -gruñó Mikasa jugando con las verduras en su plato.

-Bienvenida a la vida de los pobres, princesa. No se te vaya a caer la corona -la bromeó Jean -No todos pueden comer en las cafeterías de concesión.

-¡Está rico! -dijo Sasha metiéndose una papa asada en la boca -Y comes gratis.

-Auspicia el gobierno -Jean sacudió la tarjeta de la beca frente a sus compañeras -Los chicos inteligentes deben alimentarse bien. Aunque me gustaba más cuando podíamos cobrar la beca en el supermercado. ¿A quién puede ocurrírsele comprar cerveza con la tarjeta?

-¿A ti? -canturreó Mikasa.

-Pero qué fea imagen tienes de mí, princesa.

-¡No me llames "princesa"! Lo odio más que "muñeca" o "bebé". Mi papá me dice así.

-Uys, ¿disfrutas tu complejo de Electra? ¿Qué otras perversiones quieres que cumpla para ti? ¿Quieres que me vista como tu papi? Una chica me pidió eso una vez -bromeó, pero no era tan en broma tampoco -Fue divertido.

Mikasa ariscó la nariz.

-Me repugnas.

Sasha miró a su amiga fijamente y alzó las cejas. Mikasa bufó y besó a Jean en la mejilla. Breve y de malas ganas. Al menos cumplía las reglas de Sasha. Un insulto, un mimo. Jean siguió como si nada.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para la cena? -preguntó Sasha.

-Sí -dijo Jean mirando a Mikasa -¿A qué hora debo estar en tu casa?

-Cenamos a las siete, si llegas un cuarto de hora antes será bien visto -respondió dándole un vistazo severo -Y cámbiate esa ropa. No quiero que piensen que mi _novio_ es un okupa.

Jean bajó la vista a su ropa. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Eran solo un par de vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta del mismo color.

-Yo creo que estoy bien así. Negro con negro combina -dijo despreocupado.

-¿Al menos está limpia? -preguntó Mikasa tomando el borde de la manga -Pareciera que la sacaste del tacho de la ropa sucia y la sacudiste -soltó la tela.

-Pues a mí me parece limpia -dijo Sasha -Eres tú la tiquismiquis.

-Que me guste estar impecable no es ser tiquismiquis, Sasha. La gente basa sus impresiones en el aspecto. Si luces bien y ordenada, la gente pensará que eres confiable y eficiente.

-¿Cosmopolitan? -preguntó Jean limpiándose la boca con la servilleta -Tiene buenos tips para la cama.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas? -saltó Mikasa con un bufido.

-Normalmente pienso en la deuda externa, el producto interno bruto y las políticas sociales asistencialistas. Pero después de eso pienso en sexo -sonrió pícaro, Sasha se rio y Mikasa bufó otra vez -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú piensas en temáticas profundas y contingentes todo el día?

-No -respondió Mikasa y lo indicó en el tenedor -Pero no pienso en sexo todo el día. Es más, casi no pienso en ello.

-Aburrida -la bromeó Jean, Mikasa le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Mikasa sacó su móvil para chequear la hora, 14.15. Tan Jean como Sasha tenían el laboratorio de inglés. Ella se había eximido, lógico.

Le dio una última mirada a lo que quedaba en su plato, unos apios trozados demasiado grandes y con hilachas. Tomó su bolso de tras el asiento.

-Pasaré a la biblioteca antes de ir a la clínica -dijo tomando su bandeja.

-Vale -respondió Jean y Sasha asintió con la boca llena -¿Entonces 18.45 en tu casa?

Mikasa tomó la bandeja y se quedó viendo a Jean fijamente. Si se aparecía así por su casa ardería Troya sin duda. Su madre esperaba a alguien que le hiciera el peso a Eren, mientras que su padre se conformaría con alguien _decente_. Tenía que apostar a ganador.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que vestir? -preguntó aun con la bandeja en sus manos.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Jean algo desconcertado -Tengo los trajes para rendir exámenes y ya -dijo de sopetón -¿Quieres que me aparezca por tu casa vistiendo como ejecutivo de seguros?

Mikasa negó. ¿Cómo podía ser que solo vistiera así? ¿Acaso tener mala pinta era parte de su código?

-Nos veremos en el centro comercial que queda cerca de la Clínica, el del cine 4D.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Jean ya evidentemente molesto.

-Para vestirte como la gente.

-No tengo dinero para andar cumpliendo tus gustos -respondió seco -No me veo mal. Es ropa limpia y quizás no es de marca, pero es de tienda y no de ropa usada americana. ¿No es suficientemente bueno acaso?

-No, no lo es -alzó la voz -Quizás para la universidad, ir a un antro o ir a trapear el piso en el café. Pero no para ir a una casa decente.

-¡Casa de pijos querrás decir!

Oh, oh. Esa frase salió demasiado fuerte de la boca de Jean y varios chicos de las mesas cercanas se voltearon. Mikasa lo miraba fijo con una cuota de angustia.

-Mejor diles que estoy enfermo del estómago -retomó bajando la voz.

-Pensarán que tengo algo que esconder -murmuró Mikasa y Jean enarcó una ceja.

Claro que tenía algo que esconder, a él. ¿En qué minuto se metió en este lío?

-Vale -bufó Jean -A las cinco, en el centro comercial.

Ni siquiera la miró, lo dijo con la vista al frente, claramente estaba ofendido. Siendo honestos no había nada malo en cómo se veía, pero… no era lo que utilizaría Eren. Y Jean tenía que lucir como Eren o incluso mejor.

-Gracias -dijo Mikasa.

Jean no respondió.

-Que te vaya bien, amiga -se despidió Sasha con una seña -Mándame un whatsapp cuando salgas del médico.

-Sí… Nos vemos.

Al ver que Jean no se volteaba a verla ni nada simplemente se retiró llevando su bandeja hasta la rejilla, la dejó junto con las otras desechadas y salió del casino de la facultad, entre todos los estudiantes que charlaban esperando en la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

Bajó a la biblioteca y revisó un par de libros. Se llevó dos para revisar en casa y partió a tomar la locomoción para llegar a la Clínica. Cuando eran las 15.20 ingresaba a la sala de espera, su madre estaba sentada revisando su móvil.

-Hola, mamá -saludó cuando estuvo junto a ella y la besó en la mejilla -¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

-¿Aparte que tuve que suspender una importantísima reunión para acompañarte? -preguntó enarcando una ceja -Todo bien.

-Lo siento, mamá. Podía venir sola si estabas ocupada.

-¿Sola? ¿Y arriesgarme a que dijeras que viniste y no lo hicieras?

-Mami… iba a venir igual.

-No te creo, ya no te creo nada -dijo Maika severa -Nos ocultaste a mí y a tu padre que Eren tenía una novia hace un año -Mikasa bajó la vista a sus rodillas -Nos dijiste que te retirarías del equipo de baile porque querías cuidar de Eren y tus estudios. ¿Y ahora sacas un novio de la nada? ¿Qué otras cosas me ocultas, Mikasa?

-Nada, mami, nada -respondió atemorizada por la actitud de su madre.

-Dijiste que esperarías por Eren. Eren es el chico para ti, no ese Jean. Vi las fotos en facebook… ¡Tuve que crearme un facebook para saber que mi hija se anda besuqueando en la universidad! ¡Y esa Sasha lo aprueba!

-Era un beso en la mejilla y no es "esa tal Sasha" es Sasha, mi mejor amiga.

-Pues es una mala influencia. Ya transamos mucho con tu padre en que salgas con ella y te quedes a dormir. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas haces cuando te quedas allí? Seguro estás bebiendo y fumando yerba.

-¡No! Solo una que otra cerveza… Tú me dejas beber vino los domingos.

-Porque estás en casa -interrumpió Maika -¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando las niñas beben? Los hombres se aprovechan de ellas, y luego nadie las toma en serio. Se hacen la fama de borrachas y fáciles. ¡Eren jamás te mirará como a la futura madre de sus hijos!

Mikasa apretó los labios mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mikasa Ackerman -dijo la mujer del mesón -Box 3.

Maika se puso de pie y Mikasa la imitó en completo silencio, simplemente la siguió hasta la puerta donde una mujer de lentes y un descuidado recogido las saludó atentamente.

-Muy bien -la Dra. Zoe se sentó tras el escritorio y revisó la ficha en el computador -Cuéntame, en que puedo ayudarte, Mikasa.

La chica se la quedó mirando sin saber qué responder. La doctora la tenía una amigable sonrisa y su aspecto despeinado le daba un aire a científica loca.

-Verá, Dra. Zoe -habló Maika -Mi hija tiene un novio nuevo.

-Ah -exclamó asintiendo -El amor, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas hacerte un chequeo? Siempre es bueno ver si todo está en orden antes de comenzar una relación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste los estudios?

Mikasa bajó la vista. Se sentía tan mal de no poder ser honesta. De hecho, debía hacerse exámenes de todas formas. O un chequeo rápido dado su comportamiento del fin de semana.

-No, no, doctora -exclamó Maika casi risueña -Verá, mi hija es virgen.

Hange levantó las cejas y miró a Mikasa, quien seguía con la vista en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero que le hable sobre métodos anticonceptivos y las implicancias del sexo sin protección.

-Me imagino que Mikasa debe saberlo -respondió la doctora y Maika frunció el ceño -Bueno -respiró profundo.

Comenzó a hablar sobre el coito de manera muy biológica y de lo que implicaba, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y sus consecuencias. Cada tanto Maika le alzaba las cejas a Mikasa como diciendo "¿Ves?", la chica mantenía silencio.

-El riesgo de las relaciones sexuales sin protección no es solo el embarazo, eso es lo de menos. Son las enfermedades, como ya te comenté. ¿Tienes alguna duda, Mikasa? -preguntó la doctora logrando que la chica alzara la mirada y negara suave -Genial. Pasemos a revisarte -miró a la madre de Mikasa -Si nos da un segundo, señora Ackerman…

Maika iba a oponerse, pero algo en el aparente rostro amigable de la doctora Zoe la hizo retirarse sin chistar. En cuanto cerró la puerta Mikasa hizo el amague de ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, señorita -dijo la doctora risueña -Vamos a hablar con la verdad ahora que tu madre no está -tecleó en el computador -En la Clínica todo está en línea -miró a Mikasa -Todo. Y si no está malo este sistema, tienes diez estudios que incluyen papanicolau, muy responsable, ¿eh? Y exámenes de sífilis, gonorrea, VIH… O tu ficha está errada y se cambió por la de otra persona, o alguien no está siendo honesta.

-No soy ninguna prostituta -gruñó Mikasa amenazante.

-Y si lo fueras, no es mi tema -declaró Hange -No juzgo a nadie, mi función es que estés sana. Nada más -su rostro era sumamente amigable -¿Es un error de la ficha?

Mikasa dejó su actitud defensiva y su rostro se cubrió de un visible sonrojo.

-Es mía -respondió con voz bajita.

-Muy bien. Entonces…

-Mi madre cree que soy una persona que no soy -dijo Mikasa acelerada -Yo… yo no quería…

Hange la miró fijamente.

-Acaso… ¿alguien abusa de ti? ¿Es eso? Porque puedes decírmelo. ¿Es alguien que tu madre conoce y por eso no quieres hablarlo con ella? ¿Alguien de tu familia? Puedo ayudarte…

-¿Abuso? -preguntó Mikasa con los ojos clavados en la de la doctora -No, claro que no -se sonrió divertida al escuchar esas palabras en boca de alguien que no fuese ella -De hecho, siempre he estado con la misma persona -Hange asintió -Lo de los exámenes es… nos cuidamos, tengo el implante y él utiliza preservativos. Sé que el evitar un embarazo no es lo mismo que evitar las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Lo de los exámenes es… porque no éramos pareja estable hasta ahora y no sabía si estaba teniendo relaciones con otras chicas. Supongo que sí. Es que… Jean no es un puto, no crea. Pero… Nunca se puede estar segura. Sé que es algo obsesivo lo de los exámenes…

-No, para nada -negó Hange -Si te sientes insegura del comportamiento sexual de tu pareja, realizarse los chequeos es más que necesario y una sabia decisión -pasó la vista al computador -¿Cuál es la fecha de tu última regla?

-El 10 de este mes -respondió sacando un calendario de bolsillo que del otro lado tenía una fotografía de unos conejitos en una canasta -Me dura solo un día o dos, máximo. Antes del implante me duraba una semana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el implante?

-Casi un año -respondió Mikasa mirándose al brazo por inercia -No he tenido ninguna molestia. Quizás fue algo exagerado, si mi _novio_ usa preservativo.

-Los preservativos pueden romperse e incluso salirse durante el coito. Muy bien -dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie -Ahora sí vamos a revisarte. Pasa tras el biombo. Me imagino que no debo explicarte el procedimiento.

-No, claro que no -sonrió Mikasa poniéndose de pie.

Tras el biombo, la muchacha se desnudó de la cintura para abajo dejando la ropa sobre una banqueta. Se subió a la camilla y se acomodó en las pierneras. ¿Hay una posición más humillante que esa? Ese era el precio del sexo. Se cubrió con una sabanilla.

La doctora Zoe ingresó con unos guantes y una mascarilla. Acomodó la luz para poder ver mejor. ¿Cómo sería la vida de alguien que solo mirara vaginas todo el día? Sin quererlo una frase se le vino a la mente: _sería la gloria_. Sí, la escuchó con la voz del pervertido de Jean… y recordó lo mucho que ese degenerado le gustaba pasárselo entre sus piernas… y lo mucho que a ella misma le gustaba.

-Todo bien por aquí -dijo la doctora -Ahora relájate, cariño.

Ésta era la parte más humillante después de que su entrepierna estuviese expuesta al mundo: el tacto vaginal.

Sintió una mano de la doctora sobre su bajo abdomen mientras realizaba el procedimiento, que para quienes no lo conozcan, consiste en introducir un dedo… ya saben dónde.

-Relájate, cariño -volvió a repetir mientras palpaba con presión sobre su abdomen. Retiró su mano de dentro -Todo bien por acá también. Te tomaré la muestra del papanicolau y la mandaré al laboratorio. Puedes pasar a pagarla más tarde, cuando tu madre no esté presente. Eso si quieres no decirle nada. A veces los padres esperan mucho de nosotros, ya pasé por eso. Deben entender que uno es un individuo que piensa por sí mismo. ¿No crees?

Mikasa sintió el molestó jaloncito de la toma de muestra del pap. La doctora retiró los adminículos y se retiró los guantes para dejarlos en el tacho de la basura.

-Vamos a ver como están tus chicas -dijo la doctora con su buen humor.

Mikasa se levantó la ropa. Mientras le revisaba las lolas, pensaba que le agradaba esa mujer, era simpática. Y en algo tenía razón, los padres a veces esperan mucho de sus hijos.

-Todo en orden, muchacha. Puedes vestirte.

La doctora se retiró dejándola sola tras el biombo. Se bajó la ropa y acomodó sus pechos en el sostén. Se puso de pie, aliviada de dejar esa posición de piernas abiertas. Se colocó la ropa y salió de tras el biombo. La doctora estaba sentada tras el escritorio. Mikasa volvió a sentarse.

-¿Puede… puede darme la orden para los exámenes? -preguntó la muchacha con voz suave.

-Claro.

Comenzó a anotar en el computador y pronto salió una hoja impresa. La tomó y se la entregó.

-Tener una vida sexual activa no es algo malo, es algo natural -dijo la doctora con la misma actitud amigable -Si estás tan insegura sobre tu novio, podrías traerlo la próxima vez, cuando me traigas los resultados de tus exámenes. Hablaremos los tres. ¿Sí?

Mikasa guardó la orden de exámenes en su bolso.

-Gracias, doctora Zoe.

-Fue un gusto, Mikasa.

La chica salió de la consulta, su madre la esperaba sentada revisando su móvil.

-Te dejaré en casa -dijo con voz seca. Seguramente aun molesta porque la doctora la hizo salir -Vamos.

-No… veré a Jean en el centro comercial -respondió.

-Espero que te haya dado la píldora al menos -bufó su madre -Me avergüenzas.

Y sin decirle siquiera adiós, salió taconeando de la sala de espera. Mikasa se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Suspiró pesado y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Acaso si Eren fuese su novio habría sido lo mismo? La tildaría de puta sin decirlo explícitamente, porque conocía a su madre y eso era lo que ahora pensaba de ella. Sin embargo se consolaba pensando que, de saber la verdad, sería peor.

Sacó su móvil. 16.00 hrs. Se puso de pie para salir de la clínica e ir al centro comercial, eran 15 minutos caminando. Pasaría a tomar un helado, eso la confortaría.

Pidió uno de tres sabores cuando llegó a la heladería de yogurt natural. Fresas, menta y melocotón. Se sentó a ver la gente caminar y a quienes estaban sentados por ahí. Sacó su móvil e ingresó a facebook.

La fotografía de la mañana ya llevaba más de cien "me gusta" y "me encanta". La miró con detención, sin duda era una fotografía muy dulce. Ella sonreía sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados. Apenas se veía algo del perfil de Jean y su pelo desordenado.

Debía hacer algo con ese pelo. Salió de facebook y busco en sus contactos. "George" marcó.

-Hola, soy Mikasa Ackerman. Necesito una hora con George, es urgente.

- _Tengo una hora disponible a las 18.00, Mikasa_ -se escuchó del otro lado - _¿Qué vas a hacerte?_

-No es para mí, es para… mi novio. Corte y lavado. Solo eso.

- _Estupendo, lo anoto a tu nombre entonces. Nos vemos más tarde._

-Gracias.

Terminó la llamada. Le llevaría a sus padres el mejor novio que pudiesen imaginar. Aunque jamás sería tan bueno como Eren para su madre, pero le demostraría que tenía buen gusto, que sabía elegir… y que sabía llevar su vida sola.

Ingresó a whatsapp. Varios mensajes entraron cuando abrió la aplicación. Maldito aparato, ya estaba dando problemas. Pediría que se lo cambiaran para navidad.

Sasha (16.05): ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

Mikasa (16.36): Fue horrible amiga. La doctora un encanto, pero mi mamá estaba hecha una furia. La doctora la hizo salir del box…

Sasha (16.37): Ay, amiga… Lo lamento.

Mikasa (16.37): No lo dijo, pero piensa que soy una puta…

Sasha (16.37): No eres una puta! Solo pasa que tu mamá no quiere verte con nadie que no sea Eren. Le debe arder el hoyo.

Mikasa (16.38): Si tan solo supiera la verdad…

Sasha (16.38): La verdad no saldrá a la luz. Para tus padres estás saliendo con Jean y nada más. Es un buen chico, les agradará. Estoy segura.

Claro, quizás al padre de Sasha le gustaría alguien como Jean. Sasha no tenía madre, o sea, la tenía, pero se fue de la casa cuando ella tenía doce años tras un amante. A veces Sasha hablaba con ella. Decía que no le afectaba no tenerla a su lado, pero sabía que lo hacía. Pero tenía a su padre, y el padre de Sasha era genial. Tenía una empresa de jardinería y ornamentaba casas elegantes y empresas. No pasaba mucho en casa, según Sasha contaba, pero era muy cariñoso. Recordaba cuando fue con ella de visita una vez, a Trost. Era un hombre agradable.

Mikasa (16.40): ¿Jean sigue molesto?

Sasha (16.40): No, ya se le pasó.

Sasha (16.40): Mika, te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga. Pero tienes que tratar de ser más amable con él. Pudo dejarte sola en esto y no lo hizo.

Mikasa (16.41): Lo sé… Pero lo hago por él. Si se presenta en casa con esa pinta…

Sasha (16.41): Lo haces por ti.

Sasha (16.41): Sé lo que puede implicar que tus padres desaprueben a Jean. Adiós campeonato y adiós permisos para tener un novio que no sea Eren Jaeger hasta los 60 años.

Sasha (16.42): Pero… Jean no debe pagar por eso. No todos nacieron con tus comodidades. Tus padres deberían saberlo.

Mikasa (16.42): Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mí.

Sasha (16.43): ¿Y qué es lo mejor para ti? ¿Esperar que Eren te de bola? No, Mikasa. Hoy es Jean. Y gracias a Dios es mentira.

Sasha (16.44): Pero luego puede ser cualquiera.

Jean, mensaje entrante.

Jean (16.44): Ya llegué. Te espero en la entrada.

Mikasa (16.44): Estoy en la heladería, al fondo.

Jean (16.45): Voy.

Mikasa miró a lo que quedaba de su helado y lo terminó. Un par de minutos más tarde Jean llegaba hasta su sitio y se sentaba frente a ella. Un mesero se acercó a tomar la orden.

-No, gracias. Solo vine por ella -dijo Jean. El mesero se retiró.

-¿No quieres algo? -preguntó Mikasa con voz dulce, las palabras de Sasha le habían afectado, _ser amable_.

-Tomé un café antes de venir -respondió de malas pulgas -Vamos. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Mikasa asintió y se puso de pie.

-Sí… a las seis tienes hora con el peluquero.

Jean solo la miró un segundo. No dijo nada, solo se puso de pie. Ambos salieron de la heladería para pasar caminar por el corredor mirando las vitrinas.

Mikasa guiaba la marcha, Jean solo la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y su bolso en el hombro. La chica ingresó en una tienda y se orientó en ella hasta la escala mecánica. Jean continuaba tras de ella, ahora revisaba su móvil y tecleaba algo. Mikasa dio un vistazo con disimulo.

Mamá (16.56): Que tengas buena tarde, pimpollo. Hablamos a la noche.

Jean (16.56): Buena jornada! No pelees con tu jefe. Te quiero.

Mamá (16.57): Y yo a ti, pimpollito.

Jean guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Caminaron por el segundo piso de la tienda hasta llegar a un sector de ropa _de pijos_ o eso diría Jean. Se detuvieron y el muchacho miraba a todos lados ariscando la nariz.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, de brazos cruzados y semblante analítico. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar en los colgadores.

-Toma éste -le pasó unos vaqueros oscuros -Y estos -pasó varios más revisando las tallas -Y estos también.

Jean miró a la etiqueta.

-Son muy pequeños.

-No son pequeños -aclaró -Tú usas dos tallas más de lo que corresponde -lo empujó por el hombro -Ve al probador. Cuando encuentres unos que calcen mejor, me avisas. Iré por unas camisas.

-¿Camisas? Odio las camisas. Son duras y me raspa el cuello.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Solo piensa que vas a dar un examen de fin de semestre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me estoy jugando una asignatura? -respondió burlón y Mikasa frunció el ceño -Ya, vale.

Se perdió dentro del probador. Mikasa comenzó a recorrer los aparadores. Miró a un maniquí. Tenía una camisa y un sweater muy bonito. Buscó lo mismo entre los colgadores. Fue hasta el probador de varones.

-Te traje algo -anunció en la entrada.

Jean salió a recibir la ropa. Vestía uno de los vaqueros.

-¿Éste está bien? -preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y los otros?

-Este me aprieta menos las bolas -respondió de mala gana -Pásame eso.

Se devolvió al probador y Mikasa le dio un vistazo por atrás. Razón 1 para _salir_ con Jean Kirstein: buen culo.

Esperó afuera retomando su charla con Sasha y hablando sobre cómo escogía un atuendo para la cena. Sasha se reía de solo imaginar la cara agria de su amigo de verse convertido en un _señorito_.

-Mikasa.

La chica se volteó hacia la entrada del probador al escucharse nombrar por su compañero. Era un cambio rotundo… era como verlo vestido de Eren. Se sonrió agradada.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Fantástico -dijo Jean, su malhumor no mejoraba -Terminemos esta tortura.

Volvió al probador. Mikasa envió un mensaje a Sasha y se reía mientras su amiga la regañaba que porqué no le tomó una foto para inmortalizar el momento. Jean salió del probador sin siquiera esperar que lo siguiera. Pasó a una de las cajas. Solo había una persona antes. Mikasa lo alcanzó y buscó su billetera dentro del bolso. Sacó una tarjeta y la alzó frente al rostro de su compañero.

-Yo pago -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, yo lo hago -respondió Jean sacando una tarjeta de su propia billetera.

El cajero recibió las cosas. El muchacho deslizó la tarjeta por la máquina e ingresó la clave. Mikasa veía como el vendedor doblaba la ropa y la introducía en una bolsa.

-De verdad te veías muy bien -comentó Mikasa alegre. Sus padres estarían felices, se vería como lo que ellos esperaban -Te queda bien el color de la camisa.

-Es solo una camisa -respondió Jean tomando la bolsa que le extendió el vendedor -Gracias -no fue a Mikasa fue al hombre.

Salieron de la tienda, aun faltaban veinte minutos para ir a la peluquería, tiempo que Mikasa se dio para pasear por la sección de mujeres. Jean la esperó fuera de la tienda revisando su móvil.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, Mikasa salía de la tienda con una bolsa pequeña.

-Compré una polera.

Jean guardó el móvil en el pantalón. No dijo nada. Mikasa lo miró intentando saber qué le ocurría, o más bien tratando de saber porqué parecía tan enfadado si ella estaba siendo amable.

Caminaron hasta la peluquería. Mikasa ingresó primero, Jean tras de ella.

-Hola, tengo hora a las seis con George -dijo a la chica del recibidor -Mikasa Ackerman.

-Hola, Mikasa -respondió saliendo de tras del mostrador -Iré por George. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Mikasa se sentó, Jean continuó de pie mirando el lugar. Pudo ver a varias personas en los sillones al fondo de la peluquería, un par de hombres.

-¡Cariño!

Mikasa se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó la voz de George. Era un tipo regordete, vestido de negro, con una camisa claramente homosexual -o eso dijo Jean en su cabeza- zapatos brillantes en punta y cabello tinturado… ah! Y cejas depiladas.

-Pasa, pasa -dijo acelerado.

-No soy yo. Es él -Mikasa indicó a Jean.

-Sí, ya veo -dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla -Vamos. Veremos que puedo hacer.

Pasaron al interior. Mikasa sostuvo la bolsa de Jean cuando tomó asiento y se sentó en un sofá tras el sillón de corte. George miró a Mikasa por el reflejo del espejo.

-Convierte ese nido de pájaros en un cabello decente -dijo Mikasa en tono impositivo -Eres el mejor, George. No podría confiar en nadie más que tú.

George pasó una mano por el pelo de Jean e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Tomó el rociador y comenzó a humedecer el cabello.

-¿Cómo está tu novio? -preguntó George a Mikasa.

Jean miró a Mikasa por el reflejo. Notó una mueca de incomodidad en ella. ¿Podía ser que el peluquero se refiriera a Eren? El silencio de Mikasa le dijo que sí… ¿Acaso Mikasa le contó a George que Eren era su novio?

-¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mí? -dijo el muchacho.

Mikasa se sorprendió. Prácticamente no había escuchado la voz de Jean desde la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Qué cómo estás? -preguntó el peluquero algo perdido.

-No… -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -O sea, sí -corrigió -Jean es mi… novio.

George enarcó una ceja.

-Pensaba que era ese chico guapo, el de los ojazos verdes -comentó con entusiasmo -Debo haberme confundido -se disculpó y miró a Jean por el reflejo -No pareces del tipo de chicos con los que saldría Mikasa.

-Sí… ya lo he notado -respondió Jean.

Fue lo último que escuchó de parte de él. Mikasa observaba el siempre cuidadoso trabajo de George con fascinación. Jean mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Ni siquiera se quejó por algo George hubo terminado. No dijo nada.

-Impecable -comentó Mikasa dichosa al ver a su compañero con un buen corte de pelo y bien peinado -Te queda muy bien.

-Que bueno.

Solo eso dijo Jean. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la recepción. Sacó la billetera del bolsillo y entregó la tarjeta a la señorita.

-Yo pago -dijo Mikasa.

-Déjalo -respondió Jean.

El monto salió en la máquina y el chico pensó que podría comprar cervezas para todo el mes con lo que costó ese corte. Salieron de la peluquería. Eran las 18.20.

-Pediré un uber -dijo Mikasa sacando su móvil.

-No hace falta. Solo acompáñame a un lugar antes.

Mikasa se extrañó, pero se dejó guiar hasta el estacionamiento. Se subió a la motocicleta sin chistar. Jean andaba de malas pulgas y se notaba. Las palabras de Sasha seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza.

En cinco minutos estaban en el café junto a la clínica.

-Hola, Eld.

El mesero se volteó hacia la barra al escuchar a Jean. Se quedó mirando a Mikasa reconociéndola como la pija rompe tazas.

-¿Tienes turno? -preguntó Eld con curiosidad -¿Qué tal, té verde? -saludó a la chica.

-Necesito un favor -dijo Jean sin rodeos -Préstame tu auto. Solo un par de horas. Lo tendrás de regreso para tu hora de salida.

Eld enarcó una ceja.

-Mi auto no es un motel, Kirstein... ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

-¡Cómo te atr…! -alcanzó a exclamar Mikasa antes que Jean le tapara la boca.

-Tengo una cena y no puedo ir en la moto -respondió Jean -No es adecuado -repitió las palabras de Mikasa -Vamos, Eld. Lo cuidaré como a tu cocina.

-Vale. Pero si le haces un solo rasguño me quedo con tu moto en parte de pago por las reparaciones -advirtió. Jean asintió y dejó las llaves de la motocicleta sobre la barra. Eld las guardó en su bolsillo y sacó las de su auto entregándoselas a Jean -¿Dónde es esa cena tan importante como para hipotecar a tu bebé?

-Es una cena familiar -respondió Mikasa -De mi familia.

-Ah -exclamó como si todo cobrara sentido -Tú eres la novia de Kirstein. Ya me parecía que te había visto antes… Digo, cuando vi la foto en face, te me hacías conocida.

-Voy al baño.

Jean se perdió en el estrecho pasillo con las bolsas. Eld le indicó a Mikasa que se sentara en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra.

-¿Así que no solo quiebras tazas, sino que lo usas para ligarte a mis empleados?

Mikasa se sobresaltó.

-No. Jean y yo somos compañeros de la universidad.

-Ah.

Mikasa sacó el móvil, más que nada para no tener que entrar en conversación con ese tal Eld. No era la persona más agradable que pudiese conocer.

Pronto Jean estuvo de regreso vistiendo como…

-¡Me lleva satanás! ¡Te convertiste en un maldito pijo! -exclamó Eld y se volteó hacia Mikasa -¿Qué le hiciste a mi empleado?

-Lo convertí en persona -respondió Mikasa cruzándose de brazos y admirando a su compañero -Te ves bien.

-Ya, vámonos -dijo Jean apresurado.

Salieron el café con rapidez hasta llegar al estacionamiento y se subieron al coche de Eld. No era gran cosa, pero era un modelo promedio. Un auto que podría tener un estudiante. Subieron dentro.

Jean puso las llaves y encendió el motor. Iba a arrancar cuando sintió una mano de Mikasa sobre su muslo.

-Gracias, Jean. De verdad.

El chico la miró un momento.

-Me lo voy a cobrar en sexo, ya verás -respondió pícaro.

-Sí, claro -dijo Mikasa, había liviandad en su voz, cierta jugarreta.

Jean ya no estaba enfadado y eso la hizo sentir bien… muy bien. Bueno, quizás sí se merecía una recompensa. Ya buscaría la manera de agradecérselo de una forma no sexual. Aunque si le preguntara a Sasha, le diría que bastaba con ser amable.

-No quise ofenderte, de verdad -dijo con delicadeza y total honestidad -Pero mis padres… Ellos se fijan mucho en las apariencias. No quiero que… bueno… que me recriminen cosas o te hagan sentir mal.

Jean asintió aun sin poner en marcha el auto.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, princesa. Un día estás arriba y otro abajo. Si crees que puedes vivir la vida agradando al resto y darles la imagen que esperan de ti, estás equivocada. La vida, tu vida es tuya, no es lo que los demás quieren que hagas con ella -Mikasa lo miraba con atención -Solo reflexiona sobre eso.

La chica iba a responder, pero Jean emprendió la marcha fuera del estacionamiento. En la radio sonaba una canción de los ochenta que Jean tarareaba. Mikasa perdía su vista en las calles.

-Mis padres creen que soy perfecta…

-No saben cuan equivocados están -dijo Jean doblando en una calle.

-¡No porque le acueste contigo soy un caso perdido!

Jean se sonrió.

-No hablaba sobre eso. Si crees que puedes ser perfecta, si crees que hasta antes de acostarte conmigo lo eras, estás tan equivocada como tus padres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Mikasa sin entender.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la chica, Jean se estacionó al frente y apagó el motor.

-¿Te parezco perfecto?

-Absolutamente no -exclamó Mikasa.

Jean se rió.

-Te demostraré lo que es ser perfecto y luego retomamos el tema, princesa.

Se bajó del auto y pasó a abrirle la puerta. Justo a tiempo, su madre salía al antejardín a fingir que recogía el correo. Seguramente había notado el auto estacionado al frente.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Jean en voz baja.

-Solo no me digas ningún apodo rancio -rogó.

-De acuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9

_He regresado con otro capítulo! Los retos navideños me tenían algo alejada de esta historia, pero acá le seguimos jaja._

 _Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews maravillosos y darme su opinión, que me es muy importante._

 _Nos les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

.

-Mis padres no recuerdan haberte conocido -dijo Mikasa antes de tomarlo de la mano. La vista fija en su madre quien observaba desde el antejardín.

-Muy conveniente -caviló Jean -No novio punky para la princesita de papá.

-Cállate, sabandija -gruñó Mikasa.

Caminaron hasta la entrada hasta alcanzar a la madre de Mikasa, quien se fingió sorprendida.

-Ya llegaron -exclamó aun cuando los venía monitoreando desde que estacionaron -¿Nos presentas, Mikasa?

-Claro -dijo la chica con voz dulce -Mami, él es Jean. Jean ella es mamá, Maika.

-Es un gusto, señora Ackerman -extendió su mano, soltando la de Mikasa.

Maika estrechó la mano de Jean, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Buen corte de cabello, bien afeitado, camisa de marca, pantalones bien planchados… zapatillas algo gastadas. Pero se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente a la cara durante un segundo, que para la velocidad de escrutinio de Maika Ackerman, era suficiente. No pudo evitar una leve, levísima sonrisa.

-Pasen, tío Kenny viene con hambre… para variar.

Dejó que los muchachos ingresaran antes de cerrar. La sala de los Ackerman era impresionante. Muebles de corte antiguo, un par de enormes pinturas con pesados marcos dorados rococó. Un par de mesitas ratonas con figuras de cerámica que parecían reliquias y muy finas. Si hasta pisar la alfombra le daba pesar a Jean.

Un hombre se acercó hasta ellos y Jean mentiría si dijera que Mikasa se parecía a él, porque no lo hacía. Mikasa era la copia en calco de su madre, excepto por ese par de ojos grises, que ahora se clavaban en el hombre frente a ellos, ese a quien había conocido hacía tres años.

-Papi, él es Jean -dijo Mikasa endulzando aun más su voz. Manipuladora, dijo Jean en su mente -Jean, él es mi papá, Albert.

Antes que Jean pudiese decir algo, fue el padre de Mikasa quien le extendió la mano y dijo un "es un gusto, muchacho".

-Igualmente -respondió sorprendido.

Las presentaciones continuaron.

-Éste es mi primo Levi.

Levi le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Aburrido.

Jean frunció el ceño, un reflejo ante el comentario del primo de Mikasa, un tipo ya en sus treintavarios. Pero sus ojos se desviaron de aquel hombre hasta dar con su propio reflejo en un espejo. Aburrido, no había otra descripción. No era más que otro tipo genérico… y aburrido.

-Aburrido tu abuela, minion -masculló Mikasa logrando que pasara desapercibido para sus padres.

Levi se sonrió malicioso y volvió a darle otra mirada de repaso a Jean.

Un hombre mayor, delgado y con el rostro ajado estaba de pierna cruzada sentado en el sofá muy concentrado en su móvil.

-Y él es mi tío Kenny -indicó al hombre quien al escucharse nombrar sacó la vista de la pantalla -Él es Jean.

Kenny alargó su mano y el muchacho se la estrechó.

-Un gusto muchacho -dijo de buen humor.

-Igualmente, señor.

-No, nada de señor. Solo dime tío Kenny y todos felices -realmente estaba de buen humor -Cuando Miki-chan puso en facebook que tenía un novio no podía creérmelo.

-¿Miki-chan? -murmuró Jean mirando a Mikasa, quien solo fruncía el ceño.

Odiaba ese apodo que le tenían sus padres de niña y que, llegados desde Japón, tanta gracia le había causado a su familia paterna. En especial al tío Kenny. Notó por la sonrisita burlona que traía Jean, que el apodo también le había parecido simpático. Y lo usaría, lo sabía.

-Ni yo -dijo Levi dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su tío -¿Puede a alguien gustarle este androide? -se burló tampoco siendo notado por el padre de Mikasa, quien pasaba a tomar asiento en su sillón.

Maika había ido a la cocina a hacer como que la comida que había mandado a pedir pareciese hecha en casa. Eso podía tardar.

Mikasa jaló a Jean de la mano para que se sentaran en el otro sofá, algo más pequeño frente a su tío y primo.

Jean notaba que Kenny lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, mientras el padre de Mikasa entablaba conversación con Levi sobre algo que parecía de trabajo.

Maika salió de la cocina.

-Oye, Maika -Kenny llamó su atención cuando se sentaba en otro sillón -A que se parece.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó algo despistada y vio que Kenny miraba al novio de Mikasa -Ah… tiene un aire.

-¿Un aire? -preguntó Levi -Un huracán Katrina y me quedo corto. La pequeña Miki tiene bien claro su complejo de Edipo.

-Electra, ignorante pigmeo -gruñó Mikasa.

-Mikasa -dijo su padre con un tono severo y miró un segundo a Jean. No pudo evitar reírse en su cabeza, tenía un parecido -¿Cómo van los negocios, Kenny?

-Fantástico -exclamó el delgado hombre buscando algo en su móvil -La fanpage de la concesionaria ya tiene más de veinte mil "me gusta". Ni hablar de instagram.

Mikasa se acercó a Jean.

-Tío Kenny tiene una concesionaria de vehículos para empresas constructoras. Papá le lleva la contabilidad.

Jean asintió. Por lo que entendía de la conversación Levi trabajaba con el padre de Mikasa.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres, Jean? -preguntó Albert.

Jean vio como todos le ponían atención, Mikasa también lo miraba fijo.

-Mamá trabaja para un banco. Papá era médico.

-¿Era? -preguntó Maika -¿Ya no se dedica a eso?

Jean negó.

-Digamos que ahora se dedica a llevarle el historial médico a San Pedro -dijo de buen humor.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa, Maika se volvió roja de vergüenza. Kenny estalló en carcajadas.

-Me agradas, muchacho -exclamó aun riendo -El historial médico de San Pedro. Tienes sentido del humor. ¿A que sí, Levi?

-Sí, perturbador -comentó.

-¿Tu madre trabaja en un banco? -preguntó Maika saliendo del paso -¿En cuál?

-El banco nacional.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Yo trabajo ahí -exclamó encantada. Ese muchacho pintaba bien -Pero no me suena tu apellido. ¿O tu madre se volvió a casar?

-No… Debe ser porque mamá vive en Trost. Soy de allá, vine a Shinganshina a estudiar.

-¿Trost? -repitió Maika -¿Y te viniste aquí? Las universidades son mucho mejores allí.

Sonó la alarma del horno -o que Maika puso para disimular- y se regresó a la cocina. Mikasa partió tras ella para ayudarle. Cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Cada uno sabe lo que hace con su vida -dijo Levi sin darle importancia -Por ejemplo yo, salí de casa de Kuschel apenas pude.

-Ya vas a empezar a hablar de tu madre -bufó Kenny -Ella no es la culpable que seas rarito.

-No, claro que no -respondió Levi -Esa es tu culpa, eres la peor figura paterna que hubiese podido tener.

-Pero me amas -dijo el hombre con un puchero.

No era una dinámica incómoda, o eso le parecía a Jean. En todas las familias habían problemas y notaba que Levi y su madre no se llevaban de lo mejor, pero no era algo que causara mayor fricción. Era… normal.

Maika indicó que pasaran a la mesa. Albert en la cabecera, Maika a su derecha, Mikasa a su izquierda y Jean a su lado. Frente a él, Levi y Kenny del otro lado de Albert.

Aun cuando Maika y Mikasa hicieron un esfuerzo en que la cena pareciera hecha en casa, se notaba demasiada elaboración en los platos, o eran chef de un restaurante gourmet fifí. Claro que para Jean pareció que así eran las cosas en esa casa, perfectas.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron los tortolitos? -preguntó Kenny, sin duda había sido traído para hacer las preguntas.

-Somos compañeros en la universidad -respondió Mikasa sin ahondar en detalles.

-Jean es el reemplazo de Eren en el equipo de baile -comentó Maika con énfasis en reemplazo -¿Cómo es que no estabas antes ahí, Jean? Si calificas como reemplazo asumo que eres bueno. O eso dijo Mikasa.

-Oh… -Jean fue tomado desprevenido y terminó de masticar. Tragó y se limpió la boca con la servilleta -Bueno… Cuando Eren tuvo el accidente unos amigos que están en el grupo me pidieron que tomara su lugar.

-Miki-chan baila desde chiquita -dijo Kenny -No hubo una sola presentación de ella que me perdiera en toda la primaria y secundaria. Siempre fue la mejor de todas, simplemente un ángel.

-Gracias, tío Kenny -sonrió Mikasa.

-Y ahora es toda una mujer que hasta tiene novio -suspiró como lo haría un anciano, que no era -Más te vale que seas bueno, chico. Y hagas que brille en el escenario.

-Daré mi máximo, descuide -aseguró Jean.

Kenny parecía satisfecho, también Albert. A Levi le valía poco. Pero Maika insistió. Algo no terminaba de convencerla.

-¿Tienes estudios de baile? Porque Eren y Mikasa llevan bailando por años. Mínimo que tengas alguna formación para dar el ancho.

-No realmente -respondió.

Maika enarcó una ceja y tomó un bocado.

-Es un hobbie después de todo -dijo Albert bajándole importancia al profesionalismo -Todo es asunto de práctica.

-Eso digo yo -exclamó Kenny -Como Levi. Jamás puso un pie en la universidad y es el mejor administrador.

-Sí fui a la universidad -masculló Levi.

-Pero una licenciatura en ciencias sociales no tiene nada que ver con llevar recursos humanos en una empresa.

Levi comenzó a excusar el porqué sí tenía que ver, mientras Albert alababa el trabajo de su sobrino. Mikasa le daba una mirada de tanto en tanto a su madre, estaba molesta.

Molesta porque parecía que a Albert le agradaba ese muchacho y, en lugar de intimidarlo, le dejaba a ella y a Kenny las preguntas. Y ese Kenny era un optimista y despreocupado ante todo. ¿Acaso nadie pensaba en Eren? Debía reconocer que Jean era un muchacho correcto, vestía bien y se notaba de buena familia. Pero Eren era… era el sueño de cualquier chica. Si ese Jean se quedaba junto a Mikasa, aun cuando no durasen demasiado la malograría para Eren. Claramente ya no guardaba su primer beso para él y no quería pensar en qué estaría dispuesta a darle a ese otro muchacho frente a ella. También había sido joven y sabía como funcionaban las hormonas a los veintipocos… Llevaban a cometer muchos errores.

Mientras tanto, Albert estaba fascinado contando una historia sobre sus tiempos de juventud cuando comenzaron a hablar de música y conciertos. Maika miró a Albert con evidente ira, pero contenida, mientras su esposo comenzaba a relatar la historia con pelos y señales. Levi le tiró un par de bromas y Kenny se sumaba a ellas. Mikasa sacó la vista del rostro de su madre para pasarla a Jean quien parecía divertido con la historia de su padre.

-¿Cómo sigue Eren, Mikasa? -preguntó Maika.

-Bien -respondió sonriendo amplio -Estará en casa para el fin de semana.

Albert abandonaba su historia para prestar atención.

-Me imagino que irás a verlo -comentó la madre con énfasis -Seguro que a Jean no le importa, ¿verdad?

Jean miró a la madre de Mikasa fijamente. Ella era la piedra de tope y daría batalla, lo podía ver. Pero estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con Mikasa, su madre no representaría dificultad.

-Claro que no me molesta -respondió tomando la mano de Mikasa, Maika frunció el ceño -De hecho, me parece muy buena idea. Lo que menos quiero es que dejes de pasar tiempo con tus amigos por mí, princesa.

Mikasa leyó la burla en la voz de Jean y frente a ese princesa no pudo sino fruncir el ceño.

-Eres tan considerado, pimpollo -le apretó pellizcó la mano y Jean tuvo que tragarse un quejido. Sonrió maliciosa -Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Ah ah -alzó la voz Albert -Aquí nadie es el novio de nadie si yo no doy mi aprobación.

-Esto va a estar bueno -murmuró Maika tomando su plato y el de su esposo -¿Me ayudas a retirar los platos y traer el postre, Mikasa?

No era una pregunta real, era una orden. Mikasa levantó los platos restantes y se perdió por la puerta de la cocina junto con su madre.

-Muy bien, jovencito -retomó Albert -Vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre.

-Voy por un cigarrillo -se excusó Kenny.

Levi sacó su móvil y se retiró siguiendo a Kenny al jardín. Albert miraba a Jean bastante serio y el muchacho trataba de controlar un absurdo nerviosismo que le vino de pronto.

-Hay dos cosas que me sorprenden de todo esto -continuó -Primero, que Mikasa tenga un novio que no sea Eren -había algo de risa y alivio en ello -Y segundo, que te haya traído a casa. Mikasa no suele traer amigos a casa y mucho menos un novio. Lo que me hace pensar que ella se está tomando esto en serio… o la presioné mucho.

-Ella lo respeta mucho, a usted y a su madre. Mikasa es una chica correcta, quiere hacer las cosas bien.

Albert asintió lento.

-Lo sé, es mi pequeña… y de repente creció. ¿Puedes entender eso? -Jean lo miraba con atención -Solo puedo retroceder el tiempo y pensar en cuando yo tenía su edad… Tuve novias, algunas más serias que otras. Le hice daño a alguna que otra. No quiero ni pensar que ahora se me devuelva la mano.

-¿Q-qué? No, claro que no. Yo… estoy enamorado de ella -salió de su boca sin pensarlo con la honestidad que lo caracterizaba, aunque todo esto fuese un montaje -De ninguna manera le haría daño conscientemente.

-¿E inconscientemente?

-No puedo responder por ello. Solo puedo decirle que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder por hacerla feliz. Pero puede que meta la pata sin quererlo, soy algo bruto -se excusó -Pero no es de mala intensión. Además Mikasa tiene ese genio… A veces ni sé porqué se enfada.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, muchacho -Albert soltó una espiración profunda -Pero te enseñaré un secreto.

Se puso de pie y tomó un periódico de sobre una pequeña mesita a un costado lo dejó frente a Jean. Volvió a tomar asiento mientras Jean leía "Le monde diplomatique" se volvió hacia Albert con curiosidad.

-Tu pase a la paz mental. Guárdalo, es tuyo. Cuando mi pequeña te de dolores de cabeza, piensa en esos pobres tipos que pasan analizando la política exterior. Esos la tienen peor que uno -le sonrió -Cuídala, respétala… y ámala profundamente. Hazla feliz el 80% del tiempo, el resto dale pelea. Una chica 100% feliz te deja por otro. A las mujeres no le gustan los chicos buenos.

-Por supuesto, señor. Por supuesto.

Kenny regresaba junto con Levi. Mikasa y Maika volvían con el postre. Ordenaron todo y se sentaron. Maika repasó el rostro de Albert, parecía conforme. Pasó a Jean quien tenía un gesto algo perdido.

-Mikasa -alzó la voz Albert. Todos se lo quedaron mirando -Los horarios de llegada seguirán siendo los mismos. Deberás estar a las siete para la cena, solo puedes salir un día en la semana y llegar a las once. Ni un minuto mas tarde -Maika lo miró sorprendida -Los fines de semana podrán salir con sus amigos. Pero volverás a casa a las tres de la mañana y yo iré por ti o tu madre. Solo podrás no llegar si tienes pijamadas con tus amigas. ¿Todo claro?

-Pijamadas -se rio Levi por lo bajo -En mis tiempos íbamos a retiros espirituales.

Kenny se rio abiertamente frente al sarcasmo de su sobrino.

-Jean -continuó Albert -Puedes venir cuando gustes. Siempre y cuando Maika o yo estemos en casa.

-Gracias, señor.

Mikasa no lo podía creer. ¡Su papá había aprobado a Jean! ¡Lo habían conseguido! En un arranque de emoción se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias, papi -lo besuqueó un par de veces en la mejilla.

Volvió a su asiento frente a la sorpresa de todos los presentes y le sonrió a Jean cuan amplio podía. El muchacho imitó el gesto por reflejo. Pero sentía algo de pesar por el padre de Mikasa. Había sido honesto y amable, dos cualidades que valoraba muchísimo.

Quizás si Mikasa supiese ello, no estaría tan feliz de continuar con esa farsa. Sí, se sentía culpable. Pero cuando ella le tomó la mano cualquier sentimiento negativo se evaporó. Esto era por ella, por la competencia y por el equipo. Y, por una fracción de segundo se permitió estar tan feliz como ella. ¡Le habían dado la aprobación como novio! Eso era algo impensable. Quizás la ida al centro comercial no fue tan errada. La imagen, lamentablemente, abre o cierra puertas.

Maika se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca con malas pulgas. Le parecía insólito. ¡Insólito! ¡Y le dejaba las puertas de su casa abiertas! A un aparecido del que no sabían nada más allá de lo que habían visto y oído por Mikasa. ¡En qué estaba pensando! Ni siquiera le dio pelea… aunque fuese un poco.

-Necesito inmortalizar este momento -exclamó Kenny poniéndose de pie a un lado de Mikasa -¡Selfie!

Luego de tomar la fotografía volvió a sentarse y tecleaba apenas sacando la vista de su pantalla.

-¿Tienes instagram, chico?

-Sí, pero no lo uso mucho…

-Entonces a facebook.

Mientras subía la fotografía y Levi refunfuñaba de porqué era tan adicto a esas malditas redes sociales, Mikasa le dio un vistazo a su madre. Se le notaba tan seria, en cambio su papá algo comentaba con Kenny. Estaba de buen humor.

Eran ya casi las nueve cuando los invitados a la cena se retiraban. La despedida de Maika fue fría, pero de buenas maneras. Sin embargo, Albert le dio un par de palmadas cómplices en la espalda a Jean.

-Te dejo en el auto -dijo Mikasa saliendo con Jean en la calle.

Vieron a Levi y Kenny partir en el auto mientras caminaban hasta el de Ed.

-Prueba superada, princesa -dijo Jean desactivando la alarma.

Mikasa soltó una espiración pesada y se apoyó en el auto. Levantó sus manos frente a ella, tiritaba. Jean se las tomó y apretó ligero.

-¿Qué pasa? Si ya terminó.

Mikasa volvió a espirar, bajó la manos sin soltar las de su compañero.

-Mamá está molesta -respondió mirando hacia abajo -¿Por qué? -alzó la mirada hacia Jean -Estuviste perfecto allí adentro, perfecto. Hasta le agradaste a Levi…

-¿Sí? No digamos que es la persona más agradable del mundo.

-Es una maldita rata -musitó Mikasa -Pero le agradaste. Tío Kenny te adoró y papá… Pensé que sería más severo -suspiró -De verdad estuviste genial… Gracias.

-Si no soy tan despreciable, princesa.

Mikasa negó suave y se sonrió triste, complaciente.

-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes? -preguntó Jean y Mikasa asintió -Tu mamá hubiera reaccionado igual aunque yo fuese Brad Pitt, tuviese más dinero que jeque árabe y fuera más santo que el Papa. Tu mamá solo quiere a una persona a tu lado. Y esa persona es la misma que tú quieres. Ni siquiera estaría conforme con que te ennoviaras con ese amigo tuyo, el rubio buena onda.

-¿Armin?

-Ese mismo -afirmó Jean -La pregunta es la siguiente. Si tuvieses por novio a Eren Jaeger… ¿estaría tu madre conforme?

Mikasa guardó silencio un segundo.

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Y tú? -preguntó con algo de duda, Mikasa iba a responder -Sí, seguramente sí. Quizás formulé mal la pregunta o la respuesta es demasiado obvia. A lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Estarías viviendo lo que quieres o lo que tu madre quiere?

Mikasa alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Las relaciones no son como una las crea en su cabeza, princesa. Son complejas. Y la primera regla es dejar de idealizar a quien tienes frente a ti. Es una persona tal y como, se equivoca, tiene mañas y no siempre va a hacer lo que quieres. Y, darse cuenta de eso, es lo que más duele.

-No idealizo a Eren -espetó Mikasa soltando las manos de Jean bruscamente -Lo conozco muy bien. Sé su lado bueno y ese lado que no me agrada tanto. Simplemente… creo que me aburrí de no ser su prioridad.

-Es un buen paso. Tú tienes que ser tu prioridad, no él. Hiciste muy bien con continuar en el equipo de baile, súper bien. Puedes sin él. Hoy pudiste sin él, ¿verdad?

Mikasa bajó la vista nuevamente al piso, específicamente a sus zapatos.

-Pero si hubiese sido él… -murmuró -Mamá no estaría tan enojada. Siento que le fallé… -la voz se le quebró -Nunca… nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como Eren...

-No -Jean le dio la razón -Porque no existe nadie como Eren, salvo Eren -Mikasa soltó un quejidito y se llevó una mano a los ojos secándose unas tontas lágrimas que se le escaparon -Créeme que si pudiese convertirme en Eren, lo haría. No llores…

Mikasa alzó la mirada abruptamente. Jean tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Lo sintió limpiarle las lágrimas con las manos.

-Nunca… nunca -murmuró Mikasa subiendo las manos hasta el pecho de Jean -Nunca vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido otra vez.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella bruscamente logrando estampar su boca contra la de Jean.

Lo tomó por sorpresa sin duda, pero correspondió de buena gana. Pudo sentir las manos de Mikasa en su nuca, los dedos enredados en su corto cabello. Era un beso ansioso, de esos que queman, que se atrapan y consumen… llenos de necesidad. Mikasa nunca lo había besado así.

-No te acostumbres -dijo Mikasa apartándose -Solo fue porque mamá estaba mirando -se excusó -No quiero darle material para que comience a criticar nuestra relación.

-V-vale -murmuró Jean sin salir de la sorpresa.

Mikasa lo soltó y ordenó la tela de la camisa con las manos, pensativa.

-Nos vemos mañana. A las 7.15 en la parada del bus.

Y sin más se retiró hasta su casa. Jean se la quedó mirando hasta que cerró la puerta. Se metió al auto y al sentarse soltó un suspiro. Se llevó las manos al cabello. Su móvil repicó. Lo sacó del bolsillo.

"Tienes una solicitud de amistad: Kenny Ackerman"

Dio en "aceptar". Arrancó el motor.

.

.

 _Al parecer Jean tiene la bendición de toda la familia Ackerman, excepto por Maika._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y criticas constructivas al espacio review al final de la página._

 _Nos leemos prontito._


	10. Chapter 10

La semana pasó rápido entre clases y los ensayos ahora más seguidos. Jean era rápido y no tardó demasiado en aprender lo que llevaban avanzado de la coreografía. Aun cometía errores, pero eran mínimos, sin embargo lograban sacar a Mikasa de sus casillas por momentos. Claro que estaba _obligada_ a controlarse… Ahora Jean era su _novio_ , no podía gritarle a los cuatro vientos si erraba un movimiento u olvidaba algo. Sin embargo, si él hacía lo correcto, si no cometía un traspiés, era… perfecto.

Mikasa debía reconocer que le gustaba sentir pasarle las manos por la espalda, o cuando la tomaba firme por la cintura. Eren simplemente la _tomaba_ , Jean la _poseía_. Sus manos eran fuertes y su agarre firme, pero sabía ser sutil al guiarla. Sí, Mikasa dejaba que la guiara…

-Buen trabajo, muchachos -palmoteó Zacharias dando por finalizada la práctica -Nos vemos el martes. Misma hora, mismo lugar -los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas -Kirstein, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Jean se alejó de Connie, con quien charlaba algo sin mayor relevancia y fue al encuentro de Zacharias, quien puso una mano en su hombro. Mikasa los miraba desde la distancia.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Sasha sacando a Mikasa de su concentración -¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Mikasa sacaba la vista desde un sorprendido Jean, quien seguía hablando con el maestro. ¿De qué hablarían?

-Sí, claro. ¿A las once? -preguntó Mikasa recogiendo su bolso de los casilleros dispuesta a retirarse a los camerinos.

-Llega cuando quieras. Será algo relajado.

Mikasa asintió y volvió a poner su mirada en Jean y Zacharias, ahora el maestro escuchaba algo que respondía el muchacho con suma atención y cruzado de brazos. Se descubrió a sí misma esperando a la distancia, aun cuando sus compañeros comenzaban a abandonar el salón de ensayos. Zacharias palmoteó la espalda de Jean y éste se dirigió hasta ella.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Mikasa al ver a Jean tomar su bolso.

-Nada -respondió restándole importancia -¿Me estabas esperando? -bromeó -Muy considerada, mi amor.

-Al menos ya no es princesa, es menos cursi -respondió de buen humor -Anda, ya vamos. Odio que se me enfríe el sudor.

-Resfrío fijo -aseguró Jean -Vamos. ¿Quieres que te pase a dejar a casa?

Mikasa negó.

-No quiero retrasarte. Seguro tienes pocos minutos para alcanzar el bus -Jean la miró con curiosidad -Para Trost… Dijiste que irías a ver a tu madre.

-Pero qué considerada, muñeca -exclamó conmovido -No viajaré si esa es tu pregunta. Mamá está de aniversario… -ahora Mikasa lo miraba curiosa -Con su novio, Roger. No iba a ir a arruinarles su fiestecita -agregó con una muesca de asco.

Mikasa se rio y asintió.

-Entonces vas donde Connie -asumió Mikasa saliendo junto a Jean de la sala.

-Era mi plan. Me pasaré luego del turno -respondió deteniéndose frente a los vestidores de varones -A no ser que me prohíbas terminantemente aparecerme por ahí.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Creo que ese era el acuerdo que tenías con Sasha. Irías a su casa siempre y cuando yo no estuviera -Mikasa se hizo la desentendida -Pero piensa en lo bonito que será pasar tiempo con nuestros mejores amigos -suspiró siguiéndole la jugarreta -Tú, yo, nuestros amigos… Será perfecto.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Y lo vas a disfrutar, ¿no? -masculló ella.

-Piénsalo, muñeca -le guiñó un ojo -Todos verán cuánto nos amamos -se llevó una mano al corazón -Me enternece de solo pensarlo. Imagínanos, amor, tomados de la mano, bromeando con ellos, demostrando todo nuestro afecto públicamente.

-Creía que no te gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto…

-Pero a ti te gustan y yo haría todo por hacerte feliz, princesa.

Mikasa gruñó vuelta un manojo de ira. No solo tenía que compartir sus momentos de la universidad, en el grupo de baile, sino que se extendía a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara agria, bebé? -la mosqueó -Ve a cambiarte la ropa o pescarás un resfrío. No quiero verte enfermita… aunque cuidaría de ti con todo mi amor.

-Ya déjalo -finalizó caminando hasta el vestidor de las chicas. Ingresó dando un portazo.

Jean se sonrió pícaro.

-Es una fiera -bromeó Zacharias saliendo de la sala de ensayos. Jean lo miró con sorpresa -Mikasa.

-Soy un excelente domador de bestias -bromeó -Nos vemos el martes, profe.

Hizo una seña e ingresó a los vestidores.

.

.

La reunión donde Sasha y Connie estaba siendo lo que siempre. Alcohol, música fuerte, chachareo y hierba.

-¿Y Jean? -preguntó Hitch sentándose junto a Sasha y Mikasa con una lata de cerveza en la mano, que apoyó en su rodilla.

-Tenía turno en la cafetería -respondió Mikasa chequeando por enésima vez su móvil por la hora -Ya debe estar por salir.

Hitch dejó su lata sobre la mesita de centro y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su chaqueta. Tomó uno y lo dejó entre sus labios para encenderlo. Una columna de humo salió de su boca. Volvió a tomar la lata y bebió de ella.

-Quién imaginaría que después de ese arranque de libertad de la semana pasada saldrías con un novio -exclamó la rubia mirando a Mikasa -Salud por ti -alzó la lata frente a la muchacha -Lo remeaste. Ya había un par de chicas que lo estaba chequeando.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntaron Mikasa y Sasha al unísono.

-Sandra, Melanie y creo que Francis -comentó como si nada -Algo hablaban en el ensayo del miércoles. Y te odian -agregó risueña -Dijeron: "Primero se acaparaba a Eren y ahora al nuevo". O algo así.

Sasha quien estaba entre ellas la miró con curiosidad.

-Eres la reina de las habladurías -dijo tomando de su vaso -¿Qué más dijeron?

-Pues nada -dio una fumada a su cigarrillo -Les _aclaré_ que Mika nunca tuvo algo que ver con Eren y que solo eran amigos y que si Eren nunca les dio bola fue porque tenía una novia bien guapa. Omití el pequeño gran detalle de su nariz -bromeó -Y luego les _informé_ que Jean y Mikasa eran compañeros de clase y amigos hace un buen tiempo. Así que acá nadie _acaparó_ a nadie. Y fin del asunto.

Hitch bebió de su lata y ambas chicas la miraron asombradas. Sencillamente era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga. Su poder verbal era impresionante.

-No pensaba que hablaban esas cosas de mí -murmuró Mikasa bajando la vista a su vaso entre las manos -Nunca le he dado pie a nadie para pensar esas cosas de mí. Que _acaparo_ a la gente… a los hombres.

Hitch caviló y volvió a fumar, Sasha miraba a la rubia con atención.

-Verás, Mika -retomó Hitch -Tu relación con Eren es algo… intensa. Al menos de tu parte. Siempre estabas sobre él, como una sombra o una presencia inamovible -explicó con voz suave e intentando ser amable -El que te vieran luego junto a Jean… Pues… Las hizo pensar que estabas repitiendo lo mismo. Pero voy a decir que con él no eres tan hostigosa. De hecho, a veces creo que… no, nada. Para el rol que cumple el chico está bien -agregó despreocupada.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y Sasha soltó un suspiro bebiendo de su vaso hasta los hielos.

-¿Crees qué…? -insistió Mikasa.

Hitch fumó.

-A veces creo que ni siquiera te gusta. Solo lo haces para sacarte a Eren de la cabeza. ¡No digo que esté mal! Muchas lo hacen, buscarse un chico para olvidar a otro. Un clavo saca a otro clavo -canturreó -Solo no lo arruines hasta la competencia. Si perdemos a Kirstein a estas alturas será difícil ya conseguir a alguien más. Su aparición ya fue casi un milagro.

Sasha carraspeó y puso cara de suficiencia. Mal que mal había sido _su_ milagro. Mikasa soltó una espiración pesada y volvió a beber, dejó el vaso sin contenido salvo un par de hielos derretidos, sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hitch -Solo te digo lo que pienso. Disculpa si te molesta, pero a veces creo que solo quieres deshacerte de él. Como si te _asqueara_.

Mikasa abrió los ojos muy grande.

-¡Pero qué dices, Hitch! -exclamó Sasha tomando su vaso y el de Mikasa. Se puso de pie -Si Mikasa está con Jean es porque le gusta, ¿verdad, Mika? Ella nunca fingiría algo así… -le dio una sola mirada a su amiga y se retiró para traer otros tragos.

Mikasa la siguió con la mirada y luego la desvió a Hitch, quien volvía a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Las otras chicas… -dijo con voz titubeante -¿Piensan lo mismo?

Hitch asintió y soltó argollas de humo.

-Sí -respondió con seguridad -Creen que estás con él porque Eren nunca te dio bola.

 _Mierda_.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Lo mío con Jean no tiene nada que ver con Eren.

-Solo te transmito la información que me ha llegado, cariño -dijo con calma -A mí, si te gusta o lo usas, me da igual. Lo que realmente me importa es que te saques a Eren de la cabeza. Ya te lo dije antes, Jean me parece un buen _reemplazo_.

Reemplazo. La misma palabra que utilizaba su madre para referirse a Jean. Que no era más que un medio para olvidar a Eren u obtener lo que siempre quiso de él y nunca pudo. Y no era así… no de esa manera.

-Solo… trata de ser más receptiva y no poner cara de asco cada vez que se te acerca. ¿Vale? Mira que por cada cara de asco, hay otras que lo miran con ganas -aleccionó Hitch -No querrás que alguna te lo levante… como lo hizo Annie con Eren.

Veneno. Ahí hubo veneno y lo detectó. Suspiró pesado, pero fue sacada de su momento de mínima furia por Sasha y sus nuevos tragos. Tomó el propio en una mano y con la otra tocó la pantalla de su móvil. 00.23 hrs.

Sonó el timbre y Sasha se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Mikasa miró y vio ingresar a Jean, quien saludaba a Sasha con un abrazo. Hitch le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Mikasa.

El muchacho pasó a la sala saludando a los presentes. Era la primera vez que el grupo los veía llegar por separado, a Mikasa y a Jean. Si todos creían que ella sentía _asco_ sin duda tenía que demostrar lo contrario. Por lo mismo, cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellas, fue más rápida y le estampó un corto y torpe beso en los labios.

-¿Mi princesa preciosa me extrañaba? -bromeó y Mikasa frunció el ceño -Yo también te extrañaba.

Aprovechándose de la situación volvió a besarla, pero sin la torpeza de Mikasa. En un par de segundos le comió la boca dejándola sin aliento y, de paso, sin réplica.

-Ey, vayan al cuarto -bromeó Connie cuando Jean se alejaba de Mikasa -Cuánta intensidad. Si quieren un momento a solas, podemos irnos a otro lado -agregó risueño.

Mikasa volvió a sentarse, Jean le respondió algo a Connie, que Mikasa no escuchó realmente. Lo vio unirse a los chicos a un lado donde estaban fumando hierba de la pipa.

-A eso le llamo pasión -bromeó Hitch encendiendo otro cigarrillo -Retiro lo dicho, lo tuyo no es asco, es calentura encubierta -se largó a reír -Aprovecha, luego se les pasa. La dan a una por sentada -suspiró -Súbete la falda, suéltate el pelo y dale alegría a tu cuerpo… y de comer a tu chorofa -estalló en risas.

Mikasa se volvió roja y por reflejo apretó las piernas. Bajó la vista y acomodó su amplia falda bajándola un poco. Era una prenda muy bonita, pero no era algo que provocara, claramente.

Por reflejo Mikasa miró a Jean de soslayo.

-¿Quieres otro trago? -ofreció Sasha.

Mikasa tomó el vaso y lo meneó un poco. Quizás… No, no podía caer en las insinuaciones de Hitch. Lo de ella y Jean era un acuerdo. Podía llegar a admitir con el dolor de su alma y sintiendo que traicionaba su eterno enamoramiento con Eren, que eventualmente sentía cierta atracción por Jean. Volvió a mirarlo. ¡Eaks! Negó suavemente.

Reconocía que estaba _bien_ y que tenían química. Que estuviera ebria no significaba que no recordara, pero era más fácil decir _si no me acuerdo, no pasó_. Pero Jean era tan diferente a Eren… y aunque quería superarlo le era difícil no querer conseguir algo similar. Después de todo, eso era lo que merecía. ¿Verdad?

Sasha iba a tomar su vaso vacío, pero Mikasa se puso de pie.

-Lo haré yo misma, descuida.

Fue hasta la cocina americana y tomó un par de hielos de la hielera. Luego una de las botellas y volvió a ver a Jean. Quizás Hitch tenía razón en algo, debía buscar otro clavo que le sacara a Eren del corazón. No estaba pensando en enamorarse Jean, en lo absoluto. Pero mientras esperaba algo mejor, podía… divertirse.

Vertió licor, más del recomendado y ariscando la nariz se lo bebió de una sola vez. Volvió a servir más.

Después de todo, merecía divertirse, ¿verdad?

Notó que Jean la miraba, Mikasa alzó su copa y le guiñó un ojo. Jean la imitó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al menos él entraría gustoso en el juego.

Campaña "Liberarse de Eren Jaeger" segunda parte: sexo casual… pero si Jean era su _novio_ no era tan casual, ¿verdad? Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo.

.

.

 _Quizás los métodos de Mikasa no son los más adecuados, pero la mejor manera de liberarse es dejar de pensar. Lástima que necesite dosis groseras de alcohol en la sangre._

 _Pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ¿verdad? Y en este caso, liberarse de la sombra de Eren._

 _Vale decir que no apruebo este tipo de comportamiento y de ninguna manera estoy incentivando a cualquiera a replicar esto._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	11. Chapter 11

Un simple guiño fue necesario, nada más. Fue Mikasa quien cerró la puerta del baño con pestillo. Aun así, encerrados, podía escucharse el bochinche fuera.

No le dejó posibilidad siquiera de reaccionar, empujándolo contra la puerta para comerle la boca mientras se aferraba a su camiseta. Jean respondió a aquello y la tomó con fuerza por las caderas y deslizarle una mano al trasero. Tenía un fetiche con ello, siempre buscaba terminar con sus manos en aquel sitio tan agradable a la vista y al tacto. La apretó con fuerza y ella soltó un suspiro contra su boca. La suave tela de la falda fue deslizada hacia arriba con premura, pasando a enterrarle los dedos en la piel.

Mikasa bajó una de sus manos trazando el abdomen del muchacho por sobre la ropa hasta detenerse en su pantalón, colándose entre ambos cuerpos para frotarla con nada de inocencia. No necesitó mucho esfuerzo en sentir que sus caricias surtían efecto.

Ahora fue él quien retiró una de sus manos para deslizarla bajo la blusa de la chica, colándose bajo su sujetador y reclamando ese espacio como propio. El tacto ansioso logró que Mikasa se apartara ligeramente de su boca y pasara a besar el cuello justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, que sabía que era uno de los puntos débiles de Jean. Lo escuchó soltar un suave suspiro. A tientas buscó el broche del cinturón y jaló para destrabarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el único botón y bajó el zipper.

Cuando aferró sus manos a los costados del pantalón para jalarlo abajo sintió un agarre firme en sus muñecas. Miró a su compañero interrogante.

-No traigo condones -dijo con frustración.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te los pedí? -respondió severa y Jean negó suave. Mikasa se arrodilló frente a él -Entonces, cállate.

Tenía que admitir que verla de esa manera lo encendió, mientras ella se concentraba en no dejar espacio que sus labios y lengua recorrieran. No era la primera vez, pero reconocía que había logrado un nivel de comprensión de qué era lo que debía hacer que lo volvía loco. Ya verla con su sexo dentro de su boca y mirarlo a los ojos era cercano a la gloria. Intercalaba suaves caricias con fuertes fricciones y casi podría jurar que se reía por el efecto que tenía en él. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos más por reflejo ante las sensaciones que despertaba en él, por mucho que lo excitara verla.

De pronto ella retiró su preciosa boca, no así su mano. Se puso de pie.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo ansioso en sus ojos.

-Mucho… -su voz sonó menos grave de lo que hubiese querido.

Entonces ella se alejó un par de pasos y dio un saltito para sentarse justo en el sitio junto al lavabo, abrió ligeramente sus piernas.

-Ven -murmuró extendiendo su mano.

Jean agradeció que no le hubiese bajado completamente los pantalones y se volviera en una situación graciosa y poco sensual.

Se situó entre sus piernas para pasar a tocarla entre ellas salvando a impertinente tela de su ropa interior. Cálida, húmeda e irresistiblemente suave. La desprendió de su pantaleta, la que fue a dar al suelo. La recogió y la dejó a un lado.

-Hagamos esto lo más higiénico posible -bromeó para luego deslizar sus manos por los muslos de la chica.

Por inercia, Mikasa abrió más sus piernas dejándole el camino libre para que se acomodara entre ellas. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos reclamando su boca.

-Los condones… -insistió él con la última cuota de cordura.

Una de las manos de la chica paso a tomarlo de su corto cabello con fuerza.

-Cállate.

No pudo sino obedecer. Frotó su sexo contra el de ella entreteniéndose un momento en la sensación y en cómo lograba que su pequeña fiera se convirtiera en un atado de gemidos.

Acercó su boca al cuello de Mikasa disfrutando de la extraña locura que la poseía.

-Solo prométeme que no vas a acostarte con nadie más -murmuró Mikasa a su oído.

Jean se apartó un momento para verla a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo -respondió acariciando su mejilla.

Aquella mano se deslizó hasta la nuca y la besó con necesidad, mientras con la otra mano se ayudaba para situarse contra su sexo. Fue una sola embestida que la hizo soltar un ligero quejido para luego rodearlo con sus piernas no dejándole escapatoria, aunque él no deseaba escapar.

Jean retiró aquella mano en su nuca para tomarla por las nalgas y moverla ligeramente más hacia él profundizando en su arremetida. Quizás era la posición, pero sentía aquella fricción deliciosa contra ese punto tan sensible logrando arrebatarle gemidos.

Jean la obligó a callar volviendo a besarla, logrando que aquellos sonidos murieran dentro de su boca. Pero no duró mucho antes que él comenzara a jadear contra sus labios.

Mikasa sintió que él se movía hacia atrás, apretó sus piernas reteniéndolo.

-Me voy a correr -murmuró Jean contra su oído.

-Córrete dentro…

Se hubiese negado de no ser porque Mikasa volvió a apegársele y ya no pudo controlarse. La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y Mikasa lo sintió soltar una espiración pesada. Lo escuchaba respirar profundo mientras sus manos abandonaban su espalda y la tomaban por las mejillas. La besaba, ahora lento y aun respirando profundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, como si pudiese obtenerlo desde su boca.

Mikasa fue quien se apartó un palmo y pasó sus manos por la ligera capa de sudor que cubría el rostro de su compañero. Sin duda había sido uno de sus encuentros más eróticos. Lo vio mover sus labios en unas palabras cuyo sonido se perdió en su garganta. Volvió a besarla, ahora corto. Un simple toque y se retiró de ella.

Lo vio voltearse y tomar un trozo de papel higiénico con el que se limpió con algo de descuido. Se subió los pantalones.

Mikasa lo observaba en silencio mientras sentía que algo le escurría entre las piernas. Jean cortó otro trozo de papel y se lo entregó.

-Nos vemos fuera, princesa.

Sin más se retiró del baño. Mikasa se limpió los muslos y pasó a bajarse de sobre el lavabo. Cuando estuvo lista salió del baño, no sin antes repasar su reflejo en el espejo y acomodar su cabello. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, sus ojos brillaban y en sus labios aun podía sentir el roce.

Al salir pudo ver que todos estaban tal cual como cuando se escurrió junto con Jean al baño. Vio que su compañero se lavaba las manos en el fregadero como si nada para pasar a abrir otra cerveza. Mikasa se sentó en el sillón mientras Sasha frente a ella con Hitch hablaban algo de los ensayos. Jean pasó a sentarse junto a ella y la sintió recargársele en el costado. La rodeó con un brazo posesivo.

Mikasa lo besó en la mejilla y susurró a su oído:

-Estuvo rico.

Él soltó una risa suave.

-Podemos continuar en mi departamento… -propuso.

-Lástima que hoy no sea noche de pijamadas -bromeó manteniendo su voz aireada.

Connie llegaba a sentarse junto a ellos con una cerveza. Sasha y él intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron cómplices. Quizás Mikasa y Jean podían engañar a todos, pero no a ellos.

De pronto el móvil de Mikasa comenzó a repicar. La chica vio a la pantalla. "Papá, llamada entrante". Ya era hora de retirarse. Respondió.

-Estoy abajo, cariño -lo escuchó decir.

-Voy enseguida.

Colgó.

-¿Tu papá? -preguntó Jean y Mikasa asintió -Te acompaño.

La chica asintió y luego de despedirse de los presentes salió del apartamento seguida de Jean. Un silencio cayó entre ellos mientras bajaban en el elevador.

-¿Te vas también? -preguntó Mikasa rompiendo el silencio.

-No, estoy algo ebrio. Creo que usaré el sillón esta noche.

-Muy responsable -bromeó Mikasa -Me parece bien -hizo una pausa -Solo… recuerda lo que prometiste. No vayas a meterte con alguna del equipo.

Jean se sonrió divertido y asintió en silencio. Acompañó a Mikasa fuera del edificio, el carro de su padre estaba justo fuera con las intermitentes encendidas. Caminaron hasta el vehículo.

-Sana y salva, señor Ackerman -dijo Jean con un tono algo bromista.

-Como corresponde -respondió el padre de buen humor.

Sin importarle que el padre de la chica estuviese viendo la besó breve.

-Buenas noches, Miki-chan -la tonteó.

Mikasa se apartó y caminó hasta la puerta de copiloto y, fuera del rango de visión de su padre, le levantó el dedo del medio. Jean volvió a reír y se perdió dentro del edificio.

-Abróchate el cinturón -indicó el padre antes de echar a andar el motor. Le dio un vistazo de reojo -Nunca esperé ver el momento en que viera a mi hija enamorada.

-Ay, papi -dijo avergonzada -Solo me gusta -se excuso -un montón -agregó producto del alcohol y las endorfinas.

-Si pudieses verte la cara ahora -se rio su padre.

Mikasa se contuvo de bajar el espejo del copiloto, prefirió ver su reflejo en el espejo lateral y se sonrió tontamente.

-¿Qué harás mañana? Con tu madre tenemos un concierto por la tarde. Preferiría que no te quedaras en casa sola.

-Iré a ver a Eren y Armin -respondió volteándose hacia él. Su padre asintió doblando en una de las calles -Descuida. No tienes nada de que preocuparte aun cuando me quedara en casa.

Su padre volvió a asentir. Mikasa se sintió bastante culpable de estar ocultando ese gran secreto, pero claramente tampoco sería un tema que hablaría con él… menos con su madre. Aunque la idea de meter a Jean a su casa de hurtadillas cobraba un sabor excitante. Profanar su sagrado hogar sería un vuelco rebelde y sexy. Pero borró aquella idea alcoholizada de su mente.

-Respecto a tu relación con tus amigos y tu novio quisiera hablarte un segundo -dijo su padre con la vista al frente -Está muy bien que mantengas tus afectos. Eren, Armin y tú son amigos desde niños, esa amistad es sagrada. Solo… no le des motivos a tu novio para que desconfíe de ellos, sobre todo de Eren.

-¿Por qué tendría que desconfiar de Eren? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Mikasa… -suspiró su padre y ella perdió la vista en el espejo lateral -A veces quisiera que vieras las cosas como yo lo hago. Puede ser que cambie tu perspectiva de las cosas.

.

.

Maldita resaca. Maldita mil veces, se repetía mientras trataba de levantarse con ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Abrió las ventanas de par en par para ventilar ese olor a cantina. No tardó en estar en la ducha y luego bajar a desayunar cuando el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 10.13 hrs.

Sus padres ya terminaban su desayuno. Su padre dejaba enfriar su café y leía el periódico. Su mamá estaba con su agenda tomando anotaciones y su móvil al lado. Se servía otra taza de té.

-Buenos días -saludó Mikasa tomando asiento.

-Buenos días, cariño -respondió su padre sacando la vista del periódico por un segundo -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como un lirón -comentó tomando la cafetera y sirviéndose en su tazón.

Maika la miró fijamente.

-Con que anoche estaba tu _novio_ -dijo seria -Dijiste que era una reunión de amigos omitiendo ese _pequeño_ detalle.

Mikasa puso un par de terrones de azúcar en su café.

-Oh -exclamó la muchacha -Supuse que se sobrentendía -se disculpó.

-Ya déjala, Maika -dijo su padre sin sacar la vista de su lectura -No tiene nada de malo. Deberías estar satisfecha que su relación no la ha alejado de sus amigos. Ayer estuvo con sus amigos de la universidad y hoy verá a Eren y Armin -ahora sí sacó la vista de su periódico -Me encanta que mi hija tenga otras amistades y no se absorba ni limite su círculo.

Mikasa le sonrió contra la taza. Maika bufó y volvió a mirar su móvil, Albert volvía al periódico. Mikasa se levantó de la mesa para colocar un par de panes en la tostadora. Sacó mantequilla y queso de la nevera. Cuando las tostadas saltaron fue momento de volver a la mesa.

-No deberías descuidar tu dieta -advirtió su madre -Luego ese novio tuyo tendrá que levantar un marrano en el equipo de baile.

-Ay, déjala Maika. Un pan no le hará mal. Tanta práctica necesita carbohidratos -dijo el padre bebiendo de su café.

-Eres tú el que se queja cuando se come los potes completos de helado -recalcó Maika.

-Eso es grasa, no es lo mismo -dio catedra, Mikasa miraba a ambos sin tomar su sandwich -Come, cariño.

Pero de su apetito ya quedaba poco. Pero sabía que si no desayunaba su estómago se quejaría por el alcohol de la noche anterior. Le dio una mascada a su sandwich y masticó lento.

El resto del desayuno anduvo como siempre, silencio y un par de frases. Nunca se había cuestionado el actuar de sus padres, pero ahora notaba como permanecía cada uno en lo suyo. ¿Por qué?

Una vez que ella hubo terminado se ofreció a lavar los platos y tazas. Su madre no lo rechazó y se retiró a su despacho mientras su padre se dirigía a la sala con su periódico bajo el brazo.

Ya casi terminaba de guardar cuando su móvil pitó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros viendo la notificación del símbolo de whatsapp. Abrió la aplicación.

Eran un mensaje de Jean. Abrió el chat y vio una fotografía borrosa. Sintió correr un escalofrío por su espalda cuando abrió las imágenes. Por favor que alguien no los hubiera fotografiado en el baño. Aunque eso era imposible.

La imagen cargó.

"Laboratorio Clínico, Centro Médico María.

Nombre del paciente: Kirstein, Jean.

Edad: 22 años

Médico solicitante: Dr. Keith Shadis

VIH negativo

VDRL negativo

Hepatitis B negativo

Clamidia negativo

Neisseria gonorrhoeae negativo

Anticuerpos VPH negativo"

Miró la fecha del examen, era del lunes. Con que sí se había hecho el chequeo. Se sonrió y leyó el mensaje entrante siguiente.

Jean (11.02): Todo en orden, princesa. Por si te estabas cuestionando nuestra irresponsabilidad de anoche.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello para ser honesta. Había sido sin duda una irresponsabilidad. Una deliciosa e irresistible irresponsabilidad.

Mikasa (11.03): Puedes estar en período ventana.

Jean (11.04): Lamento romperte la imagen de putón, pero no he estado con nadie desde un tiempo.

Mikasa (11.04): Qué desilusión xD

Mikasa (11.04): ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Antes de ayer y de la del sábado pasado…

Jean (11.06): ¿Interesada en mi vida sexual?

Mikasa (11.06): Simple curiosidad… ¿vas a responder o no?

Jean (11.07): Mmm… fiesta de fin de año de la universidad.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. ¿Y con qué zorra estuvo esa vez? Ah, cierto. Fue ella.

Mikasa (11.08): Ah

Mikasa (11.08): Con que fui tu última chica. ¡Qué romántico! Jajaja.

Jean (11.09): No eres la única que le tiene terror a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Mikasa (11.10): Ya veo…

Jean (11.10): Llegó Eld. Hablamos más tarde. Pásalo bien con tus amigos.

Mikasa guardó el móvil y volvió a ordenar los trastes. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Jean. Con que ella había sido la última chica. Curioso. Efectivamente ella creía que Jean era un putón de primera. Pero, pensándolo bien, con esa cara no podía esperarse que le llovieran las _amigas_. Momento, él hablaba mucho de ellas, sus _amigas_. ¿Sería que era una imagen que quería mantener y no era real? Quizás si la historia fuese al revés y fuese él quien se la pasara rechazando, tal vez ella se jactaría de _amores_ inventados para hacerlo creer que era irresistible. Una idea idiota, pero que ella sí haría. Después de todo, ella y Jean no eran tan diferentes.

Pero…

Mikasa (11.20): Entonces, qué es de tus amiguitas?

Jean (11.21): Aventurillas menores sin implicancias sexuales, ya que preguntas. No me ando acostando con todo lo que se mueva o me mueva el culo. Tengo sentimientos, ok? xD

Mikasa se sonrió algo boba.

Mikasa (11.22): De acuerdo, señor sentimientos. Que tengas buen día.

Iba a guardar nuevamente su móvil y una idea cruzó su cabeza. Fugaz, pero que duró lo suficiente para escribir el siguiente mensaje.

Mikasa (11.23): Quieres acompañarme? Donde Eren…

Jean (11.23): Muy considerada, princesa. Pero paso. Tengo que ponerme al día con Ergonomía.

Mikasa (11.24): Entiendo. Nos hablamos más tarde entonces.

Pero aquel mensaje no tuvo respuesta, aun cuando figuraba como leído.

.

.

La tarde llegó rápido y sin darse cuenta cómo, ya estaba en el cuarto de Eren junto con Armin, quienes bromeaban de buena gana.

Eren ya podía ponerse de pie y moverse al menos para ir al baño. O esa decía él con gran entusiasmo mientras estaba sentado en un sillón en su cuarto.

-Mikasa… -dijo Armin mientras su amiga revisaba su móvil -Mikasa, hey! ¿Estás aquí?

La chica pestañeó un par de veces y sacó la vista del móvil para dejarlo a un lado.

-Sí, disculpa. ¿Qué decías?

Eren se rio y Armin le sonrió.

-Hablábamos de cuál película veremos -dijo Armin manteniendo su gesto amable -¿Alguna que te interese?

-No sé… -caviló -Hace tiempo que no veo una película.

-Con esto de estar de novia deberías estar viendo muchas películas -la bromeó Eren -¿O descubriste cosas más divertidas que hacer? -le guiñó un ojo -Siempre creí que serías del tipo novia que ve películas sentada en la sala con el novio a un brazo de distancia -rio.

Mikasa lo observó con sorpresa. Una mezcla entre desilusión y molestia se instaló en ella. Un indiscreto sonrojo la invadió.

-He estado ocupada estudiando y con los ensayos -declaró con firmeza -Y quiero ver una película de terror -finalizó.

Armin miró a Eren con reproche y él se alzó de hombros. Eren comenzó a buscar alguna película en Netflix que cumpliera con el requerimiento de Mikasa, además de que no la hubiese visto. Mikasa tenía cierta oculta afición a las películas sangrientas y de terror psicológico.

Cuando por fin se decidieron por una, Armin fue por palomitas a la cocina. Él y Mikasa se sentaron en la cama de su amigo, mientras Eren continuaba en su sillón.

Como toda película de terror sangrienta, era pésima. Pero lograba divertirlos y permitía que hicieran comentarios durante la película, burlándose de lo absurdo de la situación. Generalmente ellos eran Mikasa y Eren. Armin solía meterse mucho en la trama, aun cuando fuese muy mala.

Mikasa disfrutaba esos momentos con sus amigos, lejos de sus aspiraciones románticas con Eren. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a desarrollar esos sentimientos por él? Quizás desde la primera vez que lo vio en la escuela y la defendió de un par de niñas que se burlaban de ella. Sí, fue desde ese momento. Había sido su primer amigo y su salvador. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse una niña en tales condiciones?

Estar con él era como si la vida completa cobrara sentido de pronto. Eran hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué tenía que luchar contra su naturaleza? No era justo, no era justo que Eren no correspondiera a sus sentimiento y menos que ahora creyera que le gustaba alguien más. Pero… ¿cómo podía explicar aquello sin deshonrarse en el camino? Además que Eren parecía más divertido en joderla con su _noviazgo_ que estar celoso de algún modo.

Pero debía aclarar la situación. Quizás si era honesta tendría una oportunidad y no tendría que estar esperando que él cayera en cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Sí, debía hacerlo. Pero ahora no era el momento. Quizás más adelante, cuando no estuviese Armin. Porque ya sabía qué le diría su amigo respecto al tema… que Eren había elegido a Annie. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa chica!

-¡Por Dios! ¡Esa sangre parece ketchup! -exclamó Eren sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Le tienes que siempre quitar la emoción al momento? -preguntó Armin.

-En realidad se ve muy falsa -opinó Mikasa -Acéptalo, Armin.

-¡Que sí! Pero lo arruinan -se quejó.

Ambos amigos rieron mientras Armin seguía con sus reclamos. Para cuando terminaron la película y el ambiente de encontraba distendido, Eren tocó el tema que quería abordar. Más por curiosidad que por celos, quizás tenía la esperanza que Mikasa hubiese dado vuelta la página.

Porque Eren era totalmente consciente que Mikasa estaba enamorada de él. Tendría que ser idiota para no notarlo. Por lo mismo le costó decirle lo de Annie. Odiaba hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, pero él no podía sentir por ella más que una profunda amistad.

-Y bien… -rompió el silencio cuando otra película se promocionaba en netflix -¿No vas a hablarnos de cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba tu enemigo número uno? -bromeó.

Armin miró a Mikasa con preocupación. Él sabía toda la verdad y le preocupaba Mikasa, le preocupaba muchísimo. Junto con Eren eran sus mejores amigos. Si su amistad se fracturara no sabía qué sucedería. Solo sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Mikasa miró a Armin por un segundo.

-Me da vergüenza -respondió bajando la vista al suelo.

-Vamos, Mikasa -exclamó Eren con entusiasmo -Somos tus mejores amigos. Entre nosotros no debería haber vergüenza.

Mikasa suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarlo todo sin tocar el tema de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía que hablar sobre cómo se volvía una completa zorra cuando estaba ebria? ¿Cómo explicarlo si eso la haría todo menos perfecta para Eren? Pero no podía mentirle…

-Jean… -murmuró jugando con el vuelo de su blusa -Más bien… yo… -arrugó la tela entre sus dedos -Decidí darle una oportunidad.

Armin frunció el ceño. Así no iba la historia… ¿o sí? Se suponía que la relación de ambos era ficticia y de ninguna manera involucraba sentimientos. Mikasa notó el gesto de Armin. Tomó aire profundamente.

-La verdad es que -continuó con voz bajita -que con Jean… bueno… llevamos un año siendo algo más que compañeros de universidad.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Eren -¿Un año? ¿Y cómo es posible que en un año nosotros, tus amigos, no hayamos sabido nada de eso?

-Vamos, Eren -interrumpió Armin -Son cosas de Mikasa. No tiene porqué andarnos diciendo todo lo que hace.

Mikasa le dio una mirada agradecida a su amigo. Eren por otro lado se alegraba que Mikasa estuviese llevando una vida normal y hubiese superado su enamoramiento… Momento, ¿un año? ¡Era el mismo tiempo que él llevaba con Annie! ¿Sería posible que Mikasa haya estado utilizando a Kirstein por despecho? Miró a su amiga de reojo. Sí, sonaba a algo que haría Mikasa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo cambiar la situación? -insistió Eren -Un año tonteando por ahí y de pronto decides convertirlo en tu novio…

-¿Y qué tiene de raro? -preguntó Mikasa -Quizás me gusta, ¿o no?

-Sí… claro -respondió Eren meditabundo.

Armin buscaba alguna señal en el rostro de Mikasa. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Ya no estaban fingiendo una relación? ¿Podría ser que Mikasa finalmente había decidido fijarse en alguien más?

-Sigo sin entender, Mikasa -insistió Eren -Soy tu amigo y estoy… preocupado. Siempre me preocupo por ti. Y creo que Armin piensa igual que yo -el aludido pegó un respingo -No me cuadra… nada. Se supone que odiabas a ese tipo. Admito que me causó gracia el que del odio al amor haya un solo paso y siempre sospeché que podía gustarte. Pero hablabas pestes de él… ¿qué cambió?

Mikasa guardó silencio. Armin no sabía como desviar la conversación de una manera sutil que librara a su amiga del interrogatorio, ello sin mentirle a Eren de paso.

-Digamos que… -murmuró Mikasa -Todo se volvió algo íntimo -confesó -Hay cosas y situaciones que no pueden dilatarse. No soy de las que se sientan a ver series con su novio a un brazo de distancia. No soy como todos creen… ¿por qué todos creen que me conocen tan bien? ¿Por qué pones en duda lo que digo? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-No -negó Eren de inmediato -Solo quería saber… Lamento haberte ofendido con esa broma. Seguro eres una novia muy divertida. Eres una buena amiga, y creo que tienes materia de novia.

Armin sabía que ahora era Eren quien mentía. No lamentaba aquella broma, porque eso era lo que realmente pensaba. Mikasa estaba tan preocupada de ser perfecta, de no darle a nadie nada que hablar, que sin duda era de aquellas que cuidan las apariencias hasta el final. Pero, quizás, Mikasa tenía razón. Nadie la conocía realmente.

-Supongo que todos pensamos que eres demasiado buena para cualquiera -comentó Armin -Eren solo está preocupado y es esperable. Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti. Pero, lo más importante, es que seas feliz.

Mikasa le sonrió calmando su ímpetu. Eren cambió el tema sin abandonarlo del todo.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres? Apuesto que tu madre ya quiere que te cases -rio bajito -Siempre ha sido tan conservadora.

-Mamá lo detesta-respondió Mikasa volviendo a su ser plácido -Pero a papá le cae bien… Es que mamá cree que nadie es suficientemente bueno.

-Bueno -dijo Armin -Si tu padre lo aprobó quiere decir que es un buen tipo. Siendo honesto, yo pensaba cuando ingresamos a la universidad y hablabas tanto de él, que terminarías siendo su novia. No me equivoqué.

-Éramos amigos, ¿no? -dijo Mikasa citando aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dijo Armin -Tuvimos nuestras desavenencias y seguimos trabajando en ellas. Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro. Extrañamente, podemos llevarnos bien… muy bien, de hecho.

Eren, si bien sorprendido, parecía conforme. Esperaba no ser el causante que Mikasa se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Pero las palabras de su amiga lo convencían de una cosa, al menos ya no era el objeto de su afecto.

Armin, por su parte, aun cuestionaba las palabras de Mikasa. Hacía una semana estaba con ataque por lo de las fotografías y el video… sumado a la decisión que había tomado. No podía cambiar tan rápido todo, ¿o sí? Quizás Mikasa lo estaba utilizando como un medio para liberarse de la sombra de Eren. No, Mikasa jamás haría eso. Ella era honesta con sus sentimientos, también sabía que su procesamiento de ellos era lento. Entonces… ¿qué había cambiado en esa semana?

El móvil de Mikasa pitó.

Sasha (18.35): ¿Cómo está esa resaca?

Mikasa (18.35): Bien, ahora estoy con Eren y Armin.

Sasha (18.35): Pásala bien. Te adoro!

Sasha (18.36): PD: El baño te manda saludos y dice que la próxima vez uses el cuarto de visitas.

Sasha (18.36): Jajajajaja

Mikasa se volvió roja, pero no respondió. Solo se limitó a informar a sus amigos que era Sasha.

La conversación tomo otro rumbo, uno algo más pesimista cuando Armin habló sobre la enfermedad de su abuelo. Luego pasaron a la recuperación de Eren y todo volvía a ser como antes… o casi como antes.

Emancipación de Eren Jaeger, paso 3: Tener un novio de verdad y ser una novia… perfecta.


	12. Chapter 12

En cuanto llegó a casa de donde Eren corrió directo a su habitación. Sus padres aun no llegaban de su concierto, así que no habría nadie que la interrumpiera en su investigación.

Encendió su laptop sentada en el escritorio e hizo crujir sus dedos en actitud decidida. Abrió el navegador y en la barra escribió "como ser una buena novia".

Nadie podría poner en duda más su _relación_ con Jean. Quizás era solo un acuerdo, pero no podía seguir negando que tenía unos sentimientos incipientes hacia él. Después de todo los delfines eran monógamos… ¿en qué diablo estaba pensando?

–Muy bien –se dijo a sí misma –Si un clavo saca a otro clavo, vamos a jugárnosla por este clavo torcido.

Las páginas cargaron bastante rápido y leyó los resultados de su búsqueda. Pinchó sobre la primera: "7 secretos para ser una buena novia".

 _Seguramente cuando estás enamorada, tienes el deseo de_ _ser una buena novia_ _para que tu chico esté feliz contigo, tome tu ejemplo y desee ser muy buena pareja y durar lo máximo posible juntos._

 _En este post te contaré cuáles son los_ _7 secretos para ser una excelente novia_ _y tener una muy buena relación con tu chico._

¿Enamorada? Negó con la cabeza. Sin duda ella no estaba enamorada, le gustaba un poco. Pero, ¿quería enamorarse de Jean? Bueno, él la quería, eso lo sabía. Ser una buena novia no implicaba estar enamorada, ¿o sí? Pero si quería olvidarse de Eren tenía que enamorarse de Jean a toda costa. Quizás había comenzado mal la búsqueda.

Pinchó sobre el buscador y escribió: "como enamorarme de un chico". Leyó los resultados.

El primero decía: "Sexualidad: como terminas enamorado de alguien que no te atrae físicamente". Negó suave. Si había algo que sí le gustaba de Jean era… Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió ligero recordando la noche anterior y se sonrió pícara. Puede que no tuviese el rostro más atractivo, pero el resto estaba bastante bien. Le gustaban sus manos, sí era algo idiota, pero le gustaba como eran grandes y la tomaban con tanta fuerza. Le gustaba como besaba… y las otras cosas indecentes que hacía con su boca. Le gustaba esa estúpida sonrisa maliciosa, le gustaba su voz… y quizás sí le gusta su estúpida cara de caballo después de todo.

Soltó un suspiro profundo. No era la página adecuada. Miró al segundo resultado: "¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien que no te gusta?". Aquí iba otro resultado que no cuadraba perfectamente. Pero sintió curiosidad y lo abrió de todos modos.

 _¿Y si nos enamoramos primero de su espíritu y después de la manera en que resulta el sexo con esa persona?_

Noup. Tampoco era el resultado que esperaba. Siguió revisando los resultados. No, ninguno servía. Volvió a la barra de búsqueda: "me gusta alguien pero estoy enamorada de otra persona". Dio enter.

Cargaron los resultados, pero todos implicaban que ella estuviese en una relación con esa persona de quien estaba enamorada. ¡Ay, pero qué lío! Ella no tenía una relación con Eren y después de esta tarde estaba completamente convencida que tampoco quería tenerla. ¿Qué? Si hasta hace un par de horas estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos a Eren y probar qué resultaría de ello.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenándolo en el proceso. ¿Acaso no había una maldita página que pudiese solucionarle su problema?

De pronto tuvo una revelación. Abrió su facebook y se colocó sobre el buscar. Escribió: "Levi Ackerman". Abrió el chat. Figuraba en línea.

Mikasa: "Hola, Levi"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Levi: "Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a escribirme, Miki–chan"

Mikasa frunció los labios.

Mikasa: "Sí… supongo que soy bastante predecible, ¿no?"

Levi: "No necesito mucho para poder leerte la mente, primita. Pues bien vamos al grano, porque supongo que se trata de ese _novio_ tuyo. Porque a mí no me engañas. Ese chico no es tu novio ni te interesa. Llevas once años detrás de ese bombón de Eren y de pronto sales con un tipo de la nada que no es ni la mitad de guapo… seamos honestos, no es tu tipo."

Mikasa: "No me es completamente indiferente si a eso quieres llegar."

Levi: "Pero no es Eren. Sí eres bien tonta. Entiende algo, Eren nunca te va a dar bola. Te lo dije una vez y voy a seguir manteniéndolo. Los maricas tenemos un sexto sentido."

Mikasa: "Eso dicen, al menos puedes entender el otro lado de la moneda. Porque supongo que algo de macho te queda."

Levi: "Te he dicho mil veces que una cosa es la orientación sexual y la otra la identidad de género. Soy bien macho para mis cosas. No presto el culo… siempre."

Mikasa: "No necesito saber si muerdes la almohada o no, maldito marica. Necesito que me ayudes en algo."

Levi: "Quieres que te ayude en enamorarte de ese pobre tipo que tienes por novio"

Levi: "Pero primero quiero que me hables con la verdad. Sabes que no hay otra persona más confiable que tu adorado primo, ¿verdad? No le diré a Albert ni menos a tío Kenny"

Mikasa soltó un suspiro. Sabía que Levi era una tumba cuando se trataba de secretos y, aunque no se llevaran de lo mejor, era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor. Por lo que fue sincera con él comentándole todo, pero todo. Incluyendo lo del video hasta la noche anterior. Y, la verdad, se sintió mejor cuando lo hizo.

Levi: "Mmm. No solo eres una zorra, sino una zorra bien maldita jajaja. Mira que andar puteando con el pobre tipo, que se muere por ti, y después pedirle que sea tu novio de mentira. No te creí capaz de tamaña crueldad. Y para rematarla sigues teniendo sexo con él. Solo le estás dando esperanzas. Eres una pérfida jajaja"

Mikasa: "El tema es que necesito sacarme a Eren de la cabeza. Creo que Jean es una buena opción"

Levi: "Bueno, está disponible y tienen química. No me parece una mala idea. ¿Cuál es el problema? Parece que tuvieses todo resuelto.

Mikasa: "El asunto es que no estoy enamorada de él… y necesito estarlo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Levi: "Esas cosas no se fuerzan, Miki–chan. Solo pasan. Ya es un buen indicador que te guste acostarte con él. De eso a que te enamores hay un paso"

Mikasa: "¿Tú crees?"

Levi: "Claro que sí. Ahora el primer paso es no seguir acostándote con él. Crea tensión y deja que esa tensión te vuelva loca. Reemplázalo por otras cosas. Esas cosas que hacen los enamorados. Tomarse de la mano, salir a tomar helado, ver películas… toda esa mierda."

Mikasa: "Mmm. Verás… es que…"

Levi: "Ponte un tiempo, digamos un mes. Proponte hacer cosas divertidas con él. Incluso estudiar juntos. Fuérzate a pasar tiempo con él. Prohibido tomar una sola gota de alcohol… o te convertirás en la zorra devora pollas jajaja".

Mikasa: "Estúpido maricón enano de mierda. Te odio."

Levi: "Jajaja"

Levi: "Mira, Mikasa. Si quieres comenzar a ver a tu _novio_ con otros ojos, tienes que poner de tu parte."

Mikasa: "No digamos que Jean es un romántico. Porque no lo es. Es lo más parecido a una bestia."

Levi: "Cualquiera se convertiría en bestia si lo llevas rechazando. Solo protege su corazoncito de chiquillo enamorado. Ays, me conmueve"

Mikasa: "A ti nada te conmueve"

Levi: "Los pobres tipos víctimas de las mujeres pérfidas me ablandan el corazón. Por algo no me gustan las mujeres. Son perversas."

Mikasa quiso rebatirlo, pero no podía contradecirlo. Estaba siendo una maldita.

Levi: "Tienes lo fundamental. La decisión de enamorarte del chico, la tensión sexual y que le gustas de verdad. No seas tonta y déjate querer. Cuando quieras asesinarlo, míralo desde el otro lado. Los hombres somos tontos, nos gusta mosquear a quien nos gusta. Tú solo ignóralo, déjalo pasar. Toma ese corazoncito que rompiste en mil pedazos y pégalo con cinta adhesiva. Solo… trátalo como si fuese Eren. Y, para variar, verás como te trata alguien te quiere de verdad y no como a una hermana."

Mikasa asintió aun cuando Levi no podía verla. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Levi: "Pero díselo. Quizás no seas tan honesta como has sido conmigo. A las parejas se les cuenta el 90% de las cosas, guarda un 10% para ti, ¿vale? Dile que quieres ser su novia de verdad. Que quieres intentarlo porque te gusta un poquito."

Mikasa: "Mmm… no sé… no quiero darle ilusiones"

Levi: "Cariño, ya se las estás dando. Ese pobre crío debe estar todo ilusionado en que, a partir de este jueguito, pueda conquistarte y lo quieras de verdad. Ays si me rompe el alma. Maldita bruja manipuladora."

Mikasa: "¿Y si no quiere?"

Levi: "La aplaudiría de pie. Créeme que no te mereces una puta oportunidad… Ahora, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga al pie de la letra. Entra a google y busca maneras de conquistar a un hombre."

Mikasa: "¿Qué? Pero si soy yo la que tiene que enamorarse".

Levi: "Mira, bestia, no lograrás que ese chico se convierta en un príncipe azul si no le das seguridad de nada. Creerá que es otra de tus intrigas de mimada. Deja de ser tan egocéntrica que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Demuéstrale que te interesa, que quieres pasar tiempo con él… ya verás como el resto se da solo. No necesitas tú ver cómo te enamoras de él, tienes que dejar que él te enamore."

Mikasa: "Eres muy sabio, primo."

Levi: "Lo sé. Ahora, llámalo, al menos para preguntarle qué está haciendo. De muéstrale que quieres estar ahí."

Mikasa: "Eso haré. Gracias, Levi"

Levi: "De nada. Ah! Y una cosa antes que la olvide. Ni una sola palabra a nadie de esto. Ni siquiera a Sasha. Si Jean llega a enterarse de esto créeme que te dará una patada en el culo que te dejará en la capital. Y bien que te la mereces."

Mikasa se rio bajito. Se despidió de su primo. Discó en su móvil.

.

.

Jean había llegado de su turno hacía un par de horas. Tenía un tercer café servido en el escritorio mientras tomaba apuntes desde un libro y los agregaba al resumen que el profesor había entregado. Sintió repicar su móvil y lo cogió echando un par de maldiciones por verse interrumpido. Cuando vio el nombre de quien lo llamaba no pensó en silenciarlo.

–¿Hola? –respondió extrañado.

– _Ey, hola_ –escuchó la voz de Mikasa del otro lado – _¿Qué tal estás?_

–Bien. Estudiando.

– _¿Te interrumpí?_ –qué pregunta idiota, se dijo Mikasa, obvio que sí – _Disculpa._

–No pasa nada. Supongo que ya era hora de un break –caminó hasta el sillón y tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió –¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con tus amigos?

– _Bien. Vimos una película horrible. De hecho yo también debería estar estudiando_ –pensó en voz alta – _La segunda jornada de exámenes es la próxima semana_ –hizo una pausa – _¿Qué estudiabas?_

–Cardiorrespiratorio –respondió soltando una columna de humo –Es un maldito dolor de cabeza, y Shadis no lo hace más sencillo. No pensé verlo después de primer año.

– _Tampoco es tan malo…_

–Es un maldito sádico –dijo Jean con un bufido –Y sus resúmenes apestan. Llevo leyendo uno de los libros de apoyo y parece que omite información relevante solo para joder.

– _¿Cuál libro estás usando?_

–Me pedí el Westler, es bastante bueno.

– _Lo es, lo tengo… por si lo necesitas. Por si lo necesitas más tiempo de la semana que da la biblioteca._

–Gracias, Mikasa –dijo Jean sorprendido del ofrecimiento –Pero… ¿no lo vas a necesitar tú?

Hubo un silencio.

– _Bueno… podemos estudiar juntos… si quieres._

Jean dejo caer su cigarrillo sobre el sillón de la sorpresa, lo levanto rápidamente y sacudió las cenizas. Terminó de apagar lo que se había encendido de la tela con un poco de saliva.

Normalmente le hubiese respondido una burrada, alguna broma subida de tono, pero calló. El ofrecimiento venía con un tono muy calmo y le pareció muy generoso. Mikasa era de las que estudiaba sola y no era para nada generosa con sus cosas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Mikasa volvió a hablar.

– _¿Jean? Se cortó esta mierda_ –dijo refiriéndose a su móvil.

–Si, sí, claro –respondió el muchacho dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero –Me encantaría…

– _¿El lunes después de clases? –_ propuso Mikasa – _Puedes venir a casa y quedarte cenar si quieres… a no ser que tengas turno en la cafetería…_

Jean alejó el móvil un segundo. ¿Qué bicho le picó a Mikasa? Tenía turno hasta las seis, pero ese no era el tema. ¿Por qué Mikasa quería estudiar con él? Se tuvo que tragar otra de sus bromas, aunque le picaba la lengua por dejarla salir. Quizás…

–Sí, sería bueno que tus padres nos vieran estudiar juntos. No levanta sospechas…

Mikasa del otro lado de la línea recordó las palabras de Levi. Jean no se compraría un cambio de actitud tan pronto. Era obvio que pensaría que era parte de su actuación.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y escucharse llamar desde la planta baja.

– _Mis padres llegaron. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?_

–Vale –respondió Jean –Entonces… buenas noches.

– _Sí, buenas noches. Que te cunda el estudio. Así me puedes explicar algunas cosas luego._

Jean cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de centro. Volvió a tomar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y se sonrió tontamente. ¡Mikasa quería estudiar con él! De pronto cayó en un detalle.

–Mierda, tendré que vestirme de pijo otra vez –gruñó.

Pero su princesa lo valía. Mañana iría al outlet a las afueras de la ciudad. Se puso de pie y volvió a su escritorio, abrió su portátil e ingresó a facebook. Tipió en la barra buscadora: Eren Jaeger. Ingresó a su perfil.

Eren Jaeger.

 _Si quieres vivir lucha, lucha._

Estudia Ciencias Políticas, Universidad del Muro.

En una relación con Annie Leonhart.

Tienes 10 amigos en común.

Aquel detalle le permitió ingresar a varias fotografías. Se fijó en el tipo de ropa que utilizaba. Quizás si se veía como él… quizás eso le gustaría a Mikasa.

.

.

 _Cómo lograr que se enamore de mí._

 _¿Estás enamorada de un chico pero no estás segura si él siente lo mismo por ti y deseas saber cómo hacer para que el amor toque a su puerta?_

 _Para ello estuve investigando y averigüé cuáles son los_ _11 secretos_ _para lograr que ese hombre que te gusta tanto_ _se enamore perdidamente de ti_ _._

 _Secreto 1: Optimiza tu apariencia_

 _Esto no significa que debes estar ultra delgada, tener siempre una prenda diferente, estar siempre maquillada o cambiar el color de pelo cada tres minutos. Me refiero más bien a que sepas cómo_ _resaltar los rasgos más positivos de tu apariencia_ _._

 _Secreto 2: ¡Sonríe!_

 _Una sonrisa puede ser una bella forma de llamar su atención y quién te dice de_ _enamorarlo perdidamente_ _._

 _Secreto 3: Escúchalo_

 _A los hombres les encanta hablar de sí mismos y piensan que una chica que los escucha con atención es sencillamente adorable._

 _Secreto 4: Muéstrale lo mejor de tu personalidad_

 _Muéstrale a ese chico que te encanta cómo es tu verdadera personalidad y pon énfasis a tus puntos más fuertes._

 _Esto es muy bueno, pues te servirá a ti misma para pulir tu carácter y ser una mejor persona._

 _Secreto 5: Sé alegre y ten buen humor_

 _Lo mejor para_ _enamorar perdidamente a un hombre_ _es ser alegre y disfrutar de sus chistes y bromas._

 _Secreto 6: Y también sé un poco misteriosa_

 _Cuando te pregunte algo personal, no le cuentes toda tu vida de una vez, trata de dejar un tema en suspenso como para que se interese y quiera seguir averiguando cosas sobre ti._

 _Secreto 7: Compórtate dulcemente_

 _No me refiero a que te transformes en una monja, pero evita comportamientos groseros u ordinarios, sobre todo frente a él._

 _Secreto 8: Sedúcelo... ¡con algo rico!_

 _¿Sabías que a los hombres se los conquista por el estómago? ¡Y qué mejor que prepararle una deliciosa cena con sus platillos preferidos!_

 _Verás que este gesto lo sorprenderá y terminará por enamorarlo por completo._

 _Secreto 9: Haz tiempo para él_

 _Haz esto sobre todo cuando está realizando una actividad que le resulta aburrida como trabajar horas extras en casa, realizar compras en el supermercado o estudiar durante horas._

 _Secreto 10: Deja que te llame_

 _Deja que él sea quien tome la iniciativa de llamarte. Utiliza tus encantos para persuadirlo de que lo haga pero nunca lo persigas ni lo atosigues con mensajes o llamados, pues solo conseguirás alejarlo._

 _¡A los hombres les fascina la conquista!_

 _Secreto 11: Y no parezcas desesperada_

 _Los chicos buscan en quien confiar y desean estar con una chica segura de sí misma pero que los deje vivir su vida. En el caso de que_ _el hombre que te gusta_ _note que estás desesperada por tener una relación, no creo que desee acercarse, sino que más bien se alejará._

Mikasa tomó nota y cerró su laptop justo cuando su madre le indicaba que la cena estaba lista.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Semana de exámenes finales no era precisamente la mejor semana para un estudiante. ¿Acaso no podían poner las pruebas en diferentes semanas para que no los forzaran a estudiar todo junto? Bueno, la idea era estudiar clase a clase, ¿no?

–Ya terminé –dijo Jean saliendo de la cocina.

Eld lo miró un instante y pasó la vista a la caja registradora.

–Veo que te vestiste de pijo otra vez –masculló y pasó la cuenta a Gunther, quien volvió a una de las mesas –Supongo que vas a ver a _té verde con jengibre_.

Jean bufó.

–Su nombre es Mikasa y sí, voy a verla. Estudiaremos juntos en su casa –dijo y Eld soltó una espiración –¿Me prestas tu carro?

Eld le extendió la mano y Jean le entregó las llaves de su motocicleta. El jefe las guardo en si bolsillo y le entregó las propias al chico.

–Me pregunto, Kirstein, ¿qué tiene de malo como te vistes y tu moto? Entiendo que quieras causar una buena impresión…

–Digamos que practico para los internados –se defendió –Hay que estar presentable, ¿no?

Eld caviló, Gunther llegaba a la barra.

–Wow, ¿y este modelo de dónde salió? –bromeó al ver a Jean –¿Huelo perfume? Todo un galán –lo codeó cómplice –¿Quién es la víctima?

–No es víctima, es su novia pija –bufó Eld –Y como vemos, este proleta quiere pasar desapercibido entre los estirados. No sé cuánto te dure esto, Kirstein –soltó un suspiro –No te preocupes por la bencina, corre por mi cuenta.

–Gracias, Eld –dijo Jean con sinceridad.

–Solo digo que no deberías estar gastando tu paga en ropa de marca –aleccionó –Se supone que a esa chica le gustas como eres y si no… –chasqueó la lengua –Nadie debería cambiarte.

–Pues yo creo que te ves bien –Gunther lo palmoteó en la espalda –A veces un cambio es bueno. De hecho tengo algunas cosas que puedo pasarte, ahora que voy al gimnasio muchas cosas me quedaron estrechas –se jactó –No hay tipo con mejor gusto que yo.

–Ey, gracias. Mi tarjeta de crédito te lo agradece.

Gunther le sonrió antes de ver que un tipo en una mesa le hacía un gesto. Volvió a su trabajo. Jean se despidió de ambos y partió a casa de Mikasa.

.

.

Aun recordaba la charla que había tenido con Levi hacía ya casi un mes. Mes durante el cual se había esforzado en ver lo positivo de Jean y en ser alguien agradable. El resultado era que pasaban gran parte de su semana juntos, habían progresado enormemente en los ensayos y hasta en los estudios hacían el mejor equipo. Jean, por su parte, había dejado de lado sus comentarios desatinados… no totalmente, pero los mantenía a raya.

Mikasa había evitado el alcohol a toda costa y detenido cualquier manifestación de afecto con implicancias sexuales. Aquello chocó a Jean en un comienzo, pero luego pensó que era parte de mantener las cosas separadas. Si bien, la fogosa fiera había desaparecido, había recuperado a su vieja amiga de primer año. Y no sabía qué le gustaba más, si tenerla debajo de él, o a su lado siendo… muy agradable.

Ese día,la mejor noticia que Mikasa pudo tener fue que su madre tenía reunión de trabajo, por lo que se retrasaría. Al menos Jean no tendría que tragarse la cara de ogro de su mamá. Su padre estaba en la sala viendo un programa en la televisión y su única indicación fue (como siempre): "Los noviazgos son en vertical, no en horizontal. La puerta abierta". Ay, si tan solo su padre supiera las cosas que podían hacerse en vertical. Mikasa se limitó a ocultar una sonrisa pícara.

Ya sentados frente a su escritorio compartían notas y discutían sobre la materia del examen del día de mañana.

–Esto será una masacre –suspiró Jean sacando la vista de uno de los libros.

–No hay nada que no podamos –Mikasa le guiñó un ojo –Después de todo somos los mejores de la clase, ni Shadis ni nadie nos hará caer.

Jean le sonrió y volvió a sus apuntes. Sin duda hacían un buen equipo. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, siempre se dijo eso. Y Mikasa era la chica más inteligente de toda la universidad. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, modestia aparte.

–Estaba pensando en algo –de pronto habló Mikasa –¿Y si tú preparas unas preguntas y yo otras e intercambiamos como si fuera el examen? –propuso la muchacha.

–Buena idea.

Se pusieron a pensar las preguntas y cuando tuvieron todo listo e iban a hacer el intercambio, el padre de Mikasa apareció en la habitación. Admiró en silencio la concentración de ambos chicos. Sin duda el novio de Mikasa era una buena influencia.

–Chicos –alzó la voz y ambos miraron hacia la puerta –Es hora de cenar.

Ambos bajaron luego de intercambiar los _exámenes_. Digamos que la cena no era muy elaborada. Consistía en esas pizzas de supermercado arregladas con algunos ingredientes más.

–No soy un experto en la cocina –se excusó Albert –Y Maika no dejó nada preparado.

–Está bueno –opinó Jean luego de masticar un pedazo –Cocinar tampoco es mi fuerte.

 _Secreto 8: conquístalo por el estómago._

–¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –preguntó Mikasa de pronto.

Su padre se hizo el desentendido, pero conocía las triquiñuelas de las mujeres.

Jean pensó un poco antes de responder.

–No tengo preferencias, en realidad –respondió sin darle importancia.

Albert miró a su hija, quien no sabía como insistir. Era una información que necesitaba y como buen padre estaba dispuesto a darle una ayudita.

–Siempre hay algo –dijo el padre de buen humor –Si me dan a elegir entre pescado, pollo o carne, prefiero la carne. El estofado de Maika es una delicia.

Jean caviló.

–Supongo que soy más de carbohidratos –bromeó –Un buen plato de pasta es mi mejor aliado. Y es fácil de cocinar.

Albert levantó una ceja mirando a su hija. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. La puerta se abrió y el taconeo retumbó por toda la casa, los pasos se dirigieron directo al comedor. La cara de la madre de Mikasa fue digna de retratar cuando vio a Jean sentado a la mesa charlando con Albert como si fuesen los mejores amigos de la vida.

–Nadie me dijo que tendríamos un invitado –fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

–Jean vino a ayudarme a estudiar –respondió Mikasa.

–¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda para estudiar? –preguntó Maika sin siquiera responder al saludo que previamente había dado Jean. Desde la última semana que su madre se mostrada especialmente desagradable con él.

–Están en último año, Maika. Es final de semestre –dijo Albert –Las cosas ya no son tan sencillas. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

–No tengo hambre, de pronto me vino una jaqueca horrible.

Sin más salió del comedor, su taconeo se perdió escaleras arriba. Mikasa bajó la vista a su plato.

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Jean poniéndose de pie –Gracias por la cena, señor Ackerman –miró a Mikasa –Iré por mis cosas.

–Voy contigo –añadió Mikasa acompañando a Jean escaleras arriba.

Pudo ver que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba cerrada. En silencio Jean guardó todas sus pertenencias en su bolso, Mikasa no sabía cómo disculparse por el comportamiento de su madre.

–Podemos revisar nuestras respuestas por skype si quieres –propuso ella con voz suave.

–Sí, buena idea –le sonrió Jean colocándose el bolso al hombro.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la salida. Mikasa lo acompañó hasta el auto.

–Yo… –murmuró.

–No es necesario –la interrumpió abriendo la puerta del auto y dejando el bolso adentro –Si yo fuera tu madre también estaría así –caviló –No en realidad, creo que sería como tu padre –bromeó –Es buena onda.

–Sí… Tiene sus cosas también, no creas –respondió Mikasa manteniendo un tono neutro –Cuando llegues a casa te conectas, ¿vale? –Jean asintió –De verdad lo lamento. No entiendo qué le pasa contigo últimamente. Eres todo un caballerito cuando te lo propones…

–Sabes la respuesta, princesa –se sentó en el asiento del piloto y cerró la puerta, la ventana permanecía abierta –Hablamos más tarde, ¿vale?

–Vale –respondió Mikasa.

Jean encendió el motor y cuando miraba hacia atrás para sacar el auto, Mikasa se precipitó por la ventana y le plantó un beso que fue a dar en la comisura de su boca. Jean se sorprendió y se la quedó mirando.

–¿Es una compensación por el comportamiento de tu madre o es que nos está viendo por la ventana?

–Quizás quería besarte, ¿es tan difícil de creer? –respondió Mikasa con ambas manos en la ventana y su cabeza aun dentro del auto –Es lo que haría una novia, ¿no? –Jean la miró aun extrañado –He estado pensando en algo… ¿Tienes un segundo? –Jean asintió.

Mikasa dio la vuelta y se subió al asiento del copiloto, fijó su mirada en el rostro intrigado de su compañero.

–Te escucho –ante el silencio de la muchacha.

Mikasa no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Quizás debería ser honesta, un 90% honesta, tal como le dijo Levi. Repasó el rostro de Jean por un instante y se sonrió ligero. No era tan feo como solía parecerle. Quizás era el corte de pelo, o la ligera barba que comenzaba a dejarse.

–Hace unos días hablaba con Armin –comenzó, Jean la escucha con atención y apagó el motor del auto, la luz del farol frente a ellos los iluminaba –Hablábamos de ti para ser honesta –Jean asintió suave –Armin me hizo ver que… cuando ingresamos a la universidad… Bueno… nosotros… éramos amigos.

–¿Y eso a que viene?

–Que nos llevábamos bien… –dijo con simpleza –Armin dijo que tenía la intuición que me gustabas… en ese entonces –hizo una pausa –Tal vez no fui muy consciente de ello. Dijo que hablaba mucho de ti –Jean miró al frente un instante –Quizás me tomó más tiempo que a ti, pero… me gustas –el muchacho se volteó hacia ella con brutal sorpresa –Y pensaba que… si me das una oportunidad… podríamos… ¿ser novios de verdad?

Jean no salía de su asombro. ¿Le gustaba a Mikasa? ¿Sobria?

–Espera… ¿no estás ebria? –ella negó –Échame el aliento –ella obedeció –Noup. Pizza.

Mikasa le dio un golpe en el brazo. Él se rio un momento, pero la risa se apagó pronto y volvió a mirar al frente con ambas manos en el volante.

–¿Qué cambió? –preguntó Jean con justa curiosidad –Hacía unas semanas no dejabas ni que me acercara, luego todo este acuerdo… y ahora… Disculpa, pero no entiendo. Quizás hemos mejorado nuestra manera de relacionarnos, pero ha sido justamente por esto.

Mikasa guardó silencio. ¿Cómo decirle que solo veía su salvación a la maldición de Eren Jaeger en él? ¿Que era la única manera de salir de ello, que le gustaba un poquito y por eso estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso?

–Bueno… No eres un idiota degenerado, has sabido controlar tus bromitas indecentes y… has hecho mucho por mí. De verdad lo valoro –soltó un suspiro –Nunca nadie había hecho estas cosas por mí. Y… tal vez me estoy acostumbrando a tus apodos cursis y de mal gusto –Jean se rio suave –¿Qué?

–Nunca pensé que llegara a gustarte de verdad, ¿sabes? –seguía con la vista al frente –Pensaba que solo era tu manera de sacarte la frustración por lo de tu amigo. Y me aprovechaba de eso también… quizás porque era la única manera de estar cerca de ti. Yo… estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí… y esto… es como si se me cumpliera un sueño. De verdad.

Mikasa sintió un peso en el pecho. Por un segundo se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer… Ella solo buscaba olvidarse de Eren y, tal vez, sí buscaba enamorarse de Jean. Pero si eso no resultaba después de todo… ¡Estaba siendo una persona aun más horrible! Pero ya no había marcha atrás, menos cuando Jean la besaba con extrema dulzura, nada parecido a esa ansiedad de sus normales encuentros.

–Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… –le susurró a contra labios.

La única respuesta que Mikasa pudo dar fue volver a besarlo, aunque lo sintió totalmente ingrato… al menos de su parte. Desearía poder tomar un trago en este momento, solo para poder corresponderle siquiera con un poco de entusiasmo real. No dilató demasiado el momento, al cabo de un rato se bajó del carro e ingresó a su casa. Pudo ver a su madre en lo alto de la escalera cruzada de brazos. Subió para entrar a su cuarto sintiéndose la persona más maldita del mundo.

–Alto ahí, jovencita –la detuvo su madre por el brazo –Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Pero Mikasa no estaba de humor, no ahora. No quería escucharla. Solo podía escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Jean que comenzaban a quemarla. Así se sentía el remordimiento.

–Déjame ir a mi cuarto, por favor –pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

–No, vas a bajar a la sala conmigo –la jaló con brusquedad –Vamos a hablar las dos y no quiero negativas. Tampoco quiero que tu padre se entrometa, dejémoslo entre las dos. Acá no quiero apoyadores de muertos de hambre. Porque eso es lo que es ese tipo –Mikasa jaló tratando de liberarse –No me costó demasiado encontrar información de él… No me cuadró nunca que no me sonara el apellido de su madre que trabajaba en el banco. Por supuesto que no, ¡porque no es una ejecutiva siquiera, trabaja en el callcenter! ¡En turnos, Mikasa! Es la casta más baja que puede existir. ¡Mi hija está de novia con el hijo de una tipa del callcenter! –Mikasa la miró fijo a los ojos, no podía con su propia ira autodirigida, menos con el veneno de su madre.

–Suéltame, por favor –masculló.

–Si no quieres bajar, pues te lo diré acá por si no lo sabías. ¿Por qué tu noviecito estudia acá y no en Trost? Porque estudia con beca… ¡con beca! Las tiene todas porque no tiene un maldito peso. Si vivía en Trost no le darían la beca, pero si se trasladaba claro que sí. Buen puntaje de ingreso, buenas notas… Pero sin cuna ni roce social. ¿Cambiaste a Eren por ese muerto de hambre?

–Déjame –gruñó Mikasa jalando de su brazo.

–¿En qué estabas pensando, Mikasa? –exclamó su madre finalmente –¿En qué? Admito que es guapo, puedo llegar a entenderte –suspiró –A tu edad las mujeres cometemos esos errores –su voz se volvía suave tal como su agarre en el brazo de su hija –Vemos un muchacho guapo, que nos llena de palabras lindas… pero solo quiere dañarte. Dime… ¿acaso le prestaste tú el dinero para vestirse decentemente?

–¿Qué? ¡No!

–Mikasa… es el chico que trapea en un café… Ni siquiera es un mesero. Ya me parecía cara conocida cuando lo vi acá en la casa. Pero todo bien arregladito llegó a confundirme, pero bastó verlo un día al ir a un control al médico. Pasé por el café y lo vi –Mikasa bajó la vista –Limpia los baños, hija. No es para ti… escúchame, por favor. Hazme caso y corta con él. Si no quieres seguir luchando por Eren lo puedo entender, pero busca alguien a tu altura. ¡Usa la cabeza por una vez! –volvió a su firme agarre y la zamarreó –Vuelve a ser mi hija y no esta chica que no está pensando. Ese chico solo va a arruinarte.

Mikasa la miró con furia. ¿Arruinarla? Era ella quien lo estaba arruinando, quien llevaba años vilipendiándolo solo por ser… por pensar como su madre. ¿No era tan fan de Eren? Pues ahora ni siquiera quería a Eren sino a cualquiera que estuviera a su altura… ¿qué mierda era eso? Quizás la madre de Jean no tuviese una posición en el banco, él estudiaba con beca y trabajaba en un café trapeando el piso y lavando los platos. ¿Y qué? Había llegado a cuarto año de la universidad sin perder su beca, sin dejar ningún ramo atrás. Si eso no lo hacía merecedor de un poco de crédito, ¿dónde estaban los valores de quien la crío?

¿Arruinarla? No, ella estaba arruinada desde hace mucho antes…

–Me quiere… eso es suficiente –espetó.

–No puedo creer que tú quieras a alguien como él a tu lado.

La puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió de par en par. Los ojos castaños de Albert se clavaron en su esposa.

–¿Qué está pasando, Maika?

–Tú no me hables –lo paró en seco –Estás abalando todo lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar entrar a ese tipo después de todo lo que te conté?

Mikasa miró a su padre sorprendida. ¿Lo sabía? Pero… Su padre había sido el primero que había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Jean en primer año. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Vio a su padre caminar hasta ellas y tomar la muñeca de Maika para lograr que soltara a Mikasa.

–Tu hija se enamoró. No era lo que ninguno de los dos quería, pero es un buen chico. No tiene dinero… ¿y qué? Es empeñoso y eso vale más. Quizás si fuese un vago pondría el grito en el cielo, pero no lo es. La universidad es para conocer más que la burbuja. Por algo decidimos que Mikasa ingresara a una universidad pública.

–Lo decidió Mikasa porque Eren estudiaría ahí.

Albert suspiró pesado.

–Gracias a Dios ahora ya no es Eren. A veces pienso en cuando un simple enamoramiento adolescente pasó a ser una obsesión –exclamó –Y tu obsesión Maika que traspasaste a Mikasa. Todas sus decisiones en torno a ese muchacho. Pudo ir a estudiar a la capital con su puntaje. Podíamos pagarlo, pero no. Ella se quedó por Eren. ¿O me equivoco?

–Desvías el tema a tu conveniencia como siempre –continuó Maika –Acá es como tu hija se está perdiendo con ese pobre tipejo. Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres, Mikasa. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Qué te vuelvas comunista?

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –dijo Mikasa totalmente descolocada.

–Lo único que conseguirás es arruinarte, quedar embarazada y echar a perder toda tu vida.

Albert se quedó mirando a Maika severo. ¿Arruinar su vida? ¿Acaso ella arruinó su vida cuando se embarazó de Mikasa y se casaron? Él amaba a Maika, la venida de Mikasa solo aceleró las cosas. Quería casarse con ella de todos modos.

–Mikasa, entra a tu cuarto –ordenó su padre –Maika, al garaje.

Mikasa apretó los labios. Sabía que ahí iban sus padres y se encerraban en el auto cuando tenían discusiones. Hace tanto que no tenían una seria más allá de sus desavenencias diarias. Todo esto por sus malas decisiones.

Por un lado estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Jean ofreciendo algo que no sabía si podría cumplir, por el otro hacía enfadar a su madre, y con ello enfrentaba a sus dos padres. Y su madre… había dicho… que si se embarazaba sería su ruina. Quizás sus padres no se lo habían dicho, pero fue tío Kenny quien le confidenció en una fiesta de navidad con más ponche del debido que su madre estaba embarazada cuando se casó. Que ningún bebé prematuro pesaba casi cuatro kilos.

Se encerró en su cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Miró todo a su alrededor… quizás no habían sido sus malas acciones… ella misma era la mala acción. Era un error. Por eso su madre la aleccionaba tanto, para que no cometiera su mismo _error_ que era ella misma.

Aprovechó que sus padres estaban en el garaje para sacar su maleta del armario y vaciar la ropa de la otra temporada que guardaba allí. Comenzó a tirar ropa dentro con descuido. Tiró sus cuadernos y algunos libros dentro también. En su mochila guardó su laptop y su ropa de entrenamiento. Buscó su móvil.

– _Amiga_ –escuchó a Sasha del otro lado.

Quiso decirle algo coherente, pero fue en ese momento que estalló en llanto. Lo único que pudo articular fue:

–Ven por mí… por favor… estoy en casa… sácame de aquí.

– _Salgo en un minuto, tranquila, ¿sí? Espérame en la calle de atrás, afuera el edificio de la esquina. ¡Connie! ¡Me llevo el auto! No me cortes, Mikasa_ –dijo acelerada, podía escucharse el tomar de unas llaves y el cerrar de la puerta – _Sal de tu casa. No me cortes, sí. Estoy contigo._

Mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su amiga, se subió al auto y partió hecha una bala hasta el barrio de Mikasa. Normalmente le tomaría veinte minutos, pero lo hizo en menos de diez. En todo momento con el altavoz, aunque ninguna de las dos decía palabra. La encontró tal como le instruyó. Frente al edificio detrás de su casa, sentada en la acera con una maleta. Sasha se bajó del auto y fue hasta su amiga.

–Mika… ¿qué pasó?

–Todo es mi culpa, Sasha –murmuró ya un poco más tranquila.

–Ya me lo dirás en casa, súbete al auto –la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

La vio subirse al asiento del copiloto mientras cargaba la maleta y la echaba en el auto. Pronto pasó a estar frente al volante nuevamente e inició la ruta de regreso hasta su casa. El móvil de Mikasa repicó. La chica miró la pantalla. "Mamá, llamada entrante". Simplemente lo silenció. Mientras las llamadas de su madre entraban y entraban en su móvil, Mikasa abrió whatsapp.

Mikasa (20:24): "Papá, estaré donde Sasha".

Papá (20:24): "Tranquila, hablaremos después. Tu madre está completamente descompensada. Concéntrate en tus exámenes. Recuerda que sea lo que sea, siempre te apoyaré. Te quiero muchísimo, mi princesita."

Mikasa no dijo palabra, solo se limitó a sollozar mirando por la ventana, mientras su móvil seguía iluminándose con "Mamá, llamada entrante". Lo guardó dentro de su bolso y continuó con la mirada en la nada. Sasha tampoco la forzó a hablar, respetando su silencio. Fue Connie el más asustado cuando vio entrar a ambas chicas en el apartamento. Miró a su novia interrogante, pero ella se alzó de hombros. El muchacho llevó la maleta de Mikasa al cuarto de invitados, mientras Sasha le servía un té de melisa a su amiga.

–Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –le dijo Sasha al tiempo que Connie llegaba junto a ellas, para sentarse a lado de Mikasa y apoyar una mano en su rodilla –¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿A Jean?

Mikasa negó y volvió a llorar.

–Que Dios me perdone… –fue lo único que salió de su boca antes que Sasha la abrazara con fuerza –Porque yo no puedo…

Connie miró a Sasha, la castaña tenía el rostro descompuesto. El móvil de Connie repicó, el muchacho fue por él. "Jean, llamada entrante". Se metió a la habitación.

–Viejo, ¿qué mierda pasó? –fue lo primero que preguntó si bien dio "contestar" –Sasha fue por Mikasa… Está llorando desconsolada…

– _Mierda… tuve el presentimiento que algo pasaba cuando no me respondía el móvil._

–Pero, ¿qué mierda, viejo?

– _Fui a estudiar a su casa y a su mamá no le pareció buena idea… No creí que terminaría en algo así. ¡Mierda! Las cosas no debían ser así… Voy para allá._

Connie se sobresaltó.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Jean. Déjala con nosotros, estará bien. Necesita hablar con Sasha sus cosas de amigas. A veces los hombres estorbamos.

–¿ _No entiendes, maldito calvo, que todo esto es por mi culpa? Seguramente su madre le plantó la cara y ella… Voy para allá y me vale diez kilómetros de verga que no te parezca. Es mi chica y tengo que estar con ella._

–Viejo, no es tu chica. Todos sabemos que es una mentira. No te vuelvas enfermito y te creas las cosas… sé que la amas, pero es una mentira –le hablaba como quien le habla a un trastornado.

– _No, no es una mentira. No sé cómo pero todo cambió, Connie. Y porque cambió su madre… Mikasa… es mi maldita culpa. Te voy a cortar porque me estoy subiendo a la moto._

Connie iba a decirle que se viniera con cuidado, pero Jean ya le había cortado. ¿Cómo era eso que las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Acaso…? ¿Mikasa se había enamorado de Jean? O más bien, ¿se había dado cuenta que le gustaba? Entonces… ¿su madre la corrió de la casa? Caviló. Tenía sentido, era algo que podía esperarse de Maika Ackerman. Jean tampoco era tan terrible como para correrla de la casa, claro que no era Eren Jaeger, pero era un tipo completamente corriente con mala facha y mucha garra. No, no era tan corriente después de todo. Era un tipo power.

En la sala, Sasha lograba que Mikasa se tranquilizara. Le había traído papel del baño y la veía sonarse la nariz una y otra vez. Intercalando con beber el té y muchos suspiros.

–Puedes contarme, si quieres –dijo Sasha con voz dulce.

Mikasa miró al techo y respiró profundo. ¿Por dónde comenzaría a expiar sus culpas? Porque todo esto era una suma de malas decisiones, de historias más viejas que ella misma, de situaciones en las ni siquiera tuvo parte u opinión.

–Mamá odia a Jean… –murmuró –Descubrió que no era quien aparentaba ser… y… me dijo que lo único que sacaría metiéndome con él es quedar embarazada y cagarme la vida.

Sasha frunció el ceño. Maika y sus cosas, siempre llevando todo al límite. Pero no entendía el porqué Mikasa estaba tan mal por ello. Ya se sabía que sería un hueso duro de roer. ¿Acaso…?

–¿Te dijo que te salieras del equipo? –preguntó Sasha en su inocencia, sin saber realmente la razón su llanto –¿Se enteró del video…? –Mikasa negó –¿Entonces?

–Mamá se casó con papá porque se embarazó de mí –confesó aquel gran secreto que guardaba sin orgullo –Yo… yo pensaba que solo había adelantado lo inevitable… yo creía que se amaban tanto que incluso habían planificado todo porque mis abuelos no aprobaban a papá. Pero… –miró a Sasha con los ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar –No fue así… Yo soy la culpable que mi mamá se haya cagado la vida –se llevó una mano al pecho –Y mi papá… mi papá es genial… a veces es algo estricto, pero es bueno… ¿por qué se cagó la vida si él es bueno? Él la quiere… ¿por qué ella no lo quiere?

–Sí lo quiere, Mikasa –saltó Sasha de inmediato –Claro que lo quiere. Y tu mamá no se refería a ti, se refería a tantas chicas que quedan embarazadas y ven su vida complicarse. No lo decía por ti… Te lo aseguro.

Mikasa negó rápido.

–No, no es feliz… –murmuró sin mirar a Sasha, totalmente avergonzada –Ellos… ni siquiera se hablan. Van a cenas y eventos juntos, pero apenas llegan a casa, cada uno parte por su lado. En casa, si yo no estoy, ellos… ni siquiera comparten. No sé desde cuando es así, porque hasta ahora nunca me detuve a pensarlo. Porque todo siempre giró en torno a mí. Estaba demasiado preocupada por mí… ellos por mí… y nunca lo vi… Y yo tengo la culpa. Debí… debí hacerle caso a mi mamá… así ella no estaría arrepentida…

–Mika, tu mamá te adora por sobre todas las cosas… solo… piensa lo que dices. No tiene sentido. No es tu culpa… son decisiones de adultos.

–Si no me hubiese comportado como una zorra nada de esto estaría pasando –continuó Mikasa –Si no hubiese explotado ese día que Eren me contó que estaba de novio con Annie… nunca debí involucrarme con Jean. Mi madre no merece sufrir por mis malas decisiones… tampoco él. Yo… solo sé hacerle daño a la gente que me quiere. Jean… él me quiere… me quiere de verdad –miró a su amiga con angustia –Y yo… solo me he reído de él, lo he utilizado… yo… no quiero seguir siendo así…

Sonó el timbre y Sasha miró a la puerta extrañada. Vio a Connie salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la entrada. La castaña no tuvo que pensar demasiado para adivinar quién estaba tras la puerta. Mikasa también dirigió su vista a la puerta y a Connie abrirla. Cuando vio entrar a Jean con el rostro descompuesto y prácticamente correr hacia ella para arrodillársele al frente, se largó a llorar otra vez.

–¿Por qué? –sollozó Mikasa sin mirarlo, Jean le tomó las manos con fuerza –¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Porque es mi culpa –dijo con seguridad y Mikasa negó –Escúchame, mi amor –Mikasa sintió que se le partía el corazón al escucharlo llamarla así. ¿Qué clase de bosta era? Con qué derecho jugaba con los sentimientos de la gente –Yo… lo menos que quiero es ser un problema en tu vida. Pensábamos que hacíamos lo correcto, pero nos equivocamos –Mikasa lo miró, ¿por qué parecía que él estaba tan destrozado como ella? –Si… si la solución es que no estemos juntos… yo… yo daré un paso al lado, ¿sí?... La familia es lo más importante. Y, aunque sea por un momento, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Solo… solo quiero que sepas que…

Jean calló abruptamente, como si la voz no quisiera salirle de la garganta. Mikasa la vio bajar la vista a sus manos. No, no podía seguirle haciendo daño a la gente. Quizás había arruinado la vida de su madre y nada de lo que conocía era tan perfecto como pensaba. Ni ella misma. Pero… podía hacer las cosas bien una vez. Lo de su familia no tenía vuelta. Quizás regresaría a casa en unos días, pero eso no cambiaría todo lo que había sucedido. Su familia estaba quebrada, ella misma estaba quebrada. La burbuja en la que vivía explotó de pronto. Pero si había un inocente en todo esto, era él. Él no había pedido nada de esto. Solo la había querido demasiado… y ella no merecía eso.

Nada era perfecto. Ni su vida, ni Eren, ni ella… ni mucho menos Jean. Pero el único que había sido sincero en todo momento fue él. Nunca ocultó nada, era… simplemente él. Y la única vez que ocultó algo fue porque ella se lo pidió. Ella era un monstruo… pero tenía una oportunidad de probar lo contrario.

–Ni te atrevas a continuar esa frase –masculló logrando que él la viera a los ojos –Me prometiste… me prometiste que me harías feliz –él asintió –Entonces cumple con tu palabra.

Jean le sonrió ampliamente.

–Lo que tú digas, princesa.

Sasha y Connie se miraban sin entender nada. Algo más entendía Connie o había sacado por contexto. Jean pasó a sentarse junto a Mikasa y ella se recargó en él, aprovechando de tomarle aquella mano que quedaba libre. Podía hacer las cosas bien, podía ser sincera por una vez en su vida, dejarse de idealizaciones y máscaras… y admitir que le gustaba Jean Kirstein. Así, tal y como era. Y que, aunque le costara, podía llegar a amar eso de él. Porque había una parte… muy dentro de ella, una que solo salía cuando dejaba de ser quien creía que debía ser, cuando se sentía libre… Había esa ínfima parte de ella, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que sí lo amaba. Solo…

–Sé paciente conmigo, ¿sí? –le dijo justo antes que Connie trajera un café para Jean y uno para él.

El muchacho la besó en la sien y apretó un poco más su hombro mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Se sentía mejor, en compañía de sus amigos, de su novio –ahora con todas las de la ley– y sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se liberaba… tal vez, era ella misma.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, cuando Sasha y Connie fueron a dormir, Jean bebía otro café tapado con una frazada que le daba el aspecto de un anciano. Mikasa a su lado, se puso de pie y tomó el móvil de dentro de su bolso. 54 llamadas perdidas y 10 whatsapp. Buscó el contacto y llamó. Jean la miró con preocupación, ella le tomó la mano.

–Papi –dijo al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado –Sí, estoy bien. Papi… siento todo lo que pasó. ¿Mamá está más tranquila? Ah… se durmió –escuchaba a su padre con atención –Me quedaré aquí unos días, necesito pensar algunas cosas. Necesito pensar en mí… por mí.

– _Mikasa_ –dijo su padre – _Hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo. Tu madre… Bueno, ella no ha estado bien. Hace tiempo que no está bien. No te tomes a pecho lo que dijo, porque sé que no te fuiste de casa porque insultó a tu novio. Hija… princesita… Tú no arruinaste la vida de tu madre. Pudo decidir no tenerte, pero no lo hizo. Desde siempre te quiso, nos ama, a los dos. A ti y a mí. Solo… ten paciencia con ella. Mamá ha pasado por mucho, no sabes por cuánto. Ella… ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y no se da cuenta que lo que ella cree que es lo mejor, no siempre lo es. ¿Me entiendes?_

–Sí, papi. Cuida de mamá, ¿sí? –dijo ya más tranquila –Los amo mucho. Pero necesito estar sola –hizo una pausa y miró a Jean que tomaba su café –No tan sola tampoco.

– _Eso está bien. Que descanses, cariño. Te estaremos esperando cuando quieras regresar… si necesitas dinero, solo pídelo. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos._

Su padre cortó. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Notó que Jean le daba un vistazo de reojo.

–Todo va a estar bien –le aseguró y Mikasa soltó otro suspiro –Solo, dense tiempo. Tienes que estar tranquila, tenemos semana de exámenes y luego ya vienen las vacaciones. Tendrás suficiente tiempo para pensar, para hablar con ellos sin estar presionada. Pero recuerda que nadie te amará como ellos, jamás.

Mikasa lo miró achicando los ojos.

–¿Ni tú?

Jean se rio.

–Pero qué pregunta más capciosa, muñeca. Esas preguntas no se hacen… –bromeó contento de verla picarlo primero –Pero digamos que en el escalafón de quien quiere más a Mikasa vienen tus padres, luego yo… y después tus amigos. Bueno, quizás Sasha te quiera tanto como yo… sin implicancias sexuales –caviló –O tal vez sí…

Mikasa tomó un cojín y le dio en la cabeza.

–Llevabas un mes invicto, Kirstein –reclamó.

Pero dejó la jugarreta. Sabía que Jean lo había hecho apropósito. Se lo agradecía, al menos por un momento le había quitado la densidad al ambiente. Se recargó en él nuevamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se había quedado dormida. Jean la cargó hasta la habitación de invitados, la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación y del apartamento.


	14. Chapter 14

_He vuelto con otro capítulo de este dorama, digo de este fic jaja. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo. Sé que no he respondido a sus reviews por varias razones, pero sobre todo el tiempo. Pero que sepan que los aprecio mucho y su apoyo es fundamental para mí. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de opinar, de dar ánimos y sobre todo, de leer. Así que acá va, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

La semana de exámenes pasó bastante rápido, entre estudio y desvelo. El profesor Zacharias suspendió los ensayos de buena voluntad, lo cual todos los miembros del equipo lo agradecieron.

Mikasa ya cumplía seis días en casa de los Springer–Blouse y debía admitir que había sido una gran paz a su mente atormentada. Solo había mantenido comunicación con su padre vía telefónica… y para pedirle dinero. Bueno, las malas costumbres no se iban tan fácilmente.

El día sábado, Mikasa recibió un mensaje de Levi, citándola a beber algo en un local elegante del centro. Nada de lo que ella solía frecuentar con sus compañeros de universidad. Menos iría con sus padres a un bar elegante.

–¿Hay un trago más mariposón que eso? –se burló Mikasa al ver llegar el trago de su primo, una copa de espumante para ella.

–El cosmopolitan –respondió Levi.

Mikasa asintió dándole la razón. Estar junto con Levi, solos, no era algo común. Quizás cuando era más niña pasaba largas tardes con él, yendo a los juegos y a tomar helado. Pero cuando Levi "salió del closet" hacía unos seis años, todas las salidas se vieron interrumpidas. Quizás porque su mamá no vio que fuera buena influencia, o porque Mikasa ya en su adolescencia disfrutaba más el tiempo con sus amigos.

–Vamos a hablar con la verdad aquí, mocosa –Levi tomó un sorbo de su tequila margarita –Nadie te va a decir puta mierda, algo que odio son las mentiras. Suficiente tuve con Kuschel escondiéndome quién era mi padre por quince años y sabiendo que su amante pagaba mi manutención. Perdón, sus amantes –corrigió, Mikasa le dirigió una sonrisa pacífica –No me quejo, lo tuve todo. Pero no soporto la mentira. Así que aquí va.

Mikasa sabía que esta reunión era para tratar el tema de la salida de la casa de sus padres. No había otra razón, su primo y ella no tenían nada, pero absolutamente nada que ver.

–Si me fui de casa no fue por la discusión que tuvimos… no completamente –dijo la chica sin tomar su copa aún, pero sí unos maníes que llevaron a la mesa.

–Todo adolescente se va alguna vez de su casa –desestimó Levi –No es algo por lo que te crucifique. De hecho, creo que te servirá para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó sorprendida.

Levi asintió con seguridad.

–Tendrás que volver en algún momento –continuó el mayor de los Ackerman –Pero no creo que ahora sea el momento –caviló –Tus padres también tienen que arreglar sus cosas… –hizo una pausa –No están pasando por un buen momento tampoco –se llevó la copa a la boca –Algo que veía venir de todos modos –bebió.

–¿Se van a divorciar? –balbuceó aterrorizada.

Levi frunció los labios antes de responder.

–No lo sé –respondió con honestidad –No creo que seas tan tonta y egocéntrica como para no haberte dado cuenta que las cosas entre los dos no están en los mejores términos. Claro que Bertie es un idiota que le encanta esconder la mugre debajo de la alfombra –se refería al padre de Mikasa, un apodo familiar –Todo con tal que su pequeña princesa no note nada –agregó en tono burlón.

Mikasa bebió de su copa.

–¿Cómo está mamá? –preguntó algo reticente.

–No sé más que tú, pero tu papá está preocupado. ¡Dios bendiga a ese buen hombre!

–Levi, eres ateo…

–Agnóstico –corrigió jugando con un par de gotas que mojaban su copa –Pero lo que yo crea o deje de creer no es el tema acá.

Mikasa asintió.

–Mira, preciosa –la actitud de Levi cambiaba drásticamente –Los problemas de tus padres vienen desde… casi el comienzo –se alzó de hombros –Lo que sucio comienza, sucio termina.

Mikasa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde el espinazo hasta los dedos.

–No me digas que no soy hija de papá –escondió su rostro entre las manos.

–¡Ay, no! ¿En qué novela turca crees que estamos? –exclamó divertido, Mikasa retiró sus manos del rostro, algo más aliviada –Tu mami de casó obligada con tu papi porque se embarazó. Eso le pasa a mucha gente, ¿y qué? Si realmente hubiese habido amor ahí, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

–¿Entonces?

–Disculpa por lo que voy a decir, pero tu madre es una maldita zorra. A veces me sorprende lo muy bien que te aleccionó en zorrismo –suspiró mirándola con lástima.

–Di lo que tengas que decir, mugroso pigmeo –Mikasa tomó el cuchillo frente a ella amenazante –Pero no nos llames así. Ten un poco de respeto.

Levi soltó una carcajada burlesca, Mikasa bajó el cuchillo frente a las miradas asombradas de un par de personas en las mesas de los costados. Levi la miró serio.

–Te voy a contar una preciosa historia de amor o, como me gusta llamarla a mí, la historia de las crónicas de una muerte anunciada.

–Muy literario, ¿no? –se burló Mikasa.

Levi se sonrió un segundo y bebió nuevamente. El garzón les trajo una tabla de quesos y jamón, adornado con algunos frutos del bosque. La dejó al centro de ambos. Se retiró, no sin antes retirar los cuchillos.

Levi retomó la conversación.

–Cuando tu padre salió de la universidad decidió hacer un viaje por el mundo. Se lo podía permitir, tus abuelos siguen estando forrados en dinero.

–No te quejes –advirtió Mikasa –Pagaron tus estudios.

–No lo hago –exclamó Levi –Sin ser mis abuelos fueron muy buena gente… –se acercó a ella cómplice –Sigo teniendo mesada. Digamos que tu abuela me tiene lástima porque "salí torcido" y tu abuelo dice que es culpa de Kenny. A saber –se rio –Siempre he creído que tu abuelo es medio rarito.

–¡Por Dios, Levi! –exclamó ahora Mikasa.

–¿Qué? Si gay se nace, no se hace. Dicen que es genético. Quizás por eso no les extrañó tanto que yo saliera maricón si Kenny ya andaba con Uri –Mikasa se alzó de hombros –Pues bien, ¿dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Bertie haciendo de mochilero –bebió de su copa, Mikasa lo imitó y luego tomó un trozo de queso de la tabla –Recorriendo el mundo por un año completo –hizo memoria –De todos los lugares que visitó, fue Japón el que más le gustó. Eso y haber conocido a un par de sujetos que lo motivaron a tomar unos cursos en la universidad. Y como Bertie siempre fue un cerebrito, lo hizo de maravillas. Sin pedir un peso de sus papis pagó todo, trabajó en lo que pudo y convalidó su título universitario extranjero. Tu abuela creía que había "salido del closet" en Japón. Eso fue tan gracioso –carcajeó –Bueno, esta historia realmente comienza cuando Bertie ingresa a trabajar a una empresa nacional, pero en su sede en Tokio. El idioma y su simpatía natural se lo permitieron. Si es un pan de Dios –suspiró –En fin, llevaba ya un par de años allí cuando se hizo muy amigo de Toshi Nakamura, un compañero de trabajo.

–Nunca he escuchado de él –murmuró Mikasa intrigada.

–Eso es lógico, preciosa –suspiró Levi –Verás, Toshi tendría unos treinta años, tu padre un par de años menos. Toshi era un tipo exitoso y comenzaba a avanzar rápido en la empresa, se ayudaban mutuamente y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. No sé qué tanto sepas de Japón y su cultura, pero a los treinta un joven que se respete ya debería tomar una esposa. Y si no aparece ninguna chica _correcta_ , pues sus padres la eligen. Medievo total –volvió a reír –Así es como entra Maika a esta historia. Maika era la novia de Toshi –Mikasa abrió los ojos cuanto podía sorprendida –En sus tempranos veintitantos, recién graduada de la universidad, hermosa y de buena familia. Eran simplemente la pareja ideal.

Mikasa no salía de su asombro. En su mente se urdió con rapidez el resto de la historia. Seguramente su madre se dio cuenta que ese matrimonio arreglado no era lo que quería, que se enamoró de su padre perdidamente, que terminó su compromiso abruptamente y se casó con su papá contra el deseo de sus abuelos… Eso explicaría el porqué sus abuelos maternos nunca pasaron demasiado a su papá.

–Entonces mamá dejó a Toshi por papá… Es hermoso –sus ojos brillaban ilusionados.

–¿Quién te dijo que no se casó con Toshi? –Levi la miró displicente –Se casó con todas las de la ley, Bertie estuvo invitado de hecho. Recuerdo que telefoneó a Kenny para comentarle lo grandiosa que era una boda nipona y lo muy afortunado que se sentía de haber sido invitado. En ese tiempo yo ya vivía con él –hizo un gesto de desagrado –No sé que fue peor, vivir con Kuschel y sus cosas, o vivir con Kenny… –hizo una pausa y volvió a beber –Con Kuschel –confesó.

–¿Mamá le fue infiel a su esposo con papá?

Levi negó.

–Toshi tenía un amorío con una chica de la oficina. Esas cosas no son extrañas en los matrimonios arreglados… –Mikasa enarcó una ceja –Es otra cultura, a mí no me mires. El tema acá es que Toshi y Bertie eran buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Tan buenos amigos que Bertie compartía constantemente con él fuera de horarios laborales y muchas veces eso incluía a Maika. Y como Bertie siempre ha sido un gran tonto… se enamoró de Maika. Hasta ahí todo bien, él entendía que era la mujer de su amigo y que nada podía hacer contra eso. Ya pasaría, ¿verdad?

–No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto… –murmuró Mikasa.

–Me alegra, porque no sigue mejor. Te lo advierto –continuó Levi –Cuando Maika descubrió el amorío entre Toshi y la otra chica… se vino abajo. Todo su perfecto sueño se hizo mierda. Pero… ¿con quién podría hablar que la entendiera? –Mikasa parpadeó –Con Bertie, claro. Las mujeres japonesas tradicionales comprenden esas situaciones, pero Maika decidió que no lo toleraría. Ahí entra Bertie –volvió a beber –¿Te imaginas lo difícil que debe ser en una sociedad así, ser divorciada? El asunto es que Maika continuó en ese matrimonio por un año o un poco más. Por su lado, Bertie trataba de hacer entrar en consciencia a Toshi como lo haría todo buen amigo… occidental. Las cosas allá son diferentes, nadie se mete en las cosas de pareja. En fin, aquello comenzó a resquebrajar la amistad entre ambos.

–¿Entonces papá salvó a mamá de ese horrible matrimonio de mentira?

–Define "salvar", preciosa –suspiró y volvió a beber –Bébete eso –indicó a la copa de Mikasa –Vas a necesitarlo.

–Ya lo necesito –respondió Mikasa y se bebió la copa de una sola vez. Se volteó hacia el mesero y le pidió otra con un gesto –Continúa.

Levi asintió.

–No voy a contarte un cuento de hadas, porque acá no hay princesas ni príncipes encantadores –hizo una pausa y vio a Mikasa comer otro queso con ansiedad –A veces lo único que se necesita es un hombro en el cual llorar… y eso confunde. Maika vio en tu padre la posibilidad de salir de ese matrimonio funesto. Vio a un hombre bueno, que la amaba profundamente. Por lógica, terminó metiéndose con él. Fue en el momento preciso. Toshi fue transferido a otra ciudad y Maika presentó el divorcio. No pasó un mes y se embarazó de ti. ¡Fue una hecatombe que ni te imaginas! Divorciada y embarazada de otro hombre. Casarse era la mejor solución… volverse a casar. Aun cuando, a mí ni a nadie nos engañó, ella seguía enamorada de Toshi y todo el sueño de princesa que tenía y debía tener –Mikasa estaba de piedra –Bueno, Bertie juraba que Maika se casaba enamorada… pobre buen hombre.

–Momento –Mikasa negaba con la cabeza rápido –¿Estás queriendo de decirme que mi mamá…?

–Vamos a aclarar algo –la interrumpió Levi –No culpo a tu madre por divorciarse, ni menos por refugiarse en Bertie. ¡Quién no lo hubiese hecho! Digamos… estar en un matrimonio sin afecto, que podía ser idílico en todo aspecto, pero que no resultó como ella soñaba. Ver frente a ella a un hombre que daría todo por ella sin pensarlo siquiera. ¿No es lo que querría toda chica? ¿Ser rescatada de una situación horrible por un príncipe extranjero? –suspiró –Pero ya te dije, en esta historia no hay princesas ni príncipes. Solo personas corrientes en situaciones, también, corrientes.

Mikasa recibió su segunda copa de champaña y la tomó de un sorbo hasta la mitad.

–Tu madre fue una víctima de las circunstancias… y arrastró a tu padre con ella –continuó Levi –Quizás tu madre no habría tenido que tomar una determinación tan drástica si no se hubiese embarazado, pero ser divorciada en una sociedad tan conservadora, hace veintiún años era cosa diferente. Para todos ella estaba dañada, nadie la querría… sino alguien muy moderno, o un extranjero donde los divorcios fuesen pan de cada día. Bertie era una buena solución, ¿no crees?

Mikasa solo podía pensar en los eternos y redundantes discursos de su madre. En el como los jóvenes solo buscaban aprovecharse de ella, que debía dedicarse y entregarse completamente a ese gran y perfecto amor. ¿Acaso su mamá creía que ella misma no había puesto suficiente de su parte en su relación con Toshi? ¿O que él se aprovechó de sus buenos e inocentes sentimientos para hacer lo que quisiese? ¿Quizás que debió tolerarlo todo solo con tal de no vivir en la deshonra eterna?

–Como sea –retomó Levi –Maika logró meterte toda esa mierda en la cabeza, sus propios traumas. Ser perfecta y no dar un paso en falso. Ahora ya sabes que ella también tiene un pasado…

–No me tranquilizas precisamente –bufó Mikasa para darle otra bebida a su copa y terminar con el contenido.

–Te dije que sería sincero, no que traería consuelo a tu frágil corazón de hielo, princesita de papá.

La muchacha suspiró. Cansada, triste, desilusionada. Toda su vida, todo lo que creyó de sus padres… todo era una mentira. Una perfecta mentira… que terminó por salir a la luz.

–¿Mamá… no me quiere?

–¡Pero, qué burra! Claro que sí, tonta –exclamó Levi con liviandad.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me cuentas todo esto? –murmuró con la voz húmeda –¿Para hacerme sentir culpable, vil sabandija?

Levi negó suavemente.

–Solo te cuento porque debes saberlo. Porque todos debemos saber lo que hay tras de ciertas actitudes de nuestros padres... y de ciertas situaciones en las que podemos vernos inmiscuidos sin tener mayor protagonismo en ellas. Así, cuando los veas la próxima vez, sabrás que hablas con seres humanos, como tú y como yo. Llenos de historias, errores y culpas. No tienes ninguna historia que copiar, ningún héroe a quien imitar. Solo te tienes a ti misma, intenta ser mejor cada día, solo midiéndote por tu propia vara. ¿Me entiendes?

Mikasa asintió lento. El mesero se acercó a ella con la botella de champaña. Levi fue quien le indicó que volviera rellenarle la copa mientras él degustaba su tequila a medio beber.

–El mayor error de Maika fue tratar siempre de cumplir con un estándar que no estaba predestinado para ella. De hecho, no debía tener muchos más años que tú cuando todo esto pasó.

–Tenía veinticuatro cuando se casó con papá precisamente –afirmó Mikasa y suspiró viendo las burbujas ascender en su copa. Sonrió algo perdida –Es curioso… que todo esto explote justo ahora –Levi la miró con curiosidad –Con lo de Eren, el video… lo de Jean…

Levi caviló.

–Karma –sentenció –O constelaciones familiares. Lo que quieras. Pero sí, es curioso… –estuvo pensativo un momento –No conviertas a ese chico en otro Bertie.

–¿Ah? –murmuró la chica y miró a su primo a los ojos –Tengo el implante –se indicó al brazo.

Levi se rio suave y negó.

–No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que no vuelques todo hacia él. Ni tu amor no correspondido por Eren, ni menos tus frustraciones. Ese chico es una persona y, tal y como tú, también tiene sus cosas. No viene a salvarte ni a rescatarte de nada. Solo te quiere mucho… trata de corresponderle. Y si, a la larga, sientes que no puedes… Termina con la relación.

–Momento… fuiste tú quien me dijo que le diera una oportunidad.

–Te dije que dejaras que te enamorara. Si para eso había que darle una oportunidad, es lo que debía hacerse, ¿no crees?

Bebieron y comieron en silencio. Levi había dicho cuanto tenía que decir, Mikasa pensaba en sus palabras. De pronto ella quebró el silencio.

–¿Crees que mis padres se divorcien?

Levi guardó silencio un momento.

–No lo sé. No sé qué está pasando entre ellos ahora. Solo sé que Bertie no la soltará tan fácil y que Maika no soportaría un segundo divorcio. Pero nada es seguro… Kenny habló con Bertie hace un par de días, ya sabes como es todo con él. Siempre todo está perfectamente bien. Siempre con ese maldito buen humor y su manera positiva de ver las cosas. ¿Qué has sabido tú?

Mikasa suspiró pesado.

–Papá dijo que mamá no estaba bien. Que eran cosas de ella, que no era mi culpa…

–En eso tiene toda la razón.

–¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello! Sobre todo después de lo que me dijiste.

–No tienes la culpa de nada, mocosa –suspiró cansado –El mundo no gira en torno a Miki–chan –se burló –Nadie culpa a Miki–chan, nadie aborrece a Miki–chan, pero tampoco Miki–chan merece más que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero… lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie puede decir ahora qué es lo que debe o no debe hacer Miki–chan. ¿Se entiende? –Mikasa asintió –¿Cuándo planeas volver a casa?

–Papá me pidió que pasara navidad con la familia… ya sabes, mis abuelos, Kenny, tú y mis padres.

Levi asintió y bebió nuevamente, dando por finalizada su copa.

–Me parece una buena medida, volver para Navidad –afirmó Levi –Aunque… ¿no has pensado dar un cambio drástico? –Mikasa lo miró intrigada –¿Conseguir un trabajo y vivir sola? O con tus amigos… estaría bien.

–Sería llevar todo a un extremo, creo –respondió Mikasa –Todo se salió de control, pero no como para romper a mi familia…

–No es una medida de castigar a tus padres por sus idioteces, sino una manera de madurar –tomó un queso solitario en la tabla –Creo que te vendría bien, a ver si valoras la vida que has tenido hasta ahora.

–Lo dice quien aun recibe mesada de los abuelos…

–Si quieres mesada, vuélvete lesbiana –bromeó Levi –Ah, verdad que no se puede. Te gusta demasiado la poronga de tu novio –se largó a reír. Mikasa lo miró con odio –¿Y cómo vas con eso de la abstinencia? ¿Hay o no tensión sexual?

Mikasa se volvió completamente roja.

–Fantástico –aplaudió Levi sin esperar respuesta de Mikasa –Te felicito, no es fácil. Y si hay tensión sexual es porque realmente te gusta. De otro modo hubiese decantado a una pura y casta amistad… o a querer asesinarlo como era lo usual.

–¿Y cómo sabes tú que quería asesinarlo…? –gruñó Mikasa y a su mente solo vino una posibilidad –Sasha debería aprender a callarse la bocota.

–Ey, tranquila. Yo solo pregunté con justa preocupación. Sasha es una buena amiga y sabe que soy 100% confiable.

Mikasa bufó y bebió lo que quedaba en su copa. Se sintió un poco mareada. Sin duda una botella de champaña no era comparable con las cervezas que compartía con sus amigos ni esos tragos baratos.

Levi miró a su reloj.

–Pasaré a dejarte donde tu amiga –dijo alzando la mano para pedir la cuenta –Tengo una cita con un bombón que ni te imaginas –comentó deleitándose de antemano.

Mikasa miró al reloj, era ya medianoche.

–No te preocupes, pediré un taxi. Entonces nos veremos en un par de días para la cena de Navidad.

–Así es… –afirmó el mayor de los Ackerman –Entonces le diré a Erwin que nos encontremos acá.

Mikasa asintió. Pidió un vaso de agua antes de retirarse del lugar. No cruzaron más palabras. Levi estaba concentrado en su móvil, mientras ella pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado.

No necesitaba ser perfecta. No necesitaba cumplir con las expectativas de nadie.

Recordó cuando llevaba poco más de un mes en ese país. Cuando Armin y Eren fueron un día a jugar con ella. En lo mucho que hablaba de ellos y como veía la emoción crecer en su madre cada vez que ellos iban a casa o le comentaba que iría a pasar la tarde con ellos. Luego, cuando tenía trece o catorce años y comenzó a tener sentimientos por Eren que distaban de los que tenía por Armin. Cómo su madre la animaba a seguir firme a ellos, aun cuando nunca notó algo en Eren que le diera luces que debía perseverar en ello. Pensó también en cómo sus padres la increparon la primera vez que llevó a un amigo de la universidad a casa… a Jean. Su padre que no le gustó su pinta, pero su madre… para ella Jean era una amenaza frente al cuento que se habían armado por años. No era él ni las miles de reticencias que su madre pudiese tener, sino que… su sueño se despedazaría, que no tendría su final perfecto de cuento de hadas. Ese final que implicaba enamorarse de un solo hombre, que fuese el primero en todo aspecto, que fuese perfecto… aunque, pensándolo bien… a Jean solo le faltaba ser perfecto. Eso le valía verga, a ella le gustaba así e imperfecto. Tal vez, no terminaría con una gran y perfecta boda, y solo sería otra historia que contarle a sus nietos, como su enamoramiento por su mejor amigo, ese que nunca pudo ser. Simplemente eso. O tal vez terminara con una simple boda firmando en las oficinas del registro civil solo con sus más cercanos. Eso si lograban tratar de no matarse mutuamente… Se sorprendió riéndose. Sería un final bastante ad hoc.

Decidió salir del local pocos minutos antes que llegara su taxi, pasó junto al Sr. Smith, quien no la notó siquiera. Por simple curiosidad lo siguió con la mirada para notar que se sentaba en el lugar que ella antes ocupó. Wow… esto sí sería un notición. Pero, ¿quién era ella para divulgar rumores si esos mismos le habían causado tanto daño? Bueno, tal vez solo le diría a Jean.

Se subió al taxi una vez se detuvo frente a ella. Volvió a mirar su móvil.

Jean (0.23): ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Levi?

Mikasa (0.23): Intensa. ¿Ya estás en casa?

Jean (0.23): Sí. ¿Me estás controlando, preciosa?

Mikasa (0.24): Te encantaría xD

Mikasa guardó el móvil.

–Vamos a la avenida Los Lirios, frente a la gasolinera.

.

.

Jean terminaba de sacar la ropa de las cuelgas y la tiraba sobre la silla mientras escuchaba música a todo lo que daba su lap top… al que le tenía conectado un parlante que resaltaba los bajos. Aprovechó de sacar su paga semanal y dejarla dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Eld y Gunther saldrían de la ciudad por Navidad, por lo que el café se encontraría cerrado un par de días. Oficialmente estaba de vacaciones. Su madre y Roger, su novio, llegarían mañana por la noche para pasar las fiestas con él. Sí… esperaba eso con ansias. Sí, es sarcasmo. Adoraba a su madre y Roger era buena onda, no en vano llevaba con su madre desde que él tenía quince años. Pero tenerlos diez días en su apartamento…

Tan fuerte tenía la música que no sintió el timbre. Él seguía poniendo pantalones sobre camisas, sobre camisetas y dejando los calcetines y ropa interior descuidadamente sobre el si sintió el timbre, si parecía que se habían colgado en él.

Bajó la música rápidamente.

–Demonios, Truddy, no son ni la una de la mañana –vociferó hacia la puerta, pero no dejaban de tocar –¿Qué? ¡Eres la vecina más odiosa de la vida! No tengo hierba si eso es lo que –abrió la puerta –quieres… ¿Mikasa?

La chica se le lanzó encima, logrando que Jean retrocediera un par de pasos alejándose de la puerta. Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras le comía la boca y sus brazos lo apresaban por el cuello. Por reflejo la atrajo hacia él por las caderas.

Mikasa no sabía cómo terminaría su historia con Jean ni tampoco quería pensar en ello. Ya no tenía expectativas que cumplir ni nadie a quien imitar. Solo se tenía a ella misma.

Se apartó de pronto, algo brusco.

–¿Jean?

–¿Uh?

–¿Me hablarías sobre tus padres?

El muchacho se la quedó mirando extrañado.

–¡Qué manera de enfriar el ambiente, princesa! –se rio y pasó una mano por el pelo de Mikasa –¿Te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu cabello? Es tan oscuro y suave…

–No… pero… gracias –sonrió con inocencia.

Se apartó más y caminó hasta el refrigerador, agachándose para buscar algo. Jean se le acercó por atrás y le pasó una mano por el trasero. Mikasa le alcanzó una cerveza y sacó una para ella. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó cual dueña del lugar. Jean se sentó junto a ella.

–¿Y bien…? –preguntó Mikasa antes que Jean comenzara a tratar de meterle mano –Habla…

Jean retiró aquella mano que le estaba colando entre las piernas. Abrió su cerveza con algo de decepción.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Es romántico? –volvió a preguntar –El como se conocieron y todo eso…

–¿Quieres vomitar arcoiris? –cuestionó Jean bromeando –No sabía que lo romántico fuera lo tuyo… –Mikasa enarcó una ceja –No estoy juzgando, pero tú eres más bien… física, ¿no? –la chica continuó en silencio –Vale… a ver… Mis padres se conocieron el primer año de la universidad. No eran compañeros, fue por la hermana de papá. Mi tía Daisy… ella y mamá eran compañeras y muy amigas. Lo siguen siendo hasta ahora. De hecho, tía Daisy es una fan de Roger, el novio de mi mamá… –Mikasa lo miraba con atención, retomó la idea principal –Pues bien, se conocieron, se enamoraron y fin.

–¡Eres el peor contando historias! –exclamó Mikasa –Quiero diabetes.

–Ay, Mikasa… –se quejó y se rascó la cabeza –Hace unos minutos lo único que podía pensar era en llevarte a la cama y ahora me sales con esto. Me descontextualizas, con escándalo.

–Sigo esperando…

–¿Qué tengamos sexo?

–¡No! ¡Pedazo de animal! –exclamó ella nuevamente y lo golpeó en el brazo –Que mejores tu narrativa –Jean bufó –Por favor…

Dejando por descartado que Mikasa quisiera intimar, algo que venía siendo la tónica de un tiempo hasta ahora, espiró pesadamente y volvió a beber de su lata de cerveza.

–Si mal no recuerdo… –retomó Jean –No fue hasta que estaban en tercer años que pasó algo entre ellos –trataba de hacer memoria –O ya casi saliendo de la universidad. No recuerdo bien, de verdad –Mikasa chasqueó la lengua –Pero lo que sí recuerdo fue algo que mamá me contó después que papá muriera. A mamá se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero a mí me parecía de lo más lógico. No entiendo a las mujeres… –masculló –Papá le dijo a mamá que buscara a otro hombre y rehiciera su vida. Que él sabía que ella decidiría bien. Pero que no se quedara sola, que aun era joven y no debía quedarse rindiéndole culto a un muerto… Solo que ese hombre no solo la quisiera a ella sino que también fuese un buen padre para mí.

Mikasa hizo un puchero.

–Es hermoso…

–Es lógico. Si estuviese en su situación creo que también lo haría. Los muertos ya no están y quién sabe qué pasa con ellos. No soy especialmente creyente, pero creo que si alguien muere ya nada lo ata a este mundo… ¿no crees? Lo mínimo es dejarle el camino despejado a quienes quieres y se quedan aquí.

–¿Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir?

–Algo así –volvió a beber –Nadie es dueño de nadie, ni nadie debe esperar nada del otro, salvo que sean felices… eso creo.

Mikasa asintió.

–¿Lo extrañas? ¿A tu papá?

Jean se alzó de hombros.

–A veces. No es que me ponga a llorar ni tampoco melancólico ni nada de eso. Es lo que me tocó vivir y no voy a echarme a morir por ello. Pero creo que todo hubiese sido más sencillo si él estuviese aun. Algunas cosas fueron bien graciosas también… Roger tuvo que darme la charla cuando tenía quince y tuve mi primera novia. No quise decirle que papá ya lo había hecho –se rio –Solo trataba de ser un buen referente. Es un buen tipo. Pero nunca dije esto –advirtió serio –Mi labor es ser el palo en el culo de ese hombre que vino a quitarme a mí mamá –agregó en tono mimado, Mikasa se rio.

–Eres un gran tonto, Jean.

–¿Qué? Si me soporta quiere decir que realmente ama a mi mamá. Es sumar dos más dos.

Mikasa asintió suavemente.

–¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

–¿Sobre mis padres? –preguntó Jean. Mikasa negó.

–¿Por qué te gusto? No me mal interpretes… No digo para nada que no debas hacerlo. De hecho, te exijo que lo sigas haciendo –continuó la chica, Jean se sonrió –Pero… fui realmente desagradable contigo. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

–No es necesario, eso ya pasó… Pero, gracias de todos modos –respondió el muchacho –También fui muy molesto contigo, pero no me voy a disculpar –bromeó, ahora Mikasa le sonreía dulce –Te lo dije alguna vez, eres muy guapa… y me pareces muy adorable, cuando quieres serlo, claro –bebió –Cuando comenzamos las clases, en primero año… Si me preguntaran cuál es el recuerdo más claro que tengo, es verte entrar y sentarte justo al lado mío. Adelante, frente al pizarrón.

–¿Me senté a tu lado? –preguntó Mikasa sorprendida, Jean asintió.

–En ese minuto creí que la suerte estaba de mi lado. Sentado al lado de la chica más linda que hubiese visto jamás… Eso es tener suerte, ¿no crees? Traté de hablarte, algo más que para pedirte si tenías corrector. Pero al verte la cara de "piérdete, me distraes" se me achicaron las bolas. A veces no mides tus gestos –bromeó –Ya luego nos designaron compañeros de laboratorio y si no hubiese sido por Sasha y su carácter más amigable, creo que jamás te hubiera vuelto a hablar.

–En tu historia parezco una bruja –masculló Mikasa.

–Un poquito… Pero, al conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que no se te podía distraer en clases, que eres bastante tímida y que no confías en la gente. Eso me hizo valorar más la cercanía que teníamos entonces. Me dije: "debes ser especial, Kirstein".

–Lo eres –afirmó Mikasa peinándolo con los dedos, más como mimo que porque estuviese tan desaliñado –Eres mi chico especial.

–¿Ves que sí puedes ser muy tierna cuando quieres… Miki–chan? –dijo lo último con voz de animé.

Mikasa le jaló el cabello y lo soltó, él se quejó.

–Mi bestia está de regreso –sonrió embobado –Si eres tan linda.

–Y tú un masoquista.

–Culpable –afirmó risueño.

Mikasa bebió de su lata y se acurrucó contra Jean. El silencio era agradable, salvo un par de autos que se sentían pasar afuera, nada más era perceptible. Eso y la respiración de ambos.

Había algo en Jean que la hacía sentir tranquila. Como si todos sus cuestionamientos familiares se hubiesen quedado fuera de la puerta. No realmente, pero no la afectaban tanto como cuando hablaba con Levi.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Jean de pronto.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro.

–En que me gusta estar contigo –respondió con sinceridad –Antes de llegar tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ahora… es como si se hubiesen evaporado de pronto.

–Vaya… supongo que eso está bien.

–Supongo que sí –dijo Mikasa sin salirse de su cómoda situación. Dejó la cerveza a medio beber sobre la mesita –Estoy un poco mareada…

–¿Bebiste mucho con Levi?

–Un poco –caviló –Mucho, la verdad.

Jean se levantó del sofá tomó su cerveza y la de Mikasa. Bebió la de él hasta acabarla y dejó la de ella en el mesón de la cocina.

–Te prepararé un café y luego a la cama.

Mikasa lo seguía con la mirada, algo doble en realidad.

–¿No tienes una sopa por ahí? ¿De esas instantáneas individuales llenas de sodio?

–Me extraña, es parte de mi dieta. Todo estudiante universitario conoce el milagro de las sopas instantáneas.

Mientras lo veía poner el hervidor y sacar un sobre de una de las gavetas, Mikasa seguía afirmando que todo esto había sido una buena idea. No solo aparecerse en el apartamento de la nada. Sino todo. Y sobre todo, haber escuchado el consejo de Levi y darle una oportunidad a Jean.

–¿Jean?

–¿Quieres vomitar? –preguntó asustado apareciéndose tras el mesón.

–No… –respondió abrazando un cojín –¿Crees que si no nos hubiéramos distanciado antes… hubiésemos sido novios antes?

–No lo sé… ¿tal vez?

Volvió a lo suyo y Mikasa lo seguía mirando. Quizás sí, si no hubiese escuchado las palabras ácidas de sus padres, tal vez ella y Jean hubiese comenzado una relación mucho antes. Le agradaba, cuando no era un total imbécil pervertido… bueno sí le gustaba cuando era pervertido, pero no cuando actuaba como idiota. Era lindo, atento y muy dulce… cuando se le conocía bien. Bueno, en eso ambos se parecían. Había que conocerlos bien para darse cuenta de lo bueno en ellos.

–Una sopa para la señorita –Jean dejó un tazón frente a ella –Te la bebes toda. Vas a tener una resaca horrible mañana…

–Dormiremos hasta tarde –dijo Mikasa con liviandad bebiendo un sorbo de la sopa –Viva el sodio –suspiró agradada –Gracias.

Jean encendió el televisor y cambió los canales rápidamente hasta dar con uno en particular. Dejó el control remoto a un lado.

–¡Alienígenas ancestrales! –exclamó Mikasa animada –¡Me encanta!

–¡A mí también!

Mikasa se rio suave.

–¿Sabes algo, Kirstein? Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

–Yo también lo creo –le palmoteó suave el muslo –Tómate tu sopa.

Mikasa obedeció mientras en la tele hablaban sobre los moais de Isla de Pascua y su relación con los alienígenas.

–¿Jean?

–¿Mm?

–Tengamos sexo…

–Bébete la sopa de una vez –dijo con algo de desespero –Lo otro lo vemos después. Si se te quita un poco la borrachera. No vaya a ser que después me acuses de violación –lanzó medio en broma medio en serio.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, pero continuó bebiendo su sopa, mientras en la tele ahora hablaban de Mesopotamia.

–¿Crees que los annunakis extraían oro de Mesopotamia? –preguntó Mikasa.

Jean la miró de reojo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

–Paciencia hay que tenerte, princesa –la besó en la sien –Pero tienes suerte, paciencia es mi segundo nombre.

–Bastante esotérico si me preguntas.

–Ya, tómate esa bendita sopa.

Mikasa se llevó el tazón a los labios. Sí, definitivamente se llevarían muy bien.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

_He regresado! Me costó muchísimo terminar este capítulo y no porque fuese especialmente difícil. Solo que estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo._

 _Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, en especial a quienes se dan el precioso trabajo de dejarme un review. Me alegra saber que les gusta y se divierten leyendo. Es muy genial encontrarme con sus comentarios y saber qué les pareció la actualización. Me motivan muchísimo._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Un rayo de luz le daba directo a la cara y Mikasa se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie y cerrar bien la cortina. Aun vestía la camiseta del día anterior y traía unos pantalones anchos de pijama de Jean.

Comprobó que la resaca no la había atacado y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Rodó sobre el costado para quedarse viendo a su compañero de plácidos sueños. Se le veía muy tranquilo.

Despertar a su lado no era algo que fuese anormal, de hecho, las veces que intimaban solía ser ahí, en la misma cama. Pero al despertar ella caía en cuenta del _error_ y salía huyendo a todo lo que le dieran las piernas.

Ahora, era completamente diferente.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas, ásperas, pero cálidas. Disfrutó el peso de la ropa de cama sobre ellos y de escucharlo respirar profundo y suave. No roncaba, pero mantenía la boca levemente entreabierta. Tenía su corto cabello todo desordenado, dándole un aspecto travieso. No pudo resistirse a acomodarle un poco la greña. Pero pronto su "orden" pasó a convertirse en caricias.

–Buenos días –murmuró Mikasa apenas vio que Jean abría perezosamente los ojos. Se acercó para darle un breve beso.

–Buenos días –respondió Jean con voz ronca pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Mikasa sin notar la boba sonrisa que ese saludo le había robado –¿Qué hora es?

Lo preguntó más para sí que buscando respuesta, ya que al instante buscó su móvil. 9.15. Antes de siquiera hablar, sintió a Mikasa abrazarlo y acomodarse en su pecho.

–¿Si dormimos un poco más? –propuso ella –Debe ser aun temprano.

–Lo es… apenas sí son las nueve –enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Mikasa –¿Mucha resaca?

–No… nada. Debió ser la sopa.

Jean se rio bajito, Mikasa alzó la mirada para verlo.

–La sopa, el litro de agua que te bebiste después, el té que luego quisiste porque te dio frío…

–Sí que estaba odiosa –Mikasa se sumó a aquella risa –La verdad no me acuerdo. Lo siento…

–A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez –la disculpó Jean –Tienes mucha suerte que sea un caballero y no me haya aprovechado de ti. Aunque, para ser sincero, en cuanto te metiste a la cama caíste como un cadáver. No me diste ni un chance para convencerte –comentó risueño.

–Sí, claro… un caballero –se burló Mikasa.

–Mal hablada –exclamó con tono sentido –He sido todo un caballero contigo. Dime una sola vez que haya tratado de sobrepasarme contigo en este último mes.

–Ayer cuando me sobajeaste el culo y trataste de meterme mano –le recordó Mikasa sentándose para verlo a la cara –Niégalo.

–Era solo un cariñito picarón –dejó caer despreocupado.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–¿Un cariñito picarón? –preguntó bajando una de sus manos por el abdomen del muchacho hasta colarse bajo el pantalón del pijama –¿Cómo éste?

Jean no respondió. Simplemente se lanzó a comerle la boca con ansiedad mientras Mikasa continuaba frotándolo. Había sido demasiado tiempo controlándose para no presionarla a nada, y parecía que también para ella había sido una eternidad.

Las manos de Jean se colaron bajo la camiseta de Mikasa para tocar su piel desnuda, cada espacio, sin demasiada delicadeza. La deseaba tanto y había pasado tanto tiempo.

La ropa fue retirada de sus cuerpos sin nada de elegancia, pasando a perderse en algún rincón de la habitación. Solo había tiempo para besos húmedos y desparramados por cualquier espacio de piel disponible; caricias ansiosas y eróticas, aquellos sonidos de placer escapando de sus bocas entre respiraciones agitadas mientras sus cuerpos se unían frenéticos.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

–Pimpollo de mamá, ¡ya llegamos!

Jean se salió de encima de Mikasa de un brinco. Ambos muchachos se taparon hasta el cuello con las sábanas con los ojos fijos en aquella mujer rechoncha que estaba en la puerta. Tras de ella, un hombre calvo, regordete con las mejillas coloradas.

–¡Por Dios, mujer! ¡Aprende a golpear la puerta! –gritó Jean.

–Lo siento, cariño –se disculpó sin tener una gota de incomodidad en su rostro –Tú debes ser Mikasa. Hola, linda.

Mikasa apenas hizo una seña con la mano.

–¿Ustedes no llegaban hasta la noche? –preguntó Jean exaltado.

–Pero si te dije a las diez y media, pimpollo –se disculpó la madre y miró a su reloj –Bueno, nos adelantamos un poquito

–Te dije que pensaría que eran diez de la noche, Ellie –habló Roger mirando a la mujer.

Jean tomó la almohada a su espalda y la arrojó con todo hacia la puerta.

–¡Cierra, por la gran mierda!

La almohada fue a dar contra la puerta, ahora, cerrada. Jean estaba vuelto una furia, en cambio Mikasa comenzó a reírse. El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –preguntó Mikasa de buen humor pasándole el pulgar por el entrecejo –Te ves feo enojado –bromeó.

Jean bufó y alejándose de Mikasa recogió su pijama del suelo. Le dio un par de sacudidas y se lo puso.

–Jean…

–¿Qué? –preguntó de malas pulgas.

Mikasa palmoteó al sitio que él acababa de abandonar en la cama. El muchacho volvió a sentarse.

–No pongas esa cara agria –dijo con voz calma –Es la primera vez que no salgo huyendo de tu apartamento acusándote de violación –bromeó –Además, ahora tu mamá está aquí, _pimpollo_. Dos razones para ser feliz, ¿no crees?

–Hubiese sido más feliz si la señora llegara media hora más tarde y habernos dado tiempo para follar como conejos –rezongó.

Mikasa le ordenó el pelo con una mano. Acercó la boca a su oído.

–Podemos hacerlo más tarde –propuso algo juguetona –Sasha y Connie no están… siempre puedes ir a dejarme al apartamento… no vas a dejar que vaya sola, es muy largo y peligroso, ¿verdad? –dijo sugerente.

–Pero yo quiero follar ahora –gruñó y se indicó a la entrepierna –Y él también.

Mikasa se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario, sacó una toalla como tantas veces vio a Jean hacerlo.

–Eres un verdadero agote –le dijo Mikasa enrollándose con la toalla. Puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Jean y apretó logrando arrugarle la cara –Yo quiero follar ahora –lo remedó –¿La ducha tiene alguna maña que tenga que saber? –lo soltó.

–Si te hubieses duchado aquí alguna vez lo sabrías –bromeó.

–Puedo preguntarle a tu mamita si gustas, _pimpollo_.

Jean gruñó.

–Ninguna. Solo abre y ya, en medio minuto saldrá el agua caliente –masculló.

Mikasa lo besó brevemente.

–Ve afuera, tu madre debe estar pensando que estás enojado con ella y se debe sentir muy incómoda.

–Es la idea –exclamó Jean. Mikasa frunció el ceño –Ya, vale. Voy.

Mikasa ingresó al baño, Jean salió de la habitación. Roger, el novio de su madre, bebía un té cómodamente sentado en el sofá ojeando el diario que, seguramente, compró en el camino.

–Bebé de mamá –la madre de Jean fue hasta él saliendo de la cocina americana, le estampó un par de besos en las mejillas –Lamento haber interrumpido –puso cara de inocencia.

–Ya, ya –la apartó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su madre –Hola, mamá. Hola, Roger –saludó al hombre quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa desde el sofá.

–Por Dios, Ellie, deja al muchacho en paz –bromeó justo cuando la mujer volvía a abrazar a su hijo toda melosa –Lo acabas de pillar teniendo sexo con su novia, no creo que abrazar a mamá sea lo que quiere ahora.

Jean miró a Roger un instante y, solo por llevar la contraria, apretujó a su mamá y la besó en la coronilla.

–Es mi mamá –masculló amenazante a Roger.

Bueno, las cosas habían sido más o menos así desde que su madre había llevado a Roger a casa la primera vez y lo presentó como un _amigo_. Jean le había puesto batalla desde el primer momento. Solo tenía quince años entonces, pero eso no significaba que aprovechara cada instante para recordarle que él era el favorito de su madre. Muy maduro, sí.

–Tal para cual –rio el hombre –Terminaré los panqueques.

Roger era un buen tipo. Había conocido a su madre en su primer empleo tras la muerte de su padre. Había sido el jefe de su mamá en el restaurante donde trabajaba de cajera. Un hombre divorciado con dos hijos adultos, que le llevaban a Jean unos quince años. Sí, era bastante mayor que su madre, pero le seguía todas sus ocurrencias.

Cuando Mikasa salió de la habitación, el desayuno estaba servido en la mesita de centro de la pequeña sala del apartamento. Ambos adultos sentados en el sofá, Jean en el suelo sobre un cojín, otro a su lado esperaba a Mikasa.

–Buenos días –saludó la muchacha con total naturalidad, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido.

–Mamá, Roger. Ella es Mikasa, mi novia –dijo Jean sorprendido de la actitud relajada de la chica –Bueno, princesa, mi mamá y Roger Wasserberg, su novio.

–Es un gusto –respondió ella muy amable –Lamento lo de antes…

–Yo lo lamento, cariño. Qué situación más vergonzosa debe ser para ti –continuó Ellie –Es que no me imaginé que mi pimpollo pudiese estar acompañado.

–Pero qué buena imagen tiene tu mamá de ti, _pimpollo_ –bromeó Mikasa.

Tomó asiento finalmente, la boca se le hizo agua al ver los panqueques y el tazón de chocolate caliente en su puesto. Roger se reía entre dientes al ver la cara de descomposición de Jean.

–Este apartamento es una congeladora –exclamó Ellie frotándose los brazos –¿Por qué no enciendes la calefacción, Jeannie? Además Mikasa está con el cabello mojado, podría pescar un resfriado.

–No es problema –excusó la chica –Ya se secará. No tengo frío –probó su chocolate caliente, estaba delicioso.

–Deberías tener un secador de cabello al menos –regañó la madre a Jean –Los hombres nunca piensan en sus chicas.

–Ey –interrumpió Roger sentido.

Mikasa dejó su tazón en la mesita.

–Pero qué buena idea, señora Kirstein –exclamó Mikasa divertida –Voy a dejar uno acá.

–Así comienzan, chico –advirtió Roger en tono gracioso a Jean –La secadora de cabello, el cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa… luego las tienes instaladas en tu casa sin saber cómo.

Jean no respondió y fue hasta una pequeña estufa y luego de golpear un par de veces al aparato lo encendió. Lo acercó a la mesita y volvió a sentarse para atacar sus panqueques. Mikasa se acomodó algo más cerca de la estufa y sacudió un poco su cabello.

–¿Ves que sí tiene frío? –exclamó Ellie –No sé cómo toleras este frío, Jean.

–Me mantiene joven y guapo –se excusó en broma. Se puso de pie para tomar un sweater desde la silla del escritorio donde apilaba la ropa limpia y se lo extendió a Mikasa –Ponte esto.

–Gracias, _bebé_ –lo bromeó Mikasa y se colocó la prenda.

–Por nada, _princesita_. Luego veremos lo de tu secador de cabello –respondió en el mismo tono.

Jean no era mucho más alto que ella, pero su gusto por ocupar ropa más grande de lo que debiese hizo que el sweater le quedara medio grande. Estaba cálido.

–¿Pasarás las fiestas acá, Mikasa? –preguntó Ellie.

–Sí.

Usualmente iría con sus padres a la casa en la costa. Algunas iría Armin con ellos. De menores solía acompañarlos la familia Jaeger. Algunas veces también se sumó Zeke, el medio hermano de Eren, hijo del primer matrimonio del doctor Jaeger. Eran buenos tiempos.

–¿No quieres ir con nosotros a la costa para pasar año nuevo? –propuso Ellie toda felicidad –Roger rentó una cabaña frente al mar. Dicen que las fiestas son muy buenas en ese balneario. A los chicos les gustan esas cosas, ¿verdad?

–¡Pero qué buena idea, cariño! –exclamó Roger –Todos en familia. ¿Verdad que sí, hijo?

–No me hijees –gruñó Jean de malas pulgas.

Mikasa se sorprendió por la propuesta. Ella no era de esas personas que accediera a compartir sus espacios personales. Solo Eren, Armin y Sasha gozaban de esos privilegios. Bueno… ahora también Jean.

–Me encantaría, pero tengo planes para año nuevo –se excusó Mikasa –Quedé de pasarla con unos amigos. Verá, pues, mi mejor amigo tuvo un accidente hace un par de meses y no puede salir mucho…

–Lamento escucharlo –dijo Ellie entristecida –¿Qué le pasó?

–Un accidente esquiando –respondió Mikasa con angustia al recordar aquello –Se quebró la pierna en varias partes. Todavía le quedan un par de meses en rehabilitación.

Roger asintió en silencio, Jean sacaba otro panqueque de la pila al centro de la mesita.

–Siempre he dicho que esos deportes son muy peligrosos –comentó Roger –Tal como andar en motocicleta –miró a Jean fijo –Al menos alguien aprendió a utilizar casco. La sacaste barata, muchacho. De no haber caído con el hombro, otro gallo cantaría.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, cariño –exclamó Ellie angustiada –Fue horrible… al menos eso hizo que encontraras tu vocación, pimpollo.

–Mamá –masculló Jean.

Mikasa se quedó mirando a Jean, que parecía muy mosqueado. Hubo un silencio mientras continuaban el desayuno. Fue él quien retiró los platos una vez hubieron terminado y se instaló en la cocina a lavar. Mikasa lo acompañó para ayudarlo a secar.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en voz baja al notarlo aun molesto y extrañamente en silencio.

–No sabía que pasarías año nuevo con Jaeger –respondió repasando un plato con la esponja, sin mirarla.

–Oh… ¿estás celoso? –lo picó risueña –Sasha y Connie no están, tú saldrás con tu mamá y Roger… Normalmente lo paso con Eren y Armin. No creo que pasarlo con mis padres sea opción.

–Claro –fue algo cortante en su respuesta, se desdijo luego de limpiar un par de platos –Solo me hubiera gustado saberlo antes.

–¿Antes? –preguntó extrañada –Faltan diez días para año nuevo. Ya es _antes_.

Jean suspiró.

–Supongo que sí. Ya es _antes_.

Los adultos se acercaron a los chicos antes de ir a la puerta de salida.

–Iremos a dar un paseo –dijo Ellie notando que los chicos estaban teniendo un desacuerdo –¿Te parece que almorcemos fuera, cariño? –preguntó con tacto a su hijo.

–Sí, está bien. Me llamas y me avisas donde nos encontramos –fue su despedida –Pásenlo bien.

Ellie y Roger salieron del apartamento. Mikasa tomó un plato para secarlo. Jean continuaba en silencio ahora lavando la olla del chocolate caliente.

–Suficiente silencio –dijo Mikasa de pronto –¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Estoy ordenando mis ideas, estoy tratando de entenderte, pero me está costando un poco –no fue el mejor tono, debía reconocerlo, pero no tenía otro tampoco.

–Si me dices quizás pueda ayudarte un poco…

Jean enjuagó la olla, la dejó en el escurridor. Se secó las manos en el paño de cocina para pasar a tomar los cigarrillos de uno de los estantes donde los había dejado la noche anterior. Encendió uno y botó el humo con pesadez.

–Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera para que entiendas, ¿vale? –dijo finalmente y Mikasa lo miró fijo sin tomar la olla, dejó el paño sobre el mesón –Supongamos que estás de novia con Eren –Mikasa frunció el ceño –Y él tiene una amiga muy querida por quien tuvo sentimientos románticos hasta hace poco y tú lo sabes. De pronto te enteras que él planea pasar año nuevo con ella y tú no tienes idea. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

–Eren no es mi novio, tú lo eres –replicó molesta –Además Annie y Armin estarán también. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? –respondió Jean molesto –Que cada vez que te juntas con él creo que te darás cuenta que lo nuestro no vale nada en comparación con todos los años de historia que ustedes comparten. Eso me pasa. Que cualquier día saldrás con que…

–¿Con que qué? –lo interrumpió seca –Si vas a estar inseguro de lo que tenemos y te vas a poner todo idiota cada vez que me quede con mis amigos, vamos a solucionarlo de inmediato. Eren va a seguir siendo mi amigo, pase lo que pase. ¿Entiendes eso? Tú llegaste después a esta ecuación.

–Qué bueno que lo aclaras –exclamó Jean y volvió a fumar –No tenía idea –agregó sarcástico.

–Cámbiame el tonito, Kirstein –advirtió.

–Te dije que estaba tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Pero me las dejas bien claras. Soy el último en llegar y, por lo mismo, mi opinión vale puta mierda. Fantástico, Mikasa, todo clarísimo.

–Me estás sacando de contexto –exclamó la chica molesta.

–¿Entonces te importa mi opinión al respecto? –respondió Jean en el mismo tono.

–No… digo sí –dijo apresurada –¡No me hagas responder en caliente! Me interesa y me importa… pero no le hagas elegir, eso no se hace.

–Nadie te está diciendo "Mikasa, no quiero que veas más a Eren. Es él o yo", porque sé perfectamente a quién elegirías. Y no soy yo precisamente. ¡Cómo me puta jode esta reverenda mierda! ¡Solo quería saberlo antes!

–¡Ya es antes, mierda! –exclamó fuera de sí y caminó hasta el escritorio para tomar su bolso –Lo acordamos hace un par de días y simplemente olvidé mencionarlo. Tú dijiste que estarías fuera con tu mamá. No le di mayor importancia y por eso lo olvidé. ¿O te tengo que preguntar por cada cosa que voy a hacer en tu ausencia?

–No es eso –Jean se pasó las manos por el cabello y notó que Mikasa cargaba su bolso –¿Te vas?

–Voy a comprar un secador de cabello. Y más te vale que cuando llegue estés fuera de la ducha.

–¿Me estás mandoneando? –exclamó más sorprendido que otra cosa.

Mikasa abrió la puerta.

–Y ordena el baño, es un maldito chiquero. Tienes una colección de porquería… ¡y como tres cepillos de dientes y ninguno es mío!

–¡Pues trae el tuyo, maldita sea!

–Eso haré. Idiota –tomó unas llaves de detrás de la puerta –¡Y me llevo tus llaves!

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Jean apagó el cigarrillo estrujándolo en el escurridor del lavaplatos. Encendió otro de inmediato. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Suspiró dejando exhalar el humo entre sus labios.

Con cigarrillo en mano sacó una bolsa de basura y se dirigió al baño. Comenzó a revisar los potingues que tenía acumulados. Algunos vencidos, otros que dejó de usar hacía tiempo y ya no utilizaría. Todo fue a dar a la bolsa. Al llegar a los cepillos de dientes fue por un rotulador indeleble. Tomó uno verde y escribió: "Marco", tomó el siguiente "Connie". Los guardó en el botiquín. Mikasa era una malpensada, rio entre dientes. ¿Sería que también estaría celosa?

No tardó demasiado antes de meterse a la ducha y como buen chico estuvo listo en cinco minutos. Se vistió rápido y decidió ordenar su armario para variar… y dejarle espacio a su madre y Roger. Encontró un par de prendas comprometedoras al final de uno de los espacios que botó de inmediato a la bolsa de potingues ocultándolas al fondo. Ni recordaba que aquella _amiga_ las había dejado ahí. Ni siquiera notó que Mikasa ya había regresado cargando una única bolsa. Lo pilló con unas bragas de encaje rosa en la mano y un despelote sobre la cama deshecha.

–¡Con que acá estaban! –tomó la prenda de las manos de Jean –¡Son mis favoritas!

–Sí, las encontré por ahí… –fingió estar en conocimiento.

Mikasa se sentó en la cama, justo cuando Jean se ponía de pie para continuar guardando la ropa. La chica se dispuso a ayudarlo, sacudió una camiseta y otra prenda salió despedida en el aire. Mikasa tomó un borde de unas bragas que parecían hilo dental.

–Esto no es mío –enarcó una ceja. Jean la miró con terror –¡Maldito puto! –comenzó a golpearlo con las bragas –¿Y tienes el descaro de ponerte celoso? ¡Degenerado coleccionador de ropa interior!

Pero en su tono no había más que jugarreta. Jean le arrebató la prenda de las manos y la botó en la bolsa.

–No colecciono nada, supongo que la dueña salió arrancando tan rápido que las olvidó.

Mikasa le sonrió leve. Jean le correspondió el gesto y volvió a guardar ropa.

–Entiendo que te molestaras, Jean –dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio –Si tú tuvieses una chica por la que hubieses tenido algún tipo de sentimiento más que una amistad, creo que también me sentiría insegura. No de tus sentimientos hacia mí, sino de si podría vivir siempre a su sombra. Es natural… No puedo hacerte ver las cosas de manera diferente, ni decirte algo que pueda darte la seguridad cuando eso no va en mí. Estuve pensando y… no quiero que Eren sea una sombra para ti. Ni que pienses que me importa más de lo que tenemos y espero sigamos teniendo. Pero tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal… de verdad. Tampoco quiero empezar a ocultarte cosas solo para no tener que discutir. No me parece justo ni para ti ni para mí –hurgó en la bolsa que había traído y sacó el secador –Es un buen aparato y estaba en oferta –lo indicó, sacó el cepillo de dientes, era un pack de a dos –Para que cambies el tuyo… estaban los tres bien feos. ¿Está bien?

Jean la abrazó de súbito. Mikasa dejó ambas cosas sobre la cama y lo rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su mejilla en el hombro del muchacho.

–¿Jean?

–Uhm…

–Deberíamos tener sexo de reconciliación.

Mikasa lo escuchó reír. Se apartó de ella.

–No –respondió risueño y le tocó la punta de la nariz –Primero voy a terminar de ordenar, luego ya veremos.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó extrañada –No traigo bragas…

–¿Desayunaste con mis padres a culo pelado? –exclamó Jean casi horrorizado.

–Estaban sucias, las dejé bajo la cama –sonrió inocente –No iba a dejarlas en el baño para que tu mamá o Roger las vieran.

Jean asintió dándole la razón. Sabia decisión. Mikasa seguía mirándolo pícara. Jean tomó su móvil. Eran pasadas las doce, su madre no lo telefonearía antes de la una de la tarde.

–Terminaré de ordenar –concluyó poniéndose de pie, la apuntó con un dedo –Y luego te haré gritar mi nombre hasta que toda la cuadra sepa como me llamo.

–Tampoco eres tan bueno, Kirstein –bufó Mikasa.

Jean, quien ya dejaba un par de camisetas en una de las repisas de armario, se la quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó molesto –¿Qué no soy tan bueno? –tiró las camisetas dentro desordenadamente –Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras.

Mikasa fue hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Los siguientes dos días Mikasa fue prácticamente adoptada por la madre de Jean. Se notaba su entusiasmo por el noviazgo de su _pimpollo_.

Ellie la consideraba para cada almuerzo, paseo o cena. Por la noche Jean la iba a dejar a casa de Connie y Sasha, tal como ahora mismo. La televisión sonaba de fondo mientras estaban recostados en la estrecha cama de la habitación de invitados compartiendo un calmo y largo beso. No había implicancias sexuales, solo lo disfrutaban en su sencillez. Era bueno, para variar.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Fue Jean quien cortó el contacto, aun cuando continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo que volver a casa -murmuró.

Mikasa hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Está bien.

Jean se puso de pie y tomó su móvil y las llaves de la mesita de noche, para guardarlos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Espera -dijo Mikasa levantándose rápido de la cama y buscando algo en el pequeño armario. Sacó un paquete envuelto en papel navideño -No lo abras hasta mañana -se lo extendió.

-Gracias -parecía sorprendido -No debiste...

Mikasa ahora era la extrañada.

-No me tienes un regalo, alimaña -gruñó.

-Claro que sí, pero los regalos se entregan por la mañana después que pasa Santa -masculló.

Mikasa hizo una mueca tratando de disimular una risa que de pronto estalló abrupta.

-¡Eres un niño! -reía de buena gana -Mi pimpollito -le pellizcó suave una mejilla -Bueno, si quieres lo guardo hasta mañana.

-No, es mío y lo pondré bajo el árbol -respondió malgeniado.

Pero ambos jugaban. Mikasa finalmente despidió a Jean en la puerta y volvió a su habitación presta para dormir. Mañana sería noche buena, y volvería a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

.

.

Mikasa hubiese preferido tomar un taxi, pero Levi insistió en pasar por ella. El trayecto no fue de lo más agradable. Realmente tenía un nudo en su estómago.

-Todo va a salir bien, Micki-chan -la animó Levi -Mientras finjamos que todo sigue bien -agregó con cierta malicia.

Mikasa apoyó su codo en la pequeña saliente de la ventana y soltó un suspiro. Observaba su propio reflejo difuso en la oscuridad que había fuera del vehículo, solo interrumpida por las luces de la calle y otros autos.

-Todo sigue bien, ¿no? -murmuró desviando la mirada a su primo, quien estaba con la vista en el camino -Levi… -el mayor de los Ackerman respondió con un 'mm' -Cuando saliste del closet… ¿cómo se sintió? Digo… ¿tuviste miedo?

Levi caviló.

-Nunca es fácil romper con las _ilusiones_ de los demás -respondió mirándola de reojo -Tarde o temprano, todos salimos del closet en el que nos escondemos. Es parte de crecer.

-Muy filosófico -respondió Mikasa apesadumbrada y volvió a ver hacia la calle -¿Qué haces cuando sales del closet finalmente?

-Vivir. Como mejor te plazca, sin nada que fingir.

-¿Y si toda mi vida me ha tocado fingir? -preguntó Mikasa soltando otro suspiro.

Levi sonrió cansino.

-Tampoco seas melodramática -bromeó Levi -No has fingido nada. Solo has vivido la vida que tus padres creen que es lo mejor para ti. Y, hasta ahora, estabas de acuerdo con ello. ¿O me equivoco? -hizo una pausa, Mikasa guardaba silencio -Cada uno decide como vivir su vida. No puedes obligar a tus padres a vivir de otra manera… No los expongas. Juega tu rol como sabes hacerlo. Sé la chica perfecta que siempre has sido. Solo por hoy, por ellos. No le des motivos a tu abuela para criticar a tu madre.

Mikasa volvió a mirar a Levi de reojo y asintió pensativa. Aquella pegajosa canción ochentera seguía sonando de fondo, y los acompañó hasta que aparcaron afuera del edificio de apartamento donde vivían sus abuelos. Al bajar del auto pudo ver el hermoso jardín, perfectamente ornamentado, con sus platas llenas de flores y su bien podado césped.

-¿Hay algo de los abuelos que deba saber?

-El abuelo tuvo amantes -declaró sin darle relevancia -La abuela lo sabe. Eran otros tiempos, no me mires así.

Mikasa tomó aire profundamente. ¿Qué más faltaba por enterarse? Miró a Levi y éste le sonrió amplio.

-¡Es una broma! Tan crédula.

El joven ingresó al edificio, Mikasa tras él. Subieron al ascensor y mientras los números pasaban hasta el piso 12 el corazón de la muchacha latía más fuerte. No había visto a sus padres hacía un par de semanas, aunque hablaba con su padre a diario, no con su madre. ¿Cómo fingiría que todo estaba bien?

Llamaron a la puerta y como si fuese magia, la actuación de Mikasa comenzó. Saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla, su abuelo la abrazó con fuerza y la regañó por abandonarlos tantos días. Cierto, ella los visitaba junto con sus padres cada fin de semana.

-Me temo que Miki-chan está más preocupada de su novio que otra cosa -bromeó tío Kenny desde la sala.

Mikasa ingresó de lleno al apartamento decorado a la antigua, todo olía a viejo, pero a hogar. Extrañaba eso. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro, tal como siempre.

Su padre la besó en la frente disimulando los días de ausencia y añoranza, su madre imitó el gesto de Albert. Como si ella jamás se hubiese marchado. Por otro lado, tío Kenny no fingió, la apachurró como siempre solía.

El árbol de navidad brillaba a un lado de la sala, decorado con adornos que tanto ella como Levi habían hecho de pequeños. Poco le importaba a la abuela que combinaran con las luces y brillantes bolas decorativas y las guirnaldas. Bajo el árbol varios paquetes de regalo en colores navideños.

La cena de la abuela estaba servida en la mesa y el aroma se sobreponía al olor a antigüedad. Todos sentados a la mesa vivieron otra navidad como cualquier otra. Tío Kenny acaparó la conversación como solía ser, mientras que Levi revisaba su móvil cada cinco minutos. Mikasa vio a su madre entornar los ojos cada vez que Levi chequeaba sus mensajes, pero no dijo nada.

-¿De vacaciones ya, Miki? -preguntó la abuela con todo dulce, la chica asintió limpiándose la boca con la servilleta -¿Cómo estuvo el semestre?

-Difícil, pero aprobé todo -anunció con orgullo.

-Como siempre -agregó Albert.

-¿Y el grupo de baile? -interrogó el abuelo -¿Cuándo se presentan?

-En octubre -respondió Mikasa -Hemos trabajado muchísimo, ya casi tenemos la coreografía completa. Está muy bien lograda.

-Contigo ahí seguro es un éxito, cariño -finalizó la abuela.

Fue fácil para Mikasa entrar en la dinámica familia otra vez. Ver a sus abuelos ser tan afectuosos, los comentarios de tío Kenny, la indiferencia de Levi, el orgullo de su padre y la calma de su madre. Era como si nada hubiese ocurrido y deseó de todo corazón que así hubiese sido. Solo quería retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquellos momentos donde todo era perfecto.

Pero ya nada era perfecto… era real. Tan real como que sus padres casi no interactuaban y todos lo sabían. Todos lo notaban desde antes que ella tuviese siquiera la consciencia de ello. Todo lo que tenían sus padres en común era ella. Todo. Porque el amor que su padre tenía por su madre era templado y no lograba entibiar su corazón. Quizás nunca lo hizo. Pero Albert Ackerman jamás reconocería que algo no estaba bien. No por el qué dirán, sino porque odiaba la realidad… tal como ella misma. Prefería ser ciego a lo obvio y seguir viviendo de una perfecta ilusión e incluirlos a todos en ella.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a ese novio tuyo, Miki? -preguntó la abuela, aquella pregunta que todos parecían esquivar.

-No lo sé. Algún día supongo -respondió evasiva.

-Pero qué tímida -rió el abuelo -Tener novio es de lo más normal. Extraño sería que no lo tuvieses -se calló de pronto, la abuela lo había golpeado debajo de la mesa mirando a Levi -Digo, a tu edad es de lo más normal.

-Supongo -dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa algo rígida -Quizás les presente a Jean más adelante.

La abuela le sonrió de regreso. El abuelo no había terminado con su interrogatorio.

-Kenny nos comentó que es un compañero tuyo de la universidad. Asumo que debe ser un chico inteligente y a tu altura.

Mikasa iba a responder, cuando su madre interrumpió:

-Es justo lo que Mikasa necesita y merece -dijo con un gesto plácido.

Su madre no la miró siquiera, pero aquellas palabras la reconfortaron inmensamente. Su madre entendía y aceptaba su decisión. Por fin la liberaba de sus propios fantasmas. Solo deseaba que su madre lograra liberarse a sí misma.

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, fue el abuelo quien hizo los honores. El intercambio se realizó entre bromas y risas, como solía ser. Tío Kenny obligó a Mikasa a cantar unos villancicos, cosa que le daba una vergüenza enorme, pero terminó por realizar. Así todo fue como debía ser.

Al terminar la noche bajaron todos juntos hasta el recibidor del edificio, ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-Vamos, Mika -dijo Levi abriendo la puerta del auto -Te llevaré donde Sasha.

Pero en ese momento la chica de quedó quieta. Por inercia casi estaba caminando con sus padres al auto familiar.

-Mika… vuelve a casa -dijo su padre -Solo por hoy… si no quieres regresar definitivamente aun. No quieres pasar esta noche sola…

Mikasa accedió. Tal vez por el cálido ambiente familiar y un poco de nostalgia. Extrañaba su casa, su habitación, su cama. Aun cuando su madre todavía no le hablaba, se sintió bien estar de regreso. Hasta el aroma era diferente.

La campanilla de mensaje entrante llenó el silencio del ambiente. Se sentó en la cama y tomó el celular.

Jean (01.22): Feliz navidad preciosa.

Mikasa (01.22): Feliz navidad para ti también pimpollo xD

Jean (01.23): Pensé que estarías durmiendo. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

Mikasa (01.23): Bien. Estaba todo muy rico y tío Kenny se embriagó jajaja. Fue muy gracioso. Levi se enojó.

Jean (01.23): ¿Y tus papás? ¿Todo bien?

Mikasa suspiró. No sabía si _bien_ era la mejor palabra si su madre no le hablaba, pero sentía que hacía lo correcto al darle una oportunidad.

Mikasa (1.24): Vine a pasar la noche a casa.

Jean (1.24): Eso está bien, princesa. No vas a pasar Navidad solita.

Mikasa sonrió. Era lo que había dicho su papá.

Jean (1.24): Pero si volvías donde Connie siempre podía arrancarme para pasar la noche contigo. Dormir abrazados… sin ropa.

La muchacha se sintió sonrojar y se sonrió pícara. Sin duda era una buena propuesta. Se quitó los zapatos y se tendió en la cama.

Mikasa (1.25): Que rico. Podría ser mañana… aunque sea un ratito. Después te devuelvo a tu madre, pimpollito.

Jean (1.25): Tendremos que aprovechar que Connie y Sasha no están mientras mi mamá siga de visita. ¿A las diez?

Mikasa (1.25): A las diez en punto.

Jean (1.26): Nos vemos entonces. Duerme bien.

Mikasa (1.26): Tú también.

Mikasa dejó el móvil a un lado, no sin antes dejarlo en silencio. Buscó un pijama y luego se metió a la cama. En realidad le gustaba la idea de Jean. Cerró los ojos y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Despertó al día siguiente a eso de las diez de la mañana. Se sentía extraño estar de regreso y no tener que ir al baño de Sasha todo desordenado. Como siempre, en su casa estaba todo perfecto. Hasta cierto punto le tranquilizaba.

Bajó a la cocina, su madre ya estaba ahí, también su papá.

-Buenos días, hija -sonrió amable Maika dejando frente a ella un plato de frutas y su vaso de jugo de naranja -¿Dormiste bien?

Fue algo extraño, pero agradable ver que su mamá volvía a dirigirle la palabra. Quizás todo había pasado y podrían volver a entenderse como antes.

-Sí, mamá -respondió animada.

-Debiste extrañar tu habitación. Dormir en cama ajena nunca es lo mismo -continuó Maika -Pero ya no es necesario, ¿verdad?

Albert dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, eso es decisión de Mikasa, Maika -miró luego a su hija -Las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas… cuando quieras regresar.

Antes que Mikasa pudiese contestar, Maika se adelantó:

-¿Para qué va a seguir estando donde sus amigos si tiene su casa? Creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo fuera para pensar las cosas. Es hora de regresar -miró a Mikasa fijamente -Cuando acabemos de desayunar iremos por tus cosas donde Sasha.

-Pero… -intervino Albert -quizás Mikasa no quiere volver aún. Ya hablamos de esto, Maika. Quedamos en no presionarla.

-Claro que Mikasa quiere volver ahora. Por algo está aquí -insistió Maika -¿Verdad que sí, Miki? Vuelve a casa, mi pequeña. No es necesario estar fuera. Te queremos, ¿acaso tú no nos quieres?

-Claro que los quiero -saltó Mikasa apresurada -Pero…

-Pero nada -concluyó la madre -Te vienes a casa. Basta de libertinaje. ¿Acaso crees que no sé para qué te fuiste de casa? ¡Pues para poder acostarte con ese tipo!

-¡Maika! -exclamó Albert -Basta. Dijimos que respetaríamos sus decisiones. Por favor, cálmate. Mikasa es una mujer adulta.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es una niña que no sabe qué hacer con su vida! No se tiene ni una cuota de respeto. ¡Nada! Mano dura es lo que necesita.

-¡Necesita que le des libertad! ¡Deja de decirle qué tiene que hacer! Suficiente. ¡Déjala respirar por Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo dejas tus frustraciones en ella?

Mikasa solo guardaba silencio mientras sus padres gritaban de un lado al otro de la mesa. Entonces lo entendió, ella era el único punto en común que ambos tenían. Sin ella… la familia se desmoronaba, y era un peso demasiado grande para ella. Aun ni siquiera tenía claro quién era sin estar bajo el alero de sus padres, no podía asumir algo así.

-¡Deja de darle libertades que no puede manejar! -gritaba Maika indicando a Mikasa con el dedo -¡Va a arruinar su vida!

-¡Es solo una joven viviendo! ¡Ya no es tu maldita muñeca! ¡Entiende!

¿Qué mentira había vivido todos estos? Parecía que, finalmente, ambos estaban siendo honestos… y duros. Mikasa apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, pero los gritos le hacían doler los oídos, pero por sobre todo, dolían en su corazón.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y corrió hasta su habitación. Cerró de golpe y se recargó en la puerta. Respiraba acelerado y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le golpeaba el pecho. No podía seguir allí un segundo más, no así.

¿Había sido ella la culpable de todo esto? Si tan solo hubiese sido una chica buena… No, ella era una chica buena. Nunca dio preocupaciones, fue una buena estudiante, hizo lo que se le dijo siempre. Pero cuando quiso empezar a recorrer su propio camino, cuando su madre dejó de tener el control de su vida, entonces todo se vino abajo.

Respiró más tranquila, y abajo ya no se sentía más ruido. Caminó hasta su cama y la tendió, dejando todo ordenado. En un viejo bolso que ya no utilizaba por creerlo pasado de moda, guardó una cajita donde tenía sus accesorios, también un par de prendas y unos zapatos. Era lo único que había extrañado estando donde Sasha.

Dando un último vistazo a su habitación, cerró por fuera. Bajó con cuidado los escalones y se asomó a la cocina. Vio a su madre llorando aferrada a su papá como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mikasa dejó el bolso en el suelo junto a la puerta de la cocina y se sentó frente a su madre.

-Voy a estar bien. Solo necesito que me dejes crecer -la voz de la chica era suave -Te quiero, mamá.

Pensaba que solo era otra crisis nerviosa como las que solía tener su mamá, pero cuando sacó el rostro oculto en el pecho de su padre, supo que no era simplemente eso.

-Vete de esta casa, prostituta. ¡Anda a revolcarte con ese muerto de hambre y arruina tu vida!

Mikasa se hizo hacia atrás por inercia. Miró a su padre quien negó.

-Hablamos después, hija. Mamá necesita estar tranquila.

La chica tomó su bolso y salió de la cocina y su casa. Extrañamente estaba tranquila, todo pasaba frente a ella como una película en la que ella solo era una espectadora. Recordaba las palabras de Levi respecto a la historia de sus padres y todo cobraba un sentido muy triste.

Quizás su mamá quería vivir otra vida, quizás junto a ese primer amor, a su primer esposo. Soñaba tener la vida perfecta y que todo terminara como en un cuento de hadas. El mismo tipo de cuento que Mikasa tenía con Eren hasta hace poco.

Pero no podemos anticiparnos tanto en la vida ni apostar toda nuestra felicidad en la ocurrencia de ciertos eventos específicos. Porque la vida no funciona como en "El Secreto" y los decretos al universo. La vida no es un camino que se pueda planear ni escribir con antelación. Ella no era la protagonista de un cuento donde el resto de los personajes actuarían a su gusto y su objetivo final de cumpliría.

Ella no podía obligar a Eren a cumplir su sueño, eso hubiese sido egoísta. ¡Quién sabe si se hubiesen llevado bien como pareja! Porque ella no hubiese podido influir sobre él… Ella había creado una imagen de Eren en su cabeza que no era él. Era una ilusión del chico que era ideal para ella y, simplemente, le puso el rostro y el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pudo ser Armin también.

Todo había sido una ilusión… y se sentía genial reconocerlo y verlo tan claramente. Abrir los ojos a una realidad cruel, pero… ¿hermosa? Dramático, pero cierto.

Sabía que su mamá estaría bien, su padre cuidaría de ella. Siempre lo hizo y sabía que lo haría hasta el final. Era el tipo de amor que habían elegido tener.

Todos tenían derecho a elegir.

La campanita de su móvil indicó un mensaje entrante. Lo sacó de su bolsillo mientras caminaba hasta el paradero de buses cargando su bolso.

Jean (11.04): Buenos días, princesa.

Todos tenían derecho a elegir. Y en un mundo lleno de personas, a veces, la que parece más incorrecta es aquella que nos muestra ese lado que ocultamos celosamente de todos… la verdad de cada persona.

Mikasa (11.04): Buenos días, casi tardes ya, remolón.

Jean (11.04): Casi es madrugada. Apenas si salió el sol.

Mikasa (11.05): Claro, hace como cuatro horas.

Jean (11.05): ¿Tanto? Se me pasó volando el tiempo. Cuando duermes no tienes consciencia de lo que pasa. Tienes razón, soy un marrano perezoso.

Mikasa (11.05): ¿Ya estás en pie?

Jean (11.05): Recién terminamos de desayunar. ¿Y tú?

Mikasa (11.06): Camino donde Sasha, pero haré una parada antes.

Jean (11.06): ¿A dónde irás?

Mikasa (11.06): Te cuento a la noche. Hablamos más tarde. Un beso.

Jean (11.07): No es que no esté intrigado, pero como quieres ser misteriosa, no insistiré. Nos vemos más tarde. Muchos más besos.

Mikasa se sonrió algo boba. Ese Jean sí era bien meloso cuando quería. Tal vez Jean era más parecido a ese chico con el que soñaba de niña al que bautizó como Eren. Muchas veces los regalos vienen envueltos en diferentes paquetes. A veces vienen de señoritos y otras… de pelafustanes de mala vida con un gran corazón.

Desvió su trayecto hacia el paradero para caminar un par de cuadras por el barrio. Un trayecto que hizo tantas veces desde los diez años.

Se detuvo frente a una casa con un jardín precioso, lleno de hortencias rosas y azules. Llamó a la puerta.

-Mikasa, ¡qué linda sorpresa! -exclamó la mujer que le daba ahora un abrazo -Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad, señora Jaeger.

Carla Jaeger se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. La puerta se cerró tras ellas.


	17. Chapter 17

Carla acompañó a Mikasa hasta la habitación de Eren.

-Pasa -indicó abriendo la puerta luego de un par de golpes para anunciarse -Annie acaba de llegar.

El rostro de Mikasa se enserió de pronto, Carla lo notó de inmediato. La conocía tan bien, como si fuese la hija que siempre quiso tener. La empujó suave por el hombro como animándola a ingresar.

Apenas traspasó el umbral Eren la miró con una gran sonrisa desde su cama y la pierna en alto con todos esos fierros. Annie enarcó una ceja denotando la molestia que le ocasionaba la presencia de la mejor amiga de su novio.

-Feliz navidad -dijo ella a ambos manteniendo la distancia del abrazo que usualmente le hubiese dado a su amigo y que ahora debía ahorrarse -¿Cómo se portó Santa?

-Fantástico -exclamó Eren con entusiasmo -Tengo mi nueva consola de juegos -agregó con triunfo -¿Y qué crees? Annie se alió con mis padres y me trajo la última versión del fifa.

-Súper -dijo Mikasa mirando a Annie quien siquiera la miró.

Eren le indicó a Mikasa que tomara asiento en la silla del escritorio mientras Annie, quien antes ocupó el espacio pasaba a sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-No esperaba verte hoy… -comentó Eren -¿Andabas dónde tus padres? -Mikasa asintió -¿Las cosas están mejor?

Ciertamente no era un tema que Mikasa quisiera tratar frente a Annie, así que volvió a asentir.

-Entonces volverás a tu casa -continuó Eren dando aquello por sentado -Me alegro, Mika. Todo es conversable. O sea, yo también tengo discusiones con mis padres, es lo normal, ¿o no? -miró a Annie buscando apoyo y la chica asintió -Pero irte de casa es algo extremo. Lo que no significa que no te entienda, igual la discusión fue súper fuerte. Pero tu mamá va a tener que asumir que estás con alguien que no le gusta.

Mikasa volvió a asentir tratando de mantener su rostro lo más neutro que podía, pero se sentía muy incómoda. ¿Por qué Eren lo hablaba con tanta liviandad frente a Annie? Ella no era su amiga, hasta hace nada era su rival. Pero bueno, eso Eren no lo sabía… no explícitamente al menos. Mikasa jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos y, aunque hubiese querido aclarar aquello, parecía que sería imposible.

Por otro lado, cuando había hablado del tema con Eren y Armin hacía un par de semanas les expuso que lo menos preocupante para ella era el tema de Jean. Que lo que la acongojaba era su situación familiar y lo que sentía en relación a la historia de sus padres. Lo de Jean solo fue un detonante para que todo saliera a la luz… pero parecía que nadie podía leer la profundidad de aquello. Al menos no Eren.

No era que lo culpara tampoco. No tenía porqué entenderlo, no cuando él siempre fue algo… bueno, poco centrado en el resto y más bien… centrado en sí mismo.

-¿Armin habló contigo? -retomó Eren.

-No, iba a llamarlo cuando saliera de acá -respondió Mikasa -¿Pasó algo con su abuelo? ¿Malas noticias?

-Para nada -exclamó Eren, el rostro de Annie se endulzaba -Su abuelo salió del hospital al fin -Mikasa sintió alivio inmediato -Pero dijo que no vendría a pasar año nuevo. Así que seremos solo los tres…

Los tres. Eren, Annie y Mikasa. La última miró a la rubia de reojo y notó una mueca de desagrado en sus labios. Claramente Eren tampoco leía bien a su novia, o tal vez sí lo hacía, pero no quería herir a su mejor amiga y decirle que suspendieran su reunión.

-Oh… -la voz de Mikasa sonó desilusionada, pero de inmediato se alivianó -Me alegro por Armin, lo llamaré luego. ¡Debe estar muy feliz! -hizo una pausa -Y por año nuevo, no te preocupes. Pásenla bien ustedes dos, tengan una cena romántica -ideó de buen humor -Los padres de Jean me invitaron a la costa y ya que no estará Armin… aceptaré la propuesta.

-Espero que lo pases fantástico con tu novio -comentó Annie antes que Eren pudiese decir algo para negarse. Hubo cierto énfasis en 'tu novio' que Mikasa captó.

Eren se quedó mirando a Annie un instante antes de alzar la voz:

-Supongo que la próxima vez podríamos hacer algo en conjunto, una cita doble.

Mikasa sonrió dulce ante la propuesta. ¿Juntar a Jean y Eren? ¡Ni en sueños! Al menos no todavía. Conociendo a Jean, a la primera situación que malinterpretara saltaría encima de Eren y le reventaría la cara sin importarle que tuviese la pierna partida en trece mil trozos.

-Sí, tal vez -respondió Mikasa. Se puso de pie -Bueno, ya me voy.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Eren.

-Adiós -dijo Annie de inmediato.

A Mikasa le causó gracia. A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían, al menos de su parte. El tema estaba cerrado. La campaña 'Emancipación de Eren Jaeger' estaba finalizada… y cómo era un alivio poder verlo con otros ojos al fin.

-Adiós -se despidió Mikasa ya desde la puerta con una pequeña seña.

Cerró y bajó las escaleras. Carla se asomó en cuanto sintió sus pasos, el doctor Jaeger también estaba en el recibidor, al parecer saliente de turno en el hospital. Se despidió de ambos dejándolos algo perplejos que la visita solo durara unos minutos. 'Visita de médico' había bromeado Mikasa al salir.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el pequeño parque infantil donde solía jugar de niña con sus dos mejores amigos. Se sentó en una banca y sacó su móvil.

"Armin, llamando…"

- _Hola, Mika. Feliz navidad._

-Feliz navidad para ti, Armin. Me alegro muchísimo por lo de tu abuelo.

Y en esa conversación se concentró dejando atrás la nostalgia y la preocupación por su actuales problemas. Su mente y corazón debían estar con sus amigos, no solo en ella. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Armin… y sabía que él la entendería.

.

.

-Con que finalmente te fuiste de casa.

Levi le traía una taza de café. Mikasa sentada en la sala del apartamento de su primo. La chica vertió unas gotas de endulzante en el café y revolvió pensativa.

-No sé si fue lo mejor, Levi -respondió meditabunda -Pero no podía permanecer ahí. Ellos tienen problemas que solucionar… más bien, saber qué harán con ellos mismos si no estoy ahí -acercó la taza a sus labios y sopló suave -Iba a pasar tarde o temprano… eso quiero creer.

Bebió un sorbo mientras Levi ordenaba sus ideas. Primero que nada, era extraño estar teniendo más contacto con su prima ahora que hasta hace unos meses. No era que le desagradara en lo absoluto, era su única prima. Segundo, no era que quisiera azuzarla, pero él mismo era un partidario de la emancipación paterna. Consideraba que parte de crecer es tomar responsabilidad por sí mismo. Pero, en tercer lugar, tenía miedo que Mikasa no estuviese preparada para ello.

-¿Quieres… quedarte aquí? -preguntó en un arranque de afecto y empatía.

-¡No, qué va! -exclamó Mikasa -Solo… quería hablarlo con alguien. Y sé que eres cien por ciento confiable -hizo una pausa para ver el rostro enorgullecido de Levi -Eres tan desagradable que nadie habla contigo, a quién vas a poder contarle mis cosas -bromeó.

Levi no respondió. Solo siguió bebiendo de su café en silencio. Esperaría a que Mikasa quisiera hablar en lugar de bromear. Sabía que tenía mucho que decir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin derrumbarse. No era sencillo, claramente.

La vio beber su café con la mirada perdida y solo suspirando cansada cada ciertos momentos.

-Hiciste bien, Mikasa -dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio -No era saludable para ti.

Mikasa asintió aun con la mirada perdida, sus labios muy presionados.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Levi? -su voz era un murmullo -No puedo evitar pensar que todo fue mi culpa.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? -preguntó Levi dejando su taza en el platillo -No hiciste nada malo. Es tu madre la que está mal. No digamos que tu novio es lo que toda madre querría, pero no es despreciable tampoco. Es un chico completamente normal. No es por Jean, lo sabes… Habría pasado con cualquier decisión que tomaras y no le agradara. Claro que este tema la tocaba más en sus propias experiencias.

Mikasa suspiró por enésima vez. Extrañamente, no sentía ganas de llorar. Su tristeza era de esas tan profunda que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo la podrían desahogar. Se sentía como un agujero en el pecho.

-Me llamó prostituta -comentó Mikasa bajando la vista a sus manos sosteniendo su taza.

-Me parece una bajeza llamar así a alguien que ni profita del sexo -bromeó Levi al verla desolada, Mikasa soltó una pequeña risa -Deberías comenzar a cobrarle a tu novio.

-Serás bobo -respondió la chica y soltó otro suspiro -¿Crees que algún día mamá logre entender?

Levi se hizo hacia atrás en el sofá y se cruzó de piernas.

-Eso pasará el día que tanto tu madre como tu padre entiendan que ella tiene problemas que solucionar que no pueden meterse bajo la alfombra. Ni menos que se curan con lotes de pastillas y las excusas de tu papá -miró al reloj -¿Segura que no quieres almorzar? Ya son las tres de la tarde.

-No, gracias.

-¿Otro café? -insistió Levi.

-Eso sí.

Levi tomó la taza de Mikasa y se perdió en la cocina. El móvil de la muchacha comenzó a repicar.

"Papá, llamada entrante"

-Hola, papi.

- _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_ -se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien, con Levi.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado. Tal vez su padre estaba tan sorprendido como ella que buscara refugio donde su primo. Pero, quizás era lo más adecuado en ese momento.

- _Mikasa, debemos hablar seriamente. Y no, no voy a pedirte que vuelvas a casa. No con las cosas como están, no con tu madre en este estado. Pero quiero que te pongas un poco en su lugar… no la odies._

-No odio a mamá. No podría. Solo, de momento, necesito distancia. A ninguna de las dos nos hace bien estar juntas -hizo una pausa -¿Tú también crees que soy una prostituta?

Albert guardó silencio un momento.

- _Solo sé responsable, ¿sí? -_ se escuchó un ruido del otro lado y una voz - _Me avisas si necesitas dinero o hablar. Siempre voy a estar para ti._

-Te quiero, papi.

- _También te quiero._

La llamada se cortó y Mikasa dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Levi traía su café y lo dejó frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Levi viendo a Mikasa con la mirada perdida en el móvil. Vio que sus labios tiritaban y los ojos se le volvían vidriosos -Ven aquí -la abrazó -Avergonzaremos a la familia juntos. El marica y la golfa. ¿Eh? Suena bien, ¿a que sí? -Mikasa se sorbió los mocos -No llores, Miki-chan. Al menos piensa en esto, ya no hay forma que los sigas decepcionando. Vas a continuar la universidad y les demostrarás que eres toda una mujer. Hecha y derecha.

Mikasa asintió y se alejó leve para ver a su primo a la cara.

-¿Tú también crees que soy una puta?

-No, ya te lo dije, no cobras -bromeó y le entregó una servilleta para que se sonara los mocos -No eres una puta. Solo eres una chica empoderada de su sexualidad.

-Eso digo yo -le sonrió aun triste -¿Es tan feo?

-Miki-chan… mi Miki-chan -la tomó por las mejillas -Hay cosas feas en la vida. La envidia, el robar, hacer el mal y disfrutarlo. Acostarte con tu novio no tiene nada de malo -le acomodó el pelo -Puede que para Albert no era lo que esperaba… pero, en serio, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué te mantuvieras virgen hasta el matrimonio? Bobadas. ¿O te comprarías un vestido sin probártelo?

-¡Jamás! -exclamó con mejor ánimo.

-Lo que sí puedo decirte es, sé responsable. Pero por sobre todo, pásalo bien. Disfruta, prueba cosas divertidas. Y si algo no te gusta, dilo. Pon límites. Así como también pide lo que te gusta. La comunicación es muy importante.

Mikasa asintió. Levi tenía toda la razón. Podía ser que su madre la odiara y su padre estuviese decepcionado. Pero tenía a Levi de su lado. Le reconfortaba haberlo recuperado.

Llamaron a la puerta y Levi se puso de pie. Mikasa probó su café e hizo una morisqueta al comprobar que no le había puesto endulzante. Estaba en ello cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

-¿Dónde está mi ángel?

Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, pero se encontraba envuelta en un asfixiante abrazo de tío Kenny.

-Miren nada más ese par de desnaturalizados de dejar a mi Miki-chan desamparada y sin hogar -la apartó ligero para verla a la cara -¿Estás bien mi angelito? No escuches nada de lo que diga la loca de tu madre.

-El burro hablando de orejas -bufó Levi cerrando la puerta.

Kenny lo ignoró.

-Nadie toca a mi Miki-chan. Miren que ponerse así porque le rellenan la pava.

-¡Por Dios, Kenny! -exclamó Levi y Mikasa miraba a su tío espantada.

-¿Qué? -dijo el hombre sin darle importancia a sus groserías -Pero si es verdad. Mi angelito es toda una mujer y una muy linda. Ese novio tuyo tiene suerte. Mírenla nada más si salió toda una pícara. Toda una Ackerman, no como ese pusilánime de Bertie -pellizcó la mejilla de Mikasa -No estás sola, mi vida. Tienes a esa escoria -indicó a Levi -y tienes a tu maravilloso tío Kenny que te ama -la soltó de pronto y sacó un sobre de la chaqueta -Tus abuelos te mandan dinero.

Mikasa lo recibió extrañada. Miró a Levi.

-Eres oficialmente una paria familiar -suspiró Levi -Tenemos que brindar.

Su primo se perdió por la puerta de cocina.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó Mikasa sin salir de su embotamiento cuando Levi volvió con tres copas de champaña.

-Por los maricas y las golfas -aclaró Kenny con entusiasmo -Tu tía Kuschel estaría tan orgullosa de ti.

-No le des ideas -gruñó Levi.

Los tres sentados alrededor de la mesita del café en la sala del apartamento de Levi. Él fue el primero en alzar la copa.

-Por la familia -dijo Levi -Por el lado _incorrecto_ de ella.

-Por nosotros -continuó Kenny.

Chocaron las copas y cuando estuvieron las tres sobre la mesita, Kenny sacó su móvil.

-Selfie -anunció enfocando a los tres.

La tertulia continuó. Mikasa finalmente quiso probar bocado y Levi improvisó unas tapas. Mientras tanto, la última publicación de Kenny iba sumando reacciones en facebook.

"A Albert Ackerman le encanta tu fotografía"

.

.

Levi la dejó en casa de Sasha pasadas las nueve de la noche. En realidad Mikasa quería dejar de pasar el menor tiempo a solas. Sabía que la soledad la dejaría al libre ataque de sus emociones… y no quería eso aun. Además, prefería estar acompañada para cuando eso sucediera.

Su móvil repicó justo cuando ingresaba al apartamento. Buscó el aparato y dejó la cartera sobre la mesa del comedor.

"Sashita más bonita, llamada entrante". Debería dejar de pasarle su celular a su mejor amiga.

-Feliz navidad -dijo Mikasa al contestar.

- _Feliz navidad para ti, amiga. ¿Cómo lo pasaste?_

Mikasa se dejó caer en el sofá. El solo escuchar la voz de quien era su confidente y su salvadora, la quebró completamente. Armin estaba lejos, también Sasha… y ella estaba en este maldito agujero oscuro y frío. No se refería al apartamento, sino a la sensación de desolación que la invadió. Hablar con Levi y tío Kenny había sido agradable, pero no eran su mejor amiga, no eran con quien ella era completamente transparente, quien la conocía tan bien, hasta sus más oscuros y perturbadores pensamientos.

-Mamá me echó de la casa… -su voz salió apretada y húmeda. Sasha no dijo palabra, solo esperaba que continuara -Ayer fui donde los abuelos, todo parecía bien. Papá me dijo que fuese a casa… y todo estaba bien hasta que mamá perdió el sentido. Se volvió loca…

- _Pues que se vaya a la mierda, puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo cuidaré de ti. Cuido de Connie y aun no muere -_ bromeó y Mikasa soltó un suspiro - _Llora tranquila, estoy aquí. Te estoy escuchando._

-Trato de entenderla, lo juro. Pero se me hace tan difícil -continuó Mikasa mientras se limpiaba la cara de las lágrimas -Papá dice que me ponga en su lugar… te juro que trato. ¡Pero es tan injusta! Estoy lidiando con tantas cosas que me es difícil… y tú no estás.

- _Ya voy a volver_ -la consoló - _No me hagas tomar el primer bus de regreso para ir a vestirte de zorra y salir por unos tragos, ¿ok?_ -Mikasa se sonrió entre lágrimas - _Mika… no he estado en tu lugar, pero solo puedo decirte que tú no eres la que está mal. Tu papá lo sabe, pero tu mamá…_

-¿Sabes qué es lo más horrible de esto, Sasha?

- _¿Estar sin mí? Lo sé, debe ser horrible…_

Mikasa soltó una risita.

-Partiendo por eso -dijo con voz algo más alegre, Sasha siempre sabía la fórmula correcta -Lo más horrible es saber que por años he tratado de dar el ancho con algo que es imposible. Y que mi mamá ha vivido toda su vida en ello… Tratando de ser perfecta, de no equivocarse, de hacer ver que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Y yo… creyendo que eso está bien. No puedo ser ella… y no quiero ser como ella. Pero tampoco sé quién soy. Me dejé llevar por lo que mis papás siempre dijeron y ahora… ahora me siento a la deriva. Solo… solo quiero que alguien me diga qué hacer -la voz le tembló -Porque no sé qué hacer… ¡y me siento tan perdida! -la angustia la invadió -¿Qué hago Sasha? Porque mi mamá no puede tener razón, ¿verdad? Ella no está bien… pero yo tampoco lo estoy. ¿Qué tal si estoy tan mal como ella? Si también estoy loca…

- _No estás loca. Solo estás perdida, tranquila, ya pasará. Te lo prometo. Es muy difícil dar un paso fuera de la zona de confort, de lo que estamos acostumbradas… solo tienes miedo. Pero tranquila. Estoy contigo y todo saldrá bien._

-A veces pienso… -continuó Mikasa -Anoche pensaba, cuando me fui a la cama, pensaba en cómo pudieron ser las cosas de otra manera. No sé… si hubiese podido entender esta situación antes -hizo una pausa -Si en lugar de ensoñarme con las ilusiones que mi mamá insistía en meterme en la cabeza… me hubiese fijado en las cosas que estaban pasando. Que me hubiese plantado frente a mis padres cuando comencé a darme cuenta que sus decisiones sobre mí me hacían daño. Pero…

- _Mikasa, todos pensamos que nuestros padres siempre tienen la razón. Pero, a veces no es así. Por eso tenemos que aprender a pensar por nosotros mismos y hacernos nosotros responsables_ -hizo una pausa - _Las cosas tuvieron el rumbo que tuvieron y tienen. Le pregunta es: ¿qué rumbo quieres que tomen ahora?_

-Bueno, lo primero es buscar un trabajo para ayudarte con la renta. No quiero pedirle dinero a papá aunque me lo ofreció. Creo que es suficiente con que no me haya amenazado con dejarme de pagar la universidad -bromeó -Lo segundo… -tomó aire profundo -Dejarme de culpar y comenzar desde cero a partir de ahora. Va a ser difícil, pero creo que no he hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Salvo ser una zorra borracha.

- _Bienvenida al club_ -Sasha dijo animada al notar que Mikasa estaba más tranquila y de buen humor - _Sé que es difícil, Mika. Pero es algo de tu mamá en lo que no tienes ninguna injerencia. Si las cosas mejorarán o no, no lo sé. Pero sí sé algo, y eso es que eres una buena chica. Estarás bien, te queremos y te adoramos. Solo comienza este camino con la seguridad que nadie espera nada de ti, salvo que seas feliz y estés tranquila._

-Gracias, Sasha. Necesitaba hablarlo contigo.

- _Lo sé, soy la mejor._

El timbre del apartamento sonó.

-Tengo que dejarte, es Jean -informó Mikasa.

- _Pásalo bien. Usa mi cama y cambias luego las sábanas, ¿vale? No se puede tener buen sexo en una cama chiquita._

-Tonta -gruñó Mikasa -Nos vemos pronto.

- _Nos vemos. Te quiero. Besos._

Terminó la llamada y fue hasta la puerta. Abrió para ver a Jean con una bolsa en la mano que alzó frente a ella.

-Santa me dijo que te trajera esto -le dijo al tiempo que Mikasa tomaba la bolsa -¿Qué hacías?

-Hablaba con Sasha -respondió -Gracias.

Lo besó breve y cerró la puerta. Jean no era tonto ni poco observador, notó que Mikasa traía los ojos rojos y también su nariz. La vio dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa y abrirla. Sacó de dentro un libro.

-Sé que te gusta leer y me dijeron que era muy bueno -dijo Jean mientras Mikasa leía el resumen en la tapa posterior -Yo no sé de esas cosas, pero dijeron que era un bestseller de cosas de mujeres…

-Es perfecto -le sonrió -Se nota que me conoces. Nada como perderse en el mundo de las letras donde los finales son siempre buenos.

-Toda princesa merece su final feliz -la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla -Solo que mi princesa no parece muy feliz. Puedes contarme lo que pasa… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mikasa dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Jean la soltó suave, ella se giró para quedar frente a él. Le tomó las manos entre las propias y lo jaló para que la siguiera hasta el sofá. Tomó asiento, Jean a su lado.

-Las cosas no resultaron bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó Jean y Mikasa negó -¿Quieres hablarlo?

Mikasa lo miró un segundo antes de hablar.

-Sabes que esto no es por ti, ¿verdad? -Jean caviló -Bueno, un poco. Pero es por mí y por mis decisiones. La verdad es que no sé si puedo hablarlo contigo sin que te sientas responsable de esta situación. Porque la responsabilidad es mía. Esto no es porque mamá crea que no eres bueno para mí, se trata de ella no respetando mis decisiones. De ella no entendiendo que ya crecí y no quiero seguir siguiendo lo que ella diga ni que maneje mi vida a su gusto. Ella… ella no está bien… y me duele.

La voz se le quebró. De verdad que no quería involucrarlo, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Y se sentía tan tonta de no poder dejar de llorar.

Jean la rodeó con un brazo y ella lloró oculta en su pecho. ¿Acaso dejaría de llorar en algún momento? ¿Dejaría de dolerle tanto? Recordaba los maravillosos momentos vividos con sus padres. Lo feliz que había sido con ellos. Y se cuestionaba si sus decisiones valían tanto como para romper con ello. Si tan solo hubiese podido ser como esperaban que fuese. Pero no podía.

-¿Qué hago, Mikasa? -preguntó Jean en un susurro -¿Qué hago para que dejes de llorar?

-Tengo tanto miedo… -murmuró Mikasa -Y me duele tanto…

Se aferró a él mientras sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos. Él la abrazó con fuerza y de un preciso movimiento la sentó en su regazo para poder envolverla entre sus brazos. Mikasa lloraba contra su hombro y aquello le rompía el alma.

-Eres fuerte, Mika. Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco. Todo va a estar bien… -susurró -No estás sola… no tengas miedo. Estoy contigo, ¿sí? No voy a dejarte sola.

Jean no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la situación. Pero también entendía que esto era más grande que una pelea por un novio inadecuado. Esto era sobre Mikasa tomando sus propias determinaciones. Era Mikasa rompiendo con los esquemas a los que acostumbraba y arrojándose a un mundo que desconocía. Un mundo en el que ni siquiera sabía manejarse sin la celosa vigilancia de sus padres. Era ella emprendiendo el vuelo y creciendo.

-Cuando mi papá murió tuve mucho miedo -susurró Jean acariciando la espalda de Mikasa -Era un niño que se convirtió en el hombre de la casa. Sentía que ahora todo dependía de mí. Que tenía que cuidar de mí y de mi mamá… y estaba solo. ¿Sabes que pasó? -hizo una pausa y escuchó a Mikasa respirar profundo -Supe que era más fuerte de lo que creía. Entendí que el mundo sigue y que siempre tenemos la fuerza para ponernos de pie, sacudirnos la tierra de las rodillas y seguir adelante. Sé que ahora no puedes verlo así, pero eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro trémulo contra su cuello.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? No me dejes sola...

-Nunca, amor. Nunca. Te lo prometí una vez y siempre cumplo mis promesas -la besó en el hombro, que era lo que tenía más al alcance -Estoy contigo ahora y siempre.

Se quedaron así, abrazados un momento. Mikasa pensaba en cuan afortunada era, a pesar de las circunstancias. Tenía alguien a su lado que la respaldaba, que la quería. Aun cuando ella no había sido una buena persona. Pero que la entendía. No creía ser merecedora de aquello, pero prefirió no cuestionarlo. A veces, la vida da esos pequeños regalos.

Se apartó suave del abrazo.

-¿Vamos a la cama? -propuso con voz suave -Hace frío.

-Sí, está algo helado -afirmó Jean soltando el agarre de sus brazos.

Mikasa se puso de pie, Jean la imitó y se quitó finalmente la chaqueta. Dejó las llaves y el móvil sobre la mesa, antes de volver a tomar el aparato.

-Sasha dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su habitación. La tele tiene netflix.

-Cuanta generosidad -bromeó Jean.

Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta el dormitorio principal. Una vez ahí cada uno tomó un lugar a cada lado de la cama. Mikasa estaba descalza, Jean se quitó las zapatillas. Ella encendió el televisor y esperó que cargara el netflix.

-¿Qué quieres ver? -preguntó Mikasa volviéndose hacia Jean, quien estaba tendido en la cama.

-Me da igual… lo que tú quieras.

Pero Mikasa no sabía qué ver, esa era la verdad. Lo único que quería era meterse bajo las tapas, abrazarse a él y olvidarse de todo.

Puso cualquier cosa, que salió de sugerencia, en este caso fue un documental sobre el calentamiento global. Jean no dijo nada, ni a favor ni en contra. Mikasa abrió su lado de la cama. El que era de Connie. Odiaba dormir al lado de la ventana, así que no pidió el lado de Sasha.

-Métete dentro -le dijo a Jean.

-Sí… claro…

No iban a meterse con ropa dentro, eso era obvio. Pero nunca había sentido aquello, el desnudarse, tan tenso. Parecían un par de críos quitándose la ropa dándose la espalda. Cuando finalmente estuvieron ambos dentro de la cama, fue Mikasa quien lo abrazó, apegándosele para sentirlo calientito piel con piel. Él la rodeó con un brazo y ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Quién es este tipo? -preguntó Jean con los ojos fijos en la tele.

-Al Gore -respondió Mikasa -Era candidato a la presidencia de Estados Unidos.

-Ah…

El hombre en la televisión seguía hablando mientras Mikasa sentía la respiración de Jean contra la coronilla y el latir acelerado de su corazón. Alzó la mirada para verlo con los ojos fijos en la tele.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó preocupada al verle cierto gesto tenso en la cara.

-¿Honestamente? -preguntó él.

-Claro…

-Lo único en que puedo pensar es en hacerte el amor, pero con todo lo que pasó hoy creo que es un completo desatino. Seguro es en lo último que estás pens…

Mikasa lo calló de un beso. Lo atrajo hacia ella con firmeza, pasando una mano por su espalda, sintiendo su piel suave y tensa. Adoraba el tacto de su piel. Siempre se sentía cálida, pero fresca. Lo sintió pasarle una mano por las caderas y apegarla a él por el trasero, la palma de su mano firme contra ese espacio donde la espalda se perdía entre sus nalgas.

Erótico, todo entre ellos era erótico. Desde el sabor de sus besos, la forma en que se miraban cuando los besos acababan y justo antes de volver a comenzar. Eróticas eran las caricias que buscaban recorrer cada espacio de piel disponible.

Quizás no era lo que debía suceder. No cuando había sido un día tan intenso. Pero así había sido aquel día que los sueños de Mikasa se habían roto. La primera noche que pasó con Jean. De alguna forma su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo y las caricias que dejaba en él lograban alejarla del dolor. Jean lograba anestesiar su corazón y llenar el vacío en su alma.

Lo sentía mimar cada espacio de su cuerpo y le arrancó un par de risitas cuando sus labios dejaban húmedos rastros en su abdomen.

-Eres preciosa -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y tú -Mikasa pasó una mano por su cabello -Eres todo lo que podría pedir… y más.

Jean abandonó su abdomen para quedar a su altura y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla profundamente. Ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con necesidad. Le permitió acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

¿Era malo desearlo así? Porque cuando recordaba las acusaciones de su madre no hacía más que cuestionarlo. Pero sentirlo cerca, de esa manera, fundidos el uno contra la otra… no podía haber error en ello. No cuando jamás se había sentido más plena, más libre ni más feliz que cuando estaba entre sus brazos en ese erótico encuentro. Básico y animal, pero colmado de sentimientos. ¿Podía haber algo más mágico que volver un acto tan instintivo en la entrega completa a otro? Sin razonamiento, sin prejuicios, sin nada más que la carne ansiosa.

Aquella deliciosa sensación comenzaba a nacer desde su sexo hasta invadirla por completo al vaivén de sus caderas y la unión completa de sus cuerpos. La tensión momentánea que la inmovilizó en ese estado de éxtasis al ritmo de los jadeos de su amante en el oído. El tacto de las uñas contra la piel de su espalda, la sensación húmeda de sudor, los sonidos ahogados en la garganta. Ese segundo en que el placer la colmaba y el relajo que luego trajo a ambos cuerpos. Pesados, cansados, plenos. Repletos de esa sensación que quisieran durara para siempre, pero que era pasajera. Deliciosamente pasajera.

Y si eso no era correcto, que el castigo de todos los cielos cayera sobre ella. Porque no había nada más exquisito que aferrarse al cuerpo que ahora descansaba sobre ella., rodearlo con sus piernas y sentir ese calor que emanaba.

Lo escuchó susurrarle algo al oído, casi imperceptible. Era algo que siempre hacía, una frase que moría en algún lugar entre sus labios y su oído. Una frase que terminaba ahogada en un beso que le robaba el aliento.

De pronto el resto del mundo volvía a ser perceptible. La voz de Al Gore, el ruido de los vehículos pasar por la calle, el frío que la invadió cuando Jean se retiró de sobre ella para dejarse caer en el colchón. Mikasa lo rodeó con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón. Jean la acomodó entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en su cabello.

-Iré a la playa… si aun está en pie la invitación -dijo Mikasa con voz suave.

Jean no respondió de inmediato, solo porque se preguntaba el porqué Mikasa había cambiado de planes. Pero si ella quería pasar año nuevo con él y sus padres…

-Eres siempre bienvenida, princesa.

Mikasa lo besó en el pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme de esa horrible manera? -preguntó bromista.

-Nunca -enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica -Princesa… muñeca… bebé…

Mikasa se incorporó rápido y retiró su propia almohada para lanzársela a Jean sobre la cara. Él se la retiró y se la lanzó a Mikasa.

-Mi pequeña bestia -suspiró Jean al tiempo que Mikasa volvía a arrojarle la almohada. Jean se la retiró veloz de la cara -¿No tuviste suficiente, reina?

Mikasa se le subió a horcadas y atrapó ambas muñecas del muchacho entre sus manos para llevarlas por sobre su cabeza.

-Solo Mikasa -dijo reclinándose sobre él -'Amor' también está bien -tomó la almohada para abrazarla contra ella -Suena bien…

-Puedo hacer eso, amor -respondió en son de paz y con una boba sonrisa que Mikasa correspondió -¿Vas a dejar de golpearme y vas a recostarme aquí pegadita para que te haga cariño?

Mikasa se bajó de sobre él y se le volvió a apegar.

-Sí, amor -respondió logrando que aquella sonrisa boba de Jean se volviera aun más amplia -¿Cuándo nos vamos a la playa?

-Mañana después de almuerzo. Te encantará. La cabaña es genial. Aunque es mejor en verano, pero el clima tampoco es tan frío. Pero lleva ropa abrigada.

Mikasa asintió suave contra su pecho.

-¿Me mantendrás calientita por la noche?

-Sí, amor. Así tal cual. Bien pegadita. El pijama es opcional. Pero te recomiendo que lleves uno. Ya te diste cuenta que ni mi mamá ni Roger tienen conciencia de la intimidad.

-Sí, lo noté -respondió alzando la mirada para luego acomodarse en la almohada, pero aun apegada a Jean -Entonces… mañana nos vamos a la playa -hizo una pausa y se acomodó contra él -Es extraño decidir las cosas por mí misma sin tener que pedir permiso… ni mentir.

Jean pasó una mano por el cabello de Mikasa.

-Sería prudente que le avisaras a tus padres. Eso si quieres.

-Le diré a Levi -respondió Mikasa -Y a tío Kenny. Les gustará saber que nos vamos de vacaciones. Y… pueden decirle a papá también. Para que sepa dónde estoy…

Su voz volvió a temblar. Era tan difícil… tan difícil. Jean la abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente para sentirse contenida, pero delicado para no sofocarla. No quería que Mikasa volviese a romper en llanto, pero sabía que, dadas las circunstancias, era difícil que se mantuviese estoica. Podía entenderla. Su princesa era frágil como pocos podían notar.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té? ¿Un vaso de agua? -preguntó Jean para sacarla de aquel estado taciturno al que peligraba en caer -¿Algo de comer? Puedo intoxicarte con fideos salados.

Mikasa rio bajito.

-No, estoy bien. Solo quiero quedarme así, contigo.

Finalmente Mikasa comenzó a poner atención al documental. De hecho, lo retrocedió para poder verlo con Jean de almohada. Se le apegaba y cada tanto se acomodaba junto a él. Estaba tan calientito y rico. Poco a poco comenzó a pestañear pesado hasta que se durmió. Jean tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó. Cerró los ojos para sumarse al sueño de Mikasa.

Y este era solo el comienzo…

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Las vacaciones junto con la familia de Jean habían sido un éxito. Se sentía muy cómoda con ellos y habían sido muy amables con ella. Le dio un poco de tristeza cuando tuvo que despedirse y sintió tanto afecto de ambos en los abrazos.

Pero no pasó más de un día de haber regresado para cuando su padre quiso hablar con ella y se citaron en un café. Jean la pasó de dejar antes de irse a su turno donde Gunther y Eld. Al menos pasaría la noche con ella una vez que su trabajo hubiese terminado.

Su papá la esperaba ya sentado en aquel café en el centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar mediano, varias mesas de madera y la barra al fondo. Su padre estaba en la última mesa junto al ventanal.

-Hola, papá -saludó Mikasa llegando a su lado -¿Cómo estás?

Albert se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, la besó en la frente y volvió a tomar asiento. Mikasa lo imitó quedando frente a él. Ordenaron un café expreso y un té de limón con jengibre.

-Estás muy bonita -comentó su padre mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? No alcancé a maquillarme -se llevó las manos al rostro -se me hizo tarde ordenando la casa. Sasha llega mañana.

-Eso está bien. No estarás sola… aunque me imagino que tu novio te ha cuidado bien. Se te ve radiante. ¿Has ganado algo de peso?

Mikasa lo miró entrañada.

-No. Creo… -dudó -Creo que las vacaciones fueron demasiado relajadas. Tendré que ponerme en forma para retomar los ensayos.

Su padre asintió lento.

-¿Necesitas dinero? -preguntó de sopetón.

Mikasa negó.

-Estoy bien -respondió con tranquilidad -Voy a buscar empleo, algo relajado para apoyar a Sasha y Connie con los gastos.

Su padre volvió a asentir sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Con que tu postura sigue siendo la misma. No te culpo. Está bien si quieres independizarte. Puedo costearlo. Si quieres que te rente un apartamento cerca de la universidad…

-Papá -interrumpió Mikasa.

-Algo amoblado o si quieres puedes comprarle lo que desees. Estar con tus amigos puede ser divertido un tiempo, pero vas a tener problemas, la convivencia no es fácil.

-Papá, no tendré problemas. Y si los tengo sabré resolverlos.

Su padre la miró un instante.

-Mikasa… tú no sabes lo que implica vivir con otros que no sean tu familia. Quiero ahorrarte problemas. ¿Quieres ver apartamentos? Yo hice una búsqueda… en caso que quisieras mantenerte fuera de casa. Tu madre no está de acuerdo y quiere que regreses, pero sé que tardarás. Aunque ella no quiera verlo, estás grande -su mirada se suavizó -Has crecido tanto… mi niñita es una mujer.

-Papá -volvió a intervenir Mikasa -Estaré bien. Realmente quiero vivir con mis amigos, quiero ganarme mi vida sola. Quiero saber lo que es…

Albert frunció el ceño.

-Mikasa, el que ahora tengas un novio que trabaja y estudia no implica que tú tengas que hacer lo mismo para estar a su nivel. Son circunstancias de vida diferentes. Naciste en otra familia, con otra realidad. No tienes que demostrarle nada a ese chico.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. ¿Demostrarle a Jean algo? Si él la quería aunque fuese una remilgada hijita de papá.

-No quiero demostrarle nada a él… es por mí. Quiero crecer.

Albert asintió suavemente tratando de elegir las palabras con cuidado de no hacerla enfadar.

-Hija solo te queda un año para terminar tu carrera universitaria. Ya toda tu vida para trabajar. Concéntrate en tus estudios. Tómalo como mi parte en tu decisión. Respeto tu proceso, desearía que fuese de otro modo… Pero soy tu padre, quiero y debo ayudarte.

Mikasa asintió ligero. Entendía a su papá. La verdad es que nunca esperó ese tipo de apoyo, por lo que su decisión de trabajar había nacido desde esa postura. Pero ahora...

-¿Y mamá?

Albert soltó una espiración.

-De tu madre me encargo yo -sentenció -¿Quieres ver los apartamentos que vi para ti?

No nos engañemos, Mikasa puede querer crecer, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería. Siempre soñó con tener su propio apartamento y ordenarlo y decorarlo a su gusto. Pensó que tardaría más, pero dado que su padre estaba tan convencido…

-Sí… por supuesto. Gracias, papi -sonreía, pero de pronto bajó la vista a su té -Me siento mal… de haberte decepcionado.

Albert tomó su mano.

-Yo lamento haberte decepcionado, princesita. Debí apoyarte desde un principio. Pero… amo a tu madre y es una mujer tan frágil emocionalmente. Sé que estarás bien y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarlo.

Buscó su billetera y sacó un par de tarjetas.

-Ésta es una adicional de mi tarjeta de crédito. Para que amuebles tu nuevo apartamento. Y esta otra es una de débito. Te depositaré dinero mensual. Sé previsora y adminístralo bien. De los gastos del apartamento y tu universidad me preocupo yo. ¿Sí?

Mikasa no recibió las tarjetas, sino que se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Luego guardó las tarjetas en su propia billetera. Luego su padre le mostró en su móvil algunas fotografías de apartamentos que había visto. Fue una tarde muy agradable.

.

.

Jean llegó con dos pizzas esa noche, para celebrar su primera noche solos y que podrían hacer todo el escándalo que quisieran. Lo cual, tratándose de ellos, era fundamental.

Se instalaron en la habitación de Connie y Sasha viendo un documental sobre los archivos secretos de los extraterrestres.

-Vegetariana para mi reina -Jean le entregó la caja -Animales muertos y procesados para el rey -se frotó las manos.

Mikasa sacó un trozo de pizza y bajó la vista a su abdomen.

-¿Amor? -preguntó mirando a Jean quien ya se metía un trozo de pizza en la boca sin nada de elegancia -¿Crees que estoy más gorda?

Jean masticó un momento.

-¿Gorda? Estás súper rica, mi amor.

-Mi papá dijo que estaba más gorda -comentó mirando su trozo de pizza con reticencia -Y pensándolo bien, la ropa me queda un poco más estrecha.

-Bueno… estás un poco más llenita, pero es que estabas demasiado delgada. Rica igual, pero muy flaca -Mikasa miró la pizza con reticencia -Come, no te vas a poner obesa por una pizza. Además, en vacaciones es normal engordar un poquito.

Mikasa se llevó un trozo a la boca y masticó con parsimonia. Claro, en estos días de vacaciones se había llenado de pan y bollos, papas fritas, pastas y pizza. Normalmente su madre llevaba su alimentación y se preocupaba de restringirle algunas cosas a tiempo. Y no comprar helado, que era su debilidad. Vivir sola implicaría también hacerse cargo de llevar una alimentación sana. Pero con Jean al lado que comía como una máquina trituradora sería bastante difícil.

Suspiró pesado y dejó la caja de pizza a un lado. Jean la miró sorprendido.

-¿No vas a comer más? -preguntó él.

-No, estoy gorda.

Jean no iba a discutir eso con Mikasa. Ya había dicho todo lo que debía, el resto eran rumias mentales propias de toda mujer. Y él era un joven sabio y práctico.

-Pasa, yo me lo como -estiró las manos -La comida no se tira -Mikasa le entregó la caja -¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?

El rostro de la chica pasó de la seriedad a una gran sonrisa.

-Súper -respondió entusiasmada -De hecho, me dijo que me apoyaría en mi proceso de emancipación. Quiere rentarme un apartamento para que no estorbe aquí.

-Vaya… ese sí es un cambio positivo -exclamó asombrado -¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

Mikasa caviló.

-No puedo regresar a casa con mi madre en esa postura. No es recomendable para ninguna de las dos. Estar con Connie y Sasha es agradable, pero la verdad es que no quiero invadirles el espacio… y son muy desordenados. Me da mucha ilusión tener mi propio lugar.

Jean asintió y masticó un trozo de pizza.

-Siempre puedes venirte a vivir conmigo si quieres… -dejó caer Jean con naturalidad -Así no estarías sola. Porque eres una mimada que odia dormir sola. Miedosa.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida y anonada.

-¿Vivir juntos? ¿No crees que es muy pronto? -preguntó Mikasa con reticencia.

-Es algo práctico, princesa. ¿Para qué darle gastos extra a tu papá? El apartamento está rentado por todo el año. Sé que el barrio es malo y que es un apartamento horrible. Pero para el año entrante podemos buscar algo mejor, puedo tomar más turnos y hacer algo de dinero extra.

-Pero eso no es justo para ti -repuso Mikasa de inmediato -El próximo año tenemos internado clínico. Todos dicen que es terrible.

-Bueno, tú también puedes tomar un trabajo… -respondió Jean con simpleza -Ya lo habías considerado.

-Pero mi papi quiere que me dedique a los estudios. Ese es su ofrecimiento. Costear todo y que me titule. Dice que hay mucho tiempo para sacarse el lomo trabajando…

Jean se alzó de hombros y volvió a su pizza. Mikasa notó que estaba molesto, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio. Sacó otro trozo de pizza y masticó, solo por hacer algo.

-Seguro si viviera en un buen barrio no te molestaría vivir conmigo -dejó caer Jean al rato con evidente molestia.

-No es eso… es que es muy pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Un mes? Acabo de irme de la casa de mis padres, mi vida es una locura. No me la hagas más complicada.

-¿Complicada? Perdón, pero en este tiempo no he hecho más que acompañarte y apoyarte. Tuve que aguantarme todos los desaires de tu madre, vestirme de pijo de mierda y aguantarme todos tus temas con Eren. Tú llegaste a complicarme la vida con todas tus intrigas de mimada y has jugado conmigo un año completo.

Todo salió con un gran vómito verbal, de esos que Jean no podía detener.

-Pues… ¡tú accediste a esto y es tu responsabilidad! No me culpes a mí por tus decisiones. Si tanto complico tu vida, vete. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí "cuidando" de mí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Jean exaltado -Muy bien. ¡Me voy!

Prácticamente saltó de la cama y tomó su móvil y llaves de la mesita de noche. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Mikasa se quedó mirando a la salida escuchando el portazo que dio al salir del apartamento.

De un brinco se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla y ver a Jean esperando el ascensor.

-Vuelve aquí -exclamó Mikasa vuelta una furia.

-¡No!

-¡Qué entres en el maldito apartamento ahora, Kirstein! -indicó dentro con un dedo.

-No. Me voy a mi pocilga. ¡Donde no tengo que fingir nada que no soy!

Mikasa volvió a ingresar para salir al instante con su chaqueta y cerrar la puerta.

-Te quieres ir a tu casa, fantástico. Me voy contigo -concluyó Mikasa.

Llegó junto a Jean y ambos mantuvieron silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos ingresaron, Jean marcó el primer piso. El silencio entre ambos.

-También odio ese lugar -masculló Jean jugando con sus llaves -Es horrible. Pero es lo que tengo y ya. Algún día tendré algo mejor…

Mikasa lo miró triste. Sin duda Jean estaba confundiendo las cosas. Viviría con él aunque fuese debajo de un puente… pero no aun. No mientras cada desavenencia terminaba con ambos queriendo sacarse los ojos. De momento, ella debía asegurarle que no se dejara llevar por malos pensamientos.

-Lo sé -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Tendremos algo mejor. Los dos -tomó una de las manos de Jean entre las propias.

Jean no la miró. Mantenía la vista en los números descendiendo con cada piso.

-Si vivo ahí es porque es lo que puedo pagar. Roger se ofreció a pagarme algo bueno, pero no quiero deberle nada -confesó -Él no es mi padre, no es su responsabilidad.

Mikasa podía entenderlo. Quizás si ella fuese tan valiente como Jean hubiese tomado la misma resolución. Pelear con sus propias uñas. Pero si había algo que Jean no estaba entendiendo en su orgullo, era que los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos… una vida lo más tranquila y cómoda posible, resolverles al máximo los problemas.

-Para él eres como su hijo -dijo Mikasa mirándolo con dulzura -Aunque seas una bosta con él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, pero ninguno salió. Mikasa volvió a presionar el piso 12 del apartamento de Sasha. Las puertas se cerraron sin que Jean hiciera nada para evitarlo. Mikasa había vencido en esta batalla.

-La tarjeta de crédito que tengo es una adicional de la cuenta de Roger -confesó Jean -Antes de tus idioteces nunca tuve que usarla. Cuando le llegó la cuenta estaba feliz, dijo que podía usarla cuanto quisiera y que estaba feliz de que le diera la oportunidad de ayudarme. Que estaba orgulloso de mí… -suspiró -Lo odio.

Mikasa sonrió enternecida.

-Lo quieres… pero será nuestro secreto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron al pasillo de regreso al apartamento. Mikasa abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron. Jean la miró en silencio eligiendo sus palabras.

-No complicas mi vida, Mika -dijo Jean mientras Mikasa dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero -Solo me recuerdas al pendejo mimado que era antes que muriera mi papá…

-Gracias por lo de pendeja mimada -respondió Mikasa de buen humor, Jean se golpeó internamente -Hagamos un trato. Aceptaré la propuesta de mi padre y seré fiel a mi ser mimado. Y tú mejorarás tu relación con Roger. Si logras ser un chico bueno hasta el próximo año, me iré a vivir contigo. Buscaremos algo juntos y buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo para apoyar con los gastos. Pero no me pidas tantos cambios de una sola vez… ¿vale?

Jean asintió. Quizás lo superó su practicidad. Realmente no le veía nada de malo a vivir con ella, eran pareja, era normal. Pero era pronto y lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que se la pasaría en el apartamento de Mikasa por cuidarla y por caliente. Si fuese por él estaría pegado a ella todo el santo día.

-Vale -aceptó Jean y estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato -Saldré al balcón a fumar. Ordena el cuarto.

Mikasa alzó las cejas.

-¿Me estás ordenando? ¿Crees que soy tu geisha?

-Sexy, pero no. Yo traje las pizzas, tú ordenas, princesa.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la chaqueta y salió al balcón. Mientras Mikasa recogía las cajas, le entró un mensaje. Su padre la citaba a la mañana siguiente a ver un apartamento. Eso sí era veloz. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó un cobertor extra en el armario, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente.

De pronto sintió unas manos rodearla por la cintura.

-Apestas a tabaco -bufó cuando Jean le besaba el cuello.

-Y tú te tiraste un pedo -respondió Jean risueño -Apesta aquí dentro.

Mikasa se volvió muy roja sintiéndose descubierta. La pizza y el mal rato tuvieron su efecto. Cosas de convivencia.

-Tú apestas peor -se defendió volteándose para quedar frente a él -A cenicero, guácala. ¿Vas a dejar de fumar algún día?

Jean ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo pensaré -dijo sin ninguna promesa en mente.

-No voy a vivir contigo si sigues con ese horrible vicio -advirtió Mikasa.

-Ya. Me lavo los dientes y se pasa -desestimó.

-No, porque te viene de adentro el humo -insistió -Prueba con comerte el tubo de dentífrico -masculló.

Jean le sonrió pícaro ante el escrutinio de Mikasa. Se acercó a su oído llevando sus manos al borde del pantalón de la chica.

-¿Y si me como otra cosa mejor?

Mikasa sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir el aliento en su oído.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarme tu boca apestosa a la cara -repuso.

-No voy a comerte la boca, princesa…

Le dio un suave empujón por los hombros y ella se dejó caer en la cama. Se retiró los zapatos con los pies a la rápida, mientras él le besaba el cuello y sus manos se abrían paso bajo la tela de su ropa, por su abdomen, aprisionando su delgada figura entre ellas. Las frías palmas de Jean le causaron un escalofrío y tiritó mientras esas manos se movía bajo su ropa para destrabarle el sujetador. Se dejó desprender de su blusa sin oposición, Jean simplemente la deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, tal como lo hizo con el sujetador, para pasar a recorrer su abdomen con los labios y atraparle los senos con las manos. Su tacto era posesivo, pero no brusco. Le gustaba como la tocaba, como si supiera exactamente como hacerse de ella y desarmarla.

Cuando la boca de Jean reclamó el espacio que antes ocuparon sus manos, Mikasa aprovechó de treparle la camiseta y obligarlo a retirársela. Él accedió sin ningún tipo de reclamo. Mikasa recorrió con sus manos los hombros y espalda de Jean hasta donde alcanzaban, en una fricción deseosa que respondía a aquellos besos húmedos que él repartía por sus pechos, intercalando con ligeras mordidas.

Lo sintió abrirle el pantalón e intentar descorrerlo hacia abajo ligero. Solo lo suficiente para colar una de sus manos entre sus piernas mientras seguía empecinado en uno de sus pechos con la otra mano y atacando su cuello con la boca.

Mikasa dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo acariciarla dentro del pantalón.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Jean al oído.

-Sí… -murmuró ella extasiada -Me encanta.

Jean llevó sus dos manos a los pantalones de Mikasa y se los retiró para dejar completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Ella respiraba acelerada, sus mejillas estaba encendidas y su mirada ansiosa. Todo su cabello extendido sobre una almohada. Tan solo verlo recorrerla con la vista lograba erotizarla. Aun cuando ahora el tacto era suave sobre sus muslos, una ligera caricia que le separaba las piernas. Sintió un dedo rozarle la piel ardiente de su sexo, recorriendo la humedad con suavidad. Abriéndose el paso entre ella, llenándola de caricias electrizantes.

-Dime lo que quieres, Mika… -le dijo con sus manos acariciando sus muslos.

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos, penetrante, deseosa.

-Bésame… -murmuró -Abajo.

Lo sintió besarla en el interior de sus muslos, trazar un recorrido húmedo con labios y lengua hasta su intimidad que lo esperaba ansiosa y la hizo temblar al recibir cada tacto en ella. Sus caderas se movían ligeramente presas del deseo, mientras él le comía el cuerpo, tal y como lo prometió. Recorría esa sensible piel con una apasionada delicadeza, dejando que su boca abarcara cada espacio para complacerla. Y lo hacía, claro que lo hacía. Mikasa se sentía recorrer por escalofríos deliciosos, sentía contraerse en placer, descargas de electricidad naciendo desde su sexo que la invadían por completo. Cuando la respiración de Mikasa se volvió frenética, él alcanzó uno de sus pechos apresándolo con fuerza mientras ella alcanzaba el orgasmo contra su boca. Repartió un par de besos en su abdomen mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

-Me encantas -le dijo Jean de rodillas en la cama. Mikasa cerró las piernas tratando de calmar la sensibilidad que la invadía en la carne -Eres hermosa.

Mikasa se incorporó también arrodillada frente a él.

-También me encantas, mi chico malo -posó una de sus manos en el pecho de Jean y fue bajándola hasta su entrepierna, frotando la erección bajo la tela -Hazme el amor… te quiero dentro…

-Solo si ya puedo besarte -respondió Jean en un tono agravado -Quiero comerte la boca -le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Mikasa se acercó a su oído, atrapó el lóbulo entre sus labios un momento antes de decir:

-Hazme lo que quieras -se apartó para verlo a la cara -Pero ni se te ocurra metérmelo en el culo porque te daré una patada en las bolas que no olvidarás en tu puta vida.

Jean se rio y aprovechó la distensión para retirarse el resto de la ropa. La amenaza de Mikasa no habían mermado en su entusiasmo y claro que no se la metería en el culo. A él le gustaba que las cosas entraran por donde debían… y ya era fantástico así.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Mikasa repasándolas con las manos, acariciando sus caderas, su abdomen, sus pechos… dejando besos en todo su recorrido hasta aquella boca que tanto ansiaba. Ella lo correspondió con el deseo ardiendo, con la necesidad de fundirse completamente en él. Lo sentía frotarse contra ella, simplemente disfrutándolo, divertido con los pequeños respingos que ella daba cuando se presionaba contra su sensible punto. Lo hizo un par de veces más antes de situarse en su entrada y presionar ligero. Adentrándose poco a poco en ella, dilatando al máximo esa deliciosa sensación de introducirse en ella, en su calor, su suavidad, en aquella presión que despertaba en él las más excitantes sensaciones.

La vio tendida bajo él, una de sus manos lo tomaba por la nuca y la otra descansaba en su costado. Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras el profundizaba en ella, lo miraba a los ojos mientras su preciosa boca se abría dejando escapar un jadeo. Esa mirada lo desarmaba, lo entregaba, lo hacía querer pertenecer solo a ella, siempre a ella.

Había sido esa mirada la que lo había vuelto loco por ella. Esos ojos clavados en los propios, con esa vivacidad y transparencia, la misma mirada que tenía la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron. Desde ese momento, todo fue Mikasa. Todo.

La besó nuevamente mientras ardía de deseo, mientras se presionaba contra ella, mientras sus caderas adquirían ese ritmo que culminó llevándolos al punto álgido del placer. Fue entonces que Mikasa escuchó un murmullo en su oído, justo donde Jean descansaba su rostro en la curva de su cuello, cubriendo su cuerpo. Lo escuchó claro, no como las otras veces.

-Yo también… también te quiero -respondió acariciándole la espalda.

Jean la besó sutil en el cuello y soltó un suspiró pesado. Mikasa continuó acariciándole la espalda hasta que finalmente él se le retiró de encima y la atrajo hacia él para mimarla. Pero fue Mikasa quien finalmente lo hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en el cabello.

-Si sigues así voy a dormirme -advirtió Jean mientras repasaba la piel de su abdomen con un dedo haciendo círculos.

-Duerme… así, conmigo.

Jean no se opuso y se dejó mimar, mientras Mikasa comenzaba a cuestionarse si podría volver a acostumbrarse a no pasar las noches con él.

.

.

La corredora de propiedades los guiaba por el pasillo de aquel moderno edificio. Estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad, frente a una plaza y con preciosos jardines. La parada del autobús estaba a pocos metros, había cafés, restaurantes y mercados cerca. Aun así no era un sitio atiborrado. Y quedaba a solos cinco cuadras de la facultad.

-Lo desocuparon hace una semana, hubo que hacerle reparaciones. Está como nuevo -indicó la corredora abriendo la puerta -Adelante.

Mikasa y su padre ingresaron al apartamento. Tenía grandes ventanales que iluminaban sin necesidad de encender siquiera una luz. Sala y comedor amplios, cocina cerrada. Dos cuartos amplios, armarios empotrados en las paredes de cada uno de ellos y también en el pasillo. Dos baños, uno en suite. Un amplio balcón.

Era hermoso. Y la vista fabulosa. Daba hacia el oeste y podía ver la sierra a la distancia toda nevada en lo alto.

-Sol de tarde y da fuerte -comentó la mujer -Necesitarás cortinas gruesas si quieres huirle al sol en verano.

Ya era el décimo apartamento que visitaba con su padre en esa semana.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Albert mirando a su hija fascinada con la vista del que sería su cuarto.

-Me encanta…

La corredora de propiedades se sonrió gustosa, era trato cerrado.

-Muy bien, señor Ackerman. ¿Vamos a la oficina a firmar los papeles?

-Por supuesto -concluyó Albert gustoso con darle el gusto a su hija y hacer las cosas mejor esta vez -Saca fotos, Mikasa. Para que vayas viendo los muebles y adornos que quieras.

-Sí.

.

.

-Necesitas esto… -dijo Sasha tomando unos individuales para la mesa -Y esto -un servilletero.

Si algo fascinaba a Sasha de sobre manera era comprar cosas útiles para su apartamento. Y cuando se trataba de ofertas y baratas, era la mejor. Por lo mismo, cuando Mikasa le contó que su padre la apoyaría en vivir sola, fue la primera en ofrecerse a ayudar. No sin llorar un rato porque su mejor amiga no quería vivir con ella y Connie. Tenía que hacer un pequeño berrinche, claro.

Las clases comenzarían dentro de una semana y necesitaban terminar todo antes de que comenzase la locura. Por lo mismo se paseaban por aquel mercado de cosas para el hogar. Mientras Mikasa elegía unos cojines, sonó su móvil.

 _Amor, llamada entrante_

Deslizó el dedo y atendió a la llamada.

-¿Sí?

- _Princesa, ya llegó la cama. ¿Pongo la ropa de cama que dejaste en el armario?_

-Sí, gracias -respondió Mikasa dejando uno de los cojines en el carro -¿Prefieres amarillo o verde para combinar con azul?

- _Amor, de colores sé tanto como de astronomía. Velo tú, me encantará de todos modos porque lo elegiste tú. Y es tu casa, debes tenerla a tu gusto._

Mikasa tomó un cojín amarillo oro y lo dejó en el carro. Sasha asintió conforme cuando la vio.

-¿Ya llegó el sofá y el comedor?

- _Dijeron que llegarían en una hora. ¿Te falta mucho? Muero de hambre._

-Pide una pizza y una soda -dijo Mikasa mientras miraba una bajada de cama que quedaría genial -Guárdame un trozo, pero solo uno. Siento que estos pantalones van a explotar si sigo comiendo.

- _¿Te consuela si te digo que estás exquisita y que podemos bajar esa pizza inaugurando tu cama nueva?_

-No me consuela, pero me parece una buena propuesta -siguió mirando otra bajada de cama que la convencía más -Hablamos al rato. Un beso.

- _Besos, amor. No tardes mucho._

Mikasa cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

-Estás tan enamorada que me dan arcadas de arcoiris -bromeó Sasha revisando una lista de cosas necesarias para el hogar -Vamos por una manta de esas de polar, nunca están de más en esta época. Para que beban café en la sala como el par de viejos que son viendo sus series malas de los annunakis -rio divertida.

-Alienígenas ancestrales es excelente -exclamó defendiéndose.

Sasha se sonrió divertida.

-¿No vas a negarlo? -preguntó Sasha pícara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que estás enamorada de Jean? -insistió la castaña de buen humor.

Mikasa la ignoró y tomó dos de las bajadas de cama que vio en un comienzo. Combinaban perfecto con el edredón y los cojines.

-Mika… -dijo Sasha dejando las bromas -Sé que todo ha sido tan rápido. Pero deberías dejar de cuestionarte tanto. Está bien si te enamoras de alguien que no sea Eren. Está más que bien.

Mikasa detuvo el carro frente a las cosas del baño. Miró a Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Eren ya es pasado. Para que te quedes tranquila -respondió con voz suave -No creas que no he tenido problemas con Jean por él, porque ya pasamos un primer round. Pero… me pregunto porqué es tan diferente lo que siento por Jean a lo que sentía por Eren. A veces, cuando estoy sola, me lo pregunto. Porque… porque lo quiero… a Jean. Pero es diferente...

Sasha le sonrió dulce y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Lo estás -bromeó Sasha -Hasta las patas. Estás enamorada como una mujer adulta, no como una niña ilusionada. Amas a un hombre, no a la idea de uno. Me encanta que lo estés, sabes que creo que hacen una preciosa pareja dispareja. La pija y el becado. Muy de telenovelas de mal gusto y cliché. De esas que luchan contra los estigmas sociales y terminan felizmente casados contra todo pronóstico y oposición familiar -ahora Sasha suspiró -Amo esas historias, por muy repetidas que sean -bromeó otra vez -¿Sabes algo? Lo de Eren era una ilusión. Todas hemos estado enamoradas de alguien que no nos da ni la hora. Es diferente cuando lo estás de quien te corresponde. A veces crees que no es tan intenso, tal vez porque a las mujeres nos gusta sufrir y creemos que ese sufrimiento nos traerá como recompensa ese chico que tanto deseamos. Pero la vida no es así. Ese amor no va a hacerte feliz, porque amar unilateralmente no es razón suficiente para ser correspondido. El asunto es de a dos. Eso marca la diferencia.

Mikasa asintió. Sí, eso era lo que sentía. No era que se aferrara a Jean porque estaba ahí para salvarla, era que quería estar a su lado porque quería estarlo. Porque lo quería a él a su lado. Porque la hacía reír, la hacía sentir querida, adorada, sexy… y porque ella crecía cada día estando a su lado. Y él también lo hacía. Era un buen comienzo.

-Elijamos esas cortinas de baño de una buena vez -dijo Mikasa risueña -Jean tiene hambre y si no llego a tiempo se va a comer mi trozo de la pizza.

Sasha guardó silencio tras una sonrisa pícara mientras Mikasa revisaba los diseños de las cortinas. Sin duda estaba disfrutando decorar su casa. Pero lo que Sasha se preguntaba era cuánto realmente duraría ese "vivir sola" y la convicción de Mikasa.

Cuando vio a su amiga comprar dos juegos de toallas supo que no duraría ni un mes. O menos cuando la vio enviarle un mensaje de audio a Jean preguntándole si prefería el baño en blanco o en nácar. Como si el pobre supiera la diferencia. Mikasa estaba armando un nidito, uno en el que Jean se dejaría caer sin dudarlo. Si serían un par de tórtolos o cuervos que se sacarían los ojos, solo el tiempo lo diría.


	19. Chapter 19

Mikasa se levantó temprano para meterse a la ducha y comenzar su rutina. La noche anterior había preparado todo para el día siguiente: cuadernos, su estuche de lápices, la ropa que vestiría… incluso el almuerzo. Jean había dicho que si lo preparaba se ahorraría bastante dinero.

Habiendo salido del baño se sentó en el borde de la cama aun con la toalla entorno a su cuerpo y secando su cabello con otra, que pasó a dejar a un lado y reclinarse.

-Despierta, dormilón. Tenemos que ir a clases -le habló suave a Jean dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla -Si no te apuras voy a partir sin ti.

Jean rezongó un poco y se removió entre las sábanas antes de sentarse en la cama. Mikasa se ponía su ropa interior y, aun cuando estaba adormilado, Jean solo pensaba en quitársela. Pero antes que siquiera hiciera el amago de hacerlo, Mikasa se ponía la camiseta y tomaba los pantalones de mezclilla de sobre la silla.

Antes que comenzara a dudar si llegar a la primera clase, Jean tomó una toalla del armario y se perdió en el baño.

Pronto estuvo fuera de la habitación, vestido y algo frustrado por la grandiosa visión que no podría convencer esa mañana de meterse nuevamente en la cama… no a dormir, claramente. Aquella grandiosa visión dejaba una segunda taza de café en el mesón de la cocina americana, dándole una mejor visión del perfecto calce de esos pantalones. E hizo lo que debía frente a esa tentación. La abrazó por la espalda y sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de Mikasa sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de la piel bajo aquella tela de algodón.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Mikasa risueña cuando su novio le besaba el cuello. Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos -Siéntate a desayunar. Preparé todo como te gusta -lo besó en la mejilla.

Jean se pasó una mano por el cabello y acomodó sus pantalones en un intento por calmar a su fiel compañero. Se sentó para ver que Mikasa efectivamente había hecho un par de tostadas y huevos revueltos con jamón. Un café cargado sin azúcar frente a él. Ella estaba del otro lado del mesón comiendo su mix de frutas con unos copos de avena.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Mikasa esperando una retroalimentación.

-Sí, amor, está perfecto. Gracias.

Ella sonrió amplio. Jean agradecía aquello. No era común que él se diera el tiempo de desayunar. Más bien porque se quedaba enredado en las sábanas. Todo con Mikasa era más sencillo, más hogareño… esta semana había sido genial. Dormir, comer, hacer el amor, comer, hacer el amor, ducharse, hacer el amor… y algo así. Su última semana de vacaciones y el comienzo de la "independencia de Mikasa".

-¿A qué hora paso a buscar mis cosas? -preguntó Jean en medio del desayuno -¿Después de la práctica o después de mi turno? Salgo tarde. No quiero despertarte.

Mikasa alzó la vista por sobre su taza empinada. Sí, recordaba que el trato era que se quedaría unos días mientras ella se acostumbraba. Al comenzar las clases, Jean volvería a su apartamento. No fue algo impuesto, ambos consideraron buena idea pasar sus vacaciones juntos. Pero Mikasa sabía que debía ser independiente, y por mucho que Jean hubiese querido que ella se fuese a vivir con él, ella tenía su espacio y debía respetar su decisión. Estaba bien con eso, absolutamente bien.

Pero ante su pregunta, recibió un gesto desilusionado y una respuesta evasiva.

-Pues… a la hora que quieras. Lo que más te acomode -fue la respuesta de Mikasa -Te guardaré de la cena en un pote.

Jean le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-Linda. Gracias.

Ella le sonrió de regreso. Pero esa mueca de desilusión regresó en cuanto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Jean odiaba verla así, sabiendo que era algo que podía manejar. Era tan sencillo como decir: "Está bien, me quedo otra semana". Pero era decisión de ella. Sabía que estaba acostumbrada a que otros tomaran las decisiones por ella. Ya haber dado el paso de salir de casa había sido enorme. Pero fue Albert quien la incentivó a que iniciara su proceso real de independencia. Jean solo quería apoyarla, no imponerle nada. Sabía en carne propia lo importante que era tomar decisiones, resoluciones y llevar su vida con responsabilidad. Al menos en los temas que merecían tal responsabilidad, nadie necesitaba ser perfecto.

Mientras Mikasa terminaba de alistarse para las clases con sus potingues de chicas, Jean lavó lo del desayuno. Era cómodo y más divertido vivir de a dos. Aun no chocaban por cosas domésticas y eso lo volvía aun más agradable.

-Lista -se anunció luciendo peinada y maquillada. Simplemente hermosa.

Jean la miró embobado.

-Soy un bruto con mucha suerte.

Tomó su bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Mikasa llegaba a su lado, se puso la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero. Antes que Jean abriera la puerta, ella se empinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

-La suertuda soy yo -le palmoteó en la espalda baja -Mi pichón -Jean la miró con desagrado -Pimpollo me recuerda a tu madre. Te quita muchos puntos de sex apeal.

-Pichón no es precisamente un apodo muy varonil -respondió finalmente abriendo la puerta.

-Pero es adorable -dijo Mikasa saliendo al corredor hacia el ascensor.

Aun cuando el edificio quedaba solo a unas cuadras de la universidad, hicieron el trayecto en motocicleta. Más que nada porque Jean decidió pasar por sus cosas cuando terminara el turno luego que Mikasa le rejurara que no importaba, que ella se quedaría estudiando hasta tarde.

Si había algo que Mikasa detestaba eran las habladurías, pero de alguna manera -o porque una de sus compañeras, Pieck, era prima de Annie- todos se habían enterado que había "huido de su casa para irse a vivir con Kirstein". Algunos ya murmuraban que sus padres la habían corrido de su casa porque estaba embarazada.

-La gente tiene demasiado tiempo libre -fue lo que Jean tuvo que decir al respecto mientras se dirigían al ensayo de equipo de baile -No le des importancia.

-Estoy segura que fue Annie -masculló Mikasa acomodándose su bolso en el hombro.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? -preguntó Jean tratando de ser amable.

-¿Para que todos crean que sí estoy embarazada? -preguntó mosqueada.

-No -respondió Jean -Para que todos digan que tu novio es todo un caballero… -Mikasa resopló -Vamos, princesa. No te pongas así. ¿Crees que detendrás las habladurías lanzándole maldiciones a Annie? La verdad creo que solo debió comentar que ya no vivías con tus padres y…

-No la defiendas, eso sí que no te lo aguanto -advirtió Mikasa poniéndose frente a él y obligándolo a detenerse -Ella no tiene porqué andarle comentando a la gente de mi vida. Annie no es la dulce chica que todos creen. Ella la tiene cogida conmigo desde que se puso de novia con Eren. Solo quiere perjudicarme.

Jean frunció los labios pensativo. Sus compañeros de equipo pasaban junto a ellos saludándolos rumbo a los camarines. Sasha y Connie se les unieron.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó Sasha mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Si hubieses dignado a aparecerte en la mañana lo sabrías -la regañó Mikasa -Irresponsable.

-Me quedé dormida -sonrió Sasha pacífica -Olvidé programar el despertador y Connie no usa el suyo.

Connie se alzó de hombros con inocencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Sasha.

-Pasó que Annie anduvo abriendo su bocota con Pieck y ahora todos creen que me corrieron de casa porque estoy embarazada -exclamó Mikasa -¿Te das cuenta?

Sasha asintió unas cuantas veces y miró a Connie. Él le sonrió.

-¿Y ya eligieron nombres? -bromeó Sasha, Mikasa le levantó el dedo del medio -Podrías llamarla Sasha si es niña, ¿puedo ser la madrina?

Jean miró a su amiga con un gesto de desaprobación. Mikasa estaba vuelta una furia.

-Ya… -intervino Connie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mikasa -Ya se les pasará. ¿Te acuerdas cómo hablaban de Sasha cuando supieron que vivía conmigo?

Mikasa bajó la vista. Era cierto. Connie y Sasha vivieron juntos desde que llegaron a la universidad. La sociedad no estaba preparada para ese tipo de relaciones, menos cuando se trataba de jóvenes estudiantes. De hecho, hasta sus padres le hicieron algún tipo de comentario al respecto.

-A la gente le encanta juzgar a los demás -continuó Connie -Si vas a detenerte a escuchar cada comentario que salga de sus amargadas bocas, nunca vas a ser feliz. No hay nada peor que tratar de darle en el gusto a todos, porque eso es imposible.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y miró a Connie.

-Tienes razón, Connie. Gracias.

Sasha vio a Connie con orgullo. Sin duda era el mejor novio que jamás pudo pedir. Y calmó a la fiera, eso era un triunfo.

-Vamos -indicó Sasha -Se nos hace tarde.

Fueron hasta los camarines. Por supuesto que dentro del cambiador de chicas hubo un par que le dirigieron miradas a Mikasa mientras de cambiaba. Al menos se había esforzado en bajar el par de kilos que había subido en vacaciones y lucía como siempre.

Escuchó un par de comentarios susurrados.

"No… si se ve igual que siempre"

"Debe tener pocas semanas, no se nota aun"

Pero cuando Mikasa estaba a punto de explotar, Hitch abrió la puerta del camarín y fue hasta ella.

-¡Qué hedor! -exclamó -Huele a sudado a perras habladoras -dejó su bolso en una de las bancas -¿Cómo va tu nuevo apartamento, Mika? Vi unas fotos en tu facebook, es divino. Tus padres son geniales -hablaba bastante fuerte -Si yo les digo a mis padres que me quiero independizar, se reirían en mi cara. Me encanta que te apoyen así. ¿Cuándo inauguramos?

Mikasa le sonrió a Hitch y articuló un átono "gracias". Hitch le guiñó un ojo.

-El viernes podríamos hacer algo -continuó Mikasa.

-Allí estaré -se retiró la chaqueta y la dobló para dejarla dentro del casillero -Llevaré las cervezas -sacó su ropa de entrenamiento del bolso -¿Puedes creer que hay gente que rumorea que estás embarazada?

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Mikasa arreglando sus leggings -La gente tiene mucho tiempo libre -soltó una risa.

-Supongo que creen que tendrías unos hijos muy bonitos con Jean -bromeó y Mikasa volvió a reír -Me hace ilusión.

-Bueno, hay gente que tiene hijos joven, no le veo el problema. Pero, ¿quién sacaría la cara por este equipo si me embarazo? -volvió a reír -Es un rumor gracioso.

-También lo creo -sonrió Hitch muy amplio -Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Supe que fuiste a la costa con tus suegros. ¡Qué suerte!

Mikasa se sentó en la banca ya lista para salir al salón de ensayos, pero se quedó charlando con Hitch, cerrándole la boca a todos. Después de todo, Hitch solía estar en boca de todos por sus aventuras y por ser una mujer empoderada de su sexualidad. Pero Hitch no era una mala chica, solo vivía diferente… la sociedad no soporta lo diferente.

Mientras eso ocurría en el camerino de las chicas, en el de los muchachos la situación era diametralmente diferente.

-¿Es cierto que Mikasa está embarazada? -preguntó Franz sentándose junto a Jean.

-No -respondió Jean con tranquilidad.

-¡Qué alivio! -exclamó Franz -Me preocupé cuando Hanna me lo comentó en el almuerzo. Ella estaba muy preocupada.

-Realmente no sé de dónde la gente saca esas cosas -respondió Jean -Pero creo que los críos nos quedarían bien lindos.

-Sí, claro -bromeó Floch del otro lado -Pobre Mikasa. Tendría un potrillo asiático. Creo que le propondré reproducirse conmigo.

Jean le arrojó su pantalón a la cara solo para callarlo, no para empezar una pelea. Floch se lo arrojó de regreso y Jean lo atajó con una mano.

-Creo que tu relación con ella resultó demasiado choqueante para muchos -comentó Connie -Pero yo, que los conozco bien, sabía que era inevitable. Son el uno para el otro.

Un 'uy' se escuchó risueño en el camerino. Simplemente los hombres tenían otra forma de ver las cosas. Si Mikasa y Jean vivían juntos o no, no fue tema. Mikasa no era más o menos decente por eso. Pero cuando alguien preguntó, Jean fue determinante. Cada uno tenía su apartamento y estaban llevando las cosas con calma… en teoría.

El ensayo estuvo intenso y se notaron las semanas de relajo. El maestro Zacharias no estaba conforme y los regañó bastante. Deberían recuperar el tiempo perdido y pronto. Tenían tres meses para darlo todo.

Mikasa se lo tomó en serio, como solía ser en ella. No podía perder esa oportunidad. Recordaba ese día en que renunció al equipo y las palabras de Jean. Quizás no fuese una profesional de la danza, pero por un momento se sentiría como una.

Había corrido los muebles de la sala para tener espacio para practicar mientras Jean estaba en la cafetería. Agradecía que el apartamento de abajo estuviese desocupado. La música sonaba en el reproductor y aprovechaba la oscuridad de afuera y como le permitía verse en el reflejo del ventanal que daba al balcón.

Aun cuando la coreografía no representaba dificultad para ella, sus movimientos no eran lo que ella deseaba. Debía ser… perfecta. Tan perfecta como esa niña que solía querer ser bailarina. Incluso llevaba el vestido oficial de la presentación como cuando tenían ensayos los viernes. Se había puesto los zapatos y ató su cabello en una coleta alta.

Fue rígida con cada uno de sus movimientos. Repitiendo cada uno las veces que fuesen necesarias. Pero algo no funcionaba correctamente.

Su concentración estaba al máximo, tanto que no notó que Jean ingresaba cerrando suave la puerta. El muchacho mentiría si dijera que no se la quedó mirando fijo, estudiándola. Mikasa era una experta en técnica, pero…

Se acercó con sigilo dejando su chaqueta en una silla sin mucho cuidado. Justo en un giro la atrapó por la cintura.

-¿Necesitas compañía, princesa? -susurró a su oído.

Mikasa sintió un escalofrío de esos agradables recorrerla entera. Lo miró un segundo antes de apartarse y comenzar la melodía desde un principio. Como desde la primera vez que bailaron juntos la conexión era perfecta. No necesitaban instrucciones, solo sentirse.

Jean apoyó las manos en sus caderas, no sutil como en la coreografía, sino que apretó como reclamando lo que le pertenecía. Fue un movimiento rápido con el que la volteó y jaló hacia arriba la corta tela del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de la chica. Había experiencia en ello.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando una fracción de segundo, pero retomó sus movimientos, sintiendo aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda y húmeda de sudor. Trataba de no distraerse por ello, era un ensayo con su pareja de baile. Un ensayo que comenzaba a distraerla de la perfección de cada movimiento, sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo cerca… aun más cerca.

Era una coreografía sensual, suave… muy insinuante. Concretamente, los tactos no eran reales, siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia, pero esta vez no era así. El roce, el tacto era real, mucho más erótico que un ensayo común. Cada giro, cada movimiento se volvía enviciante. Entonces, lo buscó, a él, respondiendo a la misma intensidad. Cuando la música cesó finalmente, ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y él sujetaba uno de sus muslos, agarre que se deslizó en el silencio hasta su trasero. Mikasa tembló y dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro. Deslizó los brazos alejándose del cuello de Jean para pasar a repasarle el pecho con las manos y comenzar a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. La apartó del camino para pasar a frotarle la piel.

Él buscó su boca ansioso, subiendo sus manos hasta sus caderas y apegándola con necesidad. El recorrido continuó hacia arriba por su espalda, desprendiendo el broche del sujetador. Las manos en sus hombros deslizando los breteles del sujetador por sus brazos. La boca abandonando sus labios hasta clavarse ávida en la blanca piel de su cuello. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Mikasa, el deseo creciendo en ambos.

Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer de lleno en el sofá. Jean se desprendió de la camisa y Mikasa lo recibió entre sus brazos, acomodándose sobre los cojines permitiéndole posarse sobre ella. Pero antes que Mikasa pudiese estar plenamente cómoda, la guió por la espalda para llevarla con él hacia una posición erguida. Mikasa comprendió, sentándose sobre él para sentir el efecto de aquellas caricias en él. Se frotó contra él con un movimiento lento de caderas, que le robó un grave gemido al muchacho.

Podía sentirlo endurecido contra su sexo mientras ella llevaba el ritmo de su vaivén contra él. La excitaba sentirlo así, la excitaba la serie de sensaciones que le provocaba. Lo sintió encerrarle los pechos entre las manos con firmeza, soltando, apretando otra vez disfrutando de la turgencia, de la sensación cálida y maleable entre sus manos.

Se dejó hacer, que la recorriera por donde quisiese, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Jean, clavándole los dedos, aferrándose conforme sentía aquella deliciosa sensación que nacía desde su intimidad, invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

De pronto retiró sus manos de sobre los hombros del chico, bajándolas hasta el cinturón que destrabó sin problemas. Se puso de pie para descorrer la ropa del chico sin nada se sutileza. Sus propias bragas se deslizaron por sus piernas y volvió a colocarse ligeramente separada de Jean. Él volvió a tomarle el pecho mientras ella descendía sobre él hasta sentirlo completamente en su interior. La sensación fue deliciosa y ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes que él la tomara por la nuca y la acercara para devorarle la boca.

Mikasa movía sus caderas lento o algo más rápido… a su completo gusto. Abandonó la boca del muchacho para utilizar sus hombros de apoyo una vez más. Así también podía verlo a la cara. Sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada clavada en ella. El roce, el ir y venir lograba arrancarles gemidos y exhalaciones irregulares, que por tiempos ahogaban entre sus labios. Las manos de Jean firmes en las caderas que se balanceaban sobre él. Se sentía descontrolado, tanto o más que Mikasa quien clavaba sus uñas en su hombro y escondía ahora el rostro en su cuello sintiendo su acelerado respirar contra la piel. Fue él quien la jaló por el cabello de su nuca para volver a besarla e invadir cada espacio de su boca mientras jadeos provenían de sus gargantas escapando, e invadiendo la boca del otro. Estaban al límite, es delicioso límite en que ya no podían contenerse más. Ella gimió agudo y todo en ella se tensó, logrando que él dejara de contenerse y alcanzara ese momento en que todo se volvía intenso, por unos segundos… marcando el fin, el increíble y delicioso fin.

Mikasa jadeaba reclinada sobre él. Sus cabellos húmedos, como el resto de su piel. Los sentidos completamente despiertos, tanto que tiritó cuando Jean acarició sus brazos suavemente. Otro beso más suave y más dulce fue compartido, junto con delicadas caricias. Jean le despejó algunos cabellos del rostro observándola embobado.

-Acurruquémonos un ratito, ¿sí? -propuso Mikasa.

Jean no iba a negarse. Ella se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para guiarlo a la habitación.

-Me daré una ducha corta -anunció Mikasa y lo besó breve -Vuelvo en un minuto.

Jean se fumó un cigarrillo tendido en la cama. Los únicos momentos en que Mikasa le permitía fumar dentro, solo para que no pescara un resfrío en el balcón.

Mikasa salía de aquella rápida ducha, su cabello en un desordenado recogido para evitar mojarlo. Se tendió en la cama, aun algo húmeda del baño. Jean apagó el cigarrillo para cuando Mikasa se le apegó rodeándolo con un brazo.

-Ya es tarde para que te vayas a casa -suspiró Mikasa alzando levemente la cara -Quédate.

-No lo sé… -respondió en tono juguetón.

-¿Por favor? -insistió Mikasa repasando el abdomen del muchacho con un dedo -¿Sabes que es muy feo que te marches luego de tener sexo? Me sentiría utilizada… -hizo un puchero -Pero tú no eres un chico malo abandona novias postsexo, ¿verdad que no? Tú eres un chico -su mano iba bajando por el abdomen -Muy… muy bueno -su intrépida caricia ahora atrapaba el sexo de su novio -¿Cierto?

Jean rodó sobre la cama, dejando a Mikasa bajo él.

-Manipuladora -susurró a contralabios -Mi preciosa, mimada y malcriada novia.

Mikasa se sonrió pícara al tiempo que movía sus piernas alejándolas del centro, para recibir la deliciosa erección contra su intimidad. Solo sentirlo rozarle la encendía. Comenzaba a introducirse en ella cuando el móvil de Mikasa comenzó q sonar. Era tarde como para ignorarlo. Mikasa miró hacia la mesa de noche.

Levi, llamada entrante.

Jean, que había mirado también por reflejo, se detuvo y apartó para quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de Mikasa.

-Levi -respondió al llamado.

-Mika… Kuschel viene a la ciudad.

-Dame un segundo.

Retiró sus piernas hacia un costado y se sentó en el canto de la cama. Tomó su bata y la anudó rápidamente. Salió de la habitación. Jean la siguió con la mirada y se volvió a tender en la cama, no sin antes ponerse el pijama. Podía irse olvidando de retomar su segunda sesión. Encendió el televisor.

Mikasa se sentó en el sofá atenta a la conversación de Levi. La llegada de tía Kuschel solo podía significar problemas. La última vez estaba huyendo de su último esposo que resultó ser un mafioso de lo peor. Tío Kenny tuvo que recurrir a sus contactos aun más mafiosos para deshacerse de él.

-¿Podemos impedirlo? -preguntó Mikasa -Escondernos en algún lugar… ¿Ir al continente si es necesario?

-Sabes que Kenny y tu papá le abalan todo. Me da ira de solo pensar en qué lío se metió esta vez. Sus malas decisiones me tienen hasta la madre.

-Irónico -suspiró Mikasa -¿Cuándo llega?

-En la madrugada. Acaba de llamarme para decirme que estaba en el aeropuerto esperando el avión. ¿Te das cuenta del descaro? No le bastó meter cuanto hombre quiso en casa cuando era un pobre enano. ¿Tú crees que fue agradable vivir con Kenny y Uri? Creo que ahí me volví maricón.

-Ay, Levi -volvió a suspirar -Irás por ella supongo.

-Es mi madre, ¿tengo otra alternativa?

-¿Dejar que tío Kenny y mi papá se encarguen?

-Kenny no responde. Deja en silencio su móvil después de las diez de la noche. Y tu padre tiene demasiados problemas. No es como que Maika apruebe que salga de madrugada a buscar a Kuschel y la aloje en su casa. La última vez se emborrachó y la llamó "prostituta nipona".

-No sabía eso… -dijo Mikasa.

-Miki-chan, tú nunca sabes nada. Y cuando sabes, te vas de casa a vivir con tu novio. Por cierto, ¿dormías?

-No, estaba a un milímetro de tener sexo.

-No debí preguntar -rezongó Levi -Vale. Cumplía con avisarte. Seguro querrá una reunión familiar.

-Por favor dime que no la recibirás en tu casa -suplicó Mikasa -Va a enloquecerte.

-Ya hablé con la abuela, se hospedará allá. Pero llamaré al detective privado… a saber en qué anda ahora la madre del año.

-No le quites el galardón a mi mamá. Lo tuyo ya es pasado de moda -bromeó -Si necesitas huir, tengo un cuarto de visitas.

-Sobreviviré. Buenas noches, mocosa.

-Buenas noches, enano marica.

Cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de centro. Sintió los pasos descalzos de Jean llegar hasta ella.

-¿Le pasó algo a Levi? -preguntó preocupado.

-No… o sea, sí -lo miró con un gesto de tragedia -Me temo que conocerás a Kuschel Ackerman. La madre de Levi.

-¿De la que elige malos novios?

-Tía Kuschel es mucho más que eso, créeme -se puso de pie -Volvamos a la cama.

Tomó a Jean de la mano y volvieron a la habitación. Mikasa se retiró la bata, se puso su camisón y se metió nuevamente a la cama. Jean apagó el televisor y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Jean…

-¿Hm?

-No traigo bragas…

-Eres una mujer muy pícara, ¿lo sabías?

Después de todo, las clases no comenzaban hasta las once. Podían tomarse unos minutos más.


	20. Chapter 20

.Mikasa no solía ir al supermercado. Quizás de niña sus padres la llevaban, pero su madre solía hacer los pedidos online, una vez que la opción estuvo disponible. Era sencillo y práctico para quienes tenían poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, Jean la convenció que había cosas que podían conseguirse más barato en la feria y otras en el supermercado, exactamente donde se encontraba ahora.

Miraba etiquetas y se deleitaba entre los pasillos. De alguna extraña forma lo disfrutaba, se sentía cumpliendo su rol de recolectora. O, tal vez, estaba leyendo demasiado.

Últimamente se había vuelto adicta a leer sobre independencia -libros de psicología- y sobre relaciones de pareja. Había algo que disfrutaba de informarse sobre los problemas que podían surgir y cómo resolverlos. No quería que nada arruinara la paz de su hogar.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que habían comenzado las clases y un par de días en que seguía convenciendo a Jean de no marcharse… aunque su bolso seguía junto a la puerta y solo un par de cosas que dejaba por si se quedara a pasar la noche. La verdad era que Mikasa no quería que se marchara. Todos los días se preparaba psicológicamente para dejarlo partir, pero todos los días terminaba seduciéndolo y atrapándolo en su cama. Despertar entre sus brazos le daba la seguridad que, por momentos, le faltaba.

Mientras dejaba dentro del carro los cereales favoritos de Jean, su móvil comenzó a repicar.

-Papi…

-Cariño, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó su padre en tono alegre -Se escucha ruido. ¿Estás con tus amigos?

-No -respondió Mikasa y se apoyó en el carro -Hago la mercadería -su voz era entusiasta.

Albert se sonrió del otro lado de la línea. Su princesa disfrutaba de su independencia y eso lo reconfortaba. Por su lado, en casa, las cosas seguían tensas y Maika seguía descompensada. Comenzaron a ir a terapia de pareja… pero ese no era el tema actual.

-¿Sabes que tu tía Kuschel está en la ciudad? -preguntó Albert.

Mikasa apoyó en móvil contra su hombro y continuó su camino por el pasillo para revisar unos cereales integrales.

-Levi me lo comentó -respondió alzando dos cajas frente a ella y luego decidiéndose por una que dejó en el carro -¿Está bien la tía Kuschel?

-Mejor que nunca. Ha decidido que es el momento de dedicarse a ella y alejar a los malos hombres de su vida.

Mikasa rodó los ojos, a saber cuánto le duraba a esa mujer. No tenía nada directamente contra tía Kuschel. Era agradable y alegre… con cierta tendencia a beber de más, pero Mikasa no era quien para juzgarla, ella misma tenía la misma tendencia.

-Me alegro -respondió avanzando nuevamente por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está Jean? -preguntó con real interés.

-Bien, todo bien. Ahora está en la cafetería. Pero estamos estudiando mucho, para que no te preocupes.

-Lo sé -dijo su padre -Eres una chica responsable y él también -hizo una pausa -Tu tía Kuschel quiere hacer una reunión familiar en casa de los abuelos el viernes. Para que organices tu agenda. A las seis de la tarde.

-Puedo llegar un poco más tarde… a las siete. Tengo ensayo -informó llegando al sector de carnes. Introdujo unos lomos en el carro y pasó al pollo -¿Está bien?

-Perfecto -respondió Albert -Y dile a Jean. Los abuelos quieren conocerlo.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra. ¿Sus abuelos querían conocer al novio que terminó por sacarla de la casa? Aquello le helaba la sangre. No quería someter a Jean a vestirse de pijo otra vez, sabía cuanto lo odiaba y ella… no sabía si quería hacerlo fingir algo que no era. Ella lo quería así tal cual. Con sus horribles camisetas y sus pantalones gastados… pero lo quería más sin ellos.

-¿Qué piensas tú, papá?

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Mika… es un buen muchacho. Y tal vez no es lo que aprueba tu madre, pero los abuelos son gente de esfuerzo que llegaron lejos. Valoran la inteligencia y el trabajo. Solo… dile que se ponga una camisa. Los abuelos son a la antigua.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro:

-Le preguntaré si puede, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -dijo Albert -¿Cómo te vas a casa? ¿Vas con mucho peso?

-Tomaré un taxi -desestimó Mikasa.

Albert se sintió culpable que su hija tuviese que hacerse cargo de una casa con todo lo que implicaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tener todo a la mano y no sabía si vivir sola significara mayor estrés.

-¿Jean te está ayudando?

Mikasa dudó en responder. Sabía a lo que iba su padre. Si Jean la estaba ayudando podía significar la parte adorable de ello… y también la menos aprobable. Dudó en responder, no quería que su padre pensara que todo había sido una pataleta para poder irse de casa a vivir la vida loca con su novio.

-Mucho -respondió calmada -Me llevó a la feria para que eligiera frutas y verduras frescas. Me enseñó a lavar la ropa en la lavandería. ¡Sabe tantas cosas! Y prepara el mejor asado al horno que he probado… mejor que el de mamá.

-Me alegra que sea un apoyo para ti -dijo su padre con voz calma -¿Sabes? Estoy cerca de tu barrio. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-¿En serio? -preguntó Mikasa con ilusión -Podríamos beber una taza de té… déjame comprar algo rico para acompañarlo.

Su padre se sonrió.

-Compárteme tu ubicación. Nos vemos más tarde.

Mikasa fue hasta la pastelería y eligió los pasteles más deliciosos que vio. Su padre la esperó en el estacionamiento y la ayudó con las bolsas cuando debió llevarlas al apartamento. Gracias a Dios todo estaba impecable y no gracias a ella. Seguramente Jean pasó antes del turno.

-Veo que te las apañas -comentó su padre sentándose en el sofá. Mikasa se volvió roja recordando lo que había pasado en ese lugar unos días atrás -Tienes tu casa hermosa hija. ¿Te sientes bien en ella?

-Perfectamente.

Mikasa ordenaba el contenido de las bolsas en el refrigerador. Albert recorrió el apartamento con la vista. Notó que, sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor había un par de computadores personales, libros y cuadernos, bastante ordenados. Un cenicero en el balcón.

Miró a Mikasa servir dos tazas de té y poner los pastelillos en un par de platos. Puso todo en una bandeja que luego dejó en la mesa de centro frente a su sofá.

Albert no era tonto, intuía que Jean pudiese estarse quedando en casa con Mikasa. Eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados. Recordaba cómo eran esos tiempos con la novia a quien tenía a esa edad. No podía ya prohibirle llevar una vida de "adulta", pero aun tenía algo de control en la situación.

-Mikasa -la llamó cuando ella ponía el azúcar frente a la taza de su padre -Parte del vivir sola es tomar determinaciones. No hagas nada precipitado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Precipitado? -preguntó llevándose la taza a los labios -No estoy haciendo más compras de las necesarias y estoy siendo juiciosa con el dinero.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo Albert -Si te arrendé este apartamento es para que logres tu independencia… no para que vivas con tu novio. ¿Me hago entender?

Mikasa asintió. En realidad estaba llevando las cosas mal.

-Jean debe tener también su espacio -retomó su padre -Tienen tiempo para ir avanzando de a poco. No transfieras tu tendencia a la… intensidad emocional que tenías con Eren. Así no se llevan las relaciones.

-¡No estoy haciendo eso! -exclamó Mikasa y su padre le sonrió -Creo…

Albert le tomó la mano.

-Quizás deberías consultar con Anka, la psicóloga que nos lleva la terapia con tu madre. Te haría bien… no has tenido tiempo de trabajar la situación que está pasando con nuestra familia. Y sería bueno que te dieras ese espacio.

Mikasa volvió a asentir y soltó un suspiro. Su padre tenía razón. Estaba volcando toda su atención a su apartamento y a Jean. No debía convertirlo en su forma de esconder lo que sucedía. Después de todo, eso fue lo hizo su madre… ¿o no?

-¿Y cómo va la universidad? -su padre cambió el tema.

El resto de la tarde se dirigió a ese tema. A los ensayos del equipo de baile, a las nuevas materias y su dificultad. Ocasionalmente mencionaba cosas de la casa. Evitaba todo tema relacionado con Jean. No quería hablar más de ello, porque le producía una ansiedad enorme.

Su padre se fue a eso de las ocho de la tarde. Agradeció que no se extendiera después de las nueve, hora que terminaba el turno de Jean. Se esmeró en preparar una deliciosa cena, pero su vista se desviaba cada cierto tiempo al bolso junto a la puerta.

Jean llegó cuando la cena estaba lista, abrió la puerta con sus llaves, dejó el casco sobre la mesa para sorprenderse que estaba lista para la cena. Mikasa lo recibió con un cálido y algo ansioso beso.

-Parece que me extrañaste -dijo Jean besándola en la frente.

-Un poquito -respondió Mikasa -Preparé tus pastas favoritas. Con crema y pollo.

-Suena delicioso. Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?

Mikasa le sonrió amplio.

-Tú también -lo abrazó con fuerza -Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti… mucho.

Había algo de nostalgia en ella que Jean detectó durante la cena. Él supo que sería su último día acompañándola y sabía que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, se había malacostumbrado a las atenciones de Mikasa, su afecto y a sus manías. Extrañamente no eran tan diferentes a las propias. Salvo dejar la tapa del inodoro arriba. Eso le costó un par de regaños.

Cuando la cena terminó eran casi las once de la noche. Momento para partir. Mikasa luchaba consigo misma y el deseo de pedirle a Jean que se quedara, solo una noche más. Pero no se mentiría, sabía que no sería solo una noche. Debía marcharse antes que siguiera acostumbrándose a él.

Lo vio tomar su bolso y el casco dándole las gracias por la cena. Mikasa no tuvo que decir que se marchara, él lo sabía. Era algo que debía suceder. Se despidieron con un breve beso, de otra manera hubiesen terminado en la cama, aunque ni siquiera fuese para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

-Toma -dijo Jean extendiéndole las llaves del apartamento.

-No, guárdalas -respondió Mikasa -Por cualquier cosa.

Jean asintió. Siempre es mejor que alguien guarde una copia. Salió finalmente, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Mikasa se sentó nuevamente a la mesa, ahora ordenada y los platos limpios en el escurridor.

Después de dos semanas estaba realmente sola en su apartamento y sin la expectativa que Jean ingresara por la puerta al terminar sus turnos o llegar juntos tras clases o ensayos.

Estaba sola.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación. Se puso su camisola y se metió en la cama, con la televisión encendida en un programa nocturno de conversación. No era especialmente interesante. Se acomodó y abrazó la almohada cerrando los ojos.

.

.

Jueves, seis de la tarde. Mikasa estaba en el consultorio de la psicóloga que atendía a sus padres. La sala de espera era acogedora, un par de sillones en color malva, la secretaria tras el escritorio, varios cuadros tipo campestre y muchas revistas de arte y decoración.

En esa lectura estaba Mikasa cuando la secretaria alzó la voz.

-Mikasa Ackerman… -la chica sacó la vista de su revista -Pasa -indicó la única puerta que no era el baño.

Ingresó cargando su bolso y se detuvo preguntándose dónde debía sentarse.

-Mikasa, por favor, entra.

La mujer era una joven, cabello castaño, muy guapa. Mikasa tomó asiento frente a ella notando varias cosas en su escritorio. Una caja de pañuelos entre todo eso.

-Estaba esperando conocerte -extendió su mano.

Mikasa la estrechó.

-Es un gusto, señorita Rheinberger.

-Solo Anka -corrigió abandonando el saludo -Este es un espacio amigable y de total confianza. Lo que aquí hablemos queda entre nosotras. No temas por eso.

Mikasa asintió mientras Anka sacaba un cuaderno y anotaba algunas cosas. Cuando terminó dejó el lápiz a un lado y ambas manos sobre el cuaderno.

-Háblame de ti -instó Anka.

-Bueno, soy Mikasa -dijo con obviedad -Tengo 21 años, casi 22. Estudio fisioterapia en penúltimo año. Voy en el grupo de baile de la universidad y… no me gustan los gatos.

Anka sonrió ante eso y escribió en su cuaderno. El resto de la sesión, Anka tuvo que sacarle información a tirabuzón. Mikasa no era de las personas que se abrieran fácilmente. Le costaba meses e incluso años para comenzar a contar cosas más personales.

Extrañamente Anka no indagó en nada sobre el conflicto con su madre. Le preguntó sobre la escuela, sus amigos, sus pasatiempos… Parecía que se hacía una idea de cómo era ella. Mikasa nunca había ido a una terapia por lo que desconocía los métodos aplicados. Además Anka le pidió realizar una lista de cosas que la hacían sentir bien, enfadada, ansiosa y con temor. Y de las cosas que admiraba de ella misma, cosas que quisiera cambiar… y cosas que admirara de otros, de quien fuese. Era tarea para la casa.

Salió de allí con la sensación que esto sería más trabajo personal que dirigido a sus padres… no le encontró sentido alguno, ella no tenía ningún problema, ¿verdad?

.

.

-Guapísimo.

Eso fue lo primero que salió de su boca al ver a Jean ingresar al apartamento. Había corrido el turno del viernes por la tarde por el del domingo en la mañana para acompañarla a la cena en casa de sus abuelos.

-¿Y tú no estás lista? -preguntó Jean al verla sin maquillar, algo muy extraño en ella.

-La abuela odia el maquillaje, dice que las jovencitas no deben llevarlo, solo las señoras.

Jean se alzó de hombros, después de todo eran cosas de abuelas. La suya tampoco era lo que digamos muy moderna, pero cómo le gustaba maquillarse en exceso. Y su abuelo era de esos ancianos secos que se la pasaba en un taller desarmando y armando equipos electrónicos, para saber cómo funcionaban. A sus abuelos paternos no los veía desde que su madre se había emparejado con Roger. Los habían alienado de la familia. Con ese antecedentes, los abuelos de Mikasa parecían de entrada adorables.

No tardaron demasiado en estar donde los abuelos. Levi pasó por ambos muchachos más que nada para que no llegaran en esa "máquina de la muerte" como llamaba a la motocicleta de Jean.

Una vez en el umbral de la casa de sus abuelos, Mikasa tuvo que tomar aire profundamente. Aun cuando sabía que su familia era "políticamente correcta" temía algún comentario desagradable.

-No creo que Maika esté presente -comentó Levi llamando al timbre -Kuscher y ella no se llevan nada bien -agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el aroma a hogar invadió la nariz de Mikasa. Ese dejo a muebles viejos, rosas y pavo al horno, la especialidad de la abuela. Era ella misma quien se encontraba tras la puerta.

Fue Levi quien recibió el primer abrazo y un par de sonoros besos en la mejilla. A Mikasa le causaba gracia que alguien como su primo, arisco, se dejase apretujar con tanta facilidad. La siguiente en recibir el afectuoso saludo fue Mikasa, su abuela apenas la apartaba de su abrazo cuando repasó a Jean de pies a cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, si es un guapetón! -exclamó la anciana con un tono alegre.

Levi se sonrió malicioso y dejó escapar una carcajada burlona. Mikasa quiso hacer las presentaciones formales, pero su abuela ya estaba estrujando a Jean contra ella.

Pronto estuvieron dentro del apartamento y Mikasa guio a Jean hasta la sala. Su abuelo estaba sentado en su sitial y los chicos se acercaron a saludar. En el sillón junto a él estaba Albert, frente a él, Kenny dejaba su móvil sobre la mesita de centro y una despampanante morena junto a él se ponía de pie.

Tía Kuschel seguía tal como siempre, como si el tiempo no pasara por ella. Vestida siempre llamativa, muy escotada y sus senos como de quinceañera, bien puestos. Collares dorados, con enormes aros, cientos de pulseras que sonaban cada vez que movía las manos y tres anillos por mano.

Mikasa no alcanzó ni a saludarla cuando Kuschel alzó la voz apuntando a Jean:

-¡Por favor! -exclamó risueña -¡Si es igual a Albert, me lleva el diablo! -siguió riendo mientras atrapaba a Mikasa en un abrazo y le daba dos besos en las mejillas -Siempre supe que tenías un problema con tu figura paterna, pero no creí que era tan grave.

Mikasa frunció los labios mientras tía Kuschel le limpiaba el labial rojo de las mejillas.

-Kuschel, vas a espantar al chiquillo -exclamó Kenny de buen humor.

-¿Espantar? -preguntó Kuschel extrañada -Jamás he espantado a un muchacho.

-A mí sí -masculló Levi.

Kuschel le sonrió a Jean, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligero. Era una mujer mayor, pero despampanante. Debía tener la edad de su madre, pero no parecía una. En esos pensamiento estaba cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla.

-Y huele rico -agregó Kuschel apartándose de Jean.

Lo siguiente que Jean notó es que Mikasa lo jaló con firmeza de la muñeca y lo alejó de Kuschel para sentarse en el sofá frente donde ahora estaban Kenny, Levi y Kuschel entre ellos. Mikasa notó que el labial de tía Kuschel había manchado la mejilla de Jean y se esmeró en borrarlo.

-Es hermoso estar con la familia otra vez -suspiró Kuschel abrazando a Levi, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado -Y sin tener que aguantar la cara de nalgas de Maika. Gracias a Dios y te divorciaste, Bertie.

-No estamos divorciados -aclaró Albert seco.

-Pues deberías estarlo, hace años. Desde que ya no te acostabas con ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con esa frígida? ¿Cuándo la embarazaste de Miki?

Mikasa miró a su padre con espanto. Sus abuelos sonreían mirando a Kuschel con adoración.

-Sí, extrañaba estas reuniones -canturreó Levi mirando a su madre -Nada como la sinceridad sin reparos de Kuschel.

-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo Kenny abrazando a su hermana -Deberías venir más seguido, cariño.

-Lo he considerado -respondió Kuschel -El negocio se maneja prácticamente solo. Creo que es momento de regresar a casa. Además, Miki necesita una figura materna -suspiró.

-Mamá no ha muerto -interrumpió Mikasa con un dejo a ansiedad.

-Esa mujer está muerta por dentro, es lo mismo -dejó caer risueña.

Jean observaba toda la escena en silencio mientras Kuschel parecía estar acribillando cada situación familiar conflictiva y a sus protagonistas. Levi se dedicaba a mirar al balcón como esperando la aparición de un ángel o una nave espacial o lo que fuese que lo salvara del calvario. Kenny celebraba cada cosa que salía de la boca de su hermana. Los abuelos solo sonreían y el abuelo estaba lo suficientemente sordo como para que no captara lo suficiente. Albert miraba a su hermana bastante incómodo y Mikasa se aferraba al brazo de Jean con ansiedad.

-Con que ahora vives sola, Miki -Kuschel seguía llevando la conversación ahora durante la cena, el pavo al centro y las verduras en sendos pocillos -Ya era hora que decidieras apartarte de tus padres. Estás bien crecida. Además, tanto tiempo enamorada locamente de este chico como para seguir dilatando la cosa.

Kenny se largó a reír, mientras Mikasa quería que llegara la nave espacial de Levi y la abdujera.

-¡Pero si este es otro! -exclamó Kenny muerto de risa -Ay, pero cómo hablaba Miki de ese chico… Eren, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! -respondió Kuschel -¡Ese mismo! ¿Qué fue de él, Miki?

-Es cierto, cariño -dijo la abuela con una sonrisa -¿Qué es de tu amigo Eren? ¿Y Armin? ¿Cómo están ambos?

Mientras Mikasa respondía escuetamente y bastante avergonzada, Levi rellenaba la copa de Jean con vino, cosa que el castaño agradeció y bebió de un solo sorbo. Levi asintió y volvió a rellenar la copa.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando Miki planeaba su boda con ese chico. ¡Adorable! Como si el matrimonio asegurara la felicidad -suspiró Kuschel -Me imagino quién le hizo creer eso a la nena -bromeó mirando a Albert -Pero así es el amor… aparece y desaparece. Díganmelo a mí que ya llevo cinco divorcios encima -agregó con humor -Siempre he dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo".

Jean se empinaba la copa cuando las palabras de Kuschel llegaron a sus oídos. "Un clavo saca a otro clavo". Miró a Mikasa de reojo y la notaba realmente incómoda, mientras Kuschel seguía recordando toda la infancia, adolescencia y temprana juventud de Mikasa enamorada de Eren. Hace tiempo que esa historia no había sido un tema entre Jean y Mikasa, pero ahora el chico tomaba el peso a la situación.

La cena continuó y los temas iban y venían. Kuschel hablaba sobre su vida en la capital, su tienda de vestidos de novia, su último novio… Era divertida, encantadora y graciosa. Pero se notaba a cuadras que su falta de filtro incomodaba a todos menos los abuelos y Kenny.

-Me gustaría conocer tu apartamento, Miki -dijo Kuschel para cuando ya se despedían -Espero que mañana puedas recibirme.

Esa fue la despedida antes que Levi, Mikasa y Jean se retiraran. El camino de regreso fue silencioso hasta que Levi se disculpó por la falta de criterio de su madre.

-Siempre ha sido así, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la mente -dijo Levi sin encender la radio mientras salía a la autopista -No hay que prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo sé -suspiró Mikasa en el asiento del copiloto -Pero… -volvió a suspirar -¿Viste cómo estaba mi papá? Sé que es tu madre, Levi. Y también entiendo que no se lleve con mi mamá. Más allá de mis propios problemas con ella, no creo que Kuschel deba emitir un juicio con tanto desparpajo, cuando no vive aquí.

-Pides demasiado -bufó Levi -Sabes cómo es Kuschel. Es de esas personas que cree que lo sabe todo, que es onmipresente y su palabra es la única verdad. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Miki. No le des más importancia de la que tiene. Tómalo de quien viene, solo eso.

(…)

Mikasa se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a la puerta. Se sintió aliviada de sentir la madera del piso en sus plantas. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y caminó hasta la cocina para poner agua en el hervidor.

-¿Quieres un té, amor? -preguntó volteándose hacia Jean, quien permanecía junto a la puerta bastante pensativo -¿Jean?

-¿Me usaste para olvidarte de Eren?

Mikasa se quedó de piedra y el hervidor se resbaló de su mano para caer en el lavaplatos. Lo tomó apresurada y con un paño que estaba encima lo secó antes de dejarlo sobre la base y encenderlo. No respondió a la pregunta.

-Mikasa… te hice una pregunta -insistió Jean mientras ella se volteaba hacia el fregadero y tomaba unos platos ya secos para comenzar a guardarlos -Lo pensé, en algún momento. Pero después me dije "Mikasa peleó con sus padres por ti, cómo vas a estar siendo el clavo. Nadie se arriesgaría así por alguien que realmente no le interesa". Es como lo pensaba, ¿verdad? No soy… no fui el otro clavo, ¿verdad?

El hervidor sonó anunciando que el agua estaba lista.

-¿Vas a querer un té o un café? -preguntó Mikasa acelerada sacando dos tazas -Compré té chai, es rico. ¿Lo has probado? A Sasha le encanta…

Jean espiró largo y pesado.

-Mikasa…

-¿Vas a querer algo o no? -exclamó volteándose hacia él.

-Ahora mismo quiero tapar el sol con un dedo, pero me temo que es imposible -respondió Jean viéndola temblorosa y angustiada -Solo quiero saber… ¿qué otras cosas me estás ocultando? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Mikasa suspiró y negó. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Jean se enfadara y gritara. Que golpeara algo, que saliera fuera del apartamento bramando maldiciones… pero estaba ahí, mirándola junto a la puerta, como si no pudiese esperar nada de ella.

-Solo un café.

Eso fue lo que dijo Jean frente a su silencio. Lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el perchero, se retiró los zapatos y los dejó junto a los de Mikasa. Ella comenzó a preparar el café y su té, completamente nerviosa. No terminaba de comprender la situación ni porqué Jean no reaccionaba como esperaba, eso la hacía sentirse aun más angustiada. Tanto que al verter el agua derramó un poco afuera. Fue Jean quien secó con un paño y tomó ambas tazas para salir de la cocina y dejarlas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Mikasa lo siguió en silencio y lo vio sentarse en el sofá. Palmoteó a su lado para invitarla a sentarse junto a él. Mikasa tomó asiento, con la vista perdida en las tazas frente a ella.

-No eres el otro clavo -se apresuró a decir Mikasa con angustia -No lo eres.

-¿Nunca lo fui?

-Nunca.

Mikasa lo escuchó suspirar con alivio, mientras su propio corazón se le hacía pequeño. No podía decirle la verdad de como había comenzado todo, porque no debía hacerle daño… porque si se lo decía ella sabía que rompería su corazón. Y había jugando tanto con él.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? -propuso Mikasa arrimándosele mimosa -¿O ahora que conociste a tía Kuschel vas a cambiarme por ella? Te vi mirarla.

-¿Yo? -exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, tú. Poco más y se te caía la baba. No parabas de mirarle las tetas.

-¡Pero si las tenía prácticamente fuera! Soy hombre, voy a mirar quiéralo o no. Es como un reflejo.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

-Pero si me muestras las tuyas puedo mirarlas todo lo que quieras…

-Sí eres un pervertido de lo peor -exclamó Mikasa mirándolo acusadora.

-Bueno, entonces no -resolvió él y la rodeó con un brazo -Ven celosita -la besó en la sien y ella se dejó mimar -¿Sabes que soy feliz contigo? No quiero nada ni a nadie más.

-Yo también soy feliz -suspiró Mikasa -¿Vas a quedarte?

Jean caviló y le miró el escaso escote con disimulo.

-Si me lo pides.

-¿Te quedas, porfi? ¿Porfi? ¿Por favorcito?

-Eres tan adorable cuando quieres.

Mikasa se le apegó más y soltó un suspiro pesado.

.

.

-Soy Mikasa -comenzó la chica sentada frente a Anka Rheinberger -Tengo 21 años, casi 22. Hasta hace dos meses vivía con mis padres, ahora vivo sola. Bueno, casi sola, porque mi novio se queda casi todos los días conmigo. Yo… no quiero causarle daño, él es muy bueno conmigo y me quiere mucho. Tiene un genio horrible y a veces discutimos bien feo. Feo no de golpearnos ni nada de eso, pero nos hablamos fuerte. Supongo que eso es normal…

-Todos perdemos el control a veces, es normal -asintió Anka -Lo importante es hablar las cosas, el respeto y el amor -hizo una pausa -¿Por qué dices que no quieres hacerle daño?

Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia uno de los diplomas que colgaba en la pared.

-Desde los diez años que estuve enamorada del mismo chico. Él es Eren y es mi mejor amigo junto con Armin. Cuando llegué de Japón con mis padres no manejaba bien el idioma y muchos me jugaban pesadas bromas en la escuela. Ellos me ayudaron muchísimo y los quiero… mucho. Gracias a ellos dejé de pensar cosas horribles.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas horribles? -preguntó Anka.

Mikasa negó, no quería volver a esos tiempos. La mujer no insistió.

-Mi mamá alimentaba mi enamoramiento por Eren y me convencía que él debía ser el único en mi vida. Prácticamente vivía y respiraba por él. Era mi todo…

-¿Y por qué dejó de serlo?

-Eren nunca tuvo una novia y yo esperaba que eso se mantuviese así hasta que se diera cuenta que yo era la mujer que merecía estar a su lado… pero hace poco más de un año todo cambió y Eren se ennovió con Annie… una maldita narigona, tonta y molesta -masculló.

Anka asintió pensativa mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

-¿Estás enamorada de tu novio o solo es un distractor?

Mikasa no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa. Hasta hace un par de días no se cuestionaba eso. Pero…

-Creo -retomó Mikasa -Temo que esté haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi mamá. Y… yo no quiero ser como ella. No quiero hacerle daño a Jean como mi mamá le hizo daño a mi papá.

Anka la miró con interés.

-¿Crees que tu mamá no quiere a tu papá? -preguntó asombrada -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Toda mi familia lo cree. Tía Kuschel la llama "prostituta nipona". Levi, mi primo, dice que mamá se casó con papá porque se embarazó de mí y que nunca lo ha querido.

-¿Y alguna vez le has preguntado a ella? -Anka le sonreía con actitud maternal.

Mikasa se sorprendió con esa pregunta. Ella… nunca le había preguntado. Pero es que su mamá…

-Ella no quiere hablarme de nada. Está obsesionada con que vuelva a casa y corte con Jean. Yo no quiero ninguna de las dos cosas. Para ella no soy más que un error, uno que quiere corregir. Quiere que sea como ella y que tome la decisión correcta esta vez.

-¿Y cuál es esa decisión correcta?

-Seguir insistiendo con Eren… buscarme un chico más parecido a él… No lo sé. ¡Siempre hice lo que ella quería, lo que papá y ella querían! Pero… quiero decidir por mí misma. Pero no quiero equivocarme… si no le hago caso a mis padres me equivocaré, porque todo lo hago mal…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Todos tenemos temor a equivocarnos. De momento ya tomaste una decisión que está siendo muy buena para ti, tomar distancia de la situación de tus padres… o la que crees que ellos tienen. Y claro que tienen un conflicto, pero no es que ellos no se quieran.

-Pero si ellos ni siquiera se hablan… nada. Ellos…

-Mikasa -la interrumpió Anka -Las relaciones de pareja reales no son como en los libros o las películas. Tú misma lo has dicho, tu y tu novio discuten. Seguramente te molestan cosas de él y cosas tuyas deben molestarle también. Estar en pareja es una decisión, el amor lo es. Cuando estás con alguien es para construir algo juntos, compartir, quererse y cuidarse. Tú solo ves el rol de tus padres contigo y cuando están contigo. No puedes saber cuál es su dinámica.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tienen una dinámica? -preguntó la muchacha.

-Claro que la tienen. Pero no quiero que dudes del amor que ellos se tienen y te tienen. Eres lo más preciado para ambos.

Anka guardó silencio un momento mientras anotaba en su cuaderno. Lo cerró y la miró.

-Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, Mikasa. Vas a hablar con tu padre sobre lo que hablamos hoy, sobre su relación con tu madre. Háblale desde tus miedos e inseguridades, no lo enfrentes con rabia ni culpes a tu madre. Solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte al respecto.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Hablaremos con ella, las tres, la próxima semana. ¿Vale? -Mikasa asintió -Tomarás una hora con el doctor Zeckley. Es un excelente psiquiatra. Te ayudará un poco con tu ansiedad. Toma la hora con la secretaria, atiende los días viernes. Pregúntale a ella si tiene hora para mañana.

-¿Un psiquiatra? Pero si yo no estoy loca…

-No, pero estás pasando por un período muy intenso y debes estar tranquila y, sobre todo, dejar de cuestionarte cosas viéndolas desde el punto oscuro. No quiero que tengas una caída en tu ánimo que nos impida avanzar. Él decidirá qué es mejor para ti.

Mikasa asintió lentamente.

-Anka… ¿qué tiene mi mamá? ¿Puedes hablarme de eso?

-Puedo. Tu madre tiene una depresión endógena que arrastra hace muchísimos años. Viene de mucho antes de siquiera conocer a tu padre, no tiene que ver con que ella sea infeliz con su vida con él o contigo. No es algo que pueda controlar.

-¿Se va a recuperar?

-Va a aprender a vivir con ello.

Mikasa volvió a asentir.

-¿Está con mi papá porque él la salvó?

-Nadie puede salvar a nadie, Mikasa. Pero todas las parejas tienen dinámicas. Tu padre es muy importante para ella. No es su salvador ni su héroe, pero es el hombre con quien decidió construir una familia y decidió amar hace varios años ya. El enamoramiento es una cosa, pero cuando eso se apaga comienzo de un trabajo en pareja. Amar no es necesitar a alguien, es caminar juntos contra todo, apoyarse y ser los mejores amigos. Es ser un equipo. ¿Qué mejor que amar a quien tienes a tu lado por todo lo que es y todo lo que eres a su lado?

Mikasa le sonrió.

-Hablas muy bonito -dijo Mikasa.

-Gracias -respondió Anka -Es parte de mi trabajo. Pero el resto del trabajo es tuyo. Reflexiona sobre lo que te dije. Y sé honesta con tu novio. Son los conflictos lo que nos hace ver a quienes tenemos a nuestro lado. ¿Vale?

-Vale. Nos vemos la próxima semana, entonces.

-Así es -afirmó Anka.

-Gracias.

Mikasa se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Se acercó al mesón de la secretaria. Tomó hora para el día siguiente con el doctor Zeckley. Al bajar del edificio, llamó un taxi y miró su reloj. Estaba a tiempo.

Tomó su móvil una vez dentro del taxi.

Mikasa (19.31): sí fuiste el otro clavo… y eres el mejor clavo de todos. Pude elegir no hacerlo, pero hubiese sido el peor error de mi vida. Te elijo a ti ahora y siempre.

Jean (19.32): Mika… estas cosas no se escriben por whatsapp. Pero, está bien. Hablar de tus cosas no se te da nada bien. Te agradezco la honestidad.

Mikasa (19.32): ¿Estamos bien entonces? (corazón)

Pero Jean se había desconectado dejándola en visto. Mikasa suspiró pesado. El taxi se detuvo al cabo de unas cuadras y descendió. Ingresó al edificio y subió al cuarto piso por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento golpeó un par de veces. Pero nadie respondió. Volvió a insistir.

.

.

Jean dejó el móvil sobre la cama o prácticamente lo arrojó sobre ella. Si había algo que odiaba por sobre todas las cosas era que le mintiera. Había odiado que su madre le hubiese ocultado que Roger era su novio mientras lo llevaba a cenar como un "amigo". Odiaba cuando sus amigos le mentían… ¡odiaba que Mikasa le hubiese mentido con tal descaro! Él jamás fue deshonesto con ella. Se sentía realmente estúpido.

Sabía que debía tomarlo con calma, pero ya las cosas no eran así. Pero esa confesión machaba todo… más de cómo comenzó… un perverso juego donde él jamás mintió y ella…

Y no podía hablarlo con nadie. No quería meter a nadie en ello. Necesitaba calmarse y no cargarla contra ella… por mucho que quisiera. Mikasa no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un problema con él ahora. ¿Pero dónde quedaban sus propias necesidades en todo esto?

Revisó su agenda y al día siguiente solo tenía un par de clases. Tomó nuevamente el móvil y envió un mensaje a Eld. Acto seguido tomó un bolso y tiró dentro un par de cosas. Volvió a tomar el móvil mientras se ponía el bolso al hombro. Discó y esperó respuesta del otro lado.

-¿Estás en Trost? -espero un segundo -¿A cuánto queda eso de acá? -pausa -¿Puedes pasar por mí al terminal? Te aviso cuando esté en el bus.

No podía hablar con Connie, ni con Sasha. Tampoco quería que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera Marco. Tampoco con su madre… ¡quién sabe con qué tontería saldría!

-Nos vemos, Roger.

Metió el móvil en su bolsillo y salió del apartamento. Diez minutos después Mikasa llegaba al apartamento esperando darle una sorpresa… una que no arreglaría el daño que había causado.

Todos tenían un límite y ella debía comenzar a aprenderlo.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Jean (19.56): Estaré fuera el fin de semana. Necesito estar solo. Te quiero, pero necesito un tiempo.

Mikasa seguía mirando el mensaje que llegó a su móvil cuando ya llevaba una media hora fuera del apartamento de Jean. Ya de regreso en su propio hogar dudaba en su debía llamarlo o no. Si le decía que necesitaba un tiempo, debía respetarlo.

¡Nunca debió decirle la verdad! Levi le dijo que debía guardarse ese secreto hasta la tumba. Le advirtió lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Ya era cerca de la medianoche y seguía jmirando el móvil de tanto en tanto. Lo tomó entre sus manos y tecleó rápido. Debía demostrarle que era alguien madura, que podía manejar estas situaciones… pero no podía.

Mikasa (23.43): Lo entiendo. También te quiero. Mucho. Estaré esperándote.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Jean (23.43): Gracias.

Tenía que ser honesta en aceptar que hubiese querido una respuesta diferente a ese escueto "gracias", pero no podía ni merecía algo más que eso. Conocía bien a Jean y sabía que debía estar muy enfadado o, peor, desilusionado. Soltó un trémulo suspiro y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Se metió dentro de la cama y abrazó la almohada del lado de Jean cerrando sus ojos. Olía a él. Fue entonces que sus labios se volvieron temblorosos cuando su respiración se tornaba irregular y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.

.

Jean dejó el móvil de regreso en la mesa de centro del apartamento que Roger había rentado mientras estaba en Boeringa, un pueblo turístico cerca de Shinganshina.

Roger se lo quedó mirando, mientras el muchacho sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Roger.

Jean soltó una bocanada de humo y se reclinó en el sofá.

–Ordenar mis ideas de momento –respondió mirando a su cigarrillo.

Roger lo observaba en silencio. Nunca antes Jean había recurrido a él, no quería presionarlo y arruinar el atisbo de mejoría en su relación. Este era un gran primer paso.

–No soy o, más bien, no era alguien que enganchara con los enredos de mujeres. La verdad es que me desconozco –confesó Jean –Si fuese cualquier otra chica hace tiempo que la hubiese mandado al carajo. Pero…

–Estás enamorado, eso pasa –comentó Roger –Cuando eso pasa, uno lucha hasta el final. Pero hasta… que no das más. Cada uno sabe hasta cuando se puede pelear por una relación.

Jean caviló. No era que no quisiera seguir junto a Mikasa, realmente quería seguir adelante. Sin embargo estaba dolido. Sabía que Mikasa lo quería, lo sabía no porque se lo dijera, era porque se lo demostraba con cada uno de sus detalles. Pero…

–Quiero seguir luchando, no dudo de ello –dijo Jean y Roger le sonrió –Pero no me gusta… no quiero aceptar el como comenzó todo.

–Jean, no todo lo que comienza mal tiene que acabar mal. Siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Las razones que tuvo Mikasa para tomar esa decisión, es algo que tienen que hablar.

–Solo quería olvidarse del tipo del que estuvo enamorada por diez años. Uno que jamás la vio como algo más que una amiga.

Roger sonrió amigable.

–¿Es eso un pecado? –preguntó el hombre esperando una respuesta de Jean que no llegó –Vio en ti una oportunidad de amar y ser amada. Quizás el modo no fue el mejor y debió ser honesta, pero debió tener miedo.

–¿Miedo? Jamás tuvo miedo de hacerme saber su opinión. Mikasa no tiene miedo, al menos no de mí.

–Jean… a sus ojos eras la única persona que podía sacarla de eso. Piénsalo así. Tuvo miedo de perder a quien consideraba su única oportunidad.

Jean guardó silencio. ¿Él era su única oportunidad? Soltó un bufido. Mikasa podría tener al chico que quisiera. Era hermosa, inteligente, y podía ser muy agradable cuando quería. ¿Qué tenía él de especial? ¿Sería que Mikasa lo vio como una salida fácil? Siquiera pensar en ello le partía el corazón.

–Piénsalo. Dale una vuelta –dijo Roger con voz calma y actitud paternal –Entiendo que te sientas pasado a llevar y desilusionado. Pero has construido una bella relación con esa chica y se merecen la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, ahora con honestidad. Además –volvió a sonreírle –¿acaso no lograste quitarle a ese chico del corazón? Punto para ti. Lo lograste. Te quedaste con la chica. Diez años olvidados y pasados. No culpes a alguien por su pasado, piensa en el presente y en el futuro que pueden construir juntos.

Jean bajó la vista con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Construir un futuro juntos era lo que quería, pero tenían mucho que hablar. No le gustaba no tener la templanza para poder soportar eso. Odiaba sentirse débil. Era extraño que sus emociones lograran sobreponerse a su mente, pero en esta ocasión no podía detenerlos. Se sentía como un exagerado chico con una postura de víctima. Y él no era víctima de nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando era su responsabilidad.

Él se había involucrado con una chica que sabía que estaba herida. Él se había enamorado de una chica que amaba a otro. Él había aceptado cada acercamiento íntimo que tenían, aun sabiendo que ella solo buscaba sentirse valorada por alguien cuando realmente quería que Eren la valorara. Él toleró y desestimó cada insulto de ella. Había sido él quien había propuesto fingir ser novios con todo lo que implicó. Él se metió solo en ese enredo. Mikasa solo actuó desde el dolor… y él actuó creyendo que podía salvarla.

Si estaba ahora herido, fue porque él fue tan ingenuo en creer que en un mes de fingir ser novios, ella podía cambiar lo que sintió por diez años. Él fue el clavo y fue muy obvio desde el comienzo. Solo que no quería verlo, ilusionado en que finalmente la chica de sus sueños lo correspondía.

Y, en eso, él y Mikasa no eran tan diferentes. Ella no resultó ser su preciosa princesa, y bajo ese prisma, él no podía ser su príncipe gallardo que la rescatara de sus tribulaciones. Mikasa ya tenía a ese príncipe y el único que podía salvarla no era él. Ni Eren. La única persona que podía salvar a Mikasa era ella misma.

.

.

Al despertar, lo primero que Mikasa hizo fue mirar a su móvil. Solo notificaciones de instagram, facebook y un par de whatsapp de los chicos del equipo de baile. Pero ni señales de Jean.

Se dispuso para comenzar ese nuevo día y prepararse para ir a la universidad. Nunca antes deseó tanto ver ese "buenos días, princesa". Temía tanto no volver a leerlo jamás. Solo podía recordar cuantas veces le dijo que odiaba ese apodo cursi y de mal gusto. Pero ahora solo quería que se lo dijera una y otra vez.

Sin embargo su ansiado saludo no llegó en todo el día. Al menos disimuló bien en la universidad y Sasha andaba premenstrual, así que estaba demasiado concentrada en sí misma como para notarla taciturna. Cuando en el equipo preguntaron por Jean durante el ensayo, ella respondió que había viajado a ver a su madre. Nadie cuestionó.

A las seis de la tarde se encontraba en la consulta del doctor Zeckley, el psiquiatra que Anka le había recomendado. Nunca había ido a un psiquiatra y temía que solo la mirara y le diagnosticara algo horrible.

Zeckley resultó ser un hombre mayor, de rostro severo y voz un poco seca. Su oficina era más sobria que la de Anka, con un sofá y un sillón. Un escritorio con algunos libros tras de él. El psiquiatra ya estaba sentado en el sillón cuando ella ingresó y siquiera la miró por sobre sus lentes. Le indicó con un gesto de mano que se sentara en el sofá frente a él.

Todo se trató de preguntas, algunas que Mikasa no sabía responder y otras que no sabía como hacerlo.

"¿Has pensado en quitarte la vida o sentiste que todos estarían mejor sin ti?"

"¿Te has cortado o has bebido imprudentemente poniéndote en riesgo o cometido actos sexuales compulsivamente para olvidarte de problemas?"

"¿Eres impulsiva?"

"¿Has abusado de sustancias ilícitas?"

"¿Alguien en tu familia tiene problemas psiquiátricos o tiene comportamientos extraños?"

Fueron muchas, y salió de la consulta con una receta para medicamentos y un diagnóstico de depresión y crisis de angustia. Por inercia fue hasta la farmacia y los compró. Angustia sabía que tenía, por lo de sus padres, por la partida de Jean. Que fuese una crisis… no podía asegurarlo, pero ella no era una profesional. Lo de la depresión… si estaba triste, pero no deprimida. Pero si esos medicamentos la iban hacer sentir más tranquila y, a la larga, poder enfrentarse mejor a hablar con su padre sobre su relación con mamá; incluso, poder hablar con ella… los tomaría.

Y los tomó, luego que tía Kuschel se marchó junto con Levi a eso de las diez de la noche, con varias copas de champaña encima, un par de comentarios desatinados y un "lamento haber hablado de tu amigo Eren delante de tu novio, espero que no te haya traído problemas". Mikasa solo fingió que todo estaba bien. No quería que nadie se metiera ya en sus cosas.

Abrió ambas cajas y sacó las pastillas para beberlas con un vaso de agua. Volvió a mirar su móvil.

Ayer. Jean (19.56): Gracias.

Nada más. Ya llevaban más de 24 horas sin hablarse. Abrió la foto de perfil de whatsapp de Jean. Era una de ambos cuando estuvieron en la costa. Ambos sonreían en medio de la playa, aun cuando hiciera frío.

–Háblame, por favor… –murmuró suave mirando la fotografía.

Pero nada nuevo hubo en su conversación hasta que ella se quedó dormida, ni tampoco el sábado. Día que se reunía con su padre a tomar el té. Generalmente su papá la llevaba al centro comercial, pero esta vez Mikasa le pidió que fuese a su casa. Se sentía mareada y adormilada, efectos secundarios de los medicamentos.

Se recostó en el sofá con el móvil entre sus manos revisando de tanto sus redes sociales, revisando que el estado sentimental de Jean en facebook pasara a un "soltero". Incluso preferiría un "es complicado". Fue entonces que timbre anunció la llegada de su padre.

No más ingresar en el apartamento, Albert notó el rostro cansado y ojeroso de su hija. Estaba pálida y demasiado abrigada, aun cuando la temperatura del invierno se hiciera sentir. De todos modos, en el apartamento estaba cálido.

–¿Cómo te fue con Anka? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo su padre, un par de cafés frente a ellos, ambos sentados en el sofá.

Mikasa caviló antes de responder.

–Hablamos… es agradable. Pero es extraño contarle mis cosas a alguien extraño.

–Te comprendo, en eso nos parecemos, no solemos hablar de nuestras cosas –dijo Albert y Mikasa asintió –Pero, a veces, es necesario escuchar una opinión externa.

–Anka quiere que hablemos con mamá… las tres –comentó Mikasa con cierta duda.

–Creo que es necesario –afirmó Albert –Tu madre está mucho mejor y te extraña muchísimo. En un ambiente neutro creo que podrían entenderse. Solían ser buenas amigas. Pero Maika debe entender que has crecido y ya no eres su pequeña. Eres una mujer, una joven, pero que puede ya exponer su opinión. ¿Sabes? A tu edad yo tenía muchas ideas y sueños. Es normal, el deseo de libertad. Por lo mismo, cuando terminé la universidad, lo primero que quise fue recorrer el mundo. Buscarme… –Mikasa se sorprendió –Todo joven necesita encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Mikasa asintió suave.

–Papá… Anka me dijo que te preguntara sobre algo, pero me es muy incómodo hacerlo.

–Debe ser algo grave.

–No, no es más grave de lo que ya son las cosas. Solo es… quiero saber… ¿eres feliz con mamá? Honestamente. Si me dices que no, podría entenderlo. Si me dices que has estado estos años tolerándola solo por mí…

Albert bebió de su café pensativo.

–Amo a tu madre. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. No estoy obligado a su lado, si estoy con ella es porque la amo. La amo de muchas maneras diferentes.

–¿Y mamá…? Lo que dijo tía Kuschel…

–Tu tía Kuschel dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y nunca se ha llevado con tu madre. Maika considera que Kuschel es una mujer vulgar y su falta de filtro es algo que Maika no tolera. Conoces como es tu madre –Mikasa lo miraba con atención –Mi vida marital con tu madre está bien y es cuanto voy a decir al respecto –dijo acelerado y avergonzado.

Mikasa se sonrojó violentamente. ¡Qué pregunta idiota! Su padre no iba a profundizar en eso y no correspondía.

–Una relación de pareja no se construye sobre el sexo, Mikasa –su padre estaba tan sonrojado como ella –Es mucho más que eso. Está la confianza, el ser un equipo. Tu madre es mi mejor amiga y confío en ella ciegamente. Es mi mejor fan y también la única que sin anestesia me dice cuando la estoy cagando.

–¿Y qué eres tú para ella? –preguntó Mikasa.

–Lo mismo, claro –afirmó con una sonrisa –Hemos construido una familia juntos. No todos deciden eso y es un paso muy grande lleno de baches… y de muy buenos momentos también –hizo una pausa –Cuando conocí a tu madre no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Pero hemos salido adelante juntos. Lo hicimos entonces y saldremos de ésta también. Como lo hemos hecho siempre.

–Sí… –caviló Mikasa –Levi me habló sobre Toshi.

–¿Toshi Nakamura? –preguntó Albert extrañado –Esa es una historia muy vieja y no es algo que deberías saber.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Mikasa –Es parte de la historia y le agradezco a Levi su honestidad. Me ha ayudado a entenderla mejor. Toda su obsesión por la perfección, por la pareja perfecta…

–Momento –la paró Albert –¿De qué hablas?

–De eso que Toshi le fue infiel a mamá con otra mujer…

Albert frunció el ceño un momento.

–Mikasa, las cosas no fueron así. Estás equivocada. Toshi y tu madre… era un matrimonio arreglado y tu madre tenía más ambiciones que convertirse en una mujer florero. Ella quería trabajar, ser independiente. Y es muy exigente consigo misma.

–¿Entonces porqué se divorció de él? ¿Fue por eso de la independencia? No me imagino a mamá contraviniendo a los abuelos en nada. Ella siempre hizo lo que ellos querían, es parte de su cultura, respetar a los ancianos.

Albert guardó silencio.

–Tu madre se divorció de Toshi porque tu madre le fue infiel conmigo.

Mikasa dejó caer su mandíbula en sorpresa absoluta. ¿Qué su madre qué? Le traía algo de tranquilidad saber eso… más que tranquilidad estaba ¡feliz! Su mamá había elegido a su papá. Eso significaba que lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Y ella… ella no le arruinó la vida a ambos.

–Conocí a Toshi poco antes que se comprometiera con Maika. Unos seis meses antes, tal vez. Era un tipo amable y divertido. Pero… también conocí a tu madre, más o menos al mismo tiempo. Le daba clases. Estaba en una pequeña academia de idiomas. En ese tiempo ya tu madre tenía muchos sueños y ambiciones. Me enamoré de ella perdidamente. Fuimos novios a escondidas, cuando Maika iba a decírselo a tus abuelos, el compromiso con Toshi ya estaba saldado. Ella… no podía contradecirlos. Era su cultura, así fue criada. Decidimos terminar nuestra relación. Hasta que, un mes después Toshi me invitó a su boda. Podrás imaginar mi sorpresa y frustración cuando vi a Maika casándose con uno de mis amigos. Luego vino lo que se esperaba de ella… no podría trabajar. Una mujer japonesa tradicional no trabaja una vez que se ha casado. Se mudó a casa de los padres de Toshi. Su carácter comenzó a chocar con todos… nunca ha sido una mujer fácil de llevar –bromeó –Pero lo intentó.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?

–Lo que todo hombre enamorado y decente haría. Mantenerme al margen pero acudir a ella cuando me necesitara. Fue un tiempo difícil. Sabía que no podía estar con ella, pero me era imposible alejarme. Entonces, Toshi fue trasladado a otra ciudad. Maika estaba desesperada, irse con Toshi era morir en vida… o eso decía. Maika tomó la excusa de permanecer un mes más en Tokio, para "arreglar" sus cosas. Después de ese mes supimos que no había vuelta atrás. Maika presentó el divorcio y Toshi no se opuso. Creo que siempre sospechó de nosotros, siempre lo supo. Además, una mujer libre no era lo que él necesitaba. Maika no podía volver donde sus padres, era deshonroso. Más deshonroso era vivir con un hombre, sobretodo extranjero. Pero no nos importó, nunca. Al poco tiempo supimos que vendrías y fue uno de los mejores momento de mi vida –dijo mirando a Mikasa con una gran sonrisa –También para tu mamá. Nos casamos antes que todos apuntaran aun más a tu mamá con el dedo. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué tus abuelos eran tan severos conmigo y tu madre? Son buenas personas y agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Aun cuando solo les trajimos deshonra, pudieron entender.

–Entonces… ¿por qué mamá fue así con Jean? Si…

–Cariño. Maika siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. No quería que pasaras por lo mismo que ella. Ella pensaba que Eren era tu gran amor de la vida y te incentivó a luchar por él, a esperarlo. Pero en esta vida todo se repite. Eren terminó siendo lo que Toshi, el elegido por sus padres. Pero, tal como Maika, elegiste tu propio camino. Por eso, no puedo sino apoyarte. Porque veo a tu madre en ti. Todo lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella, eres tú.

Mikasa estaba emocionada. Tuvo que limpiarse los ojos con disimulo.

–Debí preguntar… no explotar como lo hice.

–Si te lo hubieses tomado con calma serías más como yo… y eso sería muy extraño –bromeó –Tu madre solo tiene mucho miedo, por ti, por tu futuro. No tiene nada directo en contra de Jean, absolutamente nada. Incluso le agrada un poco. Dice que te trata bien y que te quiere. Pero… hubiese deseado alguien más…

–¿Más de mundo? –preguntó Mikasa.

–Alguien que le asegurara que podría darte una buena vida y no penurias. Quizás sí fue muy intensa con el tema de Eren… tal como tú lo eras. Se potenciaron, hicieron planes, le contabas todo con ilusión. Pero cuando llegó Jean, todo era un misterio, mentiras, enredos que nadie comprendía… Hasta que hace unas semanas recibí algo de parte de un colega.

Sacó su móvil y buscó algo para entregárselo a Mikasa. ¡Era el video! Miró a su padre con espanto.

–Todo fue tan precipitado entre ustedes que era sospechoso. Pero Maika y yo nos hicimos los desentendidos, sorprendidos, pero dejamos que siguiera su curso. Cuando recibí este video, entendí todo.

Mikasa apretó los labios.

–Fingió ser mi novio –admitió Mikasa –Ambos fingimos. Lo hizo para que nadie hablara mal de mí en la universidad cuando el video se hizo viral. Pero… lo que ves… no era tampoco la primera vez.

–Lo supuse –comentó Albert con tranquilidad –Ninguna chica sin experiencia se besa así con un muchacho –sonrió comprensivo –Hay tanto que no sabemos de ti. Tanto que escondiste, solo por no decepcionarnos. Por fingir que eras la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la chica perfecta que esperaba por su chico perfecto –le tomó la mano –No necesitas ser perfecta, te amamos así. Aunque creas que tu madre te odia, no es así. Solo se dio un golpe con la realidad… con su propio reflejo veintiún años después. Porque, lo tuyo con Jean pudo comenzar como una cortina, un juego… y terminó siendo bastante serio. Y un serio de ahora. Nadie sabe qué pasará después. Pero si es Jean u otro chico, eres libre de elegir. A quien tú creas que vale la pena entregarle tu corazón. Sé que sabrás elegir bien.

–Ay, papi –suspiró recostándose en su costado –La recagué.

–Hija, acostarte con un chico no es el fin del mundo. No es lo que esperaba de ti, claramente. Todos los padres sueñan con entregar a su hija de blanco al gran amor de su vida. Nos cuesta pensar en… esas cosas –dijo avergonzado –Pero es parte de la vida. Solo queremos que, cuando entregas algo tan importante, sea a alguien que te ame y te valore.

Mikasa soltó otro suspiro. Albert la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

–No solo les oculté cosas a ustedes. También a Jean. Y ahora está muy enojado conmigo. No, no está enojado… está decepcionado. Creo que preferiría que estuviera enojado.

–Nadie nos enseña a estar en pareja –le dijo Albert y Mikasa se acomodó para verlo de frente –Te equivocarás muchas veces, también Jean. Van a discutir, van a llorar. Los hombres también lloramos –dijo en tono pícaro –Pero, si hay amor y respeto, saldrán adelante.

–Eso espero –suspiró Mikasa –Sentiría mucho perderlo por algo que no supe manejar en su momento.

–No hay mayor virtud que aceptar los errores y tener las ganas de resarcirlos. Háblenlo y verás que tiene solución. Lo sé –la confortó –¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

Mikasa negó, pero aun había algo que la apenaba.

–¿Crees que alguna vez mamá acepte mis decisiones?

–Es cosa de tiempo. Sabes que ella tiene una mente algo frágil y se deja llevar por sus emociones fácilmente. Cree que te falló y por eso eres rebelde. Se culpa… y se descarga contigo.

–Y vaya manera de descargarse…

–No me hagas tomar partido por alguna de las dos. Son los grandes amores de mi vida, pero… tú tienes quien cuide de ti. Tu mamá solo me tiene a mí.

–¿Y si Jean no quiere cuidar de mí?

–Siempre puedes volver con tu papi que te ama por sobre todas las cosas. Mi pequeña Micki–chan.

Mikasa le sonrió amplio antes de abrazarlo con amor.

.

.

Su padre se marchó cerca de las ocho de la tarde y Mikasa solo tomó sus medicamentos antes de meterse a la cama. Estaba exhausta. Cayó pesadamente entre las sábanas, no sin abrazar la almohada de Jean.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que se durmió cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dos veces. Tres veces. Pero Mikasa estaba tan dormida que no escuchaba. Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Jean ingresó con su propia llave, no por invadir la propiedad ajena, ni para darle una sorpresa… sino que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio y las luces apagadas.

–¿Mikasa?

Pero nadie respondió. ¿Y si había cometido una locura? ¿Si desaparecerse por dos días logró desestabilizarla? Mikasa era lábil emocionalmente, lo había demostrado cada vez que acudía a él borracha y ansiosa de sentir afecto. Dios no permitiera que hubiese hecho algo que atentara hacia sí misma. ¿Cómo no pensó un poco en ella? Había jurado cuidarla, quererla y protegerla… y lo primero que hace es dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Fue hasta la habitación y la vio absolutamente dormida abrazada a la almohada y la televisión en una maratón de alienígenas ancestrales. Jean se sentó junto a ella. Por un momento tuvo miedo de si Mikasa estaría bien. Pero al verla dormida tan plácida, su corazón se tranquilizó. Le acarició el cabello suavemente hasta que al cabo de un rato, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente.

–Hola –susurró Jean.

–Hola –respondió Mikasa perdida entre la realidad y el sueño –¿Es muy tarde?

–No realmente. ¿Estás muy cansada? Te dormiste temprano.

–Ven a dormir conmigo –le dijo ella sin despertar del todo ni entender que no era un sueño, sin caer en la situación.

Jean pudo decirle que no. Que necesitaban hablar, que debían resolver las cosas antes de retomar la relación. Pero no pudo. La vio tan perdida e indefensa.

Se quitó pantalón y zapatos para meterse a la cama. Mikasa se le apegó y retornó a su sueño, profundo y tranquilo. Jean soltó un suspiro y la atrajo más hacia él, rodeándola posesivo entre sus brazos. Enterró su nariz entre el cabello de Mikasa, respirando el aroma fresco de su champú, mezclado con el dejo de perfume que podía percibir. Fue entonces que se quebró, todo en él se vino abajo. Todo lo que había acallado durante tanto tiempo, sus miedos, el dolor…

No quería despertarla, por lo que lloró en silencio escondido entre ese cabello negro que tanto le gustaba. Meses de angustia, de comerse las cosas, de tragarlas sin digerirlas. Todo salía fuera. Los hombres no lloran, Jean era de esos, eso creía. La última vez que lloró fue unos seis meses después que su padre murió. Nunca más. Porque nada se arreglaba llorando, había que actuar y resolver, con la cabeza fría. Llorar era para los sentimentales, no para él.

–Tranquilo… ya va a pasar –escuchó la voz de Mikasa mientras le acariciaba la nuca con las uñas ligero –Ya va a pasar.

En su sopor, Mikasa no distinguía la realidad de sus sueños. Por alguna razón Jean lloraba, no podía saber bien porqué, su mente estaba lenta y anestesiada. Solo podía sentir su tristeza y tratar de confortarlo. No solo él podía cuidarla, ella también podía cuidar de él. Realmente quería hacerlo.

No intercambiaron palabras, solo se quedaron quietos y abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció.

.

.

Mikasa se refregó los ojos, la luz ya se colaba por entre las claras cortinas de su habitación. Estaba adormilada y tenía la boca algo seca. Se levantó de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua cuando finalmente puso atención a su acompañante de sueños.

Su corazón no podía más de dicha. Olvidando el vaso de agua, volvió a la cama, se le apegó y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, además de palabras dulces. Pensaba que anoche estaba soñando cuando dormía entre sus brazos. Su amor estaba de regreso y, con él, el calor en su corazón y su vida.

–Creí que estaba soñando –susurró con alivio –Gracias al cielo estás de regreso. Soy tan tonta, tan estúpida. Por favor, perdóname.

Se apartó de él para verlo a la cara, la miraba con un gesto tranquilo. Anoche no habían tenido momento para hablar y Jean no quería perder más tiempo. Necesitaba respuestas.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –murmuró Jean, no había razón de alzar la voz –Y no me respondas que porque eres estúpida, porque no lo eres.

Mikasa guardó silencio un momento, pero no desvió su mirada, la tenía clavada en el rostro de Jean. Nuevamente parecía tan calmado como cuando hizo la pregunta.

–No sé… quizás pensaba que te lo tomarías a mal…

–Quizás hubiese pensado mejor las cosas –dijo Jean tranquilo –Tal vez hasta te hubiese dicho que sí, que sí estaba dispuesto. Pero tampoco lo sé. Soy orgulloso y lo sabes.

–Lo sé –afirmó Mikasa.

–También sé que me quieres… ahora. Pero no había razón para engañarme.

–Solo quería darme una oportunidad. Demostrarme que podía… Estaba desesperada y tú estabas ahí. Con todo lo que eres…eres maravilloso y todo lo que alguna vez pedí.

Jean esbozó una sonrisa y se tendió de espaldas en la cama, las manos tras la nuca en actitud pensativa:

–Desde principio esto comenzó torcido –dijo Jean mirando al techo.

–No debí mentirte y estoy muy arrepentida…

–Desde antes, Mikasa –la interrumpió y escuchar su nombre y no uno de sus apodos le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón –Desde que terminamos en la cama hace un año, cuando te enteraste que Eren estaba de novio –soltó una espiración larga –Estaba tan ebrio y tú tan ebria que ninguno de los dos supo poner freno.

–Jean, eso ya pasó –murmuró Mikasa con voz suave.

–Me rogaste que te quisiera. Y lo hice, incluso desde antes y lo sabes. ¿Sabes qué se siente entregarle tu corazón a alguien y luego que te acusen que la violaste, renegando todas tus palabras? Que me trataras como la basura más grande… Pero lo dejé pasar. Esa vez y todas las otras. Porque quizás, en algún momento, decidieras cambiar de opinión. Que no huyeras al día siguiente y me dijeras que también me querías… y cuando finalmente lo hiciste era una maldita mentira. ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?

–Ahora no miento. Te quiero… mucho.

–Lo sé. Y odio sentir esto y no poder convencerme que es verdad… que realmente es verdad. Sé que lo es, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo.

–¿Sentir qué? –preguntó Mikasa sin comprender.

–Decepción, ego herido, tristeza y miedo.

Mikasa podía comprender eso y sabía lo difícil que para Jean era reconocerse débil, tal como anoche. Podía entender que ya no tuviese la fortaleza de continuar luchando por esta relación.

–¿Quieres… terminar esto? ¿Dejar lo nuestro hasta acá? –la voz de Mikasa tembló.

Jean guardó silencio un momento.

–No. Quiero intentarlo. Quizás no soy tan diferente a ti –ladeó la cabeza para verla –Tú esperaste por años a Eren, aguantaste sus desaires, su indiferencia. Yo hice lo mismo. Y temo que si Eren algún día correspondiera a esos sentimientos, tú correrías hacia él, dejándome solo con los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser.

–Eso no va a pasar. No voy a correr hacia él, aun cuando Eren llegara a corresponder los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por él. Yo… estaba enamorada de una idea de Eren. Una persona que existía en mi cabeza, una ensoñación. Me costó un poco entender que ese Eren que tanto añoraba tenía otro rostro y otro nombre. Lo que soñaba, lo que quería realmente era alguien como tú… a ti. Todos mis sueños, todo lo que deseaba… eres tú. Yo… no quiero que todo esto acabe aquí. No quiero. Y si decides finalmente que yo no soy lo que quieres, no te lo dejaré tan fácil –su tono se volvió más animado –Nunca te dejaré ir. Solo –le acarició el brazo –solo te quiero a ti. Y te lo demostraré todos los días. Si eso necesitas para perdonarme, seré lo más perfecta que pueda… para ti.

–No necesitas ser perfecta, solo sé tú. ¿Vale? Sin mentiras.

Mikasa asintió con seguridad.

–Sin mentiras –afirmó.

Jean rodó hacia ella y la miró un momento largo, como si reflexionara en algo. Mikasa le sonreía con un gesto de esperanza y falsa inocencia.

–Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jean sugerente.

–¿Sexo de reconciliación? –respondió Mikasa con ilusión.

–Más bien pensaba en unos panqueques para desayunar, pero me gusta tu propuesta, princesa.

Nunca ese feo apodo se había sentido tan bien. Eso pensaba Mikasa mientras los desacuerdos e inseguridades se perdían entre caricias.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

-Debiste aceptar mi propuesta -dijo Sasha sacando varias cosas de las bolsas de las compras -Siempre hemos celebrado tus cumpleaños en mi casa.

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada dulce mientras ponía el mantel sobre la mesa que había corrido hacia la pared para dejar sobre ella las bebidas, vasos y algunas cosas para comer.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de aprovecharme de tu buena voluntad y tu inmenso e imperecedero amor por mí -bromeó Mikasa.

Sasha le devolvió la sonrisa. Las mejores amigas siempre serían las mejores compañeras y apoyo. Connie pegaba algunos globos en las paredes para alegrar el ambiente, aunque la música ya sonaba ad hoc. Mikasa miró al reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzaran a llegar las invitados.

La puerta se abrió y Jean pasó directo a la habitación a dejar su bolso, no sin saludar a sus amigos y su novia.

-¿Me alcanzo a dar una ducha? -preguntó desde la habitación mientras Mikasa terminaba de colocar tiestos con comida.

-Sí, amor.

Sasha y Connie se miraron cómplices. Finalmente todo tomaba el rumbo que siempre debió. Ese rumbo que Sasha le habló tantas veces a Connie cuando ella, Mikasa y Jean conformaron aquel grupo de amigos en el primer año. Ella siempre supo que eran el uno para la otra, y Connie al comenzar a conocer a ambos coincidió. Sin duda los astros se alinearon finalmente a su favor.

Pasados unos diez minutos, la voz de Jean volvió a escucharse del fondo del apartamento.

-Princesa, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Mikasa fue hasta la habitación, no sin que Connie le gritara a Jean que ya estaba grande para que el entalcaran el culo. Jean ya estaba vestido cuando Mikasa ingresó, él le indicó que se sentara junto a él en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun estás complicado porque invité a Eren?

Jean negó con seguridad. No era eso.

-No. No es eso. Quería preguntarte más tarde, pero tengo poco tiempo.

-¡No me digas que tienes una enfermedad terminal! -exclamó Mikasa histriónica.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué ideas tienes! Debes dejar de ver esas novelad turcas. Te atrofian el cerebro.

-Esos son los medicamentos -aclaró Mikasa de buen humor -¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar?

Jean hizo una pausa.

-¿Puedo ocupar la bodega con algunas cosas? -preguntó el muchacho y Mikasa ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad -Pasó lo que temía que pasara -nuevamente una pausa -Hace tiempo que una empresa constructora estaba en conversaciones con los propietarios del edificio. Quieren hacer un complejo de dos torres de más de veinte pisos -Mikasa abrió sus ojos muy grande -Tengo un mes para desalojar y buscar otra cosa.

Mikasa asintió lentamente:

-Puedes ocupar la bodega, claro. Son un par de muebles solamente, ¿cierto? -Jean asintió -Me gusta el escritorio, creo que nos hace falta uno en la habitación de visitas. Podrías quedarte estudiando hasta tarde, abrir la ventana y fumar a gusto.

-Tranquila. No creo que tarde mucho en encontrar algo.

-¿En pleno invierno? Todos los arriendos temporales ya están tomados por estudiantes -dijo Mikasa pensativa.

-Puedo subarrendar una habitación a otra persona -respondió Jean despreocupado.

-¿Tú? ¿Viviendo con alguien? ¿Con lo puerco y desordenado que eres? Enloquecerías a cualquiera -dijo Mikasa algo severa -Será una tortura para quien viva contigo.

Jean enarcó una ceja:

-Gracias, mi vida. Siempre tan dulce.

Mikasa sonrió maliciosa y le revolvió el cabello aun mojado.

-Puedes quedarte acá. Todo el tiempo que necesites.

Jean caviló.

-Es muy pronto. Tuvimos esta conversación hace un par de meses. Aun no ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

-Si mal no recuerdo -lo interrumpió Mikasa -Fui yo quien dijo en ese momento que era muy pronto. Cuando yo necesitaba un lugar donde estar, tú me ofreciste irme contigo. Ahora eres tú quien lo necesita, y creo que podemos con ello.

-Sí… pero es diferente. Mi apartamento lo pago yo. Éste lo paga tu padre. No me parece que sea algo que él apruebe.

-Bueno… le preguntaré -concluyó Mikasa -De momento, puedes traer tus cosas y quedarte acá -recorrió con un dedo desde el cuello del muchacho hasta su pecho -Puede ser divertido, ¿no crees?

Sasha se asomó por la puerta.

-No se pongan cachondos -exclamó al verlos demasiado cerca -Ya están por llegar los invitados.

No pasó mucho desde el aviso de Sasha cuando comenzaron a llegar los chicos más cercanos del equipo de baile. Marco, Mina, Franz, Hanna y Hitch. El ambiente se encendió de inmediato y la sala se llenó de risas y conversaciones. Las bebidas y comida circulaban por todos lados, frente a la atenta mirada de Sasha, quien se adjudicó el rol de anfitriona.

De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre. Era Armin, quien fue recibido con gran afecto por Sasha e invitado a pasar. El rubio no supo como terminó con una cerveza en su mano y con Hitch a su lado acosándolo como cada cumpleaños de Mikasa.

-Algún día vas a caer, rubito -le dijo la chica coqueta mientras de levantaba por otro trago.

Armin se sonrojó, Sasha se rió y Mikasa abrazó a su amigo. Junto a ella, Jean hablaba con Connie, quien integró a Armin para salvarlo de Hitch. Jean debía reconocer que, si bien conocía a Armin de alguna vez a principios de la universidad, tenía cierta reticencia al ser el mejor amigo de Eren. Aun así trató de dar la mejor impresión. Y lo logró, pronto Armin estuvo dando cátedra sobre interesantes temas. Jean agradecía leer algo de actualidad en el Le Monde Diplomatique, y no sentirse ignorante ante la labia del amigo de su novia.

Cuando eran pasadas las once de la noche y Franz y Marco estaban ya con su dichosa pipa en el balcón, volvió a sonar el timbre. Fue Mikasa quien abrió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mika! -la saludó Eren dejando a un lado el bastón que lo ayudaba además de su pierna embotada -¿Cuántos son ya?

Abrazó a su amiga con afecto. Abrazo que fue interrumpido por un:

-Felicidades, Mikasa – dijo Annie sin emoción alguna extendiéndole un regalo.

-Gracias -respondió la cumpleañera recibiendo su obsequio -Pasen.

Eren pasó a sentarse en una silla junto con Annie, Armin se puso de pie para saludarlos, mientras que el resto saludaba en genérico. Mikasa tomó a Jean de la mano y lo llevó hasta Eren.

-Eren, él es Jean, mi novio.

-¡Ah! La víctima -bromeó Eren extendiendo su mano, la cual fue estrechada con firmeza por Jean.

-El afortunado -corrigió Jean, al tiempo que Mikasa lo rodeaba por la cintura -Ella es Annie, la novia de Eren -presentó.

Annie pareció más interesada que nunca. Con que ese muchacho era el que había logrado lo que nadie, ni ella misma. Había logrado quebrar la obsesión de Mikasa.

-Es un real gusto, Jean -dijo Annie con sinceridad.

Mikasa se sorprendió por la actitud de Annie. Fue Jean quien les ofreció algo de beber y regresó con los pedidos y una cerveza para él. Contra todo pronóstico, Jean se quedó charlando con sus amigos. Mikasa pasaba de cuando en vez, tratando de repartir su tiempo, aun cuando el grupo no era muy grande. Veía a Jean charlando animadamente con sus amigos, incluso Annie no traía su cara de constipada.

Todo estuvo perfecto. A medianoche, Sasha apagó las luces y todos le cantaron a Mikasa, Jean sostenía el pastel. Fue un cumpleaños perfecto. Ella, sus amigos, su novio, todos reunidos en su casa.

La fiesta terminó pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, con muchos bastante animados, con el gusto a una excelente velada. Ya solos en el apartamento, Mikasa y Jean dispusieron todo en su lugar, incluso ella insistió en dejar todo limpio o su apartamento olería a cantina a la mañana siguiente.

Se fueron a la cama cerca de las cinco y media.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Jean cuando se acomodaban entre las tapas.

-Un poco -confesó Mikasa -Pero creo que es correcto ver a Anka mañana. Será una buena manera de comenzar mis veintidós. Hablar con mamá y poder arreglar las cosas sería el mejor regalo.

Jean la besó en la sien y la atrajo hacia él.

-Eren es agradable. Un poco iluso en sus opiniones, pero creo que en otro contexto podríamos haber sido amigos -dijo Jean y Mikasa lo quedó mirando con curiosidad -Pero tú y él son tan diferentes.

-¿Lo dices de celoso?

-No -respondió Jean con honestidad -Después de conocerlo ya no siento celos. De verdad. Creo que no hubieses durado con él ni una semana. No siendo realmente tú.

Mikasa apoyó el mentón en el pecho de Jean y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Y cómo soy yo?

-Odiosa -respondió risueño -Eres mi preciosa brujita -le dio un toque en la nariz -Y no puedes hacerme más feliz.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Tú también eres insufrible -dijo ella en respuesta.

-Somos un par de viejos gruñones llenos de mañas -concluyó Jean de buen humor -¿Quién mejor que nosotros mismos para amarnos y planificar nuestros mutuos asesinatos mentalmente?

Mikasa suspiró y sonrió ligero. Jean tenía razón. Estar con Eren hubiese significado dejar una parte de sí misma escondida… una que tarde o temprano iba a explotar. Tal como su madre cuando decidió combatir su destino para quedarse con el amor de su vida, su papá.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe donde Anka?

-No es necesario -respondió Mikasa acariciándole la mejilla -Ve a traer el sustento de nuestro hogar, mi hombre trabajador.

Jean le sonrió amplio y le acarició el cabello.

-Disfrutas jugar a la casita, ¿verdad?

-Era mi juego favorito de niña -respondió Mikasa sin malicia -En casa de mis abuelos en Japón teníamos un jardín grande. Mi abuelito me construyó una casa pequeñita. Lo disfrutaba mucho. Solía invitar a mis padres a beber té… o imaginar que era té -hizo una pausa -¿Qué te gustaba jugar de niño?

-Al doctor. Tenía varios muñecos de felpa y papá me dejó un estetoscopio viejo con el que jugaba. Era divertido.

Mikasa asintió.

-¿Nunca quisiste ser médico, Jean? Como tu papá…

-Lo pensé, pero es una carrera muy larga y cara. No podía costearlo aun con una beca. Jamás me darían una completa. De todos modos, me gusta la idea de ser fisioterapeuta. Lo único que espero no darme contra el suelo cuando empiecen las prácticas y descubra que lo odio.

Mikasa asintió y se retiró de sobre Jean para acostarse boca arriba. Jean la miró con curiosidad.

-Tengo el mismo miedo -confesó Mikasa -Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, me gusta estudiar. Pero si elegí esto fue porque no quería irme a la capital. Tomé una posibilidad dentro de lo que más me interesaba… pero creo que nunca supe bien qué quería hacer.

.

.

-De alguna forma, creo que armé una vida en función de estar junto a aquella persona que amaba.

Mikasa bajó las manos a su regazo. Frente a ella, Anka la miraba con atención.

-Conocí a Eren en la escuela primaria -continuó Mikasa -Llegué desde Japón a mediados de año, justo luego de vacaciones por navidad -hizo una pausa -Lo chicos de la escuela no fueron agradables. Me molestaban por no manejar bien el idioma, aun cuando mi padre se esmeraba en ayudarme y tenía un tutor -otra pausa -Cierto día, unas chicas pegaron gomas de mascar en mi cabello. Eren las enfrentó. Vi que era una persona bondadosa. Armin, quien era su mejor amigo, quien me intentó ayudar a retirarlas, pero de todos modos hubo que cortarme el cabello como a un chico. Fue muy triste.

-Entiendo -dijo Anka -Entonces ellos se convirtieron en tus amigos.

Mikasa asintió.

-Ellos fueron bondadosos conmigo. Eren me defendía de quienes me molestaban, tal como lo hacía con Armin. Eran, y siguen siendo, mis mejores amigos.

Anka se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a ver a Eren con otros ojos? ¿Por qué no fue Armin?

Mikasa caviló.

-Si bien Armin es amable, supongo que el carácter de Eren fue el que me atrajo de él. Sentía que era alguien que podría defenderme del mundo poco grato que me rodeaba entonces.

-Entiendo -respondió Anka -¿Nunca hubo otro chico que te llamara la atención durante la secundaria?

Mikasa asintió.

-Estaba Colt. Un chico de último año que fue mi tutor en literatura. Aun entonces tenía algunas dificultades con el idioma. Era muy amable y atractivo. Pero… con era como Eren.

Anka asintió nuevamente.

-Pero cuando ingresaron a la universidad, tú y tus amigos, ¿qué sucedió? Me imagino que no mantenían el mismo contacto.

Mikasa asintió.

-Cuando postulé a la universidad no tenía nada que realmente me gustara. Ayer lo hablaba con Jean. De alguna manera siempre hice lo que pude por estar junto a Eren… y nunca me detuve a pensar en algo más. En mi mente, fantaseaba con nada más que ser la novia y esposa de Eren. El resto… no importaba. ¿Me entiendes? Ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva es muy poco sano. Ni siquiera sé porqué pensaba así.

Anka tomó su cuaderno e hizo un par de notas. Alzó la mirada nuevamente.

-Hubo algo… ¿algo que te motivara? Todos tenemos sueños.

-Bailar. Siempre he amado bailar. Es cuando me siento… libre. Pero -se alzó de hombros -Mis padres nunca quisieron eso para mí. Y, no tuve otra opción que decantar por algo que me mantuviera cerca de lo que amaba. Y de Eren.

Anka asintió.

-Cuéntame, Mikasa. ¿Cómo es tu relación con Jean? ¿Reconoces algo que pueda replicar la forma de pensar y actuar, similar a lo que pasaba con Eren?

-No. Quizás soy un poco… demandante. Tal vez eso es lo único que podría asemejarse. Pero me gusta ser el centro de atenciones. Mal de hija única -reconoció despreocupada y Anka le sonrió -Pero de ninguna manera siento que debo ser de alguna forma especial con Jean. A Eren siempre trataba de agradarle… a Jean no. Solo soy.. yo. No es como que sea desagradable con Jean. No me desquito con él porque mi expectativas con Eren no se cumplieron. No podría hacer eso, Jean no lo merece. Puede ser exasperante, pero yo… lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho.

-Eso se nota -dijo Anka con voz dulce -Tu rostro y tu mirada cambian cuando hablas de él.

Mikasa se sonrojó. Anka retomó.

-¿Culpas a tus padres? -preguntó y Mikasa la miró con curiosidad -¿Sientes que al imponerte estudiar algo que no deseabas te coartaron?

Mikasa pensó sus palabras.

-Pude pelear por mi sueño. Pero pienso que ellos lo hicieron por mi bien. No hubo malas intenciones. Siempre confié en ellos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Confío en mí. Puedo tomar decisiones y puede que no sean las mejores, pero sé que puedo ponerme de pie y salir adelante. Solo quiero que ellos lo comprendan así. Ellos también lo hicieron en su momento, ahora es mi momento. Me hubiera gustado saber antes que ellos no eran perfectos, que también han cometido errores… -hizo una pausa -Que me dejaran fallar también.

-¿Consideras que no has cometido errores?

-¡Claro que no! Pero la primera vez que fui consiente de ello fue cuando Eren comenzó a salir con Annie. Pero me convencía que estaba bien, que debía luchar por mi sueño… por conseguir que Eren se enamorara de mí. Mentí, oculté cosas y utilicé a personas totalmente inocentes. Creo que hasta herí al mismo Eren transformándome en una persona extraña que exigía cosas y lo ponía en problemas con su novia. Entiendo completamente que ella me deteste. Yo también me hubiera detestado -otra pausa -Mentí a mis padres para salir cuando Eren lo hiciera, para poder ir a espiarlo… ¡estaba completamente loca y fuera de control! Manipulé a Jean para que estuviera conmigo cada vez que me sentía despechada. Jugué con sus sentimientos. Manipulaba a Armin para que me hablar sobre Eren y Annie, para poder encontrarle todas las fallas a ella y su relación, para intervenir con malicia cada vez. Para demostrarle a Eren que yo era mucho mejor que Annie. No me importaba nada. Nada. Solo esa obsesión.

-Me dijiste hace unas sesiones que tu madre te incitaba a continuar con ese comportamiento.

Mikasa negó.

-No, mamá nunca supo nada de eso. Solo… solo me incentivaba a luchar por Eren. Ni ella ni papá sabían de Annie. Lo oculté por vergüenza, porque sentía que había fallado. Solo cometí un error tras de otro.

Anka asintió.

-El primer paso es perdonarte. No es bueno que guardes esas culpas. Lo importante es aprender de ello y detectar cuando vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma… cuando sientas que pierdes el control. Tú tienes el control de tu vida, pero siempre respetando las libertades del resto. No puedes controlar a otros ni esperar que funcionen en torno a tus deseos y expectativas. ¿Entiendes eso?

Mikasa asintió.

-¿Estás lista? -retomó Anka -Tu madre debe haber llegado ya. ¿Crees poder escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir? Piensa que ella también comete errores… y que está en el mismo proceso que tú. Aprendiendo a perdonarse.

Anka se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y hacer pasar a Maika. En cuanto Mikasa la vio no pudo sino dejar que los ojos se le aguaran, su madre estaba igual. Sin embargo Anka le dijo a Maika que se sentara frente a Mikasa, no dejando ningún contacto físico entre ambas.

-Maika, con Mikasa hemos hablado largamente respecto al proceso que está viviendo. Quisiera que tú explicaras a Mikasa lo que hemos hablado nosotras por nuestra parte. Recuerda que este espacio es completamente y no estamos acá para juzgarte ni para juzgar a Mikasa.

-Lo entiendo -afirmó Maika.

-Puedes comenzar cuando desees. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Maika tomó aire profundamente. Podía ver frente a ella a una chica crecida, a una joven mujer. Una que merecía respeto, una que había abierto sus alas para enfrentar al mundo.

-Mikasa -inició Maika -Quiero que sepas que me ha costado mucho dejarte ir. Comprendo que no eres una niña, que has crecido. Y todo lo que hice fue tratar de protegerte -hizo una pausa -lamentablemente nadie nos enseña a ser padres. Y en el proceso cometemos muchos errores. Me frustraba mucho que no lo entendieras así, que no comprendieras el miedo que sentía que te enfrentaras a algo y luego salieras dañada. Soy tu madre y desde el momento que naciste supe que debía cuidarte y protegerte. Pero no supe ver que no siempre estaré a tu lado. Que debías crecer. En mi desesperación hice cosas, dije cosas de las que me arrepiento enormemente. Solo quería protegerte de todo daño y la que terminó haciéndote el peor daño fui yo. No sabes cuánto he sufrido por eso… cuando me di cuenta. Te quiero, te amo, eres lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme… eres inmensamente amada por mí y por tu papá. Solo… yo solo no quería verte sufrir por algo que pude evitar.

Mikasa asintió. Anka le indicó que podía responder.

-Yo… hablé con papá. Él me explicó lo de tu anterior matrimonio -dijo Mikasa y Maika bajó la vista avergonzada -Quizás debí saberlo antes de enturbiar mi mente con pensamientos. Pero… entiendo porqué lo hiciste, porqué lo hicieron papá y tú. Siempre los vi como personas intachables, que jamás se equivocaban. Sé que no fue una equivocación luchar por amor. Quizás eso fue lo que intentaste heredarme, darlo todo hasta el final. Yo nunca quise fallarles.

-No nos has fallado -interrumpió Maika -Y sé que lo dije, pero realmente no lo siento así. Solo estabas clamando por libertad. Una que ni papá ni yo queríamos darte por temor. Cuando comenzaste a ocultarnos cosas, a mentir… Temimos que te perderíamos. Pero tampoco te dimos opción de ser honesta. Creímos que siendo más estrictos lograríamos aplacar tu comportamiento. Pero fue una bola de nieve. Comenzabas a tomar tus propias decisiones y lo hacías a escondidas para sentir que seguirías así siendo nuestra pequeña Miki. Lamento haberte presionado a ser alguien que dejabas de ser… de intentar mantenerte bajo mi control. Como dice Anka, tengo el control de mi vida, pero no puedo controlar la de otros. Y estoy muy arrepentida. Te amo… y te pido disculpas de corazón. Tú solamente actuaste desde la emoción y decidiste escapar de casa. Entiendo que todo te sobrepasó, que te hice explotar.

-Mamá… quiero que sepas que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío ese día que discutimos. Acababa de hacer algo horrible a alguien que solo me quería y esperaba eso de regreso. Tenía mucha culpa. Por eso sobredimensioné las cosas. Pero… iba a explotar de alguna u otra forma. Lo que sucedió después solo alimentó eso.

-Lo siento tanto, hija -dijo Maika -Pensaba que te estabas equivocando y sentí terror. Ahora sé que estás bien. Que elegiste a una buena persona que te quiere y te apoya. Puede ser que no sea lo que quería para ti, económicamente, de roce social… Pero, ¿de qué vale eso al final? Solo quería lo mejor para ti… lo que yo creía que era lo mejor. Y no supe ver nada más allá. Me he equivocado en la vida, más de lo que crees. Pero nunca me equivoqué más que contigo.

-También me equivoqué en no confiar en ti. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho podría haber tenido un sabio consejo.

-Si hubiese sabido lo de la novia de Eren jamás te hubiese seguido animando. Hubiese sido la primera en decirte que buscaras a otra persona -dijo Maika algo más animada -Aun no creo que hubiese aprobado a tu novio. Pero, ¿acaso eso no es ser parte de ser padres? Ningún hombre jamás será tan bueno como para estar contigo. Pero, eres libre de elegir. Y si te equivocas y te caes, yo siempre estaré para darte un abrazo y decirte que todo estará bien… porque todo se soluciona. Con amor y paciencia se logra ver la luz al final de túnel.

Mikasa asintió y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las que secó con sus manos.

-Estoy orgullosa de verte crecer -continuó Maika -De saber que tienes el temple para hacerle frente a la vida. Sé que todo esto no fue por tu novio. Fue por ti. Pero es tranquilizador saber que él está ahí para ti.

Anka le hizo un gesto a Maika, al ver a Mikasa no poder contener el llanto. Maika se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. Todos tienen derecho a equivocarse, pero lo importante es reconocerlo y pedir disculpas, desde el corazón.

-Comencemos desde cero -susurró Maika -Pero con nuevos términos. Sin olvidar esto.

-Sí, mamá. Te quiero mucho -balbuceó Mikasa.

-Yo también, mi amor. Yo también.

Anka sonreía satisfecha. Aunque sabía que este era solo el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Uno que tendría alegrías y también baches, pero que emprendía de una manera sanadora.

Al salir de la consulta, Albert esperaba a sus mujeres aliviado de verlas emocionadas de reencontrarse.

-Tus abuelos quisieron prepararte una fiesta de cumpleaños -dijo Albert -Pero los convencí de salir a cenar. Si lo deseas puedo confirmarles.

Mikasa asintió.

-Me gustaría mucho. Solo… ¿podríamos no invitar a tía Kuschel?

-Kuschel volvió a la capital a la primera llamada de su exnovio. Esa mujer no aprende -dijo Maika y Mikasa sonrió leve -Llama a tu novio. Invítalo también. Así no tiene que cenar solo en casa.

Mikasa sabía que era un paso grande para su madre y que seguramente no era algo que le naciera, pero era parte de comenzar otra vez.

-Luego los llevo a casa -dijo Albert -No hay problema.

-Solo espero que funcione ese implante tuyo -suspiró Maika, Mikasa la miró frunciendo el ceño -Soy muy joven para set abuela -dejó caer con tranquilidad.

Tal como dijo Albert, al finalizar la cena -en la cual Jean parecía constipado y casi no habló- llevó a ambos chicos a casa. De regreso en su hogar, Maika estaba en la cocina bebiendo un té. Albert se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano.

-Debo reconocer algo -suspiró Maika -Me agrada ese chico. Aunque no tenga donde caerse muerto.

Albert soltó una carcajada y besó a Maika en la mejilla.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, Albert -dijo Maika -Por tu paciencia, por todo el amor y comprensión. He sido muy injusta en este tiempo. Lo siento.

-Cuando comenzamos esto, este nosotros, sabíamos que no todo sería color de rosa. Pero hace veintidós años hice una promesa, un juramente que mantendré por siempre. Amarte, respetarte, cuidarte. Hasta el final.

Maika sonrió.

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo -lo besó dulce -Y el mejor padre. Gracias por ser con Mikasa mejor que yo.

-Nada de eso. Has sido lo mejor que has podido. Ahora es el momento de demostrarlo. ¿Verdad?

Maika asintió.

-¿Sabes que te amo? -preguntó ella.

-Lo sé, pero siempre es adorable escucharlo de tu boca.

-¿Sexo de reconciliación?

-Me parece una buena propuesta… ahora tenemos la casa sola para nosotros. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

Maika le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Hay quienes dicen que las historias familiares se repiten. Maika y Albert comenzaron su historia cuando todo parecía en su contra. Sin embargo, lograron hacer frente juntos, siempre juntos.

La vida siempre pondría pruebas en el camino. Pruebas que pueden hacernos caer, pero que siempre nos fortalecen.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Todos los chicos estaban precalentando. Todos con el vestuario, peinados y listo para salir a escena. Finalmente había llegado el momento, todo el trabajo de años, especialmente del último año, todo se pondría en juego dentro de unos minutos.

Habían viajado en avión desde Shinganshina hasta la capital para el concurso de grupos de baile universitarios. La emoción se los comía por dentro a todos. El maestro Zacharius estaba nervioso y se frotaba las manos con insistencia.

-Estoy más nerviosa que cuando rendí los exámenes de fin de semestre -comentó Sasha estirándose.

-Eso salió bien, aprobamos todo y el próximo año tendremos la práctica profesional -respondió Mikasa ordenando el tirante de su vestido que estaba torcido -Esta es solo una prueba más.

-Pareces muy tranquila -masculló Sasha.

-¿Tranquila? -exclamó Mikasa -Tengo el estómago revuelto desde antes de viajar. Pero trato de mantener la calma. Esto es por lo que me he preparado años. Puede que no haya podido ser bailarina profesional -comentó tranquila -Pero hoy me sentiré como una.

-Ey, estás citando mis palabras, princesa.

Jean llegaba para tratar de arreglar el odioso tirante rebelde que no quería acomodarse.

-Un minuto -anunció Zacharius.

Los chicos asintieron. Sasha abrazó a Mikasa llena de nervios y Jean se sumó. El trío que debió ser desde aquel laboratorio hace cuatro años. Pronto Connie les saltó encima.

La presentación fue tal como estuvo planeada, no hubo un solo error, la concentración fue máxima y los aplausos del público los regocijaron. Aun cuando el resultado final no fue el que deseaban.

-Tercer lugar es muy bueno -dijo Albert ya a la salida mientras Mikasa sostenía el ramo de rosas que sus padres le habían regalado.

-Estuviste divina, hija -la felicitó Maika -Y tú no estuviste mal -le dijo a Jean.

-Gracias por venir a verme, fue una gran sorpresa -dijo Mikasa emocionada.

-Era la excusa perfecta para venir a la capital… hacía años que no veníamos -dijo Albert abrazando a Maika -Desde que…

Una persona se hacía presente pasando entre toda la gente agolpada a la salida del teatro.

-¡Miki-chan!

Mikasa se volteó hacia esa voz. Oh, oh. Maika entornó los ojos y Albert sonrió inocente. Tía Kuschel la abrazó con fuerza dejándole un par de besos de labial embetunados en las mejillas.

-¡Estuviste maravillosa! ¡No podía no venir a verte!

-Gracias, tía Kuschel.

Kuschel pasó a saludar a Albert, pasó de Maika y se detuvo frente a Jean.

-Rico, es lo único que tengo que decir. Si tuviese veinte años menos… ¿o te gustan mayores?

Fue Maika quien jaló a Jean fuera del alcance de Kuschel.

-Quédate lejos de esa mujerzuela -masculló a Jean.

Kuschel se quedó un momento, no sin mostrarles todos los comentarios que los Ackerman habían dado en el chat familiar sobre el video que les había enviado de la presentación. Se retiró pronto, no sin dejar de darle un agarrón en el trasero a Jean, quien pegó un respingo. Ella sonrió pícara y le hizo un gesto de llámame.

-Me siento violado -murmuró Jean.

-Así se pone cuando bebe de más -masculló Maika -¿Vamos a cenar? ¿O tienen planes con los muchachos?

-No lo creo -dijo Mikasa viendo a muchos con sus padres.

-Diles a Connie y Sasha, no me pareció ver a sus padres -comentó Albert.

-Yo iré por ellos -dijo Jean perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Mikasa miró a sus padres. Parecían tan orgullosos de ella. No, no parecían, lo estaban. De pronto se sintió muy emocionada, su padre lo leyó y la abrazó.

-Hubieses sido una hermosa bailarina, hija.

-No -dijo Maika seria -No hubiese sido. Ya lo es.

Connie y Sasha llegaron hasta ellos junto con Jean. Albert revisó su móvil para buscar un buen lugar donde celebrar. Maika y él se quedarían unos días más en la capital. Mikasa y los chicos regresarían a Shinganshina al mediodía del día siguiente.

.

.

El ambiente en el avión era de triunfo. Poco importaba que no hubiesen ganado. El sabor de victoria, de un objetivo cumplido estaba en todos ellos. Aunque no faltaban quienes reclamaban que había sido injusto.

-No me siento bien -dijo Mikasa bebiendo un poco de agua que le había traído la azafata -Debí comer algo que me hizo mal -se excuso.

-¡Encima de mí no vomitas! -exclamó Hitch al lado contrario de Mikasa -Te volteas hacia tu novio que es capaz de recogerlo con las manos.

Jean se apresuró a sacar la bolsa de mareo de su asiento, solo para tenerla a mano.

-No quiero vomitar, solo me siento extraña. Deben ser las turbulencias. Tampoco me sentía muy bien en el viaje de ida. Lo mío no es volar.

-La próxima vez iremos por tierra, princesa.

Hitch masculló algo mirando por la ventana. Eran insoportables esos dos emanando tanto amor. Supuso que ya con el tiempo se les iba a pasar. Solo tendría que implorar paciencia.

De pronto Hitch escuchó una arcada y chasqueó la lengua. Este iba a ser un viaje muy largo y las dos horas se le iban a hacer eternas. Eso sumado a la resaca de la noche anterior.

-Ahora yo tengo ganas de vomitar -bufó la rubia.

-No es gracioso, Hitch -masculló Mikasa pálida -¡Odio volar!

-Mejor -exclamó mirando a Jean -Te saldrá económica en la Luna de Miel -bromeó.

Mikasa le levantó el dedo del medio a Hitch, la que rio. Justo después de eso, le vino otra arcada.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

.

.

Son las vacaciones cuando se cae en cuenta del cansancio acumulado. Una vez terminados los ensayos y la presentación final, Mikasa tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ella… y su nuevo pasatiempo favorito: dormir. Estaba tan cansada, todas las tensiones del año finalmente habían dejado merma en ella.

-Mika… -escuchó entre sueños y entreabrió los ojos. Jean la miraba sentado a su lado -Tienes hora con la doctora Zoe. Ya son las cuatro. ¿Te llevo?

-No -negó remolona entre las sábanas -¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Recién. Pensaba que no estarías. Pero me dejaste la cama calientita para echarme una siesta -bromeó Jean y Mikasa se estiró soltando un bostezo nada elegante -Quizás deberías pedirle pastillas anticonceptivas en lugar del implante. Desde que lo cambiaste hace tres meses que andas muy cansada.

Mikasa volvió a bostezar.

-Jean Kirstein, el médico -bufó Mikasa.

Jean frunció el ceño. Lo decía por ayudar, no por joderla. Pero últimamente Mikasa tenía un genio de perros. Se tendió en su lado de la cama y sacó su Le Monde Diplomatique.

-Odio cuando sacas ese periódico. Es como "cállate, Mikasa" -exclamó ella poniéndose de pie para ir al baño antes de salir.

-Nunca te digo eso -respondió Jean con la vista en el periódico.

-Pero lo piensas -lo acusó Mikasa.

Se metió al baño y volvió a salir igual de rápido. Aprovecharía de preguntarle a la doctora Zoe por tantas ganas de orinar y lo poco que salía. Quizás tenía una infección urinaria o algo así.

Tomó su bolso y un ligero sweater. Jean la seguía con la vista. Ella se le acercó y lo besó breve.

-¿Cuando vuelva pides una pizza?

-Sí, amor -respondió Jean volviendo a ver a su adorable princesa que, por ratos, se volvía la misma Úrsula de la Sirenita -¿Quieres la vegetariana como siempre?

-Se me antoja una con mucha carne, chorizo y picante. Mucho picante. ¡Se me hizo agua la boca!

-Entonces una con mucho picante y carne grasosa. Nos vemos pronto. Me avisas si quieres que vaya por ti.

-No es necesario -se despidió Mikasa desde la puerta -Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

.

.

-¿Cómo has estado, Mikasa? -preguntó la doctora Zoe estando ya ambas en su consulta -¿Todo bien?

-Creo que algo va mal con mi implante -dijo Mikasa -Me duele… no, no es dolor… es una pesadez en el vientre. Es… como si estuviera por llegarme el período, pero no. Al principio pensaba que era colon irritable, era fin de año y luego tenía una competencia de baile y eso me tenía muy acelerada… Pero ya pasó y sigo sintiéndome así.

Hange asintió lentamente.

-¿Alguna otra molestia? -preguntó anotando en su computador -¿Has tenido el período?

-A veces sí, otras no. Eso es normal dentro de los implantes -Hange asintió -Me molestan los senos. Me duele tal como en el período. Tengo que dormir con sujetador. Es muy molesto. ¿Cree que pueda ser el implante? Porque mi novio dijo que quizás debería sacármelo y tomar pastillas.

Hange la miró un momento con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Estás tomando algún medicamento?

-¿Para las molestias? No -respondió Mikasa -Solo los de siempre…

-¿Los de siempre? ¿Qué estás tomando?

-Antidepresivos. Pero ya los estoy dejando. El médico comenzó a bajarme la dosis hace un par de meses. ¿Cree que pueda ser eso y yo estoy culpando al implante?

Hange se puso de pie e indicó a Mikasa que se dispusiera en la camilla tras el biombo. Ahí iba otra vez en esa espantosa posición con su intimidad expuesta al mundo. La doctora la palpó como siempre poniendo especial atención a sus dolores. Movió un equipo que estaba a un lado.

-Voy a meter a este amigo -indicó un instrumento largo -Podremos ver qué está pasando dentro.

-¿Cree que puedan ser quistes?

Hange no respondió e introdujo el instrumento que estaba conectado a una especie de pequeño computador de una pantalla grande. Mikasa miraba a la pantalla sin ver más que nieve y algunos espacios en negro. De pronto la doctora empezó a congelar las imágenes y trazar líneas en ella.

-Pues bien, Mikasa. Tienes diez semanas de embarazo -le sonrió amplio -Felicidades.

.

.

La sala de los Ackerman ya no era lo que solía ser. La vieja impecable imagen de una sala perfecta, ahora estaba llena de juguetes por cada rincón, una alfombra de goma eva en un rincón y un corralito que jamás ocupaban.

-¿Quién es el niño más hermoso de su abuelita? ¿Quién? -preguntaba Maika al pequeño de casi un año, sentado en su regazo mientras le sostenía las manitas -¡Es Ben!

El niño se reía al tiempo que Maika lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos. Albert ingresaba a la sala recogiendo los juguetes y cargando un bolso.

-Mikasa llamó -anunció Albert -Jean vendrá por Bennie en unos minutos.

-No -respondió Maika abrazando a su nieto -Es mío. ¿Te quieres quedar con los abuelitos, Bennie? ¿Verdad que sí?

El nene balbuceó algo que Maika tomó como un sí. La abuela continuaba jugando con él y Albert se sentó frente a ellos. Aun recordaba la angustia de Mikasa cuando les comunicó su embarazo. Estaba tan asustada. Pero también recordaba la templanza de Maika en ese momento y la promesa que le hizo en ese minuto. "Siempre puedes contar con nosotros". Y así había sido. Maika dejó de trabajar para hacerse cargo de Ben y realmente lo disfrutaba. "Es mejor que estar en esa aburrida oficina" había dicho. Y veía en el rostro feliz de su esposa, que Ben solo vino a llenarla de dicha. Incluso podría decir que disfrutaba ahora más que cuando Mikasa era una bebé. Estaba más relajada.

Llamaron a la puerta, fue Albert quien abrió. Jean ingresó vistiendo el uniforme del hospital donde ya llevaba medio año trabajando a tiempo completo.

Al verlo, el nene estiró sus brazos hacia él.

-Eh papá -exclamo todo felicidad.

-Infiel -masculló Maika dejando que Jean lo tomara de entre sus brazos.

El chiquito sonreía, de la misma manera que su padre.

-¿Quieres un té, hijo? -preguntó Albert -Luces cansado.

-No, gracias. Ya casi es hora del baño de Ben y Mikasa está estudiando con unas amigas. Quiero dejarlo dormido para cuando llegue.

-Siempre puedes dejarnos a mi precioso nieto y preocuparte de tu esposa y el otro crío que le mandaste a hacer, inseminador -bufó Maika cruzándose de brazos -¿Tú y tu mujer no conocen los anticonceptivos?

Jean miró a Albert y él le sonrió despreocupado.

-Estaba lactando, se suponía que era seguro -se excusó Jean con una sonrisa inocentona.

-A mí no me engañan. Lo hicieron apropósito -exclamó Maika llegando hasta Jean y tomando a Bennie -Anda a la cocina y come algo. Yo bañaré a Bennie y le pondré su pijama.

Jean asintió.

-Gracias, suegra.

-Lo hago por mis nietos, no por ti.

Partió a la planta alta.

-Me ama, lo sé -dijo Jean con convencimiento. Albert lo palmoteó en el hombro -¿Leyó sobre el tratado de libre comercio? Hay algunos temas que no terminan de convencerme.

-Eso mismo quería comentarte. Tengo el análisis económico en la cocina. Es un interesante reportaje… Y una pizza recalentada.

-Suena perfecto.

Ingresaron a la cocina y antes de sentarse, Jean llamó a Mikasa para avisarle que cenaría con sus padres y que Maika arreglaría a Ben para dormir. Mikasa le informó que tomaría un taxi para encontrarse allá.

-Mikasa vendrá -anunció Jean sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

-Tendré que cocinar algo -comentó Albert abriendo la alacena para revisar qué había a la mano.

Se decidió por unos spaghettis y sacó unas verduras congeladas del refrigerador. Sirvió un par de tazas de té mientras preparaba todo.

-¿Cómo va Mikasa con sus estudios?

-Bien -respondió Jean bebiendo del té que le había servido Albert -Está algo ansiosa, pero dentro de una semana rendirá su examen de título y todo terminará finalmente. A veces me siento culpable… se atrasó dos años.

-Los hijos siempre demandan más a las madres. Así es la naturaleza, de otro modo seríamos nosotros los que tendríamos que embarazarnos y criar. Es una labor pesada. Siempre he creído que las mujeres son mucho más fuertes que los hombres. Física y mentalmente -comentó Albert.

-Estoy de acuerdo. A veces no sé cómo lo hace Mikasa. Es… admirable.

-No te restes mérito, yerno. Ambos han hecho un excelente trabajo. Es difícil cuando ambos padres siguen los compromisos de la sociedad. Estudiar, trabajar, criar, ser pareja… Son muchos roles para una sola persona. Por eso existen los abuelos -bromeó.

-Sí, no sé cómo nos las arreglaríamos sin ustedes -afirmó Jean.

-Tranquilo. Es un gusto. Y Maika está feliz. Aunque reclame -se acercó a Jean en actitud cómplice -Ya compró muchas cosas para la nena. Tiene un cajón lleno de cosas adorables -se alejó nuevamente -Sé honesto conmigo, muchacho. Lo hicieron apropósito, ¿verdad?

Jean desvió la mirada.

-Fue idea de Mikasa -dijo muy rápido.

-¡Já! Lo sabía -exclamó Albert -Ella siempre quiso un hermanito o hermanita.

Maika bajaba sola. Ben se había dormido después de su baño y lo había dejado en la cunita que le tenían en la habitación que solía ser de Mikasa. Traía el monitor en la mano que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! ¿Estás cocinando, Albert? Realmente amas al inseminador.

-Mikasa viene a cenar -respondió Albert -Hay que alimentar bien a nuestra nieta.

-¿Viene a cenar? ¿Y vas a darle spaghettis? -preguntó viendo la olla -¿Dónde están las proteínas? Deja, yo preparo esto. Hay un pollo en la nevera…

Maika tomó el mando de la cocina, una que estaba llena de chupones y biberones. Cuando todo estuvo listo, llegó Mikasa. Se dejó caer en una silla, exhausta del estudio.

-Dame -dijo tomando la taza de Jean y Maika se la retiró de súbito.

-Te haré un roiboos, el té tiene cafeína -dijo Maika.

-Gracias, mamá -sonrió Mikasa.

Maika la besó en la mejilla y volvió a lo suyo. Pronto estuvo todo listo. Los cuatro sentados a la mesa y el monitor visible.

-¿Han visto ya el tema del apartamento? -preguntó Albert a los muchachos.

-De momento estamos bien -desestimó Mikasa -Trasladaremos a Ben a la habitación de visitas y Rose dormirá con nosotros.

Maika sirvió el trozo más grande de pollo a Mikasa y le indicó con solo una mirada que se lo comiera todo. La pobre chica no sabía dónde le cabría tanta comida. No era que tuviese aun demasiada barriga, pero era mucho.

-Es un buen apartamento -continuó Jean -La ubicación es buena y mientras los niños estén pequeños no necesitamos tanto espacio. Luego podemos comprar algo más grande. Roger se ofreció a ayudarnos con eso.

Mikasa seguía viendo cómo hacer caber toda esa comida en el estómago cuando Maika alzó la voz:

-Con Albert hemos estado hablando algo. Esta casa es muy grande solo para nosotros y el apartamento donde viven ya está pagado…

-¿Pagado? -exclamó Mikasa -¿No era rentado?

Albert miró a Maika.

-No, hija. Ese apartamento es mío -dijo Albert.

-Pero… -Mikasa miró a Jean.

-Tampoco lo sabía -dijo Jean con la misma sorpresa.

-Todo lo que has pagado en "renta", muchacho, está en una cuenta de ahorro -le guiñó un ojo -A nombre de Bennie. Cuando acepté que ustedes vivieran juntos, e insististe con pagar la mitad de la renta, pensé en pagar con eso la hipoteca, pero algo me dijo que mejor guardara ese dinero. Y el destino me dio la razón.

-¡Pero pagarnos un apartamento es demasiado, papá! -exclamó Mikasa -Es demasiado…

-Todo lo que tengo, lo que tenemos -continuó Albert -Es para ti.

-Y no íbamos a dejar que inseminador viviera gratis contigo. Si quiere celeste, que le cueste -dijo Maika.

-¿Alguna vez va a dejarme de llamar así? -preguntó Jean con actitud derrotada -Si yo la quiero, suegra.

-Yo también te quiero, perpetrador, desvirgador de señoritas decentes.

-¿Escuchaste eso, princesa? -exclamó Jean con histrionismo -Mi suegra me quiere.

-¡No lo repitas, inseminador!

Mikasa se rió. La calma volvió a la mesa.

-Retomo -continuó Albert -Ese apartamento está pagado. Y como dice Jean tiene una excelente ubicación. Pero, no es un lugar donde criar a dos hijos. No cuando está esta casa. Cuando la compramos, fue gracias al apoyo de mis padres. Fue su regalo. Yo tenía un trabajo que no daba lo suficiente para aspirar a más y Maika aun debía estudiar para convalidar su título. Los abuelos querían un lugar donde pudiésemos estar tranquilos, sin preocuparnos por nada más que la familia que construíamos. Y ahora -tomó la mano de Maika -esa es nuestra labor. Esta es tu casa, Mikasa. La tuya y la de tu familia.

-Eso te incluye a ti, perpetrador -dijo Maika de buen humor -Y no me gustan tus muebles, Mikasa. Así que yo me llevo los míos. Siempre quise vivir cerca del mall -agregó ensoñada.

Un silencio cayó en la mesa.

-Yo… -murmuró Jean -No sé que decir…

-Con un "gracias, suegros", basta -respondió Maika -Y la casa seguirá a nombre de Albert. Así si abandonas a mi hija no verás un maldito peso luego del divorcio.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué? -exclamó Maika -Puede querer divorciarse de ti eventualmente. O tú de él… De hecho, hay un joven que tomó mi puesto en el banco muy…

Jean abrazó a Maika y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cállese. Y gracias.

-Aléjate de mí -alegaba Maika -¿Así es como te convence, Mikasa? ¡Ya, ya! -apartó a Jean -¡Qué cargoso! ¡Vete a cargosear a tu mujer! ¡Zape zape!

El monitor indicó que Ben se había despertado. Jean subió a hacerse cargo dejando a los Ackerman solos en la cocina.

-Mamá, papá… yo no sé cómo agradecerles tanto -Mikasa estaba claramente emocionada.

-Mikasa -habló Maika -Hace veintitrés años tuve que decirles a mis padres que me divorciaba, que me había enamorado de un extranjero y que estaba embarazada. Esperaba repudio, pero obtuve todo lo contrario. No fue fácil, pero los abuelos me apoyaron, nos apoyaron. Dentro de lo que los estándares japoneses les permitían. Eran otros tiempos y otra cultura. Pudieron dejarnos solos, pero no lo hicieron. Yo era todo lo que tenían y eso pesó más que toda una sociedad -hizo una pausa -Cuando decidimos venir aquí, no esperábamos lo mismo de los padres de Albert. Pero ya sabes cómo son los Ackerman.. unos locos adorables. Menos Kuschel, esa zorra… -masculló -La familia es la familia. Y ellos me recibieron como a una hija más. Nos regalaron esta casa con la condición de hacer de ella un hogar. Cuando los niños se van, es el momento de volver a hacerla un hogar.

-Prométenos que serás tan feliz aquí como nosotros lo fuimos -dijo Albert -Deja que tus hijos corran en el jardín, desordenen todo, que dejen sus juguetes regados por el piso y manchen las paredes… déjalos que sean tan felices como tú lo eras de niña.

-Hay familias que no pueden permitirse esto -continuó Maika -Solo aprovéchate de lo que hemos conseguido con esfuerzo tu padre y yo, de lo que tus abuelos consiguieron con esfuerzo para nosotros. Esta casa ahora es tuya, algún día será de tus hijos. Ese es el legado, el patrimonio de la familia -abrazó a Mikasa -Y junto con la promesa de hacer feliz a tus hijos, quiero que me hagas otra promesa -dijo con voz suave -Cuida de ese imbécil que está cantándole adorablemente a mi nieto. Ese no sabría sobrevivir solo, volvería a ese chiquero y a vestirse horrible con ropa de segunda mano. No quiero que me vaya a ver al asilo de ancianos en esa pinta, creerán que es el chico del aseo.

-¡Ay, mamá!

Albert se rio, Maika traía una sonrisa pícara. Jean regresaba luego que Bennie volviera a conciliar el sueño.

-Bueno -retomó Maika -¿Cuándo comenzamos la mudanza? -miró a Albert -Tienes que desocupar la bodega, Bertie. ¡Tienes una cantidad de basura ahí! Necesitaremos cajas. Muchas cajas. En el supermercado podríamos pedir algunas. ¡Tengo tanto trabajo! Ah, ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo lo harán? Con Mikasa estudiando, el inseminador trabajando y con Bennie. ¡Ay, pero qué lío! Bertie, Bertie, me va a dar algo.

-Maika, existen empresas que se encargan de eso…

-¡Mi vajilla china no la tocan!

-Pero, mamá. Si nunca la usas tampoco…

-¡Fue mi regalo de bodas! ¿Sabes por todo lo que pasé cuando nos vinimos de Japón? Mi vajilla china…

Maika siguió transmitiendo sobre la mudanza. Jean y Albert charlaban sobre algunos arreglos que había que realizarle a la casa antes de mudarse. Gastos que Jean insistió en pagar. Mientras tanto Mikasa pensaba en que, finalmente, todo era… perfectamente imperfecto.

.

.

Fin

.

.


End file.
